The Selection The Next Generation SYOC
by Roses323
Summary: America's and Maxon's son prince Connor is of age for his selection. will your girl win his heart? SYOC closed! I got 11 girls! Yay! DISCLAIMER: I do not own the amazing selection trilogy that belongs to the amazing Kiera Cass! I am merely a pawn in her big chess game!
1. Chapter 1 Prince Connor

Hello so this is my first official fanfic yay! No… Ok I'll stop, now I better get on with it then so here it goes! This is an SYOC so please pm me characters! Alright now into the story…

Chapter one: Queen America's POV

"MAXON" I screamed at my husband. "What?!" He came rushing in with a concerned look on his face. "Oh sorry honey I didn't mean to scare you, but I just realized something." I replied. "And what would that be?" He asked looking slightly confused about what I was talking about. "Well I realized our son is turning 19 and you were 19 when you had your selection." I stated realizing my baby boy was all grown up now and would soon be running the country. Maxon just looked at me like seriously? "Ok and…" He said "and that means he could have his own selection! If he wanted it of course I will not force him by any means but why don't we ask him it can't hurt?" I told him. Maxon stood there looking quite stunned for a moment before he went outside my door and asked one of the guards, Greyson I believe it was, if he could deliver a note to prince Connor asking him to be present in the queens office at his earliest convenience. Maxon then looked at me and said "you know I'm not sure about this Connor is rather shy."

I looked up at my husband and said " well it could help him open up, and hey since when is this not a good thing you met me in the selection?" I said this very sarcastically and Maxon laughed. "Indeed I did my dear" he replied emphasizing the "my dear" part just to annoy me. "Watch it Maxon I'm not your dear" I replied trying to keep a straight face, needless to say I failed and ended up smiling at this little inside joke of ours. Then Connor walked in and said very regally "hello mother, hello father then he walked over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and hugged his father. "Well son I'm sure your curious about why we called you" Maxon said and Connor just nodded and I decided to jump in and continue "well we were just wondering…"

Prince Connor's POV

When I walked into my parents office they were acting rather weird. They were looking like I had a bug on my face trying to eat me or something. I said hello to my parents then kissed my mothers cheek and hugged my father then my dad started "well son I'm sure your curious about why we called you" I just nodded because what else was I supposed to do? Then mom jumped in and said "well we were just wondering would you like your own selection?"

She looked at me hopefully. I knew she would want me to do this because all of Illea knew they were the selection sweethearts and that was where they met. I had definitely not been expecting this and it must have shown on my face because my mom quickly responded "you don't have to if you don't want to sweetie!" She look worried that she had hurt me or something so I responded trying to sound as princely and reassuring as possible "don't worry mother I have nothing against the selection but I would like to think about it first it is a big decision after all."she looked at me pleased and glad, and father looked very proud he then said "always thinking things through, that's an excellent trait for a future king."

I thanked them then bid my goodbyes and left. I needed to think. I'm only 19?! I don't want to be married! But finding the future queen would be nice I suppose, and father did find mother through the selection but who's to say that would happen to me?! What if no one signs up?! What if they all resent me?! All these awful what ifs crossed my mind and I was angry I needed to talk to someone but I knew mom and dad were out of the question I must always be composed and this would break mothers heart. No I needed someone else. I headed to the only person I could think of… My sister. I walked to my sisters room and looked at the plaque that read "princess Aubrey" I then knocked and knowing no one would respond I entered. Aubrey was sitting on her bed with her bright red hair in a side braid and her blue eyes glancing back and forth while she read a book. We were the spitting image of our parents together I looked exactly like dad with my short dirty blonde hair and my caramel-brown eyes, and her with her red hair and bright blue eyes exactly like mom. "Watcha reading sis?" I asked making her look up. She lifted her book up so I could see the title, it was an old classic called "The Fault in our Stars" it was an old romance novel from before Illea was even a country.

She just looked up and her eyes said "what's up?" I knew what she meant without her lips ever moving. I then explained to her that I might have a selection and she just looked at me as shocked as I must have been when I heard about it. She just tilted her head to the left as if asking a question "I might have one because I'm not sure yet, mom really wants me to though and I can't stand letting her down" he said answering her question while she sat there without words. Aubrey hasn't spoken a word since she was 14 when she was captured by the rebels when they attacked the palace (one of the last attacks ever since) she was kidnapped and confronted by the rebel leader, they tortured her trying to get her to talk but she didn't she stuck it out because she loves her family and her country. Dad started planning to infiltrate the rebel bases the second that it was announced she was no where to be found, he was furious his baby girl had been captured and was being hurt. He put together a list of the most trusted guards and left with them immediately. She was there for a week before they found the base she was in and dad ran in yelling "GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" And he shot the rebel leader right in the head. He rescued his daughter and brought her home while the guards arrested all the rebels for questioning but got nothing so they were all executed. I remember being furious with myself for not being able to help my poor defenseless sister. After that near death experience she had gone virtually mute… Virtually because my parents didn't know this and only a small handful of the staff but she sometimes talks to me only me. We are so close and it makes me so glad that she listens and that she considers me special enough and she trusts me enough to talked to her.

She was now 17 and very healthy and happy, her not speaking just kinda stuck and everyone just got used to it so even though she isn't necessarily afraid anymore she still doesn't talk… Much. "What are you going to do?" She asked slowly and carefully as if she would break her voice if she spoke up. "I don't know" I confessed to her "I was hoping you would help" I explained. She just looked at me with an eyebrow raised as if to say really you think the girl who hardly talks will help. I just nodded answering her eyebrow question. He could read her so well he always knew exactly what she was thinking. just then his little sister and brother (twins) Berger into the room and Aubreys face exploded into a smile. He then quickly mother to his sister "later" and the turned to the twins and said " sir Noah, miss Kamri how can we help you?" In my lame attempt at sounding like a butler. They giggled then Kamri said "wanna play hide and seek?" In her adorable 6 year old voice. Who could say no to that? So I looked at Aubrey and she nodded and I nodded back. Then I said "ok you guys run and hide while I count" and to prove my point I covered my eyes and started counting. Then I heard moving blankets and I knew Aubrey had run after the twins. This was the best I thought nothing could ruin this moment with my sisters and brother just playing together like old times. Then I thought of my selection and the stress and panic instantly returned. I groaned then went searching for my brother and sisters.

Alright tell me what you think in the reviews plz I would love feedback. Also please pm characters bye! Thanks! Also just to be clear Conor is america's and Maxon's oldest son and he is the future king, he is currently 19. Next is Aubrey she is the second oldest and she is 17. Next oldests have not been mentioned yet but will but they will be in the next chapter but they are Cameron who is 13 and Kiera who is 10 then there is the youngest who are twins named Noah and Kamri, they are 6. The form is on my profile so go check it out and submit characters also because I'm so lazy I will be accepting fewer girls I'm thinking 15 but I'm not sure. I think it would make it easier to know all the girls too. thanks bye! :)


	2. Chapter 2 Mischief

Ok please submit some characters guys! The form is on my profile! Also review and tell me what you think about this story! Thanks

Chapter 2: Prince Connors pov

I walked back to my room after a few rounds of hide and seek with Aubrey, Noah, and Kamri. I decided I needed to think in peace. After a few minutes however of just sitting on my bed doing nothing I grew really bored so I got up and roamed around the gardens for a while. While I was walking around I saw the bench, mom and dads bench. I saw them sitting there and mom was talking "I just want him to find someone Max, like me and you." She said. Then dad said "yes but we can't force him I don't want to do this the way my father did." Why would dad think he was anything like grandpa Clarkson. I had heard stories about how bad he was and dad was nothing like him. I instantly felt bad about doubting mom and dad on this whole selection thing, they always knew what was best for me. I decided that I should just do it for my parents sake. It wouldn't be that bad anyways.

When I got back inside I told a guard that when my parents came in to tell them to go to my room because I needed to talk to them. I then left and went back to my room to wait. After about 30 minutes of reading my parents finally decided to show up. When they entered and we said our hellos I then got straight to the point. "So… I have decided that I will have a selection." Mom looked like she was about to cry I hoped it was from happiness. "Mom?" She looked at me and then said " oh honey thank you so much!" I was so happy that I made her happy and that was enough to convince me that this was the right thing to do.

The following Friday it was announced on the report that I would be having my selection and all the forms were sent out to all the eligible girls around the country. And soon the filled out forms were coming in fast. Mom was so excited and I was nervous. Mom picked all the forms to make sure there were no "Celeste's" whatever that means. We will be announcing the selected tonight and I'm so nervous. I was pacing in my room when Cameron, my 13 year old brother. "Nervous bro?" He asked as if he couldn't tell by my pacing. I decided that I needed to be sarcastic to lighten the mood so I said "no I'm pacing because it's fun" "just wait" was all he said. Wait what is he planning something? "Cameron are you planning something because you better not ruin this" I said as sternly as I could but he didn't buy it. "Yeah ok" Cameron said grinning at me. That kid was never up to any good. Great now I'm really nervous thanks Cameron! I headed down to the where the report was set up for tonight and I saw my sister Kiera who was 10 years old sitting on her little throne in front of the camera. She looked very cute in her little purple ball gown with her hair curled. I walked over to her and she got up and hugged me. "Are you nervous" she whispered in my ear so the camera wouldn't pick it up "yeah" I whispered back to her.

Mother and father arrived and then they were shortly followed by the twins and Aubrey. Cameron came late which leads me to believe that he was up to something and that didn't sound good. "5…4…3…2… And we're live" the camera man shouted and then Garvil announced dad on stage for the regular boring updates. Dad tried to hurry that up so I could do my announcement but it seemed to drag on for hours (though it was only minutes) then Garvil said "and now prince Connor with the selected girls!" I felt like I was drowning in my own sweat but I hoped I looked regal though I doubted it, I probably looked like the mess I felt like. "Thanks Garvil now I will announce the selected girls first off is…"

Ok that was chapter 2 please review and tell me what think also don't forget to submit a character through pm the forms on my profile thanks! And you'll learn more about the selected girls as soon as I get a couple more girls I can start on there pov's. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3 Meet Millicent and Emmalee!

Hey guys so in this chapter I will be introducing the first two girls of the selection Millicent and Emmalee. I need a couple more girls so please submit Thanks! Also over a 100 people have viewed my story so thank you all so much your all so wonderful and beautiful people. God bless you all and thanks for sticking with me through my story :)

Chapter three: Millicent's pov

I was sitting in front of the TV in my house with my mom and dad, well adoptive mom and dad because my birth parents died. It was pretty easy to tell I was adopted because I unlike my parents had dark ebony skin and my eyes were equally dark, my hair was a little fuzz on my head, whereas my parents both look as Illean as possible. I was born in Africa and me and my real parents moved here right after I was born but we were 7s in this odd caste system and we had horrible living conditions so my mom and dad died in the winter. I was so young I don't even remember them. I was brought to the orphanage and a nice family of 3 adopted me, since the women I now call mom couldn't have kids. I know my parent both love me but my father doesn't understand me he thinks that I should be girly and frilly and not be interested in architecture?! He's crazy architecture is the most interesting thing there is and I don't get why he doesn't listen to me. I try not to care what he thinks but how can I just ignore him he's my dad! We always fight about it because I try to get him to see my way and he just doesn't.

We were watching the report. For some odd reason my dad really wanted me to watch it tonight even though he usually just let me do my own thing currently it's designing a bridge. The king was going on about something and I sorta zoned out and started thinking about ideas for the bridge I was designing at my internship job. All of a sudden my mom screamed and my dad yelled. What was going on. I looked up just in time to see a picture of me flash across the screen and hear: " Millicent Severyn, 3, Sota." Announced by the prince. "WHAT?!" I yelled furious and confused at the same time. My father was over the moon and I instantly knew it was him. I turned so my body was facing my dad and pointed my index finger at him "YOU?! Why would you do that I was so close to finishing my design for the new bridge this will ruin everything!" He just looked at me with a confused look and he said "honey I thought you would like this? I thought you would be happy?" and I felt like I could punch him at that moment I didn't want to go and be one of the princes playthings I wanted a real life not some made up TV broadcast life about being a royal I will not have it. "NO!" I yelled and then I ran out the door. I'm pretty sure my mom followed me but I don't care I just needed space at the moment to think.

Emmalee's pov

"Grandfather stop looking at the flowers we've been here for at least 10 minutes and the whole time you've been looking at one flower!" I said itching to go. My grandfather always did this when I walked with him he always found something to stare at, he was very observant and I was very impatient. "Hang on honey I need to get a clear mental picture so I can paint it later." He said very calmly. Him and dad were realistic painters, they always painted real things like flowers or a person. But I was an abstract painter I loved getting out all my paints and just letting the brush do its own thing on the canvas. I was very impatient by this point and I decided just to look down the street at the other stores while he stared at the flower more. I exited the flower shop and walked down the street to an antique shop. It had a full length mirror something I as a 5 could never afford. I looked at my bright red hair all that was all crazy because of the wind, I also saw my dark brown eyes looking at me they looked tired. Mental note go to bed earlier tonight.

Soon I saw someone exiting the flower shop and me assuming it was my grandfather finally leaving I walked over with my head down, however while getting there I bumped into someone and I fell down "ouch" I exclaimed as I hit the ground hard. I looked up to see Elaine, my best friend looking at me. She then grabbed my arm giggling about something and pulled me up. "I would say thanks but you're the one who pushed me down so I feel they are canceled out" I said very dramatically causing my best friend to laugh more. "Well nice to see you to, miss smart Alec" she said in reply and we both laughed together. "Your grandad said I would run into you if I went down the street but I didn't think he was literal!" She continued and I couldn't help it I did this little funny snort laugh thing that only made me laugh harder. After we were all laughed out I asked "do you wanna sleep over at my house so we can see the unlucky girls that are chosen for Prince Connor's selection?" She looked at me with a smirk then said "sure" very suspiciously, I wonder what's going on with her. Oh well there is always something with Elaine. We finally got my grandfather to stop looking at the flower and we rushed him home excited for our extravagant night of fun. Later that night me, Elaine, grandfather, and dad were gathered around the TV. My mom had died giving birth to me and my obnoxious brother was to busy trying to become famous to spend time with his family. They started naming the girls and when they got to the second one there was a picture of me on the screen! I heard the prince say: Emmalee Vince, 5, Angeles. I heard Elaine scream excitedly and my dad and grandfather smiled while congratulating me. I was confused and my face must have given it away because I didn't understand how this could of happened I didn't enter!? Elaine quickly said "when your dad got the application in the mail and you decided you didn't want to fill it out I, as your best friend felt obliged to fill it out for you." I quickly turned around and stared daggers at my dad "how could you betray me like this dad?!" I said mostly serious. "I'm sorry honey but I want you to have a better life then being a poor 5, you deserve so much better" he said sincerely and I tried not to hate him because he was trying to help after all. "But I love my life, dad. I don't want to be power hungry like Ryan (my brother) I'm perfectly content" I said answering his question while trying not to get mad at him.

Ok there were the first characters for the selection I still need more so please submit them the form is on my profile, also thank you to Ruby Casablanca for submitting Millicent and thanks to MABubbles for submitting Emmalee! You guys are the best and thanks for reading! I still need about 4 more girls so please go submit! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4 Meet Rowan and Autumn!

Hello so I still need more girls so please submit! Thanks guys now for the chapter today I will be introducing Rowan Scott and Autumn Carmicheal! They are both really great so enjoy!

Chapter 4: Rowan's po

Me and my family were watching the report in our living room, and the King kept saying boring stuff it seemed like forever before the selected girls were announced I was so nervous! Soon it got to the prince and he was reading aloud the names The first two were announced and they looked pretty and I was so nervous. Then the prince read aloud a name and a picture floated across the screen it took a moment for me to register that he had said "Rowan Scott's, 5, Hansport."

After I realized the girl on the screen was me I screamed and jumped up and down. Mom and dad were so happy for me but my twin sister Brie just glared daggers at me. I didn't get it she was always bitter and mean to me but I was always nice and never did anything to her? I don't understand why my own twin hated me? All my thought were interrupted by Brie getting up and leaving. She ran to her room, well our room and slammed the door. I decided to run up after her and see what was wrong.

As soon as I got to our door and knocked she yelled "GO AWAY!" I walked in anyways because it was my room too. " I HATE YOU YOU ALWAYS GET WHAT YOU WANT YOUR SO SPOILED!" Then she yelled "GO AWAY I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ANYONE!"when I started asking her what was wrong with her "GET OUT!" She yelled again and I said "hey this is my room to." In reply she said "yeah well it might as well be yours because you get everything! I don't know why though we are practically identical! We are exactly the same except you're a spoiled brat!"I thought she was done but she continued "Ever since we were born you pushed me into your shadow, no before that when we were still in moms womb they thought there was only one baby because you were in the spotlight! LIKE YOU ALWAYS ARE!" Then she threw a pillow at me to prove her point

I looked at her with sorrow in my eyes I felt bad I had no idea she ever felt this way. "I..I..I'm sorry I never knew you felt this way and I never meant to put you in my shadow" I stuttered slightly scared of her right now. She just glared at me again and told me to leave so I did. I went back downstairs where mom and dad held there arms opened and I hugged them gladly. I was having mixed feelings right now I was so happy and excited that I was in the selection but I was sad that my twin hated me it was all very confusing. I decided to be happy for the time being and enjoy my moment, my sister would get over it right? Right?! I hope so

Autumn's pov

I was working late tonight at the restaurant because it's one of the busiest night ever. Tonight they would announce the selected girls so everyone was taking there eligible daughters to dinner here because we have a tv so they could watch and see if they won, if not they still got dinner so it was no big deal. I had entered the selection as well but I don't expect anything from that. There were tons of beautiful girls in this restaurant and even more in all of Tammins. The report started and every girl in the restaurant immediately tensed up. It was kinda funny how all the girls just straightened up like the prince could see them. He started naming a bunch of random people and they were all really pretty. All the girls also looked super girly so far and that by all means isn't me. Everyone looked around the room at me all of a sudden and I looked up a the screen just in time to see my picture and hear my name being said by the prince. Yes! I can finally get out of the orphanage and live a real life! That was the only reason I entered anyways. All the pretty girls looked at me fiercely like they wanted to snap my neck or something. I just grinned happy that I would be living in a palace! I have lived in an orphanage ever since my parents died when I was 5 years old. I had no other family so they put me in an orphanage luckily though it was right next to this restaurant so I could get a job here.

Soon people were crowding around me and I was smiling and happy as ever. The orphanage caretaker ran over to the restaurant and pretended she was nice to me though usually she would just yell at me. Then my sisters, well they are just other orphans but we are so close we are practically sisters. They all ran over to ma and I engulfed them all in one big hug it wasn't that hard considering they were all tiny little girls. Then Lena, the youngest who's only 5 started crying that she didn't want me to leave her. It broke my heart that I was leaving behind all these sweet innocent children that lost there parents. I was the oldest one and I acted like there mother more then our orphanage care taker. I was the main provider for food but with this selection thing it would give my "family" almost triple what I get from my job at the restaurant.

Prince Connor's pov

I read off a couple of names and then I looked over at mom she mouthed "good job, keep going" then I looked at dad and he just gave me a cheesy grin and a silly thumbs up. I laughed at this then continued Rowan Scott, 5, Hansport. I said confidently then I looked at her picture she had her hair is extremely long and a dark brown reddish color, with freckles and golden brown colored eyes. She was very cute and I made a note to talk to her. Next I read off Autumn Carmicheal, 4, Tammins. On the screen there was a beautiful girl with long brown hair and bright green eyes. She also had lots of freckles all over her face. I added her to my list of people to talk to. As well then I continued with names…

Ok now I will try something new I want you guys to answer these questions in the reviews!

1.) Who do you like of all the girls who've been introduced so far, I wanna find the fan favorite your options are

A.) Millicent

B.) Emmalee

C.) Rowan

D.) Autumn

2.) What would you like to see next in my story and what do you think of it so far?

3.) What are your guys favorite movies or tv shows

Well I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you guys so much for supporting me! Your all the best thanks! Also huge thanks to Yonna9queen for submitting Rowan and MABubbles for submitting Autumn! You guys are the best thanks! :)


	5. Chapter 5 Meet Celia and Annie!

Hey guys so in this chapter we will learn about Celia Kenlata and Annie Connas they were both submitted by amazing people and they are both super fun. Both of them have super twists so be looking out for those in future chapters!

Chapter 5: Celia's pov

I had entered the selection secretly because if my foster father found out he would surely beat me. I did it as a chance to leave my abusive foster father. I was born in Italy but my foster dad told me no one wanted me because they didn't love me so my foster mom and him adopted me and my sister, Lena. She is not my biological sister but she might as well be, my foster mom said something similar happened to her but she was from Illea. I snuck into the house because my foster dad didn't know I had left and I would get beat again if he knew I snuck out. I jut went down to the homeless shelter a couple blocks down to help all the people there. This time I had brought left over food from our pantry. They were so happy to see me and it made possibly getting caught worth it.

While walking back I saw a huge sign that had a beautiful model, a 2, on a billboard advertising some kind of fancy dress. It made me so mad that 2 were living in super comfort while some people were out there dying because they starved or they had a disease. The monarchy was finally starting to do something about it but it wasn't much. So far all they have done is form on big poor caste by combining the 8 and the 7 into one. They say they will move up through all the castes making the 8 & 7 join the 6 and so on but I don't know if I believe it. I'm a 3 so I'm on the better end of the caste system but that doesn't mean I'm some spoiled brat that thinks I'm better then everyone, no I think everyone should be free and equal like they were in America, the country before Illea was created.

By the time I got home it was time for the selected to be announced so I quickly but slyly made my way into the living room before my foster parents and Lena entered. "Hi Lena, how was your day?" I asked my little sister. She replied "oh it was fun! I played with my dolls!" She was so excited, it was adorable. Then the report started and Lena yelled "shhhh" even though no one was talking. The prince named off a few girls before he got to my province I readied myself for disappointment just in case but when I looked up I saw it was me on the screen smiling brightly. Uh oh I never thought about what my dad would do if I was selected. He looked at me evilly. He also looked really mad, oh yeah definitely consequences oh no. I was glad I was leaving him, but I felt bad about leaving my poor little sister and my foster mother here with him. All of a sudden my foster dad yelled out at me "you imbecile! How could you do something so stupid!" I just glared daggers at him knowing if I talked back the consequences would worsen but I didn't care at the moment "NO! It's my life, you can't tell me what to do anymore!" Lena started crying because of all the yelling and I hugged her so tight I was afraid I would pop her. I whispered soothing words into her ear and stroked her head. We went to my room and she fell asleep crying in my lap while sitting on my bed. I was going to miss her so much.

Annie's pov

My dad had died just a year ago and my brother had died 2 years ago. I missed them both so much. My dad was a guard for the palace for the longest time I could remember. He would always come and visit home as often as he could because he loved me and mom so much. Then last year he was stationed in new Asia right before the war ended. He was amongst the last killed in that war. Me and my mom were 6s again because daddy was dead we weren't 2 anymore. We went back to moms original caste. I wanted my mom to feel better she had become so depressed since daddy died and she hardly eats anymore. I entered the selection to help me and my mom to get more money and live healthy and happy again. My mom is in such bad condition though she couldn't live by herself so if I'm selected she will go live with some family friends."momma eat some soup" I said trying to persuade her to take a bite of chicken noodle soup. Just then the report came on and I was ecstatic. After some short announcement from the King it went to prince Connor who started naming off beautiful girls. I looked like my mom with caramel colored hair and hazel eyes, I looked nothing like my dad. Then after a couple more girls there was a picture of a girl smiling brightly and I realized it was me! I was in! I was so excited and happy I forgot I had moms hot soup in my lap when I jumped up. "Ouch" I said as my skin hurt from the boiling soup mom just giggled at me and the she said "honey you have a little something on your lap." "Hahahaha so funny mom" I said making her laugh even more. I was so excited!

I stuck out my tongue at my mom and she returned the gesture. I laughed then went to the bathroom to clean up. I had soup all over me. I started a shower thinking excitedly about all the fun that was soon to come.

Ok guys I got to 200 views! Thank you all so much! I have 9 girls right now so I need 1-6 more girls! Thanks guys! Celia was submitted by Missmya16 and Annie was submitted by daniagogo, they are both amazing people! Ok now for review questions

1\. Who did you like better from this chapter? Celia or Annie?

2\. What do you think Celias big twist will be?

3\. What do you think Annie's twist will be? There both pretty cool :)

Thanks so much you guys and I hope you liked this chapter introducing two more girls. there will be 2 more chapters introducing 2 girls in each so far unless you guys submit more girls! Please review and tell me what you think of my story thanks!


	6. Chapter 6 Meet Diamond and Haven!

Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading! Today we will be introducing Diamond Classified and Haven sparks, they were both submitted by amazing people and there both really great! So enjoy! Also I don't need anymore girls thanks guys I have 11 girls and I think that's enough. Also I'm up to 300 views thanks so much guys! Your the best each and every one of you!

Chapter 6: Diamonds pov

"bye guys" I yelled back to my friends as I left the pizza parlor. I started to walk home. I had just spent the night celebrating about prince Connor's selection. They wanted to wish me luck because I was the only one who entered out of all of us. My friends were so nice they decided (after I subtly hinted) that they wouldn't enter so I would have a better chance. After I got home I sat down in front of the TV and turned it on.

I was sitting in my living room when they announced that there would be a selection. This is perfect I remember thinking. Then a day after it was announced, my whole family all died in a freak accident. Now I was sitting here waiting for the King to finish up his boring speech about some updates with the war on new Asia even though it already ended they still felt the need to tell us about it. I had entered the selection on the last night my family was alive, they helped me fill out my form and it was perfect.

Then prince Connor started naming off the girls and I watched intently and soon I saw a beautiful girl with short black hair and dark eyes. It was me! I was in! I heard the prince say: Diamond Classified, 2, Clermont. Then the phone rang.

Havens pov

"beat ya!" I yelled at my friend Audrey. "Yeah well… you got a head start" she said trying to make up for her losing our race. We had raced from my house to hers just down the street. People were watching me because of the scar on my face but I didn't care, all that mattered in that moment was running. However now that we were walking back to my house after the run my self consciousness kicked back in and I tried to turn my head so they couldn't see it. When I was 10 I was in a car accident that took my dads life and gave me a nasty scar on the right side of my face and a bunch of smaller scars on my chest. My daddy was so sweet and kind, and when he died the whole country mourned. He was a famous scientist and he did the best research, I can only hope to be half of the person he was. When he died I was left with my cold hearted mother. I was smart and even skipped a year of school but I was nothing compared to my sweet dad who found the cure for the final types of cancer and treated the queens hereditary heart condition. "Ouch" I said as I fell on the ground walking back home. Did I seriously just trip on air?! Ugh. "Great another bruise" I have a condition that makes me bruise so easily that if I even tapped my hand on a chair it would get a little bruise. I was working on finding a cure for that as well as other conditions often over looked but are still deadly.

When me and Audrey finally made it back to my house I slammed down on my couch and just relaxed. Soon the report would be playing and I would find out if I was in the selection. I had entered because I want to make a difference in the world to make it better, like my dad did. The King started off with some interesting announcements and I listened the best I could to see if it was important but I just couldn't I was so nervous. After the prince read a couple names I lost hope but just then I saw a picture of a girl with brown hair and caramel highlights, pale blue eyes, and a small scar on her right side. It was me! I was in! The prince looked slightly confused for a moment and I realized it was because of my scar. I and never thought what effect my scar would have if I was in the selection. Would the prince be disgusted? Oh no.

Hey guys so I got all my girls! Yay I have 11 in total and there will be one or two more introduction chapters. Yay! So Diamond was submitted by the amazing Missmya16, and Haven was submitted by the awesome orangerosey32. Ok here are some review questions

1.) What do you think of Diamond?

2.) What about Haven?

3.) What's your favorite ice cream flavor?

Thanks guys! I hope you liked this chapter! Bye until next time!


	7. Chapter 7 The last few girls

Hello guys thanks so much for reading and please review and tell me what you think! Today I will introduce 3 girls because I have an uneven amount of girls. Ok so today is Midna, Kayleigh, and Cerise. Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Midna's pov

"One rigatoni" the waiter yelled at me. "Coming up" I yelled back and I started on it. I worked at my family's famous restaurant 'Bella Italia' It was legendary and I had even met the royal family before when they dinned here when they were here visiting a politician. I was so star struck that I couldn't even talk to the prince he was just so dreamy. "Good evening Illea" the report was on!

I hurried up and finished the rigatoni then ran into the dining room where there was the tv. Soon I ran to the bathroom really fast I would throw up if I didn't but instead I waited in front of the mirror for a minute while the King did his usual updates. I looked at my auburn hair and my big green eyes, and all the freckles on my face. Then I heard the princes voice through the walls and ran out to the dining room again. I had missed the first 3 girls then after about 10 more girls my picture Appeared on the screen and the prince said: Midna Rivers, 4, Waverly. I screamed and the I passed out! Next thing I knew I was in my bed and I woke up. My head hurt so bad.

Kayleigh's pov

"Bye miss Kivett, bye kids!" I yelled to all the little children at the daycare. They were so cute! I volunteered at the daycare because I loved seeing all the smiling little faces and making people happy, plus miss Kivett really needed the help she took care of as many as 15 kids at a time, and they were almost all in there terrible two stage. I would usually stay until all the kids were safely home but tonight I had to get home early so I could watch the report. Tonight the prince was announcing the selected and my sister had entered me against my own will. It was my fault though, I left the form in the garbage under some tissues. I didn't think she would try and dig through all the garbage just to enter me into the selection but I guess I should never underestimate her. After I got home I went into the restroom and splashed some water on my face, when I looked up at the mirror all I saw was my normal face with my normal black wavy hair and my normal blue eyes. I started to imagine what would happen if I was selected. All of a sudden my sister called me in to the living room. I guess the report was starting.

When I walked into the living room my little sister Prudence was sitting there on the couch and I decided to sit as far away from her as possible just in case I was selected I might try to strangle her. Ok not really but I would be mad. I didn't hate the royals necessarily because they finally started doing something about the castes but they didn't mean I love them and I didn't want to be queen!

Cerise's pov

I was born in new Asia but I moved here to Illea for the selection. My mom wanted me to come and participate in it because she wanted a better life for us. I was working for a doctors office as an apprentice. I became a 3 when I moved here to this strange castes place. Everything is so weird here. I'm living with some family friends in Bonita. When the selection was announced my mom put me on the first plane she could find to here and sent me to live with friends. Tonight I would find out if it was all worth it. I went to the bathroom afraid I would vomit all over myself if I didn't get to the toilet soon. I didn't end up puking though and I was glad I hated that feeling. While leaving my bathroom I looked in the mirror and saw my white hair back into a crown braid. My blue eyes were staring back at me and they looked so innocent and kind… Perfect I thought. After I heard King Maxon end his speech about how he "beat" my country in the war I went back into the family room and listened to all the names. Most of them were pretty but nothing like me I was just so unique.

After about 34 other girls names and just as many pictures there was the last one. I looked at the final picture and noticed it was me. Yes I'm in this is perfect. I just grinned as my mothers friend congratulated me. This was all working out perfectly now to get a hold of my mom.

Alright guys there are all the girls! I'm so excited! Midna was submitted by orangerosey32 Kayleigh was submitted by Suzannaheath and cerise was submitted by mickeymouse1234 you guys are all amazing! Also huge shout out to Suzannaheath, daniagogo, and orangerosey32! They are all so amazing and sweet! I love you guys so much! And thanks so much for all your kind words!

1\. Upon meeting all the girls what do you think?

2\. Will it be an interesting selection?

3\. Who's your favorite selection character?

Thanks so much you guys your honestly the best people I've ever met!


	8. Chapter 8 Mystery man

Hi guys thanks so much for reading and please review and tell me what you think! You guys are all amazing and thanks so much for being there for me! With out further ado here's prince Connor's pov! Also just to be clear there are 35 girls in his selection but I'm only accepting around 10-15 because those are the main girls the others are just background girls.

Chapter 8 Prince Connor's pov

After I read off the first name a pretty girl flashed across the screen. This isn't so hard. I read aloud a couple more names, and after a while I got tired of seeing girls. I was about half way through when a name struck me as weird, Diamond Classified. If her first name wasn't odd enough her last name sure made it weird. Soon I read off all the names and saw so many pretty people. I made a mental note that I wanted to talk to: Millicent Severyn, Emmalee Vince, Rowan Scott, Autumn Carmicheal, Celia Kenlata, Annie Connas, Diamond Classified, Haven Sparks, Midna Rivers, Kayleigh Johnson, and Cerise Wentinfeild. They all looked very interesting and I decided to sneak into moms office and steal there files so I could get to know these 11 girls before they got here.

I hid behind a big bushy plant and when I saw mom leave I dashed into her office. She had so many papers on her desk I didn't know how I would ever find the forms. Just when I decided to retreat I saw a big folder marked selected. Then I heard footsteps so I grabbed the folder and ran. No one saw me I didn't think at least. Once I was in the clear I ran back to my room and shifted through the pictures and forms. The first girl I saw on my list was Rowan Scott. She looked very beautiful and she had long brownish red hair that I couldn't help but admire, it's what drew me to her in the first place I looked at her picture again then continued my search. The next girl I found was Haven Sparks, she had earned a spot on my noticed list because of the scar running down the right side of her face. I would have to ask about it later.

Next I found Annie Connas the reason she was on his list was her eyes they were so mesmerizing because they were a perfect mix of blue and green and brown. After I put Annie's form down I stumbled across Diamond Classified. The girl with the suspicion name. It was either that or that she looked slightly angry in the photo maybe it was a fluke oh well. I moved on in search for more of the girls on my list. I found Midna Rivers photo and I recognized her she was the daughter of that famous Italian chef. We had dinner there once and it was heavenly. The whole family came out and met us including Midna she looked like she was going to faint then though it was kinda nerve racking. Soon I found Millicent's papers. Her photo stood out because she was the only girl of color and to be quite frank she looked very pretty. Soon I was looking at Emmalee's photo, she was the one that reminded me so much of my mother. After I had just put down Emmalee's picture there was a knock at the door and I cursed myself for leaving everything scrambled. "Who is it?" I said hoping it wasn't mom or dad anyone but them right now or I would be busted.

Instead in walked Kiera my little sister but not my littlest sister. She was 10 and very sweet. I sighed in relief figuring I could trust her not to spill to mom. "Watcha doin?" She asked and I just nodded her over and showed her all the applications and photos. "I'm looking for my wife." I said. She just giggled and said "you can't so that silly you don't know them yet, for all you know one of them is a crazy assassin." She just giggled more at me so I asked "wanna help" and she just nodded so I told her I was still looking for Celia Kenlata, autumn Carmichel, Kayleigh Johnson, and Cerise Wentinfeild. She just nodded and studied each application carefully as if she would miss there name at the top if she didn't read the whole thing. "So one of these girls will be my new sister?" She asked very sincerely and I just laughed. " I suppose so but what about Aubrey and Kamri… You know your real sisters?" She just looked at me like I was stupid then she said "Connor did you not hear me I said NEW sister they aren't new there old." I just laughed and continued. "OH OH I FOUND ONE I FOUND ONE!" Kiera said as she jumped up screaming. "Quiet!" I said a little to loud. She quieted down but didn't lose her pep. "Look look lookie!" She said shoving a beautiful girls picture in my face it was Celia Kenlata. She has strawberry blonde hair with little red streaks in it. It was very cute. Then I found Cerise Wentinfeild she had long white hair that was pulled into a high extravagant braid and it made me so curious and she looked so mysterious. Next Kiera found Kayleigh Johnson she had soft blue eyes that made me melt even though it was only in a picture. And lastly I stumbled upon Autumn Carmicheal, she had the brightest eyes I had ever seen they were so green not even an emerald compared. It was gorgeous, in fact all of these girls were absolutely stunning how would I pick just one?

I decided I should show Aubrey the girls I liked and I should return the other forms. But I was keeping these 11 because they were the best. I slyly returned the folder back into moms office and ran down the hall like a fox (ok maybe more like an elephant but… Don't ruin my fantasy) I burst into Aubreys room but surprisingly when I walked in she was with someone, a boy. I immediately felt like an intruder and tried to leave stealthy but it didn't work because they saw me come in. Aubrey looked so red that she could be a tomato and the guy was too. She never minded when I didn't knock before but apparently that trust I felt wasn't so much trust if she didn't tell me about her secret boyfriend. I decided that I should play the big brother card so I said "what are you doing with my sister?" Very manly ok well it sorta sounded like I was scared but oh well. He just looked up at me and I swore he was going to pass out from freight, yeah I'm a scary dude. "Uh… Uh um uh" he just kept stuttering so I decided to change tactics "what's your name?" He looked like he was guard but I wasn't sure. "Um uh uh uh um" he just kept stuttering. He was really starting to make me mad now so I said "what?! You don't know your own frickin name?!" He looked like he was about to cry and I stormed out furious at my sister and this idiot. How could she date she can't even talk?! Well I came here happy and now I was angry great just great. I realized I didn't have my papers anymore and that I had threw them in the air in frustration back in Aubreys room. Well this will be awkward I turned around and walked right back into Aubreys room and that guy was still there. He looked like I was crazy or something while I just picked up the papers off the floor, shot him a dirty look them walked out again, smooth Connor, real smooth. I decided I was gonna find out who this guy was if it killed me. My poor sweet sister should not be dating anyone let alone some guy that doesn't remember his own name?! Ugh so furious!

Alright that was the first Connor chapter in a while tell me what you think! Alright the questions today are

1.) Who do you think the mystery man was?

2.) Do you think Connor over reacted about his sister?

3.) What do you think will happen next?

Alright guys thanks! I personally really enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all did to! Have a great day or night depending on when your reading this because if your like me your up at 3:34 finishing this chapter and reading fanfic! Also thanks so much I can not tell you how much unbelievable support and love I have gotten through this thank you so much!


	9. Chapter 9 Embarrassed

Well guys today I will be doing some brief stuff about the girls but it mainly focuses on the prince and his conflict. He will sorta meet the girls today but he will mostly just see them but he will decided on his first date today! Without further ado lets get into it! Also if you missed last chapter go read it! It's important for this chapter.

Chapter 9: Carla's (Sylvia's daughter) pov

I was busy making preparations for the selection. This would be the first one I would watch over since my mother, Sylvia the former etiquette teacher, retired. It was now up to me to make sure that Prince Connors selection went perfectly. It was very stressful but if there was one thing I learned from my mother it was that ladies always looked composed. I kept a straight face to keep others from panicking. It was difficult let me tell you, I had to supervise all the makeover stations being set up, and they were 30 minutes off track! The girls would start arriving soon! Queen America came in to check up on how things were going and I updated her. " the floral arrangements will be arriving within the hour, and the makeup artists are all here." I declared, and the Queen looked at me so proud."just as perfect as if your mother would have done." She said and I just stood there nodding I was so pleased the queen thought so highly of me. She then walked off to talk to Xander, Garvils dreamy son. He was the new announcer because his father had recently retired as well. Me and Xander had crossed paths many times and I was smitten, but it was inappropriate to date in the work place so I put on my poker face and continued on my work.

Right after the last makeup station was ready the first girl walked in followed by at least half the others. Then around ten minutes later the last few girls were all here so I decided to start off by explained things "Hello, I am Carla. I am your etiquette instructor, I will be teaching you all how to be the next princess of Illea. If you have questions now would be the time to ask." I said very professionally and smiled kindly at the girls. Then a hand shot up and i motioned for her to continue. "What is your name miss?" I asked the girl. She "I am lady Rowan Scott, ma'am" she said and I nodded for her to continue. "When will we meet the prince?" She asked. "You will all meet the prince at dinner tonight after you have had your makeovers." I replied. Then another girl's hand shot up and I asked her "what is your name?" She quickly replied "I'm Emmalee" I looked at her trying to get her to say "I am" and "lady Emmalee" but she just waved me off and continued. She was going to be a lot of work but she had spunk I will give her that. "You see miss I don't want a new face I would like to stay the same so I will skip my makeover thank you very much." I just laughed at the girl and then replied kindly " well lady Emmalee you do not have to change much but they will clean you up, your face does not have to change." She looked relived and I looked around for anymore questions. There was none so I started directing girls to there station and they got started.

Prince Connors pov

I was still furious with Aubrey but I still needed help with the selection so I got the next closest thing. I called Kiera into my room to talk to her. When she arrived I decided that this would work perfectly "ok Kiera" I said pacing like a general I front of her "you mission is to infiltrate the women's room and see which girls will make excellent sisters, and wives. Can you handle this soldier?" I said goofing around. She just looked at me sincerely and said "yes sir!" Then she ran off to the women's room. I hoped she would be sly because if the girls knew the princess was there they wouldn't be themselves and I really needed to know them and how they act when I'm not around. I couldn't go into the women's room without permission and that would surly spike attention so I did the next best thing… I sent my little sister. Is that wrong? I hope not. Then I laid down on my bed waiting for my little troop to come back. After about a hour she ran into my room took my arm and we were off. "Where are we going?" I asked concerned. She just kept running full speed ahead and I must say she was fast. We zoomed past the women's room and then went up some stairs that led to a balcony over the women's room door. Oh perfect I could spy on them leaving the room after there makeovers. "Kiera you're a genius!" I exclaimed and she looked at me and said "yep I know!" Very squeaky I quickly hugged her then she scurried off to do who knows what. I got settled into the shadows behind some plant. I was always hiding behind plants these days! Once I was where I could not be seen, but I could see, I sat and waited. About 5 minutes later I saw the first girl come out. It was Millicent! It was so exciting to see all these girls in person.

Soon I had seen all but Haven Sparks. All of a sudden she exited the room but before she left she looked up. I freaked out she had surly seen me! She just kept looking up so I really started to freak out. Oh no she has seen me spying! I was so nervous I backed up a little forgetting about the plant. After a few paces backwards I hit the plant and I tipped it over causing it to shatter. Great so smooth. She just started laughing at me and I grew so red I could have been my mothers hair. After I cleaned myself off a little I decided to go down stairs and try to explain myself. This wasn't good at all especially since I wasn't supposed to meet the girls until tonight at the same time. After I started walking down the steps I tripped and fell flat on my butt. Oh god could this get any worse! I never knew the selection would be so embarrassing! After I finally made it down the stairs I looked less then regal. I had dirt all over me and I had just tripped in front of this girl. After I finally made it to where she was standing I could tell she was trying way to hard not to laugh. "Uh you having issues you majesty?" She said with a little snicker. "What do you think?" I replied and then she lost it. She burst out laughing and I joined her. It was hard not to her laugh was contagious. After she had been all laughed out she said "I'm lady Haven" and she held out her hand for me to shake "I know" I replied before I could think. Man I sounded like a stalker. She just seemed surprised so I said "it has been lovely Haven but I must get going." She just nodded and I walked as fast as I could to my room. I should have stayed and showed her to her room, except I had no idea where her room was. Gosh darn it I'm such a klutz! Now she will think I'm a dweeb. Gah! I'm so embarrassing. Oh well I can't change the past, hey mom met dad before the others and she yelled at him. Maybe not all hope was lost. I started getting ready for dinner just thinking about how I would face the girl.

After I was all ready I had about 30 minutes to kill before dinner so I decided to visit dad and tell him about my encounter he would find it funny. As soon as I left my room though my feet carried me down the hall to Aubreys door. I stood there breathed in and out then knocked. "Aubrey it's me open up!" I yelled so she could hear me and then I heard small footsteps patter to the door and it opened. She just stood there like she was about to cry so engulfed her in a hug forgetting all my anger. She started crying. I just stroked her hair and whispered soft words to her. I had missed her so much even if it has only been a day. We had never fought before because she was just so calm and sweet but that guy ruined that reputation. That guy oh right I still didn't know who he was! I led her over to her bed and knowing she wouldn't talk I walked over to her desk and grabbed a pen and a pad of paper and I handed it to her. She looked at it for a long time then started writing fiercely. After about 5 minutes she handed me the paper. It read:

About a year ago I met a guard. He was so nice to me and was always outside my door. He was always there even when you weren't. ~pause note~ I stopped reading for a moment. That stung I thought I was always there for her. I continued reading the paper. ~resume note~ He told me I was beautiful and that anyone would be lucky to have me, and I believed him wholeheartedly. After a month of him being so sweet I wrote him a note asking him to meet me in the gardens around 9:00 pm. He accepted and we had a nice picnic, it was like I was in heaven. He was so nice and perfect and I could see us being together forever. I had talked to him a couple times and we kissed. Then yesterday he asked me abruptly to talk to me so I invited him in. That's when you came in he was so scared. And I was embarrassed. Then after you left then came back again for your paper. He told me he couldn't see me again ever.

I wanted to snap this guys neck right now. How could he do that! My sister was an angel! "What's his name?! I'll beat him up!" I started yelling and she just shook her head. I was super mad now "Fine if you won't tell me I'll find him myself and then he's dead!" She looked so scared and I felt so bad for frightening her but I was so mad! How could I let this slip right under my nose! Around this time it was time for diner so I just stood up and said its time to go. She just nodded and we were on our way to the dining hall. Once we arrived I pulled out a chair for Aubrey and sat down myself at my own seat. I let some of the anger leave my face as I looked around at all the beautiful girls at my table. I will find this jerk and then it will all be fine. But not tonight, no tonight was my time to meet my future wife. Dinner was lovely as always but there was a rather awkward silence between the selcted girls so I decided to try and get the ball rolling. Mistake one. "Lady Midna, have I met you before?" Of course I remembered her but I couldn't just say that? She looked up from her plate at me with panic in her eyes. Great I tripped in front of one girl and I made another so nervous she couldn't even talk. What was wrong with me? "Uh yes your majesty." She said quickly and quietly. Great this was as awkward as it gets luckily a kind girl sitting next to her saved the conversation. Unluckily for me it was Haven. "That's so cool Midna! How?" She said enthusiastically she was probably still laughing from our chat earlier, well me pushing over a plant then falling on butt isn't necessarily a chat but I don't know what else to call it. She sounded a little more confident now when she said "well my parents own 'Bella Italia' it's a semi famous restaurant. If I remember correctly the royals family was visiting a politician in my province and stopped in for a bit of food." She told the story just how I remembered it. I nodded telling everyone that it indeed did happen. Then lady Autumn spoke up saying "that's neat Midna" it seemed that all the girls were addressing her and not me I wonder why? That was the only conversation all night except for the little snippets between mom and dad. After that I decided I would pick my first date. I wrote our a note and gave it to a maid walking by to deliver to the lady. I hope it will work out.

Well that was it guys! What did you think? Please tell me I would love feedback! Ok today's questions are

1.) Who do you think his first date is?

2.) What would you have done if the prince tripped in front of you?

3.) What did you think of Connors reaction to Aubreys relationship?

Well that's it for today thanks for reading. Your all so great! Bye!


	10. Chapter 10 the first date

Alright guys this is lucky chapter 10! Yay today will mostly be his first date and stuff like that. Thank you all for the unbelievable support I have gotten it's been amazing! I never even thought of writing a fanfic but a friend convinced me and I'm so glad she did. It has been an amazing 10 chapters and I hope I will get to write 10 more! Thanks you all from the bottom of my heart you are all amazing people and deserve a pat on the back for sticking with me through this crazy story :) thanks!

Chapter 10: Connors pov

I decided I would take Kayleigh Johnson on my first date. She looked beautiful but it was so much deeper then that. She seemed very bubbly and friendly and I needed someone like that for my first date. I wanted it to be easy for me to talk to her and Kayleigh made it possible. Last night after dinner I wrote her a note asking her to meet me in the gardens by the fountain at 10:00 am today. We were going to take a walk and hang out. I was interested in finding out more about her.

At exactly 10:00 she was there like she was waiting for the exact minute to show up. She was wearing a beautiful blue gown that matched the shade of her eyes perfectly. It was fitted at her waist and then fell out like waves in the ocean. Her dark hair was pulled up into a fancy up do with curls around her face. The most gorgeous part of her however was her smile it was so… Perfect like an angel came down and put it on her face. After a minute she spoke up "good morning your majesty" she was so elegant. I realized I had been staring, great way to start off Connor. "Ah good morning lady Kayleigh and please call me Connor, your majesty is just way to long." I said I hoped that sounded cool. "Ok Connor so what are we doing today?" She looked so excited when she said this and I realized maybe I hadn't made a fool of myself in front of all the girls, maybe they didn't all resent me. "Well I figured we could take a walk and get to know one another." I hoped this wasn't to boring for her. "That sounds lovely" she said sweetly and I automatically knew I liked her. She was a wonderful pick for a first date. "So what's your family like?" I asked trying to get the ball rolling. She told me all about her family they sounded great and I felt like I knew them already. She worked at a restaurant that her father owns and she volunteers at a daycare in her free time. This girl is perfect! I knew Kiera would love her as a sister. All to soon our date was over we had walked all through the gardens and all throughout the palace talking about this and that it was absolutely wonderful. "I had a lovely time with you Kayleigh we should do this again sometime soon." I said very romantically then I kissed her hand and bid her goodbye.

After I got back to my room I flopped down on my bed and congratulated myself for not screwing up in the date. It was fun. I hope all dates were like this. Then I got up and got ready go for lunch. After I was ready Cameron came and we walked to lunch together. Odd he has never done this before. Wait he's never done this before I stopped dead in my tracks and yelled at him "what did you do!" I knew he wanted me to walk into something and that's why he walked with me or he did something to one of the girls or he did something to the food. So many things he could have done. He looked at me confused and said "what are you talking about?" But I didn't buy it not for a second "you have never walked with me to lunch before, is there something going on come on Cam don't ruin this!" He looked hurt. Uh oh maybe I was wrong and he was trying to be a good brother. All of a sudden he broke into a run. Uh oh I've done it now. "Wait Cam!" I yelled and he turned a corner as soon as I turned the corner I knew I'd been duped.

All his royal friends and even a few guards were standing there with squirt guns. Shoot I bought that lame attempt of him trying to get me here. They all sprayed me at once and I was instantly soaked. god I hate him. "CAMERON YOU WILL BE SORRY!" I yelled he was going to get it bad. I was way to mad at this mystery guy with Aubrey so Cameron just kinda piled on that. I hated him so much! Now I had to skip lunch because I already embarrassed myself enough without his help. He went and ruined my perfect day. I stormed off to my room and changed. Then I sat on my bed and plotted my revenge. After lunch was over mom came to see what was wrong with me. All I said was Cameron and she knew it was one of his silly pranks. Just then Cameron walked by and mom lost it "CAMERON LEO SCHEAVE GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!" Cameron just looked at me and I smirked. Nobody wanted to be the one mom was mad at. Cameron went pale as mom yelled "WHAT DID YOU DO!" He looked like he was going to poop his pants. Ha he was gonna get it now. Cameron just shook his head so mom said "YOUR BROTHER HAS A LOT OF STRESS ALREADY, NOW YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE OR WE ARE SENDING YOU TO NEW ASIA!" I've never seen mom this mad. It was great. I swear Cameron was going to start crying soon. He nodded and then ran before mom could say more. "Thanks mom, he's been worse then ever recently" I told her. She nodded and said "I swear I don't what's gotten into him?" I hugged her and then she went off to her office but before she left the room she said "oh and by the way I know you took those files from my office" she didn't even turn around when she said this. Wow she knew everything.

After a while I got bored so I decided on maybe another date. It cheered me up this morning maybe it would work again. All the girls were in the women's room so I walked up to the door and waited for a maid to walk by. When I saw a maid I told her to tell lady Annie to come outside. I decided we would try horse back riding and then we could walk around the palace. I hope it's as fun as the last. Soon lady Annie walked outside. She looked pretty in a Crimson red dress with a high neckline and a full flowing bottom. She looked super sophisticated. "So lady Annie, how do you like the palace so far?" I asked and she looked nervous to answer. "It's been lovely and all but it just reminds me of my father" she told me. "Oh do you miss him?" I asked sincerely. "Well uh yeah he died last year."oh now I felt like a jerk "I'm so sorry for your loss I'm sure he was a great man." I tried to make her feel better but it wasn't really working. "He was, he constantly came home and visited me and my mom. He loved us so much." She looked down at the floor then said "I'm sorry this is supposed to be happy, lets talk about something else. What about you? What's your life like as a prince?" Nobody has ever asked me this before. I thought about it then said "it's great I guess, my siblings are the best, except Cameron he's such a turd." She looked kinda stunned and I realized it was probably because I referred to a prince as a turd but it was true. I decided we should skip horse back riding so instead I showed her around the palace. She loved it, at least I think she did. She looked at me with her beautiful eyes and told me she had a great time. I was pretty sure she wouldn't lie she seemed to nice for that. After we were done we walked past the women's room and I dropped her off there because it was where all the other girls were. We had a great time it was fun, I talked about my family and she talked about hers. I was careful not to bring up the subject of her father again because it seemed like a touchy subject. It would be for me to if my dad died.

Then I just went to my room and laid down I was way to tired today. It had been a good day though because I hadn't embarrassed myself but I was still going to get my revenge on Cameron if it was the last thing I did. I also had to find out who that guy was. I had forgot about him darn who was he? I was very frustrated again.

Ok guys what did you think of this chapter? Did you like it? I hope so! Ok now for the questions

1.) What did you think of Connors first date? And his second?

2.) Do you think I wrote America to harsh?

3.) Do you think Cameron will get what he deserves?

Ok thanks so much guys I can't wait to keep writing! Please answer the review questions and tell me what you thought of my chapter! I should be updating again soon!


	11. Chapter 11 Socked

Hello guys! I hope you have a lovely day! (Or night I don't know when your reading this lol) ok without further ado lets get into the chapter! Also huge huge HUGE shout out to daniagogo she is literally the sweetest kindest person ever. You're all the best! Oh and I reached 500 views! I never imagined in a like a million years that 500 people would read my story (even though most of the views are repeated still) thank you all so so so much you have all been so kind and supportive. I feel like a movie start right now lol jk :)

Chapter 10: Aubreys pov

I decided to keep Ethan a secret from Connor a long time ago like when we met. I knew he wouldn't like it but I didn't care at the time and now I wish I had. I would have saved my heart so much pain. How could I think Connor would do anything but the best for me? He was the greatest brother ever. It's funny I almost told him the day after mine and Ethan's picnic but I decided against it because ever since the rebel attack that almost killed me he has been way to over protective. I know he has a right to because he's my brother and all but he is constantly checking on me its not like I can go anywhere anymore. I'm almost always either here or the dining hall. I decided not to tell Connor his name because he was way to mad and I didn't want him doing something he would regret. He really scared me when he was threatening to kill Ethan and even though I knew he would never in a million years hurt me I still felt uncomfortable and freaked out by him. He was definitely like mom more then me. It's weird I look exactly like mom but I have the personality of dad while Connor looks just like dad but he has moms personality.

I had no doubt he would make an excellent King but I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if I was born first would I have a selection full of men right now? It's never been done but knowing mom she would probably change the law so I could be queen or something crazy like that. Ethan was a guard that was always stationed outside my door we were so close that I even talked a few times it was great and I don't know what I did to make him break up with me. I just wish Connor hadn't interrupted because now I'm really afraid he will kill Ethan I have no doubt he will track him down because he was very determined but I hoped with his selection he would forget soon enough. Oh the selection I haven't been any help to him! He must be so stressed out right now and all I was doing was piling on to that. I feel so mean I was supposed to help scoop out the girls and see how they were when he wasn't there. I had to make it up to him ugh I'm the worst sister ever.

Connors pov

I decided now was as good of time as any to try and find out who Aubrey's " mystery man" was so I walked down to her room but instead of going in in I stopped and decided that if this guy was always here that I would ask the other guards about him. "Hello officer" I said kindly and he nodded so I decided it was safe to continue "who would you say is the most frequent guard for princess Aubrey?" I tried to make it casual but it just wasn't working. "Well it used to be Jamison but he was stationed somewhere else by request so now it's me sir" I thanked him then left I needed to find Jamison. I knew it wasn't the guard I talked to because he didn't look like the boy that was in my sisters room. I headed down to the guards rooms and looked around for a plaque that said Jamison, then I saw it. It was at the end of the hall and it read Ethan Jamison. I knocked on the door but no one answered I decided it was ok if I went on anyways because he had broke up with my sister. That gives me privilege to intrude right? I think so.

I opened the door and there was a pristine room everything down to the bed made perfectly. I had never been in a guards room before it was small but comfy. I looked in all the drawers and I found a picture of Aubrey cut out of a magazine. Once I searched all the drawers I decided that was all I needed now and I would have to be able to find him during the day while he was out and about. I needed to go talk to that guard by Aubrey's door again because he might know where he was stationed now. This was turning into a wild goose chase.

After I finally got back to Aubrey's door the guard was still there and he didn't look surprised that I was back. "So uh… Do you know where Jamison is stationed now?" I tried again to be casual but it just didn't work for me. I sounded like a stalked and in a way I was. He said he had requested to be moved and that he thought that he was stationed by the women's room now. Great half way across the palace there was a lot of walking in this goose chase I waved goodbye to the helpful officer and told him I would most likely be back he just laughed and told me he would await that moment. That was weird oh well.

When I walked to the women's room I bumped into Autumn Carmicheal. Literally I almost ran over the poor girl. "I'm so sorry lady autumn here let me help you up" I held out my hand to help her but she looked at me like I was stupid then pushed my hand out of the way and got up on her own. Ok then, well now it was awkward. "I'm very sorry lady Autumn." I said but she wouldn't take it "I am no lady and I don't belong here"she declared now I was really confused "then why are you here?" She was really worrying me had I done something to her? I thought I had been nice to all the selected so far and I hadn't even talked to her yet? She just looked at me and sighed then said " well I wanted to get out of the orphanage I lived in and live a better life, but I'm not fit to be any princess or lady."

She looked like she was about to get yelled at but there was no way I was going to yell at a selected. "Well how about tomorrow we go horseback riding so I can apologize for knocking you over and we can talk?" I was hopeful I could change this girls opinion on me. She just looked shocked she probably wasn't expecting that "uh ok I guess" she replied hesitant to weather she should accept or not. My mission was now to make her like me, oh that and find Jamison right I needed to do that still. I said goodbye to Autumn and left I had to find this guy. After I made it to the women's rooms door I saw him. His eyes widened and I bet he was hoping I wouldn't recognize him to bad for him I did "you!" I yelled pointing my finger at him. I had finally found him "yes sir" he was so scared but at least this time he could talk. "Come with me." I said motioning for him to follow me.

Once we were in an empty hallway it was hard for me to keep in all my anger. "Ok what's your name officer" I asked just to verify he was intact who I thought he was. "Ethan Jamison sir." He replied good he knew his name. "Now what exactly were you doing with my sister!" I was starting to lose it. Even though I had heard or read the story from my sister I wanted to make sure his story checked out. "I.. I I loved your sister and we dated secretly for about a year." He confessed looking like it took a load off his shoulders. That wasn't what I wanted I didn't want to help this guy! "Ok you said loved what changed?!" Then the relief he had vanished and he froze oh man there was something. He wouldn't speak so I asked him again. "Officer what changed!" I was getting really mad now. "The… There was wa was someone else" he was stuttering again I was about to punch this guy. So he cheated on my sister! "That's it!" I was so mad now but I knew I would surely have consequences if I punched this guy so instead right before I made contact with this guy's face I turned my fist and punched the wall. Hard. There was a huge hole but I didn't care I was so furious! This guy was so stupid he should be executed. Ok that doesn't exactly make sense but he deserved it!

"What did you do!" I screamed at him this was supposed to be a happy time and he went and messed it all up. "What in the world is wrong with you! You should be executed this is treason. TREASON!" I was full blown yelling at the top of my lungs now and mother must of heard from the women's room because she came running over to us. She saw the hole in the wall and the scared to death guard and she looked faint. "Mom" I said. She just looked at me concerned like I was turning into a psychopath, maybe I was thanks to my good friend Ethan here. "You don't understand mom he committed treason!" I was yelling again. I knew it was actually treason but it might as well have been. "What? But he's one of our most loyal guards which is why he was always guarding Aubrey's door?" I just shook my head she didn't understand. I had to explain myself fast so I said "he cheated on Aubrey! He dated her secretly then dated some other girl!" I felt like a little kid that had snooped on Christmas presents. But then mom did the most amazing thing ever.

She socked the sucker right in the nose. Nice. My mom had just punched someone in the face! Wow I never imagined the most regal queen punching a guy right in the nose but it was awesome! I knew mom would do anything for her kids. The guy, Ethan looked shocked he would of expected it from me but I restrained however mom hadn't. "stay away from my daughter!" She yelled then we left to go find dad because he was the only one that could ever calm mom. I went off to find Aubrey after I dropped mom off at dads office. Once I got into Aubrey's room I walked over to her sitting on her bed and said very calmly "mom socked your ex in the face." She looked so shocked and confused. So I explained everything to her. I told her about my goose chase and my encounter and then mom showing up and punching him. I also told her he was a cheating jerk and she just nodded with tears running down her face. I just hugged her not sure what else to do. It had been an eventful day now hadn't it. I finally had the mystery guy off my mind so now I was free to think about the selection. After about 30 minutes of just holding my sister I decided to go back to my room and get all the wall off my hand and then get ready for dinner.

Ok well what did you think? Please tell me all feedback is appreciated! Ok now for the questions.

1.) Was this to intense?

2.) Do you think America would actually do something like this for her daughter?

3.) Do you think I'm done with Ethan?

Ok guys I hope you enjoyed! This was a really fun chapter to write and actually originally America wasn't supposed to show up. It just kinda happened. Do you think that was the right choice? Bye guys until next time!


	12. Chapter 12 Horses

Hello everybody! I hope you all are having a lovely time right now and that you like my story! Don't forget to review I always love hearing from you guys!

Chapter 12: Autumns pov

Yesterday I had been unspeakably rude to the prince but he didn't kick me out, no instead he decided that we should go on a date? Where's the logic in that? I was glad I wasn't kicked out though because all the little girls at the orphanage needed the money and it would have been selfish for me to go home so early. He had mentioned horse back riding and though I had never tried it but I was sure I would love it. I loved anything outside and more so then ever because this palace was stuffy. I slipped on some jeans and a t-shirt with a beaded design. Nothing was just plain and simple here. I requested that my maids bring me some leather boots that were suitable for riding. They were so kind and I bonded with them more then anyone else here because they knew more then anything what I had been through. They had been through similar things. The only girl here that I really liked and considers my friend was Annie she had been through hard times to and she was super nice. I hope she wins. Even though I was a 4 which would lead most to think I have a pretty good life I don't. I have lived in an orphanage my whole life and I slaved myself away at the restaurant I worked at. it wasn't pleasant but now things were looking up. I could send home money to all the little girls who were practically my sisters at the orphanage and I could eat as much as I wanted. I had sent my maids to go back to there quarters to rest because they were tired and I had been getting myself ready for 16 years I think I could handle it.

After waiting and just thinking prince Connor finally decided he should show up. "I'm terribly sorry lad.. Autumn " he stuttered forgetting that I wasn't a lady. I smiled I'm glad he remembered. He offered me his hand and I just shot him a look like "really you think that will work" after a minute he realized I wasn't going to take his hand so he put it down and we started walking out to the stables. There were so many gorgeous horses it was incredible. Prince Connor walked over to a beautiful horse with a shimmering white coat and said "hey snow" then he handed the beautiful horse a carrot and petted her nose. That was sweet. Then he looked at me and said "you can pick any horse you would like." This was so cool. I decided on a pretty horse with a brown coat that seemed like it was made of silk. "That's Brandy" he told me.

I looked at the horse again and said "hi Brandy" then I felt her soft coat she was perfect. The stable boy grabbed a saddle and put it on Brandy then I hoped on. After Prince Connor was all settled on Snow we were off. He told me we could putt around the fields or we could go on a trail and I decided a trail would be to boring because I wanted to go fast. He started just walking but I wouldn't just walk oh no not when I was on something as majestic and fast as Brandy. I clicked my heel on her side and we started running fast it was amazing I loved the feeling of air on my face. The prince seemed startled by my sudden increase in speed but he soon caught on and he was off trying to catch up to me and Brandy. We raced and did some puttering around then we stopped at the stables so the horses and us could get a drink. It was the most fun I had since I came to the palace.

"So why do you hate me?" He asked so casually it was kinda startling. I decided I should be nice about since he wasn't the worst human being out there, I didn't like him though not by a long shot. "Uh yeah um I sorta don't uh." All of a sudden I rushed over to Brandy and jumped on her so fast or must have been a record and then we were off. I felt like I was flying it was awesome. The prince caught on fast and he ran over to snow and hopped on her. He was hot on my trail so I swerved right causing him to slow down. I was good at this. After a while of this I stopped off at the stable and I quickly handed the stable boy Brandy's reigns (sorry I don't know what there called) and before the prince could even dismount I was off. I decided that just to be safe I would go to a library or some thing just in case for some strange reason the prince decided to try and look for me. I doubted that would happen but I wanted to be safe I didn't feel like talking to him after that. As soon as I made it to the gardens gates I decided that instead of going to a boring library I would wander around the gardens. The gardens were so big that there was no way the prince would find me. There were so many pretty flowers here. My favorites were the Lilly's they were so magnificent. After I wandered for about 5 minutes I decided I had lost the prince so I laid down in the grass and just relaxed. I closed my eyes and just thought.

When I opened my eyes I saw an amused prince looking down at me. When I saw him I screamed and he looked scared. "What in the world! You just about gave me a heart attack!" I was screaming at him gosh I swear. He went back to his amused face. "How did you find me? Are you a stalker?" I asked he was kinda creeping me out. "It's not that hard there aren't many places I would expect you to be." This guy was creepy.

Connors pov

No I wasn't staking her, when I headed back inside after our date I saw her laying in the grass. She was right next to the door but I don't think she realized it. So I played it very mysteriously. It was kinda hilarious. I knew better to ask her if she wanted help up so I just backed up while she got up by herself. I liked her she was spunky. "Well I must get going now 'lady' Autumn good day." I was trying to spite her and it was working. It was quite hilarious. She just shot me a look like she wanted my head on a pole and I laughed. This had been fun.

After I made it back into the palace I decided I needed to wander around and just look at all the beautiful halls. I was so lucky and sometimes I took that for granted. While I was wondering I found myself in the hallway with the hole in the wall. It was still there I guess the construction workers hadn't made it here. I liked the hole. It made me feel like a good brother. That was weird but it was true. I wonder what had happened to Ethan. After me and mom left yesterday mom decided that it wasn't actually treason so I couldn't execute him but we did downgrade him so he was doing the worst shifts, they were also places Aubrey wouldn't have to see him because she would never be there. It made me feel good I had handled the problem. I decided I should probably get dates with everyone so I could make my first elimination. I wanted to go on dates with "the special 11" first. The special 11 were the girls that I made a mental note to talk to on the first night and the girls that I stole the files for. So far I had Kayleigh, Annie, and now Autumn done. They had all been fun so that was good. I had 8 girls that I still needed to take on dates before I could even do an elimination so I decided I should send a girl an invitation to a date for tonight. Maybe dinner.

Dearest Celia

Would you like to accompany me for dinner tonight? I will meet you at your room at 5:00 o'clock tonight. I cannot wait to see you

Sincerely, Connor

I hoped that sounded good enough. I gave it to a passing maid then laid on my bed. It was only 3:15 so I had about 2 hours to kill. I don't know what to do.

Ok guys so what did you think? Please tell me! Alright today's questions are:

1.) What do you think of Connor? Do you like him?

2.) Did you like autumns pov for the date? Or would you have perfered Connors pov for the date?

3.) What should happen next?

Ok guys thanks so much for reading I would love to hear your feedback!


	13. Chapter 13 Dates

Hello guys! Thanks so much for reading and shout out to MABubbles her comment literally made my day. :) thanks guys!

Chapter 13: Connors pov

After the exciting date earlier today with Autumn I deiced me and Celia should have dinner and just talk. She seemed very interesting and I want to get to know her. I was there by 5 o'clock sharp. She was dressed in a lovely white dress that looked great with her strawberry blonde hair. She has bright green eyes that complemented her hair and the dress perfectly. "You look gorgeous lady Celia." I said then I offered her my arm and she looped hers through mine. "Thank you your majesty, where are we dining tonight?" She was so delicate and kind but I could see she posses the red head temper like my mother. I liked that. "Well first off you can call me Connor and second it's a surprise!" She looked at me and grinned. This was going to be a fun dinner. We walked out to the gardens where I had set up a lovely picnic lit up by candles. It was very sweet.

She gasped then said "its beautiful!" She looked happy and I was glad. "I figured we could talk and eat tonight." I told her. She nodded so I helped her onto the blanket then I sat down myself. I was sure to put the candles far away so that I wouldn't knock them over that would be bad but I feel like I would accidentally do that. As soon as we were both seated I opened up the picnic basket I had packed earlier. I put in what everyone in the palace was eating for dinner tonight which was spaghetti and then I added in some sides like potato salad and strawberries. After that I put in cupcakes for us to enjoy for desert. After I got everything out we started eating. It was all so delicious. After we finished eating we looked at the stars. It got dark early here in Angeles so by 6:00 there were already lots of stars in the sky. We had a little to much champaign and she told me about herself and her family but I noticed she barely mentioned her dad, well foster dad. "Oh he's uh… He's awful I hate him." She replied I hadn't been expecting that. "Oh I'm sorry, do you wanna talk about it? It might help?" She nodded then said "when I was a baby he found me in Italy so I assume that's where I was born. He said nobody ever loved me but his wife couldn't have kids so they adopted me, well fostered me. Then they started fostering my little sister. By the time I was 8 he had beaten me so many times I would pass out just walking." I was furious again how could people do that to this sweet girl!

She looked up and saw the anger in my eyes "I'm sorry" she said. Why would she be sorry? "Why it's not your fault?" She just shook her head. "We will take care of him, does your mother need to be taken care of to? Was she nice?" She looked shocked "no no my mom is amazing and sweet and kind, but what will you do with him?" She looked scared. "Well he will be thrown in prison, abuse is illegal." She looked so relived. She started crying and saying "oh thank you!" I was so glad she was ok. I wonder how many people went through something like this. It was awful, in fact dad had been through something similar. He made it illegal because of that, but I guess some people don't listen. I would really enforce that rule when I was king.

After our date I walked Celia to the hospital wing to get all her bruises and cuts from her foster dad taken care of. She had never told anyone so she never had medical attention. But she really needed it. After that she was a little loopy because they had given her some pain meds while they treated her, so I walked with her back to her room. After I said goodnight I went to my own room and just relaxed. I laid down on my bed and just thought about who should get the next date. I also thought about Celia and her foster father. It was just so infuriating that some one would ever hurt a person. What was wrong with these people?! I had already called father from the hospital wing and told him about Celia. He sympathized with her because his dad had been cruel to him as well. He immediately sent out 5 officers in her home province, Carolina. They has already arrested the man and he was in custody. He would be flown here to be questioned by me personally soon. Then I thought about the selection again. I already liked all the girls that I had been on dates with but that was only 4 girls: Kayleigh, Annie, Autumn, and now Celia. I decided that maybe Rowan would like to do something. She seemed very ladylike, which was an excellent trait for a queen. But it didn't necessarily mean anything because according to dad, mom used to be a crazy girl back in her selection days, and she turned out to be the best queen this country has ever seen. No the reason I wanted Rowan to go on a date with me is she seems kind and sweet. That's what mattered her personality. I decided that tomorrow I would ask her if she wanted to accompany me for a film in the theater. Im sure she would accept. I drifted off to sleep thinking about our date, even if she didn't know about it.

When I woke up I looked at the clock on my wall it was 6:30 am. I went over to my desk and wrote Rowan a note.

Dear Rowan,

Please meet accompany me on a date to the cinema. I will be by the women's room by 10:00 to pick you up. I hope to see you there. Goodbye.

Sincerely, Prince Connor

Yeah that sounded nice and regal. I think we will watch a romance, that will be very… Romantic.

Rowan's pov

After I got up and left the dining hall after I went to the women's room. It was very comfortable and I enjoyed socializing with the other girls. They were all so nice but some of them just stayed away from us it was quit odd. I had made good friends with all the girls and it didn't even feel like a competition. It was a little upsetting that the other girls had gotten dates before me but I was happy for them. I wanted to get to know the prince but he seemed to always busy and I'm not aloud to seek out the prince myself, that would just be rude. I decided I would sit down at one of the desks and write a letter home.

Dear mom, dad, and Brie

I have had a lovely time at the palace so far! Everything is so wonderful but I am sad to report I have not met the prince yet. He's just so busy and all but I'm sure I will meet him soon. The food here is simpl

I was interrupted in the middle of my writing by a maid tapping me on my shoulder "excuse me miss?" She said and I turned around and smiled at her. She handed me a note and I looked at it. All the girls ran over and crowded around me. It was from the prince he wanted to go on a date! "It's from the prince!" I told the girls surrounding me. "He wants to go on a date!" I concluded. About half the girls here we're excited for me while the rest just looked annoyed. A girl, Millicent I think was her name, said "congrats Rowan!" She was really nice! These girls were all so kind." It says he will be here by 10:00" I told them "but that's in 5 minutes!" Cried Kayleigh looking at me. "It's ok she looks fabulous" Annie said. See what I mean so nice. Then a girl butted in from half way across the room. She snickered and then commented loudly enough for me hear "yeah right the prince will never like her" well ok mostly nice. There were a few that made me so upset though. "That's not very nice" I told her. I literally have no filter so I just say whatever comes to my mind.

The girl just snorted and started reading her magazine again. I didn't even know who she was. I just ignored her and went back to talking to my friends. After 5 minutes I went outside the women's rooms door and waited for my prince to come… Literally. Once he rounded the corner we were off. I looped my arm in his and we headed to the cinema. Once we got there Prince Connor politely opened the door for me. He was so sweet like that. I realized I had stopped in the door and was staring off in to space."oh sorry I was just thinking!" I said then stepped inside the room.

Ok guys you will here about Rowan's date next update! Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! Ok here are the review questions for today.

1.) What do you think of Rowan?

2.) Do you think Connor is doing his selection right?

3.) What would you like to see him do in the future?

Ok thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! See you next time!


	14. Chapter 14 the gazebo date

Hey! Sorry for the sorta long wait for this chapter I was trying to get it just right. Ok here we go!

Chapter 14: Millicent's pov

We were all sitting in the women's room waiting for Rowan to come back from her date with the prince. The prince had already been on dates with Kayleigh, Annie, Autumn, Celia, and now Rowan. My thoughts were soon interrupted by Rowan entering the room. Instantly me and a couple other girls swarmed around her. We all wanted to know about her date. "Hey guys!" She sounded happy that was a good sign. "He took me to the movies! We saw a romance, it was called the fault in our stars!" Awww she sounded so sweet! "That's so great!" Someone said behind me, I think her name was Midna. This was all so exciting! I was happy for Rowan but I kinda wish that the prince spent time with all of us. I hadn't even talked to him yet. Sure I didn't enter myself but I was still going to try to get to know him, you know if he ever talked to many girls here deserved to win and the prince hadn't even talked to them! The girls I had met were all so sweet, they all looked gorgeous but that wasn't the point they all had great personalities and they were all so nice. I thought this would be brutal competition, luckily I was wrong and everyone was very chill. I had made many great friends in just the first week we were here.

Diamonds pov

So far the selection was going perfectly. The girls weren't competitive and they were all so… Nice, it made everything easier. It was all going great and I was glad. I hate drama. Rowan had just come back from her date and I was eager to know what he liked. Anything helped. All she said was that they went to the movies, that wasn't much help to me, oh well I'll find out on my own. I hadn't had my first date with the prince yet but I'm certain it's coming soon.

Cerise's pov

Everything's so different here. Since I was born and raised in new Asia I was used to there customs from there. I couldn't actually tell anyone that I was born and raised in in new Asia though, because the war just ended so if they knew I was a new Asian citizen I wouldn't be allowed here. But I needed to be here I needed to know what it was like. I needed to know about Illea. All of a sudden a maid tapped on my shoulder and handed me a note. It read

Dear lady Cerise,

Please accompany me on a dinner date. I will be by your room at 7:00pm tonight. I can not wait, my dear.

Sincerely Prince Connor

Great this would help me a lot. It was only 4:00 so I decided to go back to my room and prepare for my date, I needed to look my best.

At 6:59 I was siting on my bed waiting for the prince to come. I had my white hair in an extravagant braid on the top of my head and I was wearing a deep purple dress with a slightly deep neck line. It wasn't scandalous but it wasn't to far off. At exactly 7:00 there was a knock on the door and I got up and answered it. When the door opened the prince looked surprised at my dress but he quickly caught his shock and looked into my eyes and said "hello lady Cerise" he was being very kind. "Hello" I said. Then he held out his arm and I took it. "We will be dining in the gazebo in the gardens tonight." He told me. I just smiled at him and we walked out into the gardens. Once we were at the gazebo maids started bringing in plates upon plates of food and I forgot for a minute why I was here. I tired asking him about his family but he was only interested in talking to me about me. We had a lovely diner but I didn't learn much about the prince and he didn't learn much about me, mostly because I couldn't tell him.

Well that's that chapter, thanks for reading! Next few chapters I will try and do more of the girls pov because you guys asked for it! I hope it lived up to your expectations! Ok now for this chapters review questions! Please answer them I love to hear from you guys!

1.) who's pov did you like best?

2.) Did you like Cerises date?

3.) Would you like more interaction between the girls?

Thank guys! Please follow/favorite and review! Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15 Tea with Troubles

Hello guys! Hope your having a lovely day (or night)! Today I will be doing some more prince pov sorry! I will do more of the girls pov soon don't worry but I really wanted to do a big group setting with all the girls and Connor because I've been doing way to many dates mushed together. This way all the girls will be able to have a chance to meet the prince and the girls can all socialize with one other. It's a win win!

Chapter 15: Connors pov

I decided that I wouldn't have enough time to get all the girls dates in time (for what I don't know) so I thought and then I thought some more, when that didn't work I went to dad for advice about a good group setting so I could get to know all the girls. He said I could try having afternoon tea with them. That sounded good to me so I went to the women's room door, I knocked then requested to come in. After a couple minutes I was admitted permission and I walked in. All the girls were standing up and they curtsied as I walked in. It was weird nobody ever did that to me. Mom, who was in the room at the time too, noticed as well and chuckled at the formality. After they all finished I got right on with it. "Hello ladies, I have realized that I have not even talked to about half of you and we are a week into the selection so I would like to do a group activity today so you all may socialize with one another and I will get to meet you all." I told them all. "We will be meeting at the garden doors at 11:00, that gives you 2 hours to prep and do all your girly things." This got a few giggles from the girls but mostly from mom. Then I left the room and as soon as the door shut I heard a plentiful amount of giggles and talking.

After I left the women's room I decided that I should invite my siblings and mom and dad. They would probably want to meet the girls as well. Mom already knew about it so my next step was to find dad and hope he wasn't in a meeting for once. I walked down to his office because he's there 90% of the time if he's not in a meeting, that or he's with mom somewhere but mom was in the women's room so I doubt that. When I reached his door I knocked twice and my fathers voice told me to enter. Once I walked in his eyes lit up. "Connor! Hello son how is the selection going? I'm sorry I haven't been much help I'm just so busy." He told me quickly before I could get in a word edge wise. "Dad it's fine, really. I was just wondering if you wanted to join me, the girls, and the family for tea in 2 hours?" He looked so relived and said "thanks goodness I need a break from this stuff, who knew being King would mean you did so much math?" I just laughed then said goodbye and went off to Aubrey's room.

Once I got there I didn't even bother knocking I just waltzed right in. I was sure the rest of the family would accept dad was the only one I was worried about. When I walked in to her room I saw the one person I never thought I would see here again. Ethan. When he looked up at me he shrunk down. I could feel the hatred rising. I thought I got rid of this punk! "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AGAIN!" I yelled. This guy always found a way to ruin my life. Then he stopped shrinking and said "I am here to ask princess Aubrey to forgive me." He didn't look as scared anymore but I could still see the fear in his eyes. Right when I was about to throw a punch at the guy Aubrey walked in behind me and screamed, loud. She looked at me first with my crazed eyes and raised fist then she looked at Ethan sitting there eyes closed waiting for the blow. I could tell she didn't know what to do and she was panicking. I realized I still had my fist raised so I put it down and went over to Aubrey. She was trembling so badly and I hoped it was from Ethan and not me. When I went over to her she engulfed me in a big bear hug and she just kept trembling. This guy was just begging to be executed!

From where I was hugging her I saw Ethan sitting on Aubrey's bed with a look in his eyes, it looked like sorrow. I just stared daggers at him and mouthed "get out" to him while trying to comfort Aubrey. The idiot just sat there not moving. I tired again and he just shook his head no. He was really getting on my nerves now so let go of Aubrey for a minute and went over him. "GET OUT! YOU HAVE ALREADY CAUSED ENOUGH PAIN TO THIS FAMILY NOW LEAVE!" I yelled I had so much more to say to this guy but I didn't want Aubrey to hear me. He just shook his head again, he looked so sad though. I had it with this guy by this time so I grabbed his shirt and tried dragging him to the door. Unfortunately for me he was actually a big guy so it wasn't easy. His instinct kicked in and he punched me in the face knocking me backwards. Now this was treason. Aubrey cried and I got up brushed some of the blood off my nose and was about to rip him to shreds when mom came in, probably to tell Aubrey about tea. She gasped when she saw me I had blood gushing out of my nose and my eyes were mad. I was officially crazy in that moment. Ethan just sneered and said "your mom gonna save you now?" That was it. I punched Ethan in the face and went at it, I hated him so much right now I could literally tear him apart. Right before I did anything else Aubrey grabbed my fist and looked at me. She was scared. She looked at me and shook her head. I was so beyond mad now I just pulled my fist away. Then I looked into her eyes she was begging me not to kill him. I suddenly realized what I had done, no matter how mad I was I shouldn't have done this. I was a prince and princes weren't supposed to lose there cool like this. I had turned into a monster because of Ethan. Great. I stopped and looked at Aubrey and mom. Aubrey was relieved that I had calmed down and she engulfed me in another hug. Mom walked over and joined us. Aubrey was calm now too and she had quit crying. We all just stood there not sure what to do before Aubrey said "thanks." Very quietly. Mom just started crying and repeated "she talked! She spoke!" Over and over. I realized this was the first time mom had heard her talk in 3 years. After mom got all her happy tears out she turned to me and said "what were you thinking?" I just shrugged my shoulders and said "I was thinking about how the idiot hurt my sister." Mom smiled slightly at me then said "ok" and that was that. We all walked out a little closer. After I got out of the door I sent in a guard and told him to take Ethan to the holding cells under the palace.

Before I left Aubrey and mom to go talk to dad again I said "would you both like to join me and the selected for tea at 11:00?" Aubrey just stood stunned, probably because of what just happened. Mom nodded and said "I would love to." Aubrey nodded along and I left to tell dad. I didn't know if he would be mad or upset but neither were good. Once I got back to dads office I knocked again. He once again told me to enter. When I walked in he looked really confused. "Was tea canceled?" He questioned and I just shook my head, I didn't know how to tell him. I just quietly said "I did something" he looked worried but I decided to continue "Ethan, that guy who cheated on Aubrey, was in her room again. She wasn't there though I got there before her. After I sorta yelled at him to leave Aubrey walked in. Once I calmed her a little I told him to leave and he didn't so I walked over and grabbed him by the shirt trying to throw him out. then he punched me right in the face so I punched him back. After that Aubrey stopped me and I sent a guard to take him to a holding cell." Dad just sat there stunned, he was probably still processing what I had told him. He just shook his head and I could hear him yelling at me already. "Son, what you did was wrong, however it was for your sister which is incredibly sweet and caring so I will let this slid." I was not expecting that. I nodded than he continued "but what will we do with Ethan, he obviously can not stay in the palace but if we send him home and strip him of his place as a 2 and put him back at his caste before that, then he will surely tell the media and then you will have a real problem on your hands." That was true either way I spun this it came out bad. I just put my hands on my head and sat there. Why was my life so complex now? "What if we shipped him off to new Asia?" Dad just shook his head and said "that wouldn't fix anything besides the war is over now." There was only one real answer and it wouldn't come out good. "We have to send him home and put him back to his original caste before he was drafted, it's the only option." I told my dad. "I'll take the consequences the media throws, it couldn't be that bad?" Dad just sat there then said "you don't even know." Under his breath. Oh well if it meant getting him out of the palace then so be it.

After all that was done I only had about an hour before tea so I went and invited Kiera, Cameron (I made him promise on no pranks), Noah and Kamri. After I was done inviting all my siblings it was about 10 minutes till 11:00 so I went to the garden gates to wait for any early girls. It turns out two girls were there already. Lady Midna and lady Millicent. They were chatting away probably waiting for the other girls. I decided to take this opportunity to get to know them, since I had not meet either of them hardly yet. "Hello ladies." I said and I walked over to them. Midna fell into a deep curtsy immediately but Millicent just starred at her. I just shook my head then told Midna she didn't have to do that each time she saw me… Or ever. She just nodded. She wasn't very talkative. Millicent on the other hand just ignored me and continued her conversation with Midna. After I stood there awkwardly being ignored by Millicent and being starred at by Midna a few other girls arrived as well as Kamri and Noah. I took my little brother and sisters arrival as a way to get away from my awkward situation so I said goodbye to those two and went to talk to Kamri and Noah. "Hey guys!" I said a little to enthusiastically. Kamri and Noah just ran over to me and I gave them a big bear hug with each little child in one hand. They were so sweet. Then Kamri, who was most outgoing and talkative said "do you like my dress? My princess dress?" Then she twirled around in her little yellow dress. I just laughed and said "yes you look very cute." She just grinned the biggest little grin and kept twirling. Eventually she twirled right into Noah and he just giggled at her. They were so adorable. After about 5 more minutes all the girls were here, and so were mom, dad, Kiera, Aubrey, and Cameron. Carla then lead the girls to tables. There were 7 tables that each sat 6. That gave each table one empty seat to fit a royal (Kamri and Noah shared) while the 35 girls still had enough places to sit. Me and my family would be rotating through the tables so each family member would be at a table for 10 minutes then we would switch so we could meet all the girls. I thought it was brilliant.

After all the girls were seated I started at a table with 2 of my "special 11" they were Annie and Cerise. They were rather talkative with one another, but when I sat down they became so silent you could hear a pin drop. I tried to make conversation but I'm starting to learn I'm not good at that. "So ladies how are you enjoying your stay?" I asked. Annie just looked at me like I was crazy then she said "oh it's so lovely. The food is simply divine." She sounded so regal. Then Cerise spoke up and said "agreed your majesty though I must admit I'm slightly home sick." This made me nervous, did she want to leave? "Oh I'm sorry to hear that my lady, you can leave if you wish I don't want to hold you here against your will. Also feel free to call me Connor, prince Connor if you prefer titles." I said I wanted to make sure she wanted to be here. "Oh thank you your maj, I mean prince Connor. But I would like to stay." She told me. Phew I was glad she didn't want to leave I liked her and I wanted to get her to talk some more. She was very closed off. After I chatted a little more with the girls it had been 10 minutes so I moved on to the next group.

"Hello ladies" I said. At this table there was only 1 of my "special 11" she was Kayleigh. The girl I had my first date with. She was so sweet and bubbly. We talked with the other girls at the table but I felt no spark with them I needed to eliminate everyone except the "special 11" soon because they were all so drab and I felt no connection to them. Kayleigh talked about how she liked the palace and I found myself just loving hearing her voice. It was so soothing but full of excitement. I was sad when I had to move on to the next table. It had none of the 11 girls.

After the table with no special 11 I moved on to the next table. Thankfully it had 3 special 11, Diamond, Millicent, and Rowan. They were all very exciting and bubbles as well. They made very interesting conversations. At one point we were talking about dancing hippopotamus sand what music they would like? It was strangely enjoyable. After 10 minutes of exciting conversation I had to move on to the next table.

Next table had 3 special 11 as well. They were Midna, Haven, and Celia. Midna was still very nervous as she was during dinner the first night, Haven laughed about everything she was probably remembering our first encounter with my tripping and falling over everything, and Celia was very sweet and she seemed to be doing much better now that she didn't have to worry about her foster dad. I had to remember to question him soon, he was flown in yesterday and he was being kept in a holding cell. Probably with Ethan, and I was angry again. I looked over to Aubrey while Celia was talking to Haven and Midna was playing with her tea, swishing around the sugar cube in it. Aubrey was laughing with Diamond, Millicent, and Rowan. The table I had just been at. She looked happy for the first time in a while, and I was glad. After I finished up with these 3 girls I moved to the next table.

This table only had Autumn out of my list. It was extremely awkward because the last time I talked to her I sounded like a stalker. She was trying to make conversation with one of the other selected but she gave up after about a minute. We both agreed on one thing, the girls other then the special 11 weren't very fun. After a minute she decided she had no one to talk to besides me so she sighed the said "hello your highness." She was being overly dramatic and I found myself laughing at this. She was so funny even when she didn't try to be. She just did this funny fake scowl at me for my laughing and then she said "did I say something funny?" Very innocently. I just rolled my eyes and it was her turn to laugh. This was going much better then our date had been. Right after thinking that I had to move on to the last table. I had already been here for an hour and I only had 10 minutes to go.

The last table held the last special 11, Emmalee. She was very sarcastic and hilarious. She also looked sorta like mom, strange. She was an artist, and she liked abstract art. She told me all about her silly friend Elaine. She seemed like quite the character. I really liked her so I decided she should be my next date, seeing I had so much fun just talking to her for 10 minutes. "Lady Emmalee." I started but I was interrupted quickly by her she said "please just call me Emmalee I hate being called "lady" it's just so weird." I just smiled and continued "Emmalee would you like to accompany me for some croquet tomorrow?" She just nodded so I said "perfect please meet me here tomorrow at 5:00" then I got up and kissed her hand. After I walked away dad walked up to me and said "so you like that girl." He said pointing towards Emmale. I nodded and said "yeah she's really cool." He just chuckled then said quietly under his breath "these scheave men and there things for redheads." I just smiled and laughed as well. Then he said "don't tell mom about this" this just cracked me up more and everyone was looking at us because we were just standing there laughing about something they would never know. "Deal!" I said and we shook hands like we just made a real deal. Soon all the girls left and I kept my family here. I wanted there opinions on the girls.

Ok guys you will find out the family favorites in the next chapter! Here are some review questions for you! Also I most likely will not be uploading this weekend because I'm going to a concert camping thing! Yay! But I might update I'm not sure. Ok now for the questions

1.) Do you think Connor handled Ethan well this time?

2.) Was this chapter to long?

3.) Who do you think the family's favorites will be?

Ok bye guys see you soon! Don't forget to favorite/follow and review thanks!


	16. Chapter 16 A twist

Hey guys! How are you today? I hope good. This chapter we will be getting some interaction between the Schreave family and some things with the girls! Yay ok let's get into it! Also big twist it's not hard to miss ;)

Chapter 16: Americas pov

After I had tea with all the girls Connor dismissed the girls and asked his family to stay. He was handling everything so professionally it was quite impressive. Even Maxon was never this professional. Ha we were never professionals in the selection there was always something. Connor broke my thoughts by saying "I would like to know if you guys have any favorite girls. Your opinion matters to me." He was always thinking of his family, even if he occasionally takes it to far for us. Kamri did her happy little girl dance hopping around then shrieked a little to loudly "I liked them all! Especially Kayleigh and Rowan!" It would make sense she would like them they were as energetic and bubbly as her. I nodded they would both make excellent queens. Then little Noah spoke up and he was a little shakey "do you have to get married? Why can't you stay here with us?" I just laughed at my silly little boy. He reminded me of what Maxon would have been like as a kid. "Honey it will be like adding a new sister. And he won't leave us he will still live here." I told him. He looked relieved at this he had a special bond with Connor, Noah only had him to look up to. Cameron was no role model for him thank goodness we didn't need another trouble maker. I love Cameron but he was just such a pain in the butt sometimes.

Then Kiera pipped up and said "I really like lady Haven." Connor just nodded and looked at me, so I said "I think they would all make lovely brides and queens, however I did feel particle to lady Emmalee, she just reminds me of myself from my selection days." Maxon just laughed at my and I playfully hit his shoulder "shut up you." But I was laughing too. My children just looked at up like we were crazy, they had no idea how crazy I was back then. After a while Cameron commented which surprised me because I didn't think he would pay any attention to the girls "I like Autumn the most she isn't as uptight as the others." Connor just chuckled and agreed. Something must have happened with them I made a note to ask him later. Connor looked expectedly at Aubrey though I highly doubted she would respond. I had heard her talk once since the attack. And that was just today! Who knows maybe she is opening up again maybe she will start talking soon. I hoped so, it pained me that my little baby girl didn't feel obliged to talk since she was tortured, that was the worse day of my life finding out she had been taken. Maxon drove himself mad. It was awful. To my surprise she did decide to answer. "Lady Annie" she was so quiet but it was still words. I got all emotional again and Maxon ran over and engulfed her in a hug. "You talked! Oh baby girl you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this!" He was so happy, in fact we all were Kamri was squealing and Noah was grinning big. Even Cameron looked excited. We all turned into a big family hug and nothing could have ruined this moment.

Midna's pov

I'm so mad at myself. Every time I have gotten to talk to the prince I messed it up! I just ended up staring at him! Gosh darn it I messed this up now I would never have a chance with him! He was just so dreamy and when I was around him I just got so nervous. I needed to overcome this soon because at this rate I would never speak anything to him that made actual sense! After tea I decided to just wander around and look at stuff like the art. There were lovely portraits of the past rulers all over this place, as well as some gorgeous painting of beautiful things like flowers or a landscape it was all very entrancing. Soon I found myself by the women's room wandering between halls. After I turned the corner I saw the prince standing there looking at something on the wall, wait no in the wall it was a hole. I decided this was my moment for redemption so I continued on my walk. He looked up, he probably heard me walking. He said "hello lady Midna fancy meeting you here?" I just nodded and said "I was just wandering around and looking at the lovely art." Was I even allowed to do that? I don't know. He just smiled and I felt as I though I could faint. Then he said "ah yes I often find myself wandering these halls just admiring them, I always took them for granted and my privileged life." Wow he was deep.

I nodded I knew that feeling. I would see beggars on the street all the time asking for scraps from our restaurant. I tried to help them as much as possible but sometimes I just couldn't. They made me realize how lucky I was and I always tried to be thankful for all I have. I was deep in thought so I didn't notice the prince starring at me. I suddenly became very red and nervous again. He must have noticed too because then he said "terribly sorry lady Midna." I just shook my head. "Would you like to join me tomorrow for lunch?" I felt like I would faint then. I nodded then hurried away before I did something stupid. I guess running away was stupid and rude but I didn't know what else to do. I just sighed the walked back to the women's room. Oh well can't change the past.

Annie's pov

I was so bored after tea so I just sat on my bed and did nothing. I never knew someone could be this bored in a place this huge. After 20 minutes of doing nothing I would literally explode after another minute of this so I decided to go on a walk. I decided the gardens were the best place so I started off. As soon as I reached the doors to the garden I nodded to the guards and asked them if I could go out side. The guard nodded and I said "thank you officer… Uh" I realized I didn't know his name. "Avery, officer Avery" he told me.I nodded then said "ok thanks officer Avery." Wait that sounded familiar. I think dad mentioned him once, definitely. So I turned to him then said "did you possibly know my dad?" He shrugged his shoulders then said "what was his name?" So I replied "general ledger, or Aspen ledger was his real name." Then he just went pale and froze.

Ok guys big twist! Remember when I first introduced Annie and said she had a big twist this is it! Ok review questions please answer them I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter!

1.) So what do you think of Aspen being Annie's dad? Btw it will be explained next chapter don't worry! :)

2.) Who's pov would you like to see more of? It could be any of the girls or a family member I don't care just tell me!

3.) Last but not least who out of the girls is your favorite?

Ok guys I will try and update soon! I hope that twist excited you!


	17. Chapter 17 Explanations

Omg omg OMG you guys I hit a 1,000 views! This is so exciting, thanks you all so so SO much! So what did you think of Annie's big twist! In this chapter it will all be explained and some things might surprise you. Without further ado here we go!

Officer Averys pov

Aspen had a daughter? That's who he was always visiting, this was getting confusing. "Stay here" I told the girl, Annie I think was her name. Then I grabbed my radio and practically yelled into it. "Where is queen american and prince Connor right at this moment!" they needed to know this asap. Annie looked scared.

There was a voice on the radio a second later. "Queen America is in the women's room and prince Connor is in the southern halls." Good they needed to get here. "Send them to the gates of the gardens immediately it's important." I told the guard. "Right away sir." He said then he left.

I decided I should tell Annie something so she wasn't so freaked out because she was panicking. "Well I guess your wondering what's happening. I'm going to let the queen explain it because I don't know how much she wants to tell you, and I don't know all the details but Queen America and your father had a deep past, it's very complex." She just nodded while I tried to explain to her. After a couple minutes after my failed attempt at making sense Queen America and Prince Connor arrived.

America's pov

Officer Avery was requesting me and Connor at the garden gates immediately. It kinda worried me but I knew it wasn't the rebels because why would he call me there then? It still worried me though ever since what they did to my baby girl. After Connor showed up at the women's room we hurried down to the gates together to see what was going on.

After the long tedious walk we finally arrived to the gates. The walked seemed like double then it usually was. There was officer Avery with a pale face and one of the selected girls, Annie I believe her name, already there. I forgot all manners and ran over to Avery, Sylvia would have killed me. "What's going on?" I practically shouted at him.

Connor looked equally as nervous as me and the girl. "Your majesty." He started and I told him to cut it with that junk and titles and such. "Ok, well it seems this girl's father is uh, um Aspen." WHAT?! It took me about a minute to register what he had said. Then he lead me over to a bench so I could sit down. Connor and Annie just looked confused. I had never told Connor about Aspen and I guess by Annie's reaction Aspen had never either. This was impossible Aspen never even told me he got married let alone had a child. "Come over here and tell me about your father." I said to the girl. I needed to know what had happened. She just looked at me nervously then nodded. I moved over and she sat down next to me.

"Ok well um my dad was a guard here his name was Aspen Ledger. I don't know how but he met my mom somehow during his visits during his leave and about a year later they got married. He was always visiting Kent, my home province instead of his home province because he said something about wanting to explore. A year after they got married daddy was still working here but mama got pregnant on one of his trips home. It was my big brother his name was Zander. Then two years later my mom was pregnant again this time with me. Dad would always come visit us and we always looked forward to him coming home, sometimes he surprised us that was the best times." she smiled at this, she must have been remembering a certain memory.

Then she continued " he kept doing this and then two years ago my brother died of a disease. We hadn't seen daddy for about a year because he got stationed in new Asia for the war. He never even knew Zander died because we couldn't get ahold of him. Then last year me and my mom received a notice that he had died bravely fighting for out country." She finished.

Oh my god Aspen had died I never even knew that. I could feel the tears coming and I didn't even try to hold them back. I let them all out and Annie looked surprised, so did Connor. He came over to me wondering why I was crying. I didn't love Aspen anymore, well I did but he was more of my brother then a lover. I hadn't heard from him for a couple years now because his schedule never matched mine I was to busy raising my children and helping Maxon run a country. I never even knew he went to new Asia. Connor just walked up behind me and rubbed my back. He was just about as good with crying girls as Maxon was.

After I was all cried out Connor asked "mom what's going on, who's Aspen and why is he so important?" He didn't understand and I don't think he ever fully could. I decided I owed it to him and this girl to tell them. " well once upon a time before the selection, Aspen Ledger was my boyfriend we dated for 2 years up until the day before the selection. It was complicated. After I was in the selection Aspen came to the palace as a guard. We met secretly but not romantically it was purely a friendship."

That was sorta a lie but they didn't need to know that. I decided to continue "after Maxon, or dad, proposed to me Aspen kept working here as our best general. I never knew where he was taking his leave, I assumed he was going to his home province to see his family. I never even knew he married or had kids." I finished sadly. I felt the tears again but I held them in now. Avery just stood nodding he must of known he died but he looked so shocked, that I doubted he knew about his family.

Connor just looked shocked again. Annie looked so lost, the poor girl she lost her father then was forced to share it with the queen who just starts bawling. I think everyone was still processing everything because it was dead silent. Wait a minute one thing didn't add up. "Annie your last name isn't ledger is it? Also who is your mother?"

She just looked up at me then said very sadly "my last name isn't ledger anymore because when my dad died the mayor felt the need to strip me and my mother of our last name and replace it with my mothers maiden name they also stripped us of our caste as a 2 and moved us back down to a 6, my mothers original caste. My mothers name is Molly Conas she is ill currently and staying with some family friends. She's very depressed because she loved my dad very much." This infuriated me, how could they strip her of all the things Aspen did for this family. All he ever wanted was to help people. I was feeling so conflicted right now. At one point Avery must of called Maxon and told him everything and to get down here because Maxon just burst around the corner from nowhere running towards me. He engulfed me in a big hug and I started sobbing again. "He died Maxon!" I cried into him. "I know, I know. Shh." He whispered to me.

Connors pov

After all I had just heard all I could do was stand there. What was I supposed to do? Mom was just sobbing into dad, it was weird mom never cried at least not in front of anyone. Annie looked pained and sad and I didn't know what to do about her. How would this effect her chances on the selection? Will this change anything? I hope I don't have to send her home now because I really like her. This was all just so confusing. After a couple of minutes Annie said goodbye and she left probably heading back into her room. Dad was holding mom and they were talking quietly to the officer, officer Avery. I said goodbye to them and went back to my own room I needed some rest. It had been a busy day and I needed to sleep. It felt like that chat had been its own day but just an hour or so before that was the tea.

Alright guys so tell me what you think of this chapter! Please review! Now for the questions!

1.) Why do you think Aspen kept his family a secret?

2.) Do you think this will effect Annie in the selection?

3.) What did you think of the more spaced out chapters?

Ok guys please follow/favorite and review! I would love to hear what you think of this chapter! I will do more of the girls interaction later don't worry I just had to do some explaining. Ok bye guys!


	18. Chapter 18 Rumors

Ok guys how are you doing! I'm so excited for this chapter it will be about Connor sorry guys I know you want more of the girls povs and I will get around to it soon but this was important to follow up on.

Connor's pov

I woke up to my mother walking in and saying "get up honey, today you have a date and me and your father want to spend time with you."

I just yawned and pulled the covers over my head. Mother however, decided that I shouldn't sleep so she came over and yanked the blankets off of me. "Mom." I just moaned but I got up. She looked so triumphant it was despicable. She left so I could get ready and my butler walked in. I just looked at him then dismissed him. I could get ready myself today.

I went over to my wardrobe then took out a t-shirt and some khaki shorts. I felt casual today especially since I would just be hanging out, I had nothing much to do. After I was ready it was time to walk down to the dinning hall for breakfast so I headed on down. Once I got here all the girls were there except Lady Millicent. I looked around but she was the only one everyone else was here. "Where is lady Millicent today?" Everyone just looked around then lady Midna, who was lady Millicent's friend, said "she wasn't feeling well this morning your majesty." I nodded at her then ate my breakfast.

After we were all finished the girls all left but the royal family stayed. Dad spoke up and said "ok kids me and your mom have been feeling like we needed to do something as a family so we are all going to spend the morning together." We all nodded and agreed. Little Noah and Kamri were hopping around excitedly. It was very adorable. We all decided that we should go swimming in the pool out in the gardens. It was the middle summer and it was very hot and sticky in Angeles. We all went to our rooms to get on our swimming suits then all met at the garden gates.

It sent a shiver down my spine as I walked through the gates because just yesterday I had learned secrets here I never even thought possible. It was strange that Annie's father was almost my father. Oh how different my life would have been.

After we were all there we went out to the pool. It was huge with a deep end and a short end for Kamri and Noah. We splashed and played in the water and for a moment I felt like a child. Then it all hit me. I wasn't a child, I would be married within the year and I would be ruling a country by the time I was 21. I passed out by the thoughts and the last thing I remember was mom screaming and dad trying to pick me up.

There was a girl. I couldn't make out her face but she had a shining crown on her head and she was talking to my mother. All of a sudden she took out a knife and screamed "I need to be queen!" Then she killed my mom. It was horrible to watch unfold and I kept screaming and trying to pull her away from mom but it was like I wasn't even there. Then it went silent and the girl was standing there again this time she was pointing the knife at me. I kept screaming and I tried to run but all of a sudden I was tied to a tree. She was getting nearer and nearer.

Then I jerked my head up sweating and frantically screaming. It was all just a dream, no a nightmare. I looked around me and saw Aubrey looking at me, she looked frightened. I calmed down and sat up. I was in the hospital wing on a bed. Then I looked over at Aubrey and said "what happened." She just shook her head. I guess this wasn't one of her talking days. Then a nurse walked in and said "oh good your awake." I nodded I indeed was awake. "What happened?" I asked. She just looked at me then said "you blacked out while swimming with your family about 10 hours ago from a panic attack."

10 hours?! That was a long time. Oh no I had missed lunch with Midna and croquet with Emmalee. Darn it. I just sighed I can't change that now I would have to make it up to them. I tried to get up and walk around but the nurse told me to just so tight and rest. I had rested for 10 hours I wanted to walk! I just ignored her and got up anyways.

Aubrey came over and hugged me and the maid must have alerted the rest of the family that I was awake because all of a sudden mom and dad and all my siblings burst in. I ran over to mom glad she was alive. "Your alive!" I cried. She looked confused but she just hugged me tighter. Then a maid ran in and ruined everything.

She was holding a magazine and she said "your majesties you need to see this." Dad walked over to the girl and grabbed the magazine. He went pale then handed it to me. When I read the headline I was infuriated. We had sent Ethan home and as dad predicted he went to the media. I was on the front page with the headline reading "Prince Connor dangerous? Are the selected girls safe?"

Inside the article read "A guard who will be unnamed was recently sent home for unknown reasons. He came to us to tell us the story and expose the truth. He told us that he was punched by the crown Prince Connor on two separate occasions for absolutely no reason. Then he was stripped of his caste as a 2 from his service and he was placed back in his original caste. He has no idea why he was punched or fired. With this Information we worry for the selected ladies safety and wish them the best of luck in case Prince Connor is unstable."

I threw the magazine down. I didn't think they would question my sanity?! This was all so… Horrible. Mom picked up the magazine and read it the she had anger in her eyes as well. After everyone in our family had read the stupid article, excluding Kamri and Noah because well they are 6. We were all furious except Aubrey. I don't think she had it in her to be furious, she had something else in her eyes, it looked like guilt. I went over to her and hugged her. This had to be the worst day ever. This would ruin everything. I needed to go see the selected because they needed to know they were safe here. No doubt the news spread already.

I rushed down to the women's room and knocked requesting admission. After couple minutes of nervous pacing, I inherited from my dad, I was admitted in. Most the girls looked nervous but there were a couple, the ones I had been on dates with, that didn't look worried. I'm glad some of the girls have faith in me still.

I cleared my throat and half the girls jumped. "Hello ladies I'm sure you have all read the article by now and I'm sure you are wondering what in the world is going on. I owe you all an explanation. The guard that was fired for "unknown reasons" was threatening my sister, princess Aubrey. I lost my temper when he had hurt her and punched him." This was partially true sorta it was actually mom but whatever. I continued telling the girls " I demoted him but let him keep his job because I felt mercy for him. When he once again tried to harm princess Aubrey I lost it. He attacked me so I fought back. Punching him. He was fired and left to his original caste so he would leave the Princess alone. I'm terribly sorry for any inconveniences and I wanted to let you all know you are completely safe and I am sane. I understand if you would like to go home I will not hold you here against your will." The girls all looked at me. I could tell a few were unconvinced I was not crazy luckily none of them were the special 11. "I would like to talk to Lady Emmalee and then Lady Midna please." They looked worried. Well Midna looked worried however Emmalee looked emotionless. I don't know how to take that.

I gestured for Emmalee to follow me outside the door and she followed. "I am terribly sorry Emmalee but I was ill earlier and I missed our date." She looked kinda sad by this but quickly replied "oh that's what this is about, yeah no problem." She looked perfectly fine with it, that was good…right, that's a good sign right?! I don't know I don't think I will ever understand girls.

After Emmalee went back into the women's room lady Midna walked out. She looked extremely nervous. I'm not sure how she will react to this though will she be upset? I hope not. I cleared my throat and said "hello lady Midna I would just like to tell you I'm terribly sorry but earlier today I was ill do I could not make lunch." She nodded then said "oh that's quite alright your majesty, I was afraid I was being eliminated." I was sincerely shocked by this I would never send anyone home if I hadn't even hardly talked to them yet. Then I said "I would like to make it up to, would you like to join me tonight for dinner?" She nodded and then she headed back to the women's room. I realized I hadn't told her a time so I said or more yelled franticly "I will be by your room at 5:00 tonight." She just turned around and gave me an award winning smile. Then she disappeared into the women's room.

I was glad I got all that straightened out but I was tired by this point so I went to my room and rested for tonight. I'm thinking dinner tonight would be in the great room with someone singing live. Or in the observatory so we could watch the stars while we ate. That would be cool. I think. While I sat there on my bed thinking of dinner places I heard a knock on my door and told them to enter.

As it turns out it was dad coming in to check on me. He came over and sat next to me on my bed. "Hey." He said I just replied the same to him and he continued "what happened this morning why did you have a panic attack and black out?" He sounded nervous. I didn't know if I should tell him the real reason but I decided that I should I needed to be honest. "Well dad it just hit me all of a sudden that I would be married within a year and be ruling a whole country in a couple years. It all just seemed real at that moment."

He nodded but he looked extremely worried. "Son, I don't want to force anything on you. I know first hand how awful that is and all that matters to me is that you are happy. If you aren't ready for this you don't have to get married and you don't have to be king for a couple years. I still got time left in me." He was very serious and I knew that this was important to him. I just shook my head "no dad you don't your extremely tired all the time, and your hair is like half grey and your only 40. I can handle this don't worry, it just made me realize what was happening making it all seem so real. But I'm ready I've been training for ages for this I can do it." I replied.

He looked about ready to cry and he said "thank you son. Any girl would be lucky to have such a wonderful gentleman like yourself." I nodded because I didn't know how to reply to that. Then dad got up and went back to whatever he was doing. I still and about 3 hours before my date so I sat and waited. It couldn't come soon enough.

Ok guys I know you have all been asking for the girls povs and such but this chapter was important for the plot. I promise I will do a chapter soon in a princesses pov or a girls pov where you can see the girls interact together. Thanks so much for reading and please review! Now for the questions.

1.) What do you think his scary nightmare meant?

2.) Do you think Connor will make a good King?

3.) Do you think he is really ready for this all?

Ok I will be starting something else new this chapter and we will see if you guys like it. I will be answering some review questions! Or more like responding because they aren't really questions.

MABubbles- thanks so much for your constant support with my story and all your amazing reviews! They make my day. I honestly have no reason for why he didn't tell her I just kinda thought I would see what you guys came up with! Lol. Yeah I agree it will be more awkward now for her and Connor and I'm glad you like the new format I'm trying out I like it too ;) yeah that chapter was extremely awkward but it needed to be done so things could be explained. Thanks so much!

daniagogo- thanks you so so SO much for you always being my friend and supporting me it has really kept me motivated and I'm so incredibly happy I met you (though the Internet of course but I feel like I know you lol) thanks you so much!

Suzannaheath- thank you for the wonderful review it was so nice of you! Thanks for sticking with me through my crazy story even though it's not even that good. Thanks for always reviewing it makes my day! Your input has really helped me with the story development and all that jazz. Thanks!

Ok guys thanks so much for sticking with me this far! I hope to hear from you all in the reviews! Thanks until next time!


	19. Chapter 19 The Awkward prince strikes

Hey guys so I'm feeling kinda down and sad right now, family issues. So that may reflect on my writing, sorry! I know it's been kinda morbid recently and sad but it will get happier soon! Also huge huge HUGE shoutout to MABubbles who has inspired me to write this chapter thanks so much!

Chapter 19: Midna's pov

The prince decided we would have dinner tonight in the observatory so we could watch the stars, that would be really interesting. It would look so beautiful. My maids helped me get ready and I decided on a deep blue taffeta gown. It had lace sleeves that fell off my shoulders and it had a beautiful trail that wasn't to long but it wasn't to short as well. It was perfect. For my hair I had it put into a crown braid on my head and my makeup was kept natural. I quickly thanked my maids then dismissed them while I waited for Prince Connor to arrive.

I was ready 5 minutes early so all I did was sit on my bed and wait for him to come. I just kept repeating how I would not mess up tonight. It probably wouldn't make a difference but it calmed my nerves a little.

I started imagining how the date would go in my head. He would come and pick me up holding out his arm, I would gladly loop mine through his and we would walk to the observatory. Then when we would arrive there would be an elegant little table in the middle of the room with candles and such all around us. He would pull out my chair for me then be seated. Then we would eat the brilliant Italian food and talk about things. Then I would say something stupid and ruin the whole date.

My fantasy date turned bad was interrupted by a knock on the door. "No" I told myself "that won't happen." And I got up and answered it. I knew who it was obviously because we had he date planned and all. The prince looked specifically calm and that did nothing to help me. Now I felt like a nervous wreck. I just hope I don't look like one.

We walked down to the observatory with no problems so that was good. Once we arrived he opened the doors for me. Just as I had imagined there was a quaint little table in the middle of the room with a huge skylight above so we could see the stars, however there were no candles. Thanks goodness I would probably trip on them with my luck. I guess I should take that back I must have some good luck because I got picked to be in the selection and meet my crush. He pulled out my chair for me and I gladly accepted.

After we were both seated a handful of maids brought in Italian food. Probably requested by him because my family owns an Italian restaurant. That was so sweet of him! We started talking about my family and I told him all about them. He told me about his life as a prince and what his family was like. They sounded just like normal people, it would be hard to imagine growing up calling the queen and king mom and dad. That's pretty crazy.

After we finished eating he set down a blanket and we laid down and just watched the stars. It was all very endearing until it was time to leave. He got up and offered me a hand to help me up. I gladly accepted, but when he was pulling me up his foot slipped and he fell on top of me! Our mouths met when he fell and it was extremely awkward. He was my first kiss ever and it was an accident while he fell on me!

This was so embarrassing for me. Imagine telling your kids one day about your first kiss and saying "oh yeah the crown prince fell on me and accidentally kissed me." He got up as quickly as humanly possible whispering "oh my god" under his breath. This would certainly make it all the more awkward for us. I got up on my own and told him I had a lovely time, then as fast as I could I was out of there. He tried to follow me but I just ran, fast.

That was about the worst thing that could of happened and now I would be sent home! He wouldn't want to keep someone here that he fell on! Ok that logic doesn't make sense but I'm just to upset right now. I ran into my room and slammed the door, I just cried because I didn't know what to do. My one chance with the prince, the prince of all people was ruined and now I would have to live sorry and alone with 23 cats to make me feel better. Ok I would probably find someone else but again too upset for that.

After a moment of me moping around there was a knock on the door. I straightened out my now messy hair and cleared all the mascara from under my eyes then opened the door. To my surprise the prince stood there out of breath and looking at me awkwardly. Great he was sending me home already.

"I am so so so sorry my lady it was an accident." This took me by surprise, I never expected him to feel bad about it. It just hadn't crossed my mind. I nodded and said "can we please just forget that happened." He nodded and I smiled a little. After a moment of silence he kissed me, for real this time. It was magical and it was much better then our first kiss that was for sure. Then he just nodded awkwardly and said goodnight. I replied the same and he walked away.

This had been an eventful day. I went on my first date and I had my first kiss and my second kiss. No I decided that the first one wouldn't count, after all we decided it never happened. I was over the moon the whole night and couldn't hardly sleep. I don't know if I was his first kiss though, that's just not something you ask someone on a date or after someone kissed you.

Connors pov

I felt like an idiot, I had just fallen on the poor girl and she ran. It was the most awkward thing I had ever done and that's saying a hecka lot. To make it worse my lips landed on hers so while I sat there crushing her I was kissing her! God worst first kiss ever, like seriously that had to be some sorta record. After she ran out I tried to chase her but man was she fast! Even in heels she beat me by a solid 4 minutes. After I finally made it to her door and I knocked she opened up and looked shocked. I really hope she didn't hate me right now. I would if I were her. It was so awkward trying to tell her that I was sorry.

After I finally got a lame apology out we both agreed that me crushing/kissing her never happened. Thank god she was taking this so well because I didn't know what I would do if she wasn't. After just standing there for a minute with the most awkward silence ever I leaned in and kissed her. I don't know why I did and it was awkward as well however it was much better then our first kiss that "never happened". I was probably as red as, well the color red after I stopped kissing her. She just looked shocked again. Then I awkwardly told her goodnight and left. God this was such an awkward night. Hopefully I didn't scare her or anything.

Ok guys I know I said awkward a lot in this chapter but that was the only thing to describe this date, I didn't know any synonyms sorry! I should get a thesaurus lol. Thanks so much for reading! Please review I really want feedback from you guys! Ok now for the questions

1.) What did you think of Connors first/second kiss?

2.) Do you know any synonyms for awkward (I need some lol)

3.) Can you think of anything more awkward then this chapter, like honestly I felt uncomfortable just writing it. Lol

Thanks so much for reading my story! Huge thanks to MABubbles and Suzannaheath for reviewing last chapter they are both so amazing and kind! They both also have amazing stories you should all check out MABubbles has two stories named ignition and crystal skies and they are both super interesting! Suzannaheath has an amazing story named the choice that I believe you guys can still submit girls to her because it's an SYOC.

MABubbles - lol I wouldn't bet on it being either of them *muhahaha* lol that was supposed to be an evil laugh. It was actually supposed to represent his fear of picking the wrong girl to marry and actually picking a murderous assassin or something crazy like that. Great guess though to be honest I never thought about it being them. That would of been cool I should of thought of that. Thanks so much for reviewing!

Suzannaheath - Thank you so so so much ahhhh so much feels! Your on the right track for the first one (you can't tell but I'm doing that weird eyebrow thing were you raise them up and down lol) there are actually two someone's, can you guess them? and thanks for believing in Connor! You might not after this super awkward chapter though lol. I'm sure his family will help him through it all so he should be good hopefully ;) thanks!

thanks to you all who have stuck through my incredibly awkward story with me ;) please review and tell me what you think! Bye!


	20. Chapter 20 Threats

Hey guys! I can't believe I actually made it to 20 chapters! Thank you all for all the support it has been so incredibly amazing and I have met so many wonderful people! Thanks so much now we should go into the story!

Chapter 20: Aubrey's pov

At around 7:00 I heard a knock on the door so I got up and opened the door. It was Connor. He just looked at me then he said "can I come in? I need to talk to someone." I nodded and we sat down on the small couch I have. I dismissed my maid, Kennedy with a flick of my head. This was obviously very strange for Connor and we didn't need staff spreading rumors though I doubt she would, still need to be safe.

"I need advice and this is extremely embarrassing." I just nodded again. "I fell on a girl." It was hard to stifle my laugh after that. He was always so clumsy ha. "And our mouths met, then she ran away." This story was getting more interesting by the minute.

He would be known as King Awkward I swear. I let a smile slip and he looked at me as if to say 'shut up'. I quickly stopped, he was obviously stressed. I thought the story was over but I was wrong, he continued. What else had he done to this girl?

"So I followed her back to her room and tried to explain that I was sorry, it was so awkward Aubrey. She took it surprisingly well so that's good, but when I went to leave I don't why but I kissed her." Wow he just stood there dumbfounded, this had to single handedly be the most awkward thing to talk to your sister about. It was hilarious though. I just patted his back and laughed hysterically on the inside.

After he was done telling me about his kiss and trip, that's what I'm calling it, he said goodnight and let me be. I began reading an old classic book named 'the hunger games' those Americans really came up with everything didn't they? It kind of reminded me of the selection my brother was going through right now except less, you know bloodthirsty? Still it was intriguing and by the time I finished the book it was already 10:00.

I just fell asleep still in my dress laying on my couch with my finished book on my lap. It was very relaxing. I dreamt of the selection girls turning bloodthirsty for my brother and the selection turning into the hunger games. It was all very nasty and frightening.

I woke up with a jerk and looked at the clock on my wall. It read 7:14, my maids won't be here for another hour or so. I decided to get ready on my own and go for a walk. I picked out a pretty mint colored day dress and some flats to match. I brushed my hair and left it natural. I put on a tiny amount of makeup and by 7:30 I was ready. I left a note so that when my maids came they knew where I was. Then I headed out. When I got to the garden gates there was already someone out there. It looked like a girl, maybe a selected girl.

She was wearing a yellow dress that reached down to her knees and her hair was pulled into a tight bun. I couldn't tell who it was but she was talking to a man, he kinda looked like a guard. Then she said something that sent so many chills down my back. "When are you planning to assassinate the prince?" He shushed her then said quietly "about the time there is an elite ball, you just have to stick it out until then." Oh my god they were going to try and kill my brother! I ran so fast out of there and I lost my shoes half way through.

I heard yelling behind me, probably the guard but I never slowed. I ran straight to Connors room and burst though the door. He was sitting on his bed in his pajamas looking like he just got up. He probably did. I tried to say something but the words just wouldn't come. "No" I told myself "you will not let a petty fear keep yourself from your family's safety." I said in my head. It wasn't working though.

He looked so worried and said "hey, what's wrong sis?" I needed to say something "assassination" was all I could get out. It worked though, his eyes widened and he looked at me. "Listen to me" he said "just breath and tell me what happened." He was very calm sounding but I saw in his eyes he was really worried. "There… There was a girl in the gardens wit yellow dress and she was talking to a man, he kinda looked like a guard. They were talking about assassinating you at the elite ball…" I said, I was shaking so bad and I felt the tears coming.

He grabbed my hand and we ran off to daddy's didn't even bother to knock and just burst in. Father was talking to a dignitary about something, probably not as important as this though. Dad said "kids can this wait a minute I will be done here soon." Connor just shook his head then said "this can't wait dad." Then Connor dismissed the dignitary and told dad what I told him.

Dad looked mad but I could tell he was scared. He loved us so much and I knew he would never forgive himself of Connor or anyone died. Dad went out side his door and told a guard "tell all of my family that they need to be in here asap anything they are doing can wait." He paced nervously and I knew he would do that until each Dan every one of my siblings and my mother showed up safe.

After 10 minutes everyone was there except Cameron, he was nowhere to be found. Mom and dad were both a nervous wreck and they couldn't stop worrying about him. We had sent guards all over the place but we couldn't find him. It was like he disappeared. Wait? Disappeared? "I know where he is!" I yelled. That was the loudest I had spoken in about 5 years and it felt good. Everyone stared at me so I told them where he was "he is probably hiding in the southernmost sage room, you know the one that actually opens from the inside?" Mom looked at me weirdly then she sent 5 guards to go check.

I knew he would be down there because the day before I was taken by the rebels, he told me he liked to go down there and not be a prince for a while, his exact words were that he liked to disappear. That memory struck me fondly. It was the last day I was ever fully me after that I was just a broken disheveled version of my former self. Me and Cameron used to be quite the little team. He showed me all his little hideouts and we would play together. Connor as always busy and stressed even as a kid so I found comfort in my little brother. But after I was kidnapped and then returned he wasn't the same. He became a little prankster and left me behind. It was weird how much he changed in that week I was gone.

5 minutes later all 5 guards appeared with an upset Cameron. He looked at me then said "you told them where my secret place was." He looked mad. I shook my head. why didn't he understand it was for his safety?

After we were all in the same room dad calmed down a tiny bit. I knew he didn't know what to do right now. He turned to me and asked "what did the girl look like?" I thought back then said "she was wearing a long yellow dress and her hair was blonde or no maybe brown, I don't remember but it was in a bun on top of her head." She was turned so I didn't get a good look at her. "What about the guard, do you know anything about him?" I shook my head but then I remembered some thing "I think he looked new Asian but I'm not sure, he just kinda had the face structure like that. Also his uniform sorta different then most, it had weird patches on it." Dad nodded.

Keeping Kamri and Noah calm was hard. Poor little Noah was crying to mom and Kamri was trying hard not to do the same. She was trying to be brave. I walked over to her and rubbed her back. She was trembling so bad. Kiera had basically droned off probably deep in thought and Cameron was still annoyed but he did look very concerned.

We were all frightened, but we all tried to keep a brave face. It wasn't working though. Finally mom concluded that we should head off to our rooms, with a loyal guard escorting us of course. After I was in my room and dad was satisfied that I was he left to go make sure Kiera was fine.

I decided it was my responsibility to find out which girl it was because I failed my family by not seeing her. It was my fault we didn't know who she was already so I needed to amend that. All the girls were required in the women's room for the day because it was before breakfast so they should all have gathered here.

After I finally made it down to the women's room, with a guard following me the whole way, I went inside and started my investigation. There were no yellow dresses so she must of changed. However I did notice her face was rounded looking from the back so I started with that. I didn't know if she was blonde or brunette but I knew for sure she wasn't a red head. That ruled out a couple more, but there were still at least 15 possibilities. I had noticed that during there chat that she had a slight accent but I couldn't pin point it.

Looking around at the girls it hit me. Her hair wasn't blonde or brown it was lighter. it was the most stand out thing about her. Her hair was white! And there was only one girl here with that light of hair.

I walked over and smiled at the girl. I tried to make it casual but it wasn't and she knew what was happening. "Hi" I said extending my hand out for her to shake. She took it suspiciously then said "hello" I smiled brighter and pretended that I knew nothing.

I was good at acting by now. I always acted like I never wanted to talk when I just couldn't, I always acted pleased to be sitting in my room never doing anything important even though I have the power to I'm just not aloud to us that power, and I always acted like I'm happy when my heart was just broken into a million little pieces. "What's your name?" I asked her she knew what was up though and I was sure she would try and attack me instead she said "I'm…"

Ok cliff hanger! What did you think of this chapter guys? I hope you enjoyed it! Now for the questions!

1.) Do you know who the assassin is? I left pretty big hints ;)

2.) What do you think of Aubrey? Did you like her pov?

3.) What do you think will happen next?

Thanks so much guys! please review because I would love to hear from you all. I know there's more of you reading then reviewing so please tell me what you think! Until next time! Bye guys! Ps I'm sorry but I don't feel up to answering reviews tonight to tired. Sorry! But a quick thanks to Suzannaheath and orangerosey32 for being the only two reviewers from last chapter thanks!


	21. Chapter 21 Princess ninja

Hey guys so big mystery reveled today about who the assassin is! Without further ado let me tell you!

Chapter 21: Cerise's pov

Oh no my mission has been compromised. The princess must have seen me in the garden talking to my contact. I'm screwed now. She seemed kinda ditsy and stupid though so maybe she was just making conversation. She said hi to me than asked my name. I decided I shouldn't lie because she would of found out anyways so I said confidently, yet confused sounding. "I'm Cerise." She nodded and lost her smile for a minute. She quickly picked it back up though.

At that moment I knew I had to move fast or she would ruin everything. I quickly excused myself to the restroom knowing she would follow me. After I made it to a near bathroom and went in I shoved my head against the door listening for movement. After I got confirmation I pulled out my knife and put it up my sleeve so I could get rid of her before anyone found out… If they hadn't already. I really screwed this up. After I was all prepared I headed out I knew she would probably try and say something first so I waited for her to make the first move.

Just as I predicted she walked over and said " look I know why you're here so just leave now or else." She was very stern which was odd because she was know over the country as the "mute princess" I guess it was just a rumor. I smirked and pulled out my knife so fast she barely registered what happened. Right before I struck her chest however she side stepped right and I crashed into the wall. She was much smarter then I gave her credit for, not smart enough though I would kill her mercilessly.

I looked at her stature she was standing slightly to the left which left her right side of her stomach exposed for my knife. I quickly darted over to her and stabbed at her right but she dodged it right at the last second. She was really agitating me now. She was still looking elegant and calm, how the heck I just about stabbed her! What's wrong with these royals!

Then she looked at me and quickly crouched down and swung her foot down against my foot sending me crashing to the ground. How the heck did she learn to do that she was a prissy princess?! She looked at me and smirked, she was so proud of her pitiful "win" little did she know it wasn't over yet. I jumped up but she didn't get phased. "You didn't think I wouldn't call back up did you?" She was so determined to beat me. I decided I needed to retreat because I heard boots coming close around the hall.

For once in my life I panicked. There was a window right next to me and even though we were on the 2nd floor right now I jumped. It was pretty stupid though. I fell on the thorn bushes in the garden. Wow so lucky then I ran. Unfortunately for me there were guards prepared for that and they caught me. Wow life sucks right now and it's all because of that dumb "princess" I would get my revenge on her if it was the last thing I ever did.

Aubrey's pov

I bet your wondering how I knew all those amazing moves to take down Cerise right? Well after I was kidnapped by the rebels dad felt that all his kids needed to know some self defense just in case it ever happened again. Me, Connor, Kiera, and Cameron all trained a little for basic defense. However after our two weeks of training dad was satisfied but I wasn't. I kept training though, every week I would go down to the training room and run, punch the punching bag, and sparing with Ethan. Ethan.

That was the first time I thought of him without feeling like crying. I was to strong for that now I realize. I had even spoken to someone I didn't even know to kick her butt. I was very proud of myself for this all that work payed off thank god. I was so glad I had done it. I walked to dads office with a huge grin on my face even though I was sure dad will be mad.

Ok guys how are you? I hope good. so Aubrey's pretty awesome like a frickin ninja! I thought that was awesome to be honest I didn't even know I would write that it kinda just happened. Also congrats to Missmya16, MABubbles, and Suzannaheath they guessed correctly it was Cerise! Now for the question!

1.) Did you guys like seeing this awesome side of Aubrey?

2.) What do you think would of happened if Aubrey hadn't trained?

3.) What would you like to happen next?

Ok thanks so much guys please review! Also thanks to mickeymouse1234 for submitting Cerise she had a good run. She just made a small mistake ;) thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 22 Surprises

Alright guys so pretty exciting last chapter right! So we found out how Aubrey took down Cerise but know we find out the real challenge, her telling her dad. Lol Maxon is overprotective to say the least, okay now let's get into it!

Aubrey's pov

After I finally made it to dads office he looked less then thrilled to see me. "Where are the guards?" He asked and I just about snorted. He looked surprised by this and I decided I needed to tone it down for daddy, he was trying to keep us all safe.

I told him all about Cerise and our fight and my strength. After I finished he looked about ready to punch something and hug me at the same time. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. "What were you thinking?" He asked and I replied strongly "I was thinking about family, I was thinking about if Connor was hurt from her, or if you and mom were murdered. I was thinking about all the rage I kept in for 4 years, I was thinking about me, and what I needed to do." I said, I was getting good at this talking thing after all this time.

Dad looked stunned and I seriously thought he was going to yell at me. I was surprised when he said "how? How did you beat a trained assassin in hand to hand combat while she had a knife?" Then I proceed to tell him about all my secret training. I wasn't ever going to be a "damsel in distress" again. He looked about ready to burst and I wasn't sure if that was good. "Wow" he just kept muttering.

Connors pov

I decide to visit Aubrey because I didn't know how she would take this. I knew she was strong and all but she was probably scared to death, heck I was scared to death myself. When I got there however there were no guards by her door. The guard with me looked surprised by this as well. I barged into her room to find it completely empty. I was getting extremely worried now. She can't be out there with an assassin walking around!

I ran to dads office trying to figure out where she was. I took a short detour down to the dining hall in case by any strange reason she decided to dis obey dad. It didn't sound like her but I always dot my I's and cross my t's.

While I was walking there I bumped into Autumn. I highly doubted this strange girl was an assassin but I was sure to keep my guard up. "Hey" she said and I nodded. Then she asked very out of character "what's wrong?" She was being so nice it was odd. I just shook my head deciding I could trust her, she seemed to innocent. Still I made sure not to tell her to much and I was always ready for her attack.

"Princess Aubrey is missing and I'm afraid there is a threat in the palace." I said in a low voice. She looked so shocked that I knew she couldn't be acting that. She was safe I decided. Then she said in a small voice "want help?" It surprised me I thought she would try and be all nosy and try and figure out the threat. I shook my head then said "can you just tell all the girls that there breakfast will be brought to there rooms and that they shouldn't leave there rooms. Tell them it's a drill for safety reasons, that should keep them in." Autumn nodded and then rushed off. Before she turned the corner I yelled out a quick thanks and me and my guard hurried off to dads office again.

Once I got there I was surprised to see dad and Aubrey in dads office talking and laughing? What was going on? I ran in and hugged Aubrey and said "I was so worried about you! You weren't in your room!" Dad just burst out laughing and said "I don't think we need to worry about her anymore Connor." I was so confused and then Aubrey told me the whole story.

It was all so surprising, possibly the most surprising was not that she was actually a secret ninja because I had no doubt she had that in her, it was that she was talking this much. It was very refreshing after about 4 years of silence from her though. I couldn't believe it was Cerise though she seemed so nice. It was all so weird. I decided I should go tell Autumn it was all good so I walked to where all the girls rooms were and found hers. I knocked and when she told me I could come in she was sitting on her bed upside down. She looked so funny. "What are you doing?" I asked stifling a laugh.

She just smirked and said "sitting upside down worrying." Wait did I just hear Autumn say she was worried about me!? Has the ocean turned orange? Is the earth square? I realized just then that I had been thinking aloud. She looked very amused at this. "Well, it may surprise you to know that I have a heart and I was worried for your SISTER and the other selected girls." I just grinned and said "sure… Nice excuse." She just ignored that and replied "so any news, what's happening?"

Oh right I was here for a reason. I told her all about Cerise and Aubrey being a secret ninja, I also told her it was okay to go get the girls now. She nodded then got up. We split up and went to all the girls rooms telling them that "the drill" was over, little did they know the assassin had been captured and was in our holding cells. Darn I just remembered I still had to question Celia's dad! Oh well he could rot down there for a little longer after he beat her.

After all the girls were told I decided I had to make a cover for why Cerise wasn't in the selection anymore. I couldn't tell the other girls or the world that there was an assassin in my home! They would all try and leave and there would be riots! I finally decided that my cover story would be that she was very rude and tried to attack another girl.

However the only girl I could trust with this was Autumn so she would have to do. It wasn't that hard to imagine though, I could definitely see Autumn aggravating someone to the point of trying to attack her. She had that quality in her but I found it almost admirable. It proved she wasn't afraid to fight for herself.

I realized I hadn't made it up to Emmalee yet from me passing out so I should probably invite her to do something, though I didn't feel like going on a date right now maybe she could raise my spirits. I decided instead of croquet like we were planning originally we should do archery. It would get out some of my anger. Then I set out to find her, it shouldn't be that hard right?

Ok guys so that was chapter 22! Wow I can't believe I've actually made it to 22 chapters! You all have been so supportive thanks so much! Now for the questions

1.) What do you think of Autumn?

2.) Who do you think will be eliminated in the first elimination (it's coming soon) and who do you think will win?

3.) Who do you feel like you want me to write more about or have been ignoring because I really want to give them all a fair shot :)

Ok thanks guys! Special shout out to Suzannaheath and daniagogo for being the only reviewers last chapter! They're seriously so awesome guys you should all check Suzannaheath's story out! She's super nice! Thanks for reading!

Suzannaheath – yeah I think it was pretty cool how she seemed secluded and then bam she's like frickin awesome! I never actually intended to do that but when I started writing her I knew it would be a perfect awesome twist! Yeah I feel like she would have been screwed without her training lol. And I tried to incorporate your idea of him being comforted with Autumn but it came out as more funny then comfort lol. Thanks so much for the amazing review it made me smile :)

daniagogo - yeah it was pretty cool Aubrey is like my favorite character right now ;) I agree it would of been bad if she hadn't trained and yeah she's going to jail well the holding cells but that's pretty much jail.


	23. Chapter 23 Reality check

Hey guys! Hope your having a lovely time! In this chapter I will try and tone it down a little because a lot had been happening lately to say the least lol. This chapter will be some interaction and all that jazz so yeah let's get into it!

Chapter 23: Connors pov

As it turns out finding Emmalee was actually very difficult. It was odd. I thought she would be in her room but she must of left after the "drill" I asked her maids but they just said she went outside to the gardens to explore.

Great the gardens were about 3 acres some of it was just plain forest. I looked through the flower gardens first but I couldn't see her, I decided the best place to explore would have been the forest area and though I had never been in there before I set foot on a fun adventure.

After I had walked in the forest for about 5 minutes the ground started getting muddy and mushy. It was weird because that meant water was near. I kept walking only to find about 4 minutes later that there was a huge gorgeous pond in the middle of this supposedly empty forest. It was so majestic and beautiful.

I guess if I didn't find Emmalee that I found this beautiful hiding spot for an escape. That's always good. Just when I turned around to look around the pond some more I heard a rustling in the bushes. I quickly scanned the area but I saw nothing. I decided it was just the wind and kept going. But when I made it half way around the pond I heard it again. This time it sounded louder. Then I saw a red patch of hair pop out of a bush to my right and it said "what are you doing here?" It was Emmalee.

I quickly hid my shock that she had been stalking me for a couple minutes with out me ever knowing and said "I was trying to find you." She raised her eyebrow, probably questioning me being here. "Why?" She said with a suspicious face. "Well I realized I never made it up to you about our date, would you like to join me for archery?" She seemed wary like it wasn't actually me or something crazy like that.

"Fine." She finally replied. She sounded like she really didn't want to but was being forced. Was I really like that? I hope not. So I told her "You don't have to you know." She just looked amused by this then said "don't I?" I was so confused and shook my head.

Then she proceeded to tell me about this advisor that visited her and told her to never tell me no. What? What were the expecting from me? I wasn't one of those guys and I certainly wouldn't break the law. This was very infuriating because now I felt like no one liked me and they were all forced. This wasn't what I wanted! I wanted to find true love but that only happens to my parents apparently! I was so furious by this point that I almost punched the tree next to me, I didn't though because that would have been stupid and it would have hurt.

Then she said "what its not like you didn't know? Didn't you tell them to say that or something?" I just shook my head, she didn't understand, nobody did. They all thought I was a stuck up prince and I wasn't! I was really mad right now and I yelled a little to loud "NO! I DIDN'T! IT MIGHT SURPRISE SOME PEOPLE THAT IM ACTUALLY NOT A SNOB!" I wasn't necessarily yelling at Emmalee anymore but more at my life. At everyone everywhere even though it did no good.

She just looked confused by this. God how do these people, soon to be my people, perceive me? Did I really seem that stuck up? I just stormed off and left Emmalee to sit there because I was to furious right now.

I wasn't mad at Emmalee but I was furious at my advisors for telling these girls that, I was furious at all the stupid media people for portraying me this way, and I was furious at myself for being myself. Sometimes I just wish I was a normal kid growing up in a province, even if I was hungry or poor I felt like to would be better then this.

I ran back to my room and slammed the door. It was all so infuriating and I just felt like slumping right now. I fell asleep with a frown on my face laying on my bed. I dreamt of crowds of people with pitchforks and torches like a typical angry mob would be. They were all screaming at me that they hated me and they never wanted me to be king.

When I woke up there was a tired little Noah hovering over me and I just about screamed. he looked very concerned and his little face was scrunched up really tight. I just picked him up off of me and set him on the floor then I ruffled his hair and said very groggily "watcha up to buddy?" He replied very quietly " you were screamin in your sleep." Uh oh. "Oh, I'm sorry did I wake you up?" I asked and he nodded very shyly. Oops.

He looked a little scared when I mentioned taking him back to his room. So I asked "were you having a bad dream too?" He nodded and then said "the bad guy from earlier came and gotcha, it was so scary." His eyes widened from the memory. I just took his hand and led him over to my bed. Then I asked him "do you wanna stay here tonight? We can chase off each other's bad dreams?" He nodded and I tucked him under my covers.

Then I went to the other side of the bed and laid down. He was out almost immediately and it was cute how my little brother snored just how mom claimed dad did. I dosed off thinking about all my siblings and my parents little quirks. I didn't dream of anything bad the rest of the night.

I woke up to a little rascal jumping on me and yelling "PANCAKES, PANCAKES!" He sure did get loud when he was excited which was weird because every other time he was silent. He just kept hopping around my room and shouting so I got up and led him to his room then went back to mine and got ready for breakfast. After I was ready I walked with Kamri, Noah, and Kiera to breakfast. It really reminded me of how many people love me and support me which I really needed right now.

After we were all sat down I looked at all the selected, there were 34 of them all looking at me. One of them would be my future wife. Out of all those 34 I wondered how many were there for the crown, how many were here for the money, and how many were here for me. I imagined the last one was slim but I could always hope right?

After we all ate I requested to speak with Emmlee in the hall. She looked nervous but agreed and got up. After we were alone I asked "does everyone think of me as a snob?" I was being sincere and she just snorted at me. "your joking right?" Was all she said like that explained anything. "Seriously." I said sternly I really needed to know what the people thought of me.

She sighed then said "your so oblivious, every girl in this whole frickin country signed up just to be able to meet you and you seriously think everyone hates you now because of one snarky comment from me?" Wow I hadn't seen that coming. I expected her to tell me that everyone hates me. I sighed in relief, this was a pleasant surprise.

Then I realized I hadn't addressed the whole 'do whatever he says problem' right ok. "You do know you can leave anytime you want and you don't have to do anything I ask right?" She nodded and said "yeah I kinda got that but my family needs the money, well orphanage because my family died." Wow she was very blunt about it so it must have been a while ago.

Then I said about the most embarrassing thing ever "so we still on for that date?" And I threw in a goofy grin. I swear I don't know how these girls don't hate me already. All she replied was "whatever." She was way to laid back. Then I said "great see you in an hour by the garden gates, we will be doing archery." She just walked away but I could see the small smile on her face. I was winning her over! I think.

Ok guys kinda short chapter I know but I thought it was important for us to take a break from all the important plot stuff and just have a little break so he can be normal for once like ever (lol yeah right it still had drama but I had to keep you all on your toes!) now for the questions!

1.) What do you think of Connors insecurities? Do they make him more realistic?

2.) Do you like Noah? What do you think of him and Connors bond?

3.) What do you think of Emmalee and her breath of reality in this chapter?

Thanks so much guys please review and favorite/follow so you can always be alerted when I update thanks! Also special thanks to Missmya16, daniagogo, and Suzannaheath for reviewing last chapter sorry but I just don't feel up to replying to the reviews I'm so lazy sorry! Lol bye guys see you next time!


	24. Chapter 24 Archery, Movies, and plans

Ok hi guys! In this chapter you will se the archery sate mentioned last chapter and another date I think! It will be a more toned down chapter as well because I really need to get all the girls there dates soon so I can work on more plot stuff! It'll be exciting! Alright let's dive right in!

Chapter 24: Emmalee's pov

I agreed to go on a date with Connor because I felt bad for him. Yeah that's it. He's so awkward it's funny. Anyways we are doing archery so that's cool.

I always wanted to try it because I love anything outside and it is very sporty, I'm just glad we aren't doing some prissy activity like the tea thing again that was just plain weird for me. I went back to my room after talking to him and I threw off the huge puffy princess dress. I hated these things they sucked.

I also kicked off my annoying heels and pulled on some cotton leggings which was the first time I had worn pants since being here. It was so refreshing. I also pulled on a black shirt with some kinda beads on it. I pulled on an army green jacket and some comfy riding boots and I was set.

I still had about 30 minutes so I wiped all the makeup off my face and took my hair out of all the uncomfortable pins. My maids would kill me if they saw I was going out like this. I put my hair into a simple pony tail in the back of my head and it was the first time since coming to this place that I felt like myself. Just the same old Emmalee.

I just laid back on my bed. I was itching to go outside so I figured I could at least walk around a little before I had to met him. I headed out and wandered around the gardens. I really liked being in the fresh air, it felt so nice and natural.

I looked at all the roses and just past that I noticed a series of targets. Then I noticed the bows and quivers filled with arrows hanging on what looked like a coat rack. I figured nobody would mind if I tried it out before he showed up.

I picked a relatively large bow and I slung a quiver of arrows over my shoulder. I pulled out an arrow and hooked it onto the string. I had seen this done a couple times but I had never tried it. It hooked on nicely.

I pulled the string close up to my face and released the string. The arrow flew off and landed on the target. It was a couple inches from the center but it was good for my first try.

I swung my head around when I heard a slow clap from behind me. It was Connor, excuse me PRINCE Connor. "Nicely done for your first try." I nodded then stopped how did he know it was my first time? "How did you know this was my first time?" I asked suspiciously.

He grinned and said "you pulled the bow further back as if you weren't used to it, and you were looking at it like its foreign. Not to mention you felt accomplishment for it being that far away from the center which so far as I know you, you wouldn't do that unless you have nothing to compare it to."

Wow he was apparently very observant I'll give him that. He grinned at me and it made me fell happy. This was impossible was I actually starting to like the prince? Not just tolerate him? No that's crazy, impossible, and outrageous!

He walked over to the rack and grabbed a bow and a quiver as well. He loaded it up with an arrow and walked over to another target set up. He pulled back the string and held it closer to is face then I had. When he released the string the arrow went flying fast and it hit the target smack dab in the middle.

Wow I would of never counted him as an archer. He looked at me and grinned then said "take notes." I just laughed and shoved his shoulder. He felt like an old friend now instead of an uptight prince like before. It made me a little more comfortable but I was still tense around him.

We shot a few more times and then I lost count. It must have been at least two hours later when we finally stopped. I was almost as good as him after all that and he had trained for years. It was surprisingly fun. I had expected to have a horrible time but I actually had a good time and I learned how to shoot an arrow perfectly.

Connors pov

After my date with Emmalee I walked with her back to her room and then I did some wandering. Maybe I could see if I could go on another date because I felt like seeing a movie. Maybe lady Millicent would like to see one. As I was wandering around through the girls hallway trying to remember where Millicent's was I ran into Annie.

It was extremely uncomfortable considering that her father and my mother once had 'a thing' I decided that it shouldn't effect how I felt about her but it was still weird. I really liked her but knowing that now made it all the more embarrassing.

I nodded to her and she smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. "Hey" I said and she replied "hi" nope this was definitely still awkward. I just walked away and soon found Millicent's door.

I quickly knocked on her door and one of her maids answered for her. The maid bowed swiftly then said "how may I be of service your highness." It felt weird to be addressed this way but I said "is lady Millicent here?" The maid nodded and motioned for me to come in.

I looked in and saw Millicent sitting at her desk writing fiercely on something. It looked like she was calculating something. Odd. I don't think she even noticed me walking in or my conversation with her ladies maid. She must have been very engrossed in her work. "Lady Millicent?" I said while waving around my arms trying to get her attention. She either ignored me or just didn't hear me because she kept on working.

Finally after a moment she looked up and said "oh hello I didn't notice you there." Wow she must of really been working because I sat there almost yelling at her and waving my arms for a couple of minutes and she didn't notice at all.

"What are you working on?" I asked it was strange she wasn't given any assignments from Carla that I knew of so why would she be doing paperwork? "I am designing a bridge, just because I'm here does not mean it will interrupt all my life's work." She told me proudly. Wow so she must be an architect.

That was cool something interesting to talk about. "Oh that's cool, would you like to take a break for a while and see a movie?" It was doubtful I know because the last time I had seen her was before the tea and she just ignored me. She surprised me by shrugging her shoulders and saying "alright"

We walked down to the theater in silence but it was a good silence it wasn't uncomfortable, for me at least I had no idea what she was thinking though. We sat down and we watched an old movie from Americas times, they were my favorites because they were all so real and incredible. We watched an old one named "if I stay." It was very sad but very touching.

After the movie I walked her back to her room and we talked for a while about what we would do if we were in a limbo state like the girl in the movie was. Millicent said she would try and figure out how to get back while I said I would enjoy walking around being a nobody for a while. It would be nice to just take a break from constantly doing things and just walk around. I could also see what the girls were up to when I wasn't around.

After a while of debating, which she was very good at, I said goodnight and headed back to my room. I laid down and tried to get some rest. I was really tired after today. I started to dose off when there was a knock at my door. I got up probably looking all disheveled from laying down but I don't really care. When I answered my door I found it was mom and dad. "Wha?" I said half making sense. Mom just smiled at me and dad looked amused.

"We wanted to see how you were doing with the selection and all but you seem tired, we will talk to you in the morning." Dad said. "No that's fine I'm up so might as well." I said quickly before they left.

Mom smiled again then she said "ok well we just wanted to know if you needed help or if you wanted to talk about anything, we just want to be involved more." I nodded then looked at the clock, it was 9:30pm which meant dad must of just got out of his meeting.

"Dad how soon was your first elimination, there are some girls I just feel no connection with."dad thought for a moment then said "it was the first day after I interviewed them, I believe I sent home 8 girls because I felt no connection with them either." Huh we never had interviews maybe I should do that.

"mom can you help me set up some interviews with the girls?" I asked since she always planned everything. Mom agreed and then dad said "you know Halloween is coming up you could have a ball? That's what I did."

I thought about it then said "yeah that would be cool, it could be like masks, what's that called?" Moms eyes lit up and she said "oh yes a masquerade ball would be fun!" I nodded then mom said "so on the 31st we will have a ball because that's Halloween but when do you want the interviews?" I thought for a minute then decided on the soonest possible. So I said to mom "how soon can we be ready by?"

"Oh probably about 2 days?" She replied. I nodded that sounded good. "Alright so in 2 days we will have the interviews and then in a couple of weeks will be the Halloween ball, what if that was the elite ball?" She asked. And I nodded. Then they said goodnight and left me to sleep again. It was hard though because now I was kinda excited about everything.

Ok thanks for reading! Hope you liked this chapter! Now for the questions!

1.) Who is your favorite girl so far (aside from your own)

2.) Do you have any suggestions for masquerade Halloween costumes for Connor?

3.) Do you have any preferences for the next chapter?

Thanks so much to daniagogo and MABubbles for reviewing last chapter! Now to reply to those.

Daniagogo- to answer when the next chapter is it's right now lol. Thanks so much for being so supportive through this crazy story.

MABubbles- OH MY TEAPOTS! Wow that is really fun to say lol. I'm glad I'm portraying Emmalee right because she's super fun to write! I'm so happy that I'm making you happy! I could cry happy tears about how sweet you are! Thank you so so so much! Ps I love your stories so much too!

Ok thanks guys for sticking with me! Please review because I would love to hear from you all! Thanks!


	25. Chapter 25 the good old days

Hey guys so if you have submitted a girl please pm what you would like there masquerade Halloween costume! I already sent out questions but just though I'd tell you all here! Also to orangerosey32 I can't contact you it says you disabled the pm so please tell me about Haven and Midna's costumes thanks! Alright now into the chapter!

Chapter 25: Connors pov

I still wanted to at least go on a date with the last two on my special 11 list. Well special 10 in fact I may as well call them the elite now. The last two were Diamond and Haven.

I had been putting off Havens date because of what I did in front of her the first day, as in tripping and knocking over a plant while spying, and I really didn't want to face her just to embarrass myself more but she did seem genuinely nice and good hearted so maybe she wouldn't hold that against me. Maybe.

I decided she would be last and I would see if Diamond would like to do something, maybe catch a movie or eat dinner together. I had already done these things I needed some new stuff to make it exciting I had no idea whatsoever what to do though. Maybe we could try swimming? That would be new and fun to try. At least I hope so.

I walked down to Diamonds room and knocked on her door. She answered the door looking a little tired and disheveled but it was cute. It was still a hour until breakfast so I guess I should of waited.

In fact I have no idea why I was here this early. "Hello lady Diamond. Would you like to join me for swimming at 11:00 o'clock?" She smiled and said "of course your majesty." Then I nodded and said "I will leave you now to get ready, I will see you at breakfast." She smiled brighter then said "see you then." I walked off and she closed her door.

I rushed back to my room not wanting to run into anyone this early in the morning. Much to my dismay I literally ran into someone. I almost ran them over, well her over because it appeared to be a selected. It was lady Kayleigh. She was wearing a beautiful floral dress with lots of pretty flowers all over it.

It seemed she was wandering around the palace. " Good morning lady Kayleigh." I said while I was helping her steady herself. "I'm so sorry I was droning off into space." She said and I just shook my head "nah it was all my fault, I don't know if you know this but I'm the clumsiest person ever." I said and she laughed. "Wanna bet!" She said laughing "try walking around with sticks holding up your shoes and then tell me you're the clumsiest person ever, for now I hold that title your highness." Now we were both cracking up this was too funny.

Soon I bid her goodbye and started walking away. I couldn't help but looking back though and watch her walk away. While I was doing that however I ran into a little side table with a vase on it. The vase started to wobble around and Kayleigh turned around and looked at me.

Luckily I caught the vase however when I turned around to walk away I bumped right into a maid walking by carrying laundry. The laundry basket flew across the room and landed dramatically upside down. "Oops I'm so sorry miss." I said as I bent down trying to pick up all the clothes. "It is ok your majesty I will handle it." She told me but I just kept picking up clothes off the floor.

Kayleigh came over and helped us and soon it was all cleaned up. "Again, I'm so sorry." I told the maid but she just smiled kindly and hurried off to wherever she was going. I then helped Kayleigh off the floor and she said "maybe you do get the clumsy title." And we were laughing again because it was so true.

After we were all laughed out I said goodbye for real this time and walked back to my room. There was a maid there waiting to help me get ready even though I had gotten ready myself already. I only had about 30 minutes until breakfast so I decided to visit mom to see if she had any ideas about how the interviews would go.

I was actually quite nervous about them. I decided that based on how the interviews went I would do an elimination afterwards with anywhere from 5-15 girls going home. They weren't the elite though. After I walked down to the queens office that was right next to dads office, I knocked but no one answered. I decided to walk in and see if she was there.

When I walked in she wasn't there so I walked next door and asked dad if he knew where mom was. He said he had no idea so I figured she was still getting ready or something. I went back to my room and waited for 9:00 (that's when breakfast is) so I would just wait. I wandered back to my room but my feet carried me to the gardens to look at all the flowers. I walked around for a little bit and I looked at all the bright colors.

I found myself subconsciously walking towards the forest to where the pond was. I still had time so why not see if I can't find the pond again? I kept walking and just when I thought I made a wrong turn somewhere the ground turned to mush again. Ah that's a good sign. I kept walking and I started humming to myself. Soon I came upon the beautiful pond again with all its majestic little quirks. It was so beautiful.

"Fancy seeing you here again." A voice said behind me and I spin around to see Emmalee looking at me. She seemed to be everywhere these days. "I find it relaxing here." I told her and she smiled a genuine smile and said "me too." It was nice and quiet for about 10 minutes while we both just took in all the wonderful things surrounding us.

"You know we should probably go to breakfast now." I told her figuring we had about 10 minutes to get to the dining hall. She nodded wary to leave. I held out my arm and she actually took it! Is it pathetic that I'm excited about that? Probably but I don't care because I'm winning her over!

We walked back out of the forest but it wouldn't be me walking if I hadn't tripped on a tree branch… Yep I did that and I sent poor Emmalee crashing down with me into the dirt. God now we were both a mess. I bet now she was wishing she hadn't took my arm. To my surprise though I helped her up and I thought she was crying, as it turns out she was laughing really hard.

Thanks the lord she wasn't hurt. She didn't seem to care that her dress was ruined or that she was plastered with mud, in fact she found it enjoyable.

Only Emmalee would do something like that but it saved me in the instance. Once we were back in the palace I walked her to her room to get changed then alerted a passing maid that me and Emmalee would be late for breakfast.

Then I hobbled down to my room and got changed into some fresh clothes. By the time I was ready again I was already half an hour late. But I wouldn't trade that experience for anything it was much to fun.

Once I finally made it down to the dining hall I opened the doors to find everyone bursting out laughing and then I saw Emmalee telling the story about me pulling her into mud. When everyone noticed me mother said "speaking of the devil." And they were all laughing again. I couldn't help it I started laughing as well.

It was pretty funny after all. After we were finally laughed out and we had finished eating I hurried back to my room and got a shower to rinse off all the dirt and then got prepared for my date with Diamond. I threw on some swim trunks and grabbed a towel then walked down to Diamonds room. It felt very weird to be walking down the halls of the palace without a shirt.

When I finally made it to Diamonds room after a few quick detours to avoid people I was about 5 minutes late. Great. What a gentleman Connor! Once I knocked Diamond came out in a bikini and we walked out to the pool.

The last time I was here I passed out. Let's pray to the lord I don't do that again. The water was kinda cold but I jumped right in. I did a huge cannonball and Diamond laughed as she got drips of water on her. The she walked in from the stairs and she mostly stayed where she could stand.

I was swimming around in the deep end. My mom used to say that I must have been part fish because I loved swimming so much. It was funny how much I would be in the pool from ages 8-14 then after that I had more lessons and I had to train to be the next king.

We did a little paddling and wadding but I started to notice Diamond shivering. She must have been getting cold. I then suggested that we get out and warm up. She nodded and we grabbed our towels and laid down on the lounge chairs. I decided that this would be the perfect time to try and get to know her. She asked a lot of questions about my life and how it felt to be prince. It was odd but refreshing. Then she told me about her family who had died right before the selection. That was so sad I wouldn't get to meet her family ever but she described them so sweet.

After our date I walked with her to her room and then I headed back to my room. My feet carried me to moms office though because I remembered I needed to talk to her about the questions asked and such. It was weird because I already knew stuff about most the girls.

After I made it to moms office she was there looking over some papers, she didn't even look up when she said "hi Connor what do you need?" How did she know it was me? Oh well "hi mom I was wondering if I could sorta help with the planning of the interviews and the ball?" I said. I wanted to help her and be involved since it was for my selection. She nodded and said "who should we invite out of the royals? How about Nicoletta and her family?"

I nodded Nicoletta was my godmother so it would be nice if she came, plus they could really spice up the party, those Italians really know how to have fun. "Ok so what about the king and queen of Notenson (Norway now)?" I nodded again my best friend was the prince of Notenson. "Ok now how about one more family of royals? What about the French royals? They have a daughter your age?"

I thought for a moment dad never really like the queen Daphne but I never knew why. Better to avoid conflict. "No dad doesn't really like the queen plus I wouldn't want Camille, Daphne's daughter to take any of the spotlight off of the selected." Mom nodded so I said "how about the royal family of the German federation? They have a son my age a daughter Aubrey's age and they have a little boy Noah and Kamri's age?"

Mom nodded then said "perfect" and I smiled this wasn't so hard. "Of course the elite girls families would come and then who else?" I asked mom. She thought then said "what if we invited the mayors of the elite girls provinces?" I nodded that would make for a good party. Then of course my aunts and uncles would be coming and all the extended family.

"Now regarding the interviews what kinda questions would you like? Or do you want it just to be kinda open where you ask the questions when they come to you?" Mom asked me. I hadn't thought of me winging it.

That sounded good. "I will try doing the questions on the spot so I can tailor them for the girl. Then it will be more comfortable." I said and mom nodded and jotted something down. Just as I got up to leave mom said "Connor, I'm so proud of you. You will make an excellent King."

I walked over to mom and gave her hug then thanked her. It really helped me feel better about becoming king one day. My biggest fear is that I would screw up and ruin this country my mom and dad worked so hard for.

Once I left I finally made it back to my room and started dreaming up costume ideas for the ball. Maybe I could be a vampire, or Robin Hood? I don't know. But I still have about 3 weeks to figure it out so that's good. I should probably tell the girls soon maybe tomorrow after the elimination. Oh wow I never thought of the elimination I wonder how the girls would react to it? I hope they are ok I really hated dealing with sad people especially when I didn't know them. But I didn't want to keep any girls here that had no chance, I didn't want to string them along like that.

Why was this so confusing? How did dad do this? I tried imagining dad trying to speed date 35 girls like I was. It was weird ever trying to picture him with anyone other than mom. I decided to watch the old tapes of mom and dads selection. We had them kept in the theater but I never watched them before. I had about 2 hours before I had to even think about getting ready for dinner. That was plenty of time to figure out what kinda stuff mom and dad were up to back in the day.

When I walked down to the theater I sat down and swiped through all the movies we had on. I finally found it, it was labeled "the selection: Maxon and America" I clicked on it and it started out with some girls walking down a red carpet to a plane. After about 20 or so girls I spotted mom. She was a favorite from the beginning it looked like. She looked so young and carefree there. Then after all the girls were in the planes it skipped to a picture of each girl when they arrived versus after the makeover.

Again it took a while before I saw mom but once I did I noticed that she hardly changed during her makeover. Some of the girls changed drastically between the pictures. After it had all those out of the way it skipped ahead to a short little interview between dad and a few girls on the report. Garvil was talking with them. Mom and dad were the last interview and mom admitted to yelling at dad during there first meeting. That's hilarious!

Then there was a bunch of other stuff and I skipped ahead of that all then I stopped when I saw Nicoletta and mom talking at a garden party. Nicoletta looked so young then, she must have been a princess then where as now she was married and had 4 kids. Not to mention she's queen. I skipped ahead all the other girls because I really only cared about seeing mom and dad.

Next there was another report this time it was philanthropy projects. I skipped past the other girls and found mothers last. She looked about ready to pop. Then she did something so unimaginable it was crazy. She said that they should just dump the caste system! There was a whole lot of yelling and then my grandpa yelled at someone to turn off the camera and that clip stopped. Wow I had no idea mom did something that crazy? I mean I wanted the castes gone to but it's a long process it's 20 years in the making and we only had two castes successfully gone! Did she really think they could just die off. Man mom really used to be a crazy lady huh.

The next clip was off some more interviews with Garvil. They were boring so I skipped them and went straight to the proposal. It seemed that dad was favoring the other girl there now instead of mom? Odd because he married mom. After he turned to the other girl with the ring all heck broke loose. It was a rebel attack. The camera fell on the ground and the clip ended.

It picked back up at mom and dads wedding. Wait what happened in between the proposal and the wedding? I stopped the movie determined to figure it out by piecing together things mom and dad told me. I knew they were married of course but it looked as though dad was about to propose to that other girl? Maybe mom screwed up like she did with the caste thing? Dad didn't really seem to care nowadays he always accepted mom with all the little things she did. Weird. Something must of happened like maybe mom explained to him or something, I don't know. I turned off the movie and went back to my room to get ready for dinner.

So pretty long chapter huh? What did you guys think? It was really weird writing about Maxon's selection from Connors point of view but I actually had a lot of fun doing it! I also really hope I got things in the right order because it's been so long since I've read the selection! Ok now for the questions!

1.) Did you all enjoy this chapter?

2.) Was it weird to read about Maxon's and Americas selection from Connors point of view? Did you like it?

3.) Are you excited about the Halloween ball? I'm dying to write about it lol

Thanks so much for reading! Please follow/favorite so you can be alerted when I update! Also please review and tell me what you think! I would really love to hear from you all! Thanks so much for all the support and love you guys are literally the sweetest people ever! Now to reply to the reviews!

Missmya16- I really hope the Halloween ball will meet all your expectations! I think it will be super fun though! Thanks for reviewing!

Ruby Casablanca- I'm glad you like all the girls so far! I agree they are all so unique and fun and I could see each of them as an amazing queen… Well except Cerise because of the whole assassin thing but yeah… I don't even knew who will win yet heck I haven't even planned next chapter lol. I just start writing and see where it takes me lol that's why my story seems so unplanned because it is!

Suzannaheath- I'm glad you like all the girls as well! I really can't decide on a favorite either lol they are just so amazing and fun! I really want you guys to decided what he should be! But actually a pilot sounds really cool! Also a lot of people have requested vampire weird? Oh well that will be cool to so that's all good! Think I will add a conversation between the girls about there feelings on Connor that would be so juicy! Maybe Connor could even eavesdrop? Muhahahaha! That's an evil laugh if you couldn't tell lol. Thanks so much for your kind words you are literally the nicest person alive like you deserve a medal! Thank so so so much and I hope I don't disappoint you ;)

Daniagogo- I'm glad you like Autumn! And I find it hilarious how Emmalee is warming up to Connor it's so funny to write! Lol. I don't think I will burn down the palace… Maybe. But I definitely want to incorporate the fact that not all girls are damsels in distress that's a really good message and so true (just ask Aubrey ) Lol thanks so much for the support and just being my friend even though I know I'm like really weird! Lol also don't worry Connor will do his usual slip up somewhere in the ball I'm sure of it ;)

MABubbles- your welcome :) you deserve a whole chapter of shout outs for how nice and supportive you are! I hope you didn't die lol because your too nice for that! No I need you alive! The date was pretty cute and I hope you like this chapter! Lol loved that part about your favorite girl nice save ;) I'm glad your excited for the Halloween ball I am to! Halloween is also my favorite holiday as well because what other day can you dress up and people will give you free candy? Like for real. Thanks so much for your support and I'm so unbelievably happy you like my story thanks!

Wow ok I think that was my most reviewed chapter yet! Thanks to everyone for reading and I'll see you all next time for some more awkward Connor lol! Bye! :)


	26. Chapter 26 interviews and eliminations

Hey guys so this chapter will be the interviews! Yay! Connor will get to know the girls a little more and he will also make the first elimination. Dun dun duhhhhh… Ok then let's get on with it lol!

Chapter 26: Connors pov

After dinner that night I announced to the girls that tomorrow we would be having interviews so that I could get to know them better. I didn't mention the elimination because I wanted them to be themselves during the interviews. However I'm sure some girls must of guessed it because they tensed up.

I still wanted to fit in a date with lady Haven before the interviews tomorrow so I asked her after dinner if she would care to join me for some star gazing in the observatory. She accepted shyly and I let her go back to her room for a while to prepare. After a half an hour it was completely dark out so I went to her room to get her.

Once I figured out which room was hers by process of elimination (I purposely put all the "elite girls" rooms next to each other so I could find them easier) I knocked and waited for her to answer. She came out wearing a stunning yellow dress that was long to the floor and she had sleeves that fell off her shoulder like gold. Her brownish blonde hair was pulled into an elaborate crown braid on top of her head and she looked very natural and beautiful.

After we started walking I noticed she was sorta nervous and tense so I tried to lighten the mood. "So have you made many friends here?" I asked. She didn't seem as lighthearted as I first thought when I tripped in front of her. But I suppose if a prince trips in front of you, you kinda break your shell for a moment to laugh at him. I know I would do that. "All the girls are nice, especially lady Midna I like her quite a lot." She said quietly. I nodded she was indeed kind and sweet.

Once we arrived at the observatory we sat down on a blanket and looked at the stars. They were gorgeous. "You look lovely tonight lady Haven." I said and she grinned "but I don't any other night?" I just kinda froze that took me by surprise for sure. "Well uh of course you do what I meant was uh more lovely tonight?" I said stuttering. She laughed and I joined in nervously. I was glad she was getting more comfortable though.

Then we looked up at the stars and I remembered what drew me to her in the first place. "Where did you get that scar lady Haven?" I asked. She looked kind of defensive but replied "I was in a car accident when I was younger, it took my father life but I managed to escape with a couple of scars. I don't like to talk about it though so may we please change the subject?" She asked and I nodded "I'm so sorry." I said and she nodded.

Just then a shooting star shot across the sky and she whispered "make a wish." We both clamped our eyes shut and thought for a moment. When I opened my eyes she was starring at me so I asked "what did you wish for?" She grinned mischievously and said "if I tell its sure not to come true." I nodded, that was how the legend went.

I noticed she had lightened up and she was indeed the person I met the first day. It just took a while to crack her shell maybe if I tripped again it would of gone faster. Ha I'm so glad I haven't tripped yet, but as they say the night is still young.

We were silent as we watched the stars and at some she laid her head on my chest as we sat there. It was a comfortable time and I enjoyed just being near her. At some point she must off fallen asleep because when I looked down at her, her face was in a peaceful resting position. She was breathing steadily and it was nice just to sit there while I watched the stars.

Soon a guard came and told us that it was past midnight so we should probably go to bed. I nodded and then I woke up Haven. She looked startled by this then said "are we still on our date?" Very sleepily. "Yes" I said and she laughed "wow you bored me to sleep!" And I laughed as well. I helped her get up and we walked back to her room. Once I we made it there I kissed her head and told her to get some rest. Then she said goodnight and I walked back to my room.

I dosed off thinking about what she had wished for. I myself had wished for the night to last forever but seeing as I'm here in bed that obviously didn't happen. I also thought of how the interviews would go, I hoped they went well.

I woke up with a twist in my stomach that I couldn't place. Then I remembered the interviews and I groaned. After I was up I couldn't fall back asleep so even though it was 6:00 in the morning I got dressed and decided to see where the interviews were set up and try and think of some things to get the ball rolling because lord knows I can't do that on the spot.

I wandered down to the room where the report was because it would be set up a temporary interview station so that I could have some privacy with the girls. The sound room was set up with a couch and all the gadgets was moved out. This way the girls were right outside in the report area so we could be fast about switching them out but the sound room was sound proof so the other girls couldn't hear our conversation. It was perfect.

I then wandered around and found Xander, Garvils son. He would be doing the report from here on because his dad retired the night after the selected girls were announced. We had grown up together and we were actually pretty close friends. We were about the same age with him being 20 and me being 19. I talked to him for a moment about life and he told me he found a girlfriend. It was rather weird to hear that from him. He had never been interested in anything other then work.

As it turns out him and Carla, Sylvia's daughter who was the etiquette teacher for my parents selection, were now dating! I never imagined in a million years! They were about the only kids in the palace my age so we had all grown up friends. I never thought they would ever be anything more then that though. After I wandered off from Xander I found my feet leading me to moms office.

When I got there I saw she was there planning the ball. She looked up for a moment and said "hi honey." Then she continued writing down stuff. After a moment she held up a piece of paper with a dark orange color that looked like the sunset and a shiny gold color and she said "do you like these colors?" I nodded and she said "what do you think of doing a gold kinda fall theme for your Halloween ball? Kind of like a tribute to your fathers selection?" I nodded then said "speaking of his selection I watched the old tapes of it." Mom froze and dropped her pen then said "oh really?" And I nodded "you were crazy mom." I told her and she laughed "that I was, indeed."

After that we planned out the rest of the ball well kinda. As it turns out it's a little more complex then I thought. "So what shall we serve, we must have some vegan foods because Nicoletta's daughters is trying to go vegan." I nodded.

I liked Nicoletta a lot however her children were a different story her eldest had gone missing about 15 years ago and they haven't seen her since. The second oldest is now heir to the throne and he is a royal pain in the butt. His name is Roman. He is so conceded and arrogant. He thinks he's such hot stuff. He literally flirts with everyone. It's disgusting and I really hope he turns it around before he becomes king or Italy is going way downhill. I believe he is about 17. The next oldest is a girl named Daliah, she's nice enough but she always seemed to ignore me when we were kids, like she was to good to play with a 6 year old me. She was just an odd duck. She's 15 now. Then there's the youngest who's named Carsten. He's a bookworm and the nicest of them all. He loves to study and he is a little twig I always got along with him the best though there was about a 6 year age gap because he's 13.

After we decided on a good menu we had to work out when everyone would arrive. I really wanted the royal family from Notenson to come early so I could catch up with my best friend. He's the heir to the throne and his name is Daniel. Ever since we were little he would come and visit a lot because our country's were very close allies. We always played army together and he was basically family by now. Literally mom sometimes slipped and called him son. I was often visiting him as well and I knew his family like the back of my hand.

I decided the Italian family would come 2 days before the ball so mom could catch up with Nicoletta and that the German federation would come a day before. There son was my age named Ricardo but I kinda despised him because like Roman he was a player who thought he was the greatest thing in existence. The only reason I suggested there family was because the second oldest was a girl named Ria and she was best friends with Aubrey. Plus they have a son that's Kamri and Noah's age and I thought it would be nice if they had another child they could play with.

After we got that all sorted out it was time for breakfast so I walked with mom down to the dining hall and we had delicious strawberry tarts. Then I grouped the girls into 7 groups each group has 5 girls except for one had 4 girls. That way 6 groups could be in the women's room waiting then when I got to the last girl of a group the next group could come down as I was in the interview with the last groups last girl. Did that make sense? That got kinda confusing for a minute there. Oh well. I thought it made sense when I thought of it I purposefully put the elite in the last two groups so that I wouldn't be bored at the end.

After I was already in the sound room they started sending in girls. Just after the first group I had 3 girls in mind that just couldn't stay here. They weren't even nice they were snarky and rude. I hope the rest go better. After the second group I was up to 5 girls that would leave 3 from the last group and 2 from this one.

After I was done with all the girls that weren't elite I had decided on 17 girls going home that left 17 girls. That was much better. Much less daunting. I kept a piece of paper hidden under my chair and after a girl that I wanted eliminated left I jotted down her name then quickly reset for the next girl.

Once I got to the elite I was much more comfortable. it started out with lady Millicent. She walked in in a beautiful yellow day dress that reached below her knees it was really cute and it complemented her dark skin perfectly. After we said out good mornings I only had about 5 minutes to learn as much about her as I could. "So lady Millicent, tell me a little about yourself. I would love to get to know you." She nodded then said "I love architecture and often get caught up in it, uh lets see. Oh I was born in Africa and I was brought here as a baby, my parents died the winter I came here though and I was put up for adoption. A wonderful family of 3s adopted me since the women, now my mother couldn't have kids." That was nice. She seemed so carefree now compared to the other encounters I had with her. It was wonderful. Then she started telling me about her adoptive family but our 5 minutes were up. I said goodbye and she smiled. That was wonderful.

Next to come in was Rowan. She was wearing a beautiful purple gown. She smiled and I couldn't help but smile as well. We started out talking about her sister and how she was jealous she got in to the selection instead of her. Then she told me about her mother and father they sounded wonderful. She also told me about her job as a live theater actress. She was so bubbly it didn't matter what she was saying you wanted to smile and jump into the conversations. She also told me that she loves music and I told her that we should play together sometime. All to soon the timer went off and she had to go.

The next girl to come in was Celia. She wore a glittery silver dress that sparkled like the moon. We talked about her foster father a little but I tried to sway passed that because it made me angry. She told me about her adorable foster sister Lena. I couldn't wait to meet her. She also told me about what she loved to do like photography and playing piano. She also told me a story about how she dared her sister to climb a tree so she did then they had to call the fire department to get her sister down! That must have been a sight. The timer went off and I said my goodbyes. I had a lot of fun talking to her.

The next girl to walk in was diamond. She wore a black dress that was fitted close to her, in fact she looked as though she couldn't breath. It had a small slight up to her knee and it was sorta to low cut for my taste but oh well. She told me about her family and how they were before they died. She really loved them it sounded like. She also told me about when she found out she was selected and how happy she was. When I asked her why she kinda looked unhappy in her picture she told me it was because something smelled in the room she getting her picture taken in. That made me laugh and it also explained it because that frown didn't match her personality at all she was way to fun and bubbly. The timer went off and I said goodbye quickly before the next girl walked in.

The girl that came on next was Midna. We talked about how I had visited her families restaurant before and we both shared our memories of it. She said she was so nervous she almost threw up! It was odd to think people were nervous to meet me. Then she told me funny stories from when she was cooking like this one time when she couldn't figure out why but there was a German guy that walked in and started yelling in French? Not even German! Ha. Then the timer went off and she walked out with a smile on her face. I was smiling too this was much more enjoyable then I expected.

I was halfway through the elite by now. Emmalee walked in with wearing a beautiful shade of mint green. It was a shorter dress only barley going past her knees and it had lace on it. She looked very upset wearing it though. "Listen, I love being here and all but what does a girl have to do to get some pants around here?" She said and I laughed. It was nice to hear her say she loved being here though. "Would you like for me to request your maids to get you some pants, but only if you wear them while you in your room or by yourself, other times I'm sorry but you gotta wear dresses." She smiled and said "that would be great I really hate dresses." And I nodded. The rest of the time she told me about her hobbies. The time flew by way to fast and soon she had to leave.

Autumn quickly walked in. She was wearing a pretty royal blue dress the reached down to her feet. She was muttering something I couldn't catch then she sat down next to me. She didn't seem to be amused at the moment. "So Autumn, what would you like, to talk about?" She thought for a moment then said "are you eliminating me?" With a furrowed brow deep in thought. She really did confuse me. "No, why?" I asked and she thought for a moment before replying "oh one of the girls said you were that's all." This really ticked me off. Why would someone say that. I hadn't so much as mentioned elimination to any of the girls I saw all day. "Who told you that?" I asked and she debated saying anything before replying "I don't feel comfortable sharing this information, I really don't want to bad mouth anyone. I'm not sinking to her level." She said proudly. I nodded. I understood where she was coming from but any girl saying things like that should be eliminated immediately I am not going to marry some jerk that bad mouths other people. "Ok fine I get it but don't worry I want to keep you around for a while if you'll stay." I told her and she nodded. By this point time was up and she walked out obviously more happy then when she entered.

Annie came walking in next. She was wearing a gorgeous white dress with small detailing of black beads in the shape of flowers. It was incredibly strange for us because of out parents so I told her "I really don't want who our parents are to effect our relationship because I really like you." She smiled and said "me too" quietly. She told me about her mom and how when she found out she was in she spilled soup all over herself. That sounded pretty funny. She also told me about her job as a maid and how just being in the selection sends home lots of money to her mom and it abled her to become a 3. The timer went off way to fast it seemed and we said our goodbyes fast so I could have enough time to fit in the next 2 girls.

I was starting to get tried by the time Haven walked in. She was wearing a pretty emerald green dress and for the first time I noticed her eyes were sorta shiny like there was something in them. When I inquired about them she told me they were contacts and that she usually had glasses but when she came to the palace they made her wear the contacts instead. "You should wear your glasses I'm sure you look just fine with them on if not better." I told her and she blushed. She told me she liked running a lot since she couldn't do any other sports because she bruises to easily. It was interesting I learned a lot about her in this short 5 minute period. The timer beeped way to soon and to felt like she had just arrived. I said goodbye and kissed her hand before she left.

The last girl was Kayleigh which was ironic because she was my first date. Get it first date last interview… Ok. She was wearing a pretty pale pink dress that had daisies sewn on it and she had on high heels that looks taller then a giraffes neck. When she walked in she was walking very wobbly. "Would you like help?" I asked and she nodded. I got up rather fast and gave her my arm to steady herself. "I wore these to make a point you say you're the clumsiest person ever but I walk in these." She pointed down to her shoes then continued "all day" I laughed and replied "well wouldn't that make you the most balanced since you live while walking in them?" She thought for a moment then called out "shoot didn't think about that. Touché point for you but I will avail!" She said shaking her hand in the air pretending she was angry. After I helped her sit down she unbuckled her heels and threw them off. We spent the rest of the time laughing about things we had done. Then the timer went off and I helped her put her shoes back on.

When we walked out all the girls were the waiting for us. I walked with Kayleigh back to the women's room because she really needed the help. The other girls walked beside us. Kayleigh kept them cracking up with jokes and it was very enjoyable.

After all the girls were in the women's room and I was allowed in I pulled out the elimination list and asked the girls on it to step out with me. They didn't know if they were staying or leaving be in it was split exactly. I led them down a hallway to a private room, an office that wasn't used.

I said "I'm terribly sorry ladies it was wonderful meeting you all" That wasn't true for some of them but I was trying to be nice. I continued with "but I felt no connection with you, you are all now 3s unless you were already a 2 or 3 then your caste will not change. I wish you all happiness and I'm sure you are all lovely but your just not for me." I finished.

A few girls started crying and a couple complained that it was because I was shallow or something like that. The rest of them stood there dumbfounded. "please go back your bags and you will be escorted home, goodbye." I said finishing up. They all left immediately and I felt so bad.

I knew they would be upset but I wasn't expecting that! It was frightening. I quickly walked back to the women's room and requested admittance again. I was accepted and I walked in smiling. They all looked nervous. "Hello ladies you are the 17 left the others were eliminated, I felt no connection with them and I did not want to string them along." Most the girls nodded understandably but some looked shocked at me. It felt much emptier now because half the girls were gone. I said goodbye then walked to my room.

Once I made it to my room I found mom waiting on my bed. She looked up nervously when I walked in and said "how did it go?" I shook my head and sat down next to her. "I eliminated 17 mom, they were so upset it was so torturous." She looked shocked then said "you eliminated half of them?" I nodded in reply. That was probably the hardest thing I had ever done but I think I handled it well. I hope.

I requested to a my maid that we could have lunch in my room so me and mom could talk.

Ok guys so this was the interviews! Yay! I know it was long but I didn't want to cut in the middle of a girls interview so I crammed them all into one chapter hope that's ok! Next chapter will be another elimination I think not quite sure yet but the ball is coming up! Now the questions!

1.) who's interview did you enjoy the most

2.) are you surprised by the amount of the elimination?

3.) Did Connor handle the elimination well?

Ok thanks for reading I feel to lazy to reply to reviews from last chapter but thanks to anyone who did review! Bye! Also sorry about in mistakes in advance I'm really tired and don't feel like reading through again to correct them that's why this chapter is so sloppy as well. I hope you understand thanks!


	27. Chapter 27 Prince Antics

Hey guys! This chapter is all about preparations for the Halloween ball! I'm so excited! Alright I will get on with it now!

Chapter 27: Connors pov

It had been a week since the first elimination and I had now been on dates with all the girls. The 7 that weren't in the "elite" I just felt no connection with. I decided now would be a better time then any to finish the eliminations for the non elites especially since the Halloween ball was in a week. I still hadn't told the girls because I didn't want the non elites maids to make a costume for them and they get all excited just to leave before the ball. That would just be plain mean.

I gathered the 7 girls and walked with them to another empty room. They all knew what was coming. "Hello girls." I said smiling. "I'm very sorry but I just feel no real spark between us. You are all wonderful young women and I'm sure you will all have a lovely life. I wish you the best." I finished trying to be nice about it. I felt so bad because I was eliminating them but what made it worse was they were expecting it. Wow so of they already knew. I guess they felt no spark either.

After I got that mess sorted out and I said goodbye to the 7 girls I went to each girls that were still here and told them they were in the elite. Most of them were excited or nervous. I also told them about the Halloween ball at that time they were all so happy and excited about it as was I.

I was especially excited because some time today Daniel and his parents would be coming! I hadn't seen him for about a year now since we were both training to be the next King of our country's. I didn't know when his plane was coming in but I hoped it was soon. I couldn't wait to see what was happening in his life and tell him about the selection.

I waited in my room knowing he would come straight here after he got to the palace. I tried reading an old book but I couldn't even pay attention to it because I was so anxious. I decided this was helping nothing so I closed the book and thought about costumes. I was in between a vampire, a pilot, or like a huntsman.

I was so engrossed in my own thoughts I didn't even notice the door click open and shut. I did however notice the elephant feet walking up. I swung around and shouted "DANIEL!" He grinned then said "the one and only." I just shoved his shoulder then we were off about what had happened in the year since we saw each other. I told him all about the selection, Aubrey being a secret ninja (he was especially curious about this), and just my life. It was all so exciting.

We talked all through the morning and when I finally looked at the clock it read 12:15. Uh oh we were 15 minutes late for lunch! "Dude your moms going to kill us!" Daniel yelled and we both ran full speed to the dining hall because we knew it was true.

We burst though the doors and all my siblings jumped up and yelled "Daniel!" In unison. Like I said he was practically family. The selected looked really confused. I would explain later. Kamri and Noah jumped out of there seats and ran over to me and Daniel and buried him in a hug. I laughed at this. "You guys are so big now!" He exclaimed. "You went and grew up on me!" He yelled again and then for dramatic effect he wiped a "tear" from his eye. Mom and dad, Aubrey, Cameron, and Kiera all got up and we had a huge family hug.

After that dad said "nice to see you again Daniel." And mom nodded. Then we all sat down and ate. while we were eating I realized the selected still had no idea who Daniel was so after I finished a big bite of pasta I said "ladies I introduce Prince Daniel of Notenson." He did a little spin thing with his hand and pretended to bow. This got a few laughs and I saw that most of the girls recognized him after I said his name.

After eating me and Daniel spent the afternoon together. I started off by telling him that Roman and Ricardo were coming and he groaned and said "whhyyyyy" I shrugged my shoulders and said "well roman is coming because mom wants Nicoletta to come I mean the Italians can really spice up the party." He nodded everyone knew of you were having a party you invited the Italians.

Then I continued and said "and Ricardo is coming because I figured Aubrey would want to see Ria." He nodded. "But still they are both such… Oh what's the word, annoying." It was true they were. "Not to mention they will most definitely flirt with the selected." He said. I nodded but I had a plan for that. "Speaking of which you stay away too, I know your sneaky." I said but I wasn't worried about Daniel. I was kidding around. He laughed then said "yeah whatever but you know it will be hard when I look like this." Then he did the weirdest pose and I laughed. "So no problem there" I said and he shoved my shoulder. It felt natural to be goofing off with Daniel again, it felt like childhood.

We both talked about costumes. I told him I couldn't decide between a vampire, a pilot, or a huntsman kinda dude and he thought for a moment then said in a very serious voice "you should go as a unicorn, you would make a sick unicorn." I laughed and we were off again. I felt like a little kid again. Daniel had that effect on people.

He asked about my family and I told him they were all fine. Then since he's an only child I asked about his parents. He just shrugged his shoulders and said they were fine as well. They were probably in there room getting unpacked. We wandered the gardens and I debated showing him the pond. I finally decided he should see it so I led him through the forest to where the pond was. We used to explore all the time as kids but all we ever found was dirt. Oh and occasionally grass.

When we got there he looked around and marveled. He couldn't believe we hadn't found this as kids. We were searching around for anything interesting when a voice came from behind me and Daniel almost jumped out of his skin. But I knew better. "Hi Emmalee." I said knowing it was her. Daniel was so confused so Emmalee stepped out of the bushes. "Wow look at that Connor you have your very own stalker!" I laughed and said "Emmalee this is Prince turd butt however you should probably call him Daniel, and Prince turd butt this is Emmalee." Emmalee and Daniel laughed and shook hands. I knew they would get along they were like the same person.

I knew Daniel would take every opportunity to embarrass me on front of the girls but I was prepared with witty remarks for everything I could imagine Daniel saying. Then we left Emmalee in the forest and walked back to my room. "So uh why was she stalking you in a forest?" Daniel asked so I said "oh she always does that whenever I go there shes there, its because we have synced minds." He looked like he bought it for a minute so I said "really Daniel I was kidding man maybe I should ship Aubrey over to Notenson to help you rule, you obviously need help." He laughed nervously what was going on with him?

I ignored Daniel acting weird and we went to dinner. I introduced Daniel to all the girls and he surprisingly didn't say anything embarrassing about me. Now I knew something was wrong with him. "What's wrong with you Daniel ever since we came out of the forest you haven't been yourself?!" I said once we were back in my room after dinner. He was thinking about something deeply. He shrugged,his shoulders the asked randomly "how old is Aubrey now anyways?" That's the most bizarre thing ever but I replied "she's 17 now turning 18 in December why?" He shrugged his shoulders again and I felt like screaming at him. what was going on!

He went back to his room to rest and I fell asleep trying to figure out what was wrong with Daniel. The only conclusion I came up with was that he was abducted by aliens while I wasn't looking while we exited the forest, yep only plausible answer.

The next day Daniel was acting more normal but I think that was just to throw me off his tail. Oh well he would tell me all in good time. I guess I would just wait. The rest of the week went pretty much the same. I had a couple of dates with the girls so while I was doing that Daniel hung out with my family or went off by himself. I had 6 dates total with the girls before the day the Italians arrived. I wanted to get to them all but I knew I needed to keep an eye on Roman and Ricardo once they got here.

The Italians showed up 2 days before the ball and I was less then pleased to see Roman again. I made sure to pull him aside before he met any of the girls. Right before lunch the day he got here I walked with him to a storage closet and swiped is inside because if anyone told mom about this I would definitely be dead before morning. "Listen Roman, no flirting with the selected girls got that." I said seriously and he grinned "why would I do that Connor? Seriously you and my mother think so low of me." But he just kept grinning. This would be a difficult next 3 days.

I walked over to Kiera after lunch that day and said "please keep an eye on Roman for me, I know he will try flirting with the selected." She nodded. Our whole family knew that if you needed a spy Kiera was the best. She could keep secrets, she was small so she could hide easier, and most importantly she walked quietly. Then she walked away very stealthy.

I spent the day hanging out with Daniel until dinner, when I had a date with Autumn. I requested my whole family (except mom and dad because they would kill me if they knew what I was doing) to watch Roman and make sure he didn't pull anything. I had a fun date with Autumn, we were really becoming close now. When I was walking back to Autumns room with her I looked down a hallway and saw Roman leaning against the wall talking to a very uncomfortable Midna. She looked like she wanted to walk away but I knew her and she wouldn't be rude. However I had no problem ending there conversation. I told Autumn that I would see her tomorrow then I told her I had to say goodnight now. She nodded because she obviously saw Roman too.

When I walked over to Roman, Midna got real scared looking but I wasn't going to blame her. It was all Romans fault. I walked over and said "good night lady Midna" she looked relieved to have an excuse to leave then hurried off to her room.

"What are you doing!" I yelled a little to loudly. He grinned and I swear I could of punched him. I didn't of course but I debated it. "What?" He said like he was innocent. God I hated him so much. It would be worse when Ricardo got here because he was almost worse then Roman! I just told him to go to his room and he walked away feeling triumphant for sure.

He just made me so mad! I smacked a little vase off of a table and then I turned around to see Autumn looking at me. Apparently she just waited around the corner. She must of heard everything. "Hey." I said deflated from everything.

She looked confused. "What's wrong with him talking to a selected girl? It's not like you own her?" She sounded defensive. That wasn't what I meant! "You don't get it, you don't know Roman he's suc player!" I said looking for the right word. "I care about you guys and I know I don't own you I mean really I'm not an idiot. He's just bad news and I want you all safe." She nodded and I smiled glad she was understanding. "Ok" she said smiling and I walked her back to her room from here. I said goodnight and I kissed her softly on the lips. It was strange but felt comforting. Then I walked back to my own room.

The next day I woke up early and and got ready. I decided to wander the halls near the girls rooms just to make sure Roman wasn't up to anything. Once I was satisfied he wasn't there I wandered the gardens and I saw Nicoletta walking with her husband. "Hi aunt Nicoletta, hi uncle Bardon." I yelled waving. Nicoletta and my mom were practically sisters so I had grown up calling them aunt and uncle. I walked over and gave them a hug because I hadn't seen them yesterday. To busy worrying I guess.

"How are you guys doing" I asked. Nicoletta shrugged her shoulder then said "oh you know we get to come visit our favorite godchild so that's good, but it's just harder this time of year since you know our daughter disappeared 15 years ago to the day on the 1st of November." I nodded.

The princess of Italy went missing 15 years ago I barely knew her because she was a baby and I was a little toddler but I specifically remember all the commotion going on for months while they were trying to find her. After 7 years a child is missing they can be considered dead but the royal Italian family always held hope that there daughter would return one day. I personally hoped so as well because my aunt and uncle were so sweet they deserved her back and then Roman wouldn't be king and Italy wouldn't be doomed anymore from his terrifying rule.

All to soon after my conversation with Nicoletta and her husband I had to go to breakfast. It made me nervous because soon Ricardo would be here. After breakfast I walked quickly to my room.

After a moment there was a knock at my door. A maid came in holding a note and I knew it meant Ricardo and his family arrived. I quickly thanked the maid and rushed down to see Daniel. He was laying on his bed scribbling some thing in a notebook and when I rushed in he quickly turned it over and tossed it to the ground.

I knew he didn't want me to see to so I knew I needed to find out what it said. Not now though, nope now we needed talk to Ricardo and Roman before this gets out of hand. As we were walking down to the door of the palace I told Daniel about Romans little chat last night with Midna. He was just as furious as I was about it. I was glad he was acting normal again.

We rushed down and said "hey Ricardo, could we talk with you for a minute we wanna catch up." Daniel nodded along. So far the plan was working. The king and queen smiled at there son and said "go on" great phase one was completed. Now we needed to go get Roman. We found him on his room laying on his bed. We brought him with us as well. Then we went to an empty hallway with them and they stood there confused.

"Ok guys I need to set up some rules for the girls, you two" I said looking right at Roman and Ricardo. "No flirting with the selected girls or making any advancements towards them, it will be committing treason and you could be executed for it." They just snickered and said "nice one Connor" like I was joking around. They were so infuriating! "I'm deadly serious right now, your on Illean soil this is my turf and you will be executed regardless of your status as princes." This shook them up a little but I doubted it would stop them.

"Now during the ball you may dance with them however, you may not intervene while I'm dancing with them and you can't be all creepy and flirty like you guys usually are." They smirked slightly at this like they were proud that they were creepy. Great this was going to suck.

Then I sent them on there way. I turned to Daniel and said "do you think that it will work?" He looked at me then said "89% no, there just to big of turds" I nodded it was true. I decided this was a good time to ask Daniel about the notebook "Hey Daniel what were you writing before I got there? You obviously didn't want me to see." He went pale and froze. "Nothing" I didn't believe that for a second but I decided not to be nosey for once so I said "fine" and let it go.

Tomorrow was the ball. Wow. I helped mom in the great room place things and all that jazz. We decided that it would be a lot of dancing. The girls had a ballroom dancing class with Carla and I of course already knew how to. I wasn't good, no but I enjoyed it all the same.

For my costume I had decided on…

Ok that's it for this chapter guys! I'm so excited! I want you guys to vote for what Connor should go as! Yay! Ok for the questions

1.) Did you guys like the time jump between the elimination and Daniels arrival?

2.) Do you guys like Daniel? What do you think he's hiding?

3.) Lastly what should Connor be for Halloween? Your choices are

A vampire

A pilot

A hunter

Please tell me! Thanks so much for reading and please follow/favorite so you can be alerted to when I update! Thanks!


	28. Chapter 28 The ball part one!

Hey guys I'm so incredibly excited for this chapter! This chapter will be the final day before the ball and about everyone's costumes and feelings then the ball will also start in this chapter! Yay I'm so excited!

Chapter 28: Connors pov

I decided on a vampire for my costume. Daniel was going as a huntsman, Roman was going as a 50s biker and Ricardo's going to be a Spartan. I was still worried Roman and Ricardo would ruin the Halloween ball but I was going to try and not worry about them for the night and just have fun.

All the girls reported that there costumes were finished and perfect. I didn't know who was going as what. Apparently it was supposed to be a surprise. I was excited to see everyone though I was certain I would recognize them even with their masks on.

Me and Daniel spent the whole day of the ball hanging out because in 2 days he would be going home. It felt like the week had gone by way to fast. We both couldn't wait until tonight it was going to be so much fun.

The morning of the party me and Daniel went to breakfast and we talked with the girls about what would happen and all that stuff. They all seemed genuinely excited and I was glad.

After breakfast we wandered some more and visited the pond again. Daniel was wary since last time we went here Emmalee was 'stalking' us. She wasn't here today though.

We went down to the great room to see the set up and everything looked perfect. I knew it would be mom always threw the most beautiful parties. After we wandered for a bit it was time for lunch.

For the first time since all the royals arrived we were all seated at the table for lunch. The Italian family was all here, so was the German federation family. Then there was all my family and Daniel and his parents.

Not to mention all the selected were there, so we had a full table to say the least. After a delicious lunch we were all excited and ready to go get ready for the party.

The girls went and got there costumes and masks from there maids, then they would get there hair and makeup done. Mom told me this was a process and they needed a full day to get ready. All me and Daniel had to do was shower and get dressed so we had a few hours before we had to get ready.

We didn't have to worry about Roman and Ricardo because they couldn't talk to the girls now since they were all getting ready. We decided we had done to much wandering already so we went and helped with the final preparations for the ball.

We made sure all 10 mayors of the elites provinces would be arriving and all the girls families. we also made sure there would be plenty of guards. We may or may not have "sampled" some of the food to make sure it tasted ok. It tasted really good and I especially loved the punch. It had a nice fruity flavor.

After we were done in the great room we only had about an hour before we had to start getting ready so we decided to shoot archery for a while. We used to have intense archery competitions when we were younger and since we had time this trip I figured we should try it again. It would usually end in ties but occasionally he would win or I would win. Either way we always had fun.

We shot a couple arrows which turned into dozens of arrows way to fast. We based the competitions off of how many hit the center so if we ever made it (which happened surprisingly often since we were both avid archers, mostly so we could beat each other) we would put it in a pile and shoot again.

At the end we would count the arrows in the piles then determine who won. For the first round I won by one arrow. Then we shot some more and for the second round we tied.

I shoot Daniel a smug look after the second round then said "I win, I am now the grand champion!" Daniel tried to argue it by saying "one more roun" but I cut him off there and started running towards the palace. "Nope gotta get ready!" I yelled back and he started to chase after me.

I beat him to the palace because of my major head start, other wise I was toast because I was so slow. We were laughing by the time we made it to the gates.

Then we said goodbye and split ways to go get ready. I went to my room and got a shower so I was all clean. Then my maid handed me the costume. It was the first time I saw it.

It was a suit with a red undershirt. Then it had this huge cape that went with it, it also had one of those funny collars were it popped around my head. I felt so funny wearing it. Then once I was dressed the maid came back and she held a pin in her hands. It had a red stone on it and it was shaped like a star. It was perfect for the costume. After she pinned it to my shirt where a tie would be, she pulled out my mask.

My mask was small and was fitted to be just around my eyes. It was red and very dramatic. then my maid pulled out some fake fangs to hook onto my k-9 teeth. When I looked in the mirror I looked extremely different. I looked exactly how I imagined a vampire.

I had to wait in my room for at least 5 more minutes and I swear the clock ticked slower then normal while I waited. After 5 minutes of agony I could finally walk down to Daniels room. After walking down and knocking on his door Daniel answered.

He stood there all leather except for a shirt underneath his leather 'armor' which was a grey long sleeve. He had these arm glove things also made of leather to layer on top. He had a 'bow' slung over his shoulder and he was wearing riding boots, his mask was small like mine and it was olive green and it was lined with gold rope.

He looked at me while I looked at him and he said "hello Dracula." And he grinned. I smiled back and said "hey Robin Hood" we both laughed.

The royals had to make 'a grand entrance' meaning we were last to enter so we had to wait for everyone to arrive before we could walk in. We just got announced and then we walked in, nothing special really.

Soon Daniel parents came over. His mom was dressed as Medusa. She had a crown with snakes on it and her makeup had scales and such painted on. It looked really cool. His dad was a ninja with all black on and a black belt tied around his head. They both had masks on as well. The three of them left to go wait at the great room so they could enter.

I headed to my dads office next because that's where my family was meeting up. When I got there I found that we were just waiting on mom, Kiera, and Aubrey.

Dad was dressed up as a pirate with the white torn shirt and torn pants. He looked pretty rugged. His mask was a bandana with two holes cut out for his eyes. He looked kinda like a bandit pirate but it was still cool.

Cameron was a Viking and he had fur sticking out of his sleeves. He was wearing lots of shiny material that looked like metal but that he could move in. He had a huge Viking hat with the big horns sticking out and everything. His mask was made of leather and it was supposed to look like animal skin. He looked pretty cool.

Kamri was dressed as a little swan ballerina. She had all her little hair tucked into a ballerina bun and she had on a white tutu that stuck straight out. She kept dancing around and would not hold still.

Noah was a tiny cowboy. He had a little straw hat and like dad his mask was a bandana. He was wearing jeans with the little cow hide chaps. He even had a fringe coat. Too cute.

Finally after a couple minutes mom and Kiera arrived. Kiera was a cute bunny. Her face was made paler with makeup and they put a little pink dot on her nose. She had little bunny ears and her mask was gold with little white beads. Her dress was floor length and all white except a small section down the middle which was pink. She kept hopping around.

Mom went as the queen of hearts. Her hair was made all curly and she was wearing a ginormous red dress with little cards at the bottom. Then at the top it had a white collar that wrapped around her head. Her mask had a bunch of little hearts on it and it was golden. Her face was made pale with makeup as well and she had a little heart painted on her right cheek. She looked very fancy yet hilarious.

We were all waiting on Aubrey by now. After another minute of waiting she ran up and said "sorry. My maids couldn't find my shoes!" We all headed off then to the doors so we could wait to enter. Daniel and his family was there already and so was the Italian family.

Nicoletta and all her family seemed to do something to do with history except there youngest two. Nicoletta was Marie Antoinette with a big blue dress and a huge white wig. Her husband Bandon was a Victorian age peasant. With a frilly shirt and weird legging things. It was pretty silly. Roman was a 50s biker and he had a leather jacket with jeans, his mask was just some dark sunglasses. It didn't seem that different from what he usually wore but oh well. There daughter Daliah, the one trying to go vegan, was some sort of duck. See what I mean weird. There youngest Carsten was a doctor, he had a little lab coat. That was pretty cool especially since it made sense for him.

After that we were just waiting for the German federation royals to show before we could make out grand entrance. By this time we were off schedule by 5 minutes waiting for them and Carla was flipping her lid. They finally showed up.

The king and queen went as a bride and groom so they matched, and as I said earlier Ricardo was a spartan. He had this toga looking think on and then he had like a skirt with little flaps of armor on it. He also had these like gladiator sandals and I had to admit he looked pretty realistic. Ricardo's sister Ria (my sisters best friend) went as a winter queen. She had on this dress that looked like it had icicles hanging off it. Her and my sister must if coordinated because Aubrey appeared to be a spring queen. That was cute. Then there was the youngest child, a son who was Kamri and Noah's age. His name was Roderick, he was dressed as a little sailor, he was wearing a striped shirt and a little hat with an anchor on it.

Since everyone was here now we all lined up to walk in. First went in Daniel and his family. They were followed by the Italians and then closely trailed by the German federation. We went last since we were hosting. I was so excited that I would I would finally get to join the party! I was ready to dance all night.

The great room was packed with the girls and there families and the mayors. It looked wonderful. I walked over to a girl dressed in a mermaid costume to find it was Haven.

Her dress was a mermaid fit and it's a very pretty emerald green color, I knew it was to represent the tail. The top half was a pretty lavender color. She was wearing a seashell mask and she looked beautiful. "Hello Haven." I said pulling her away from who ever she was talking to. She smiled then said "aw man how did you figure it out?" I just laughed and said "you look very lovely tonight as usual."

After she found no fault with the statement that she could poke at she grinned. I said "may I have this dance?" Because the first song had just started. She nodded and I lead her over to the dance floor. It was a slow song and we just sat there swaying for a couple of minutes. Soon she laid her head on my chest again and it reminded me of our first date. She did that then too. I guess some things never change, but I had no problem with that because I liked it. It was comforting. Soon the song was over and I had to say goodbye so I could get around and see al the girls.

The next girl I saw was Diamond. She was wearing a huge ball gown with little cap sleeves. It was all black and she and cat ears on her head. She was a cat. It was really cute and fit her well since she already had dark hair and all. Her mask was all soft and it had little whiskers attached to it. She must have been sorta lonely because her family died before the selection.

I asked her for the next dance and she gladly accepted. It was a little faster then the last song so we were doing this square step thing. I looked around and noticed Roman dancing rather close with a selected wearing an angel costume, it looked like either Kayleigh or Rowan. I couldn't tell from this far away. While I was watching them I stepped on Diamonds foot. "Ouch!" She shirked and I quickly apologized she said it was fine but I noticed after that that she had stepped a pace away from me. Great going Connor.

After that dance I went off and searched for the angel. It was Kayleigh. Her dress was long and white. It reached the floor and it sorta pooled out at her waist. It was really pretty. She had pretty lace wings and a matching mask. She also had a floating halo that was attached by mini wires that I could hardly see. We danced to the next 2 songs because we were having so much fun. We did this kinda tango think where I grabbed her hand and we waved it back and forth. We couldn't stop laughing the entire time. Soon I saw something I knew I needed to take care of, or at least figure out what was going on so I left Kayleigh to go and try to get some answers.

Daniels pov

I danced with Emmalee a little and kept an eye on Roman and Ricardo pretty much for the first half an hour that I was at the party but I was kinda bored. Connor was out dancing with one of the selected, Kayleigh I believe was her name. They were having lots of fun and I was glad. I walked over to the snack table a grabbed a brownie to stifle my boredom.

That's when I noticed Aubrey sitting by herself at a table in the corner. She was wearing a gorgeous pink dress with little mint green accents. It had flowers sprung all over it. She had a white lace mask and a crown made of pretty little flowers on her head. She looked so majestic and pretty, easily the prettiest girl here.

Nobody was over there talking to her because her friend Ria was off dancing with a guard or something. She looked lonely over there by herself so I walked over and decided to talk to her. "Hi" I said as I sat down. She looked up glad to have some company. "Hi" she replied quietly.

Since when had things gotten awkward between us? "I don't suppose you would like to dance would you?" I said and I'm pretty sure my cheeks were burning. What was this weird feeling I'm getting? I don't like it one bit. She nodded and I took her hand as we walked over to the dance floor. It was incredibly weird considering she was my best friends sister. Soon though the awkward dropped and it felt more natural. We were swaying back and forth very slowly and it was fun. I was glad that this wasn't awkward anymore.

Well that didn't last long because as soon as the song was over she pulled away from me and looked confused, then she excused herself. Oops maybe I screwed up.

Connors pov

I noticed Daniel and Aubrey about half way through my second dance with Kayleigh. A bunch of thoughts shot through my head the first being 'oh he's just being nice he saw she was lonely' however then I got thinking. He did ask about her age, maybe that didn't mean anything.

But he did seem to tense up when I joked about sending Aubrey to help him rule, I was only kidding but he became oddly serious then, which was weird since he was never serious. Now that I thought of it he didn't start acting weird when we came out of the forest, it was after I mentioned Aubrey! Oh my god! My best friend liked my sister! What was happening!

I stopped and thought it over for a minute was this really plausible? After thinking of all the signs it definitely was. I quickly said goodbye to Kayleigh after the song and went to find where Daniel. I needed answers.

I found him with his head in his hands sitting at a table near the back. I decided to go direct with this so I walked over to him and said "do you like Aubrey?" Very sternly. He looked shock then said "no… Yes… I don't know to be honest?"

I really didn't want to deal with this and I didn't want it to happen because the last time this happened I was accused by the media for being crazy! "Listen Daniel I… I forbid you from seeing Aubrey!" I said looking for something that made sense.

He snickered then said "really Connor, really you forbid it?" I was so mad by that and I felt like knocking over another vase. Daniel continued "you don't control me Connor." God why would he think that I knew I didn't but that didn't mean he could like my sister! This was all just to weird.

Ok guys so pretty intense cliff hanger! Yay! Well I thought I was being all sneaky about Aubrey and Daniel last chapter but all of you guys guessed it! I guess I wasn't that sneaky then huh. So wow pretty dramatic right? This will pick up in the next chapter. It's kinda a part two thing. Ok for the questions!

1.) do you ship Aubrey and Daniel? Danrey or Aubniel? Which ship name sounds better!

2.) did you like the drama in this chapter?

3.) what do you think will happen next? What do you expect Connor to do about them?

Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought! Also please favorite/follow so you can be alerted when part 2 is coming out! Thanks! Now to answer reviews! I figured I should try doing this again because I've been to lazy lately lol.

Suzannaheath- thanks for review ping again, your always the best about that and your reviews always make me smile! I'm glad you liked the time jump between the elimination and Daniels arrival! I didn't want to make you guys read a bunch of boring stuff about in between then. Ol yes it's true Daniel has a crush ;) lol I can't believe you guessed it! I thought I was being so sneaky! Guess not. Lola's indeed is a vampire nice prediction! Are you a mind reader or something? Lol. Yeah Roman and Ricardo are big turds of that's what you meant. It I think they really add something to the story and they will be especially important to the plot next chapter!

MABubbles- I'm so glad you liked the chapter! Thanks! It was my favorite to write so far because I loved writing about Daniel he seems so much like me lol it just feels natural. I think it's really cute how close they are! Yeah Ricardo and Roman are super annoying but important for plot! So yay for plot! Yes you were right! It was Aubrey he likes! Gah I thought I was being like super oblivious and all and then everyone guessed it. Maybe I shouldn't have thrown in the age thing, oh well. Thanks for reviewing and constantly reading my crazy story!

Daniagogo- the time jump just meant I skipped a week of the boring stuff like a few dates so that I could get to Daniel's arrival! Hope that clears that up! Yeah you caught me he likes Aubrey I seriously thought no one would get that! Lol I was so wrong all of you got it! I got the most votes for vampire but I did have Daniel be a hunter so yay! Thanks for reviewing!

Alright well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading! Bye!


	29. Chapter 29 The ball part two!

Hey guys! This is part two of last chapter so yay! Just a little summary we left off last chapter with Connor and Daniel talking intensely about Aubrey! Now without further delay lets jump in.

Daniels pov

I don't get why Connor is going all turbo freak on me? I mean sure he's overprotective of Aubrey but really I'm his best friend! Shouldn't be at least trust me? It's not like it means anything if I might have the tiniest crush on Aubrey.

God it seems like he thinks he can boss me around now! After I told him he didn't own me I walked away and went to the gardens to cool off. I just wanted Connor to leave me alone so I could think.

As it turns out Aubrey had the same idea as me. She was sitting on one of the stone benches near the door. She looked very concentrated and she was staring off into space. She flinched when I walked by her head snapped up and she looked at me. She looked so confused.

"Hey" she said as I walked past and I nodded. I didn't feel in the mood to talk to anyone right now. Connor would probably yell at me for just talking to her anyways. I went past her and walked to the forest. I wanted peace and quiet for once so I could just think. I just kept walking until I made it to the pond.

When I got there I crouched down and just closed my eyes and tried to sort everything out. It helped me calm down a little and I realized I may have slightly over reacted but that didn't mean Connor had any right to boss me around like that.

"Sorry" a voice said behind me and I almost screamed. What the heck! I spun around to see Connor standing behind me watching me. I grinned and said "me too" then he helped me up and we headed back to the party. We didn't talk mostly because we didn't want to ruin the silence and also because I think we just didn't want to acknowledge the problem at hand. Though I didn't even know the exact problem.

When we passed by Aubrey on the way back in I tensed up a lot. Connor noticed it as well. I looked over at Connor then at Aubrey. She was staring up at me and for a minute the world around me was lost. I don't know how and I didn't hear the words come out but I said "wanna come back in with us?" She smiled and got up and the three of us walked back in.

The party was oddly quiet when we came back in and I noticed a commotion near the snack table. Connor rushed over to see what was happening and me and Aubrey stood there stunned. We didn't know what to do.

Connors pov

After I went and found Daniel and apologized, the great room had a tense air about it. I saw a huge circle of people swarming around two people in the center. When I finally made my way through the crowds I saw Nicoletta and Celia looking stunned. "What's going on?" I asked and the both turned and looked at me with there jaws dropped, I saw tears in Nicoletta's eyes. What in the world happened? I was gone for literally 2 minutes!

Finally Nicoletta spoke "I believe Celia is the missing princess." My jaw dropped. Well I hadn't been expecting this. "What do you mean?" I asked and she shook her head. "Celia was born in Italy, we look strikingly similar and she was 'found' by her foster dad on the 2nd of November. A day after the princess went missing." I still was unconvinced then I remembered that her foster dad was still here in the holding cells. I ran out of the room quickly followed by Nicoletta and Celia after I told them I could get confirmation.

We ran all the way down to the secret basement were the holding cells were. I quickly told a guard to take Celia's foster father to a interrogation room and I sent Nicoletta and Celia to the other side of the one way mirror. That way they could watch without the guy knowing.

When he was ready I went in and got straight to the point. "Did you kidnap the princess of Italy on the second of November?" I said partially yelling. I needed to sound demanding and strong. I saw panic flash in his eyes but he quickly covered it up. Not quickly enough however. "If you do not tell the truth you will be executed for your crimes against lady Celia." He thought for a moment and I could tell he was debating lying or not. Finally he said with a disgusting grin "ya I did that." Oh my god! I quickly left after telling him he would be executed within the week.

I ran over to the next room where Nicoletta and Celia were watching and I barged in to see them hugging and crying. "I always thought my parents never loved me!" Sobbed Celia. Nicoletta just shook her head and whispered "we never gave up hope." I was about ready to start crying as well because it was all just so happy.

I helped them walk back to the party so that Celia could tell her dad that she was safe. She would also get to meet her siblings. God bless her if she had to live with Roman.

Once we arrived back onto the great room it was announced that after almost 15 years exactly the princess of Italy had returned. Everyone rejoiced. It was a happy time. I still hadn't gotten around to most the selected so I decided I had better do that, since after all this ball was to celebrate the elite.

I decided to start out with Celia since we really needed to talk about what would happen now. I walked over and tapped on her shoulder then said "may I have this dance princess Celia?" She laughed and agreed.

She was wearing a beautiful golden dress with feathers flowing out at the bottom, and she had a beautiful gold mask with a little beak attached to it. She was a golden bird from what I could tell.

When we made it out to the floor we started swaying back and forth to the music. "What does this mean for the selection?" She whispered after a few seconds and I thought thoroughly before replying "well upon learning this news you are now the heir to the Italian throne which means either one of us would have to give up our countries or the selection." She nodded understanding that it probably wouldn't work out.

If she wasn't the heir then maybe it might of worked but she had the rights to the throne in her own country, regardless that she didn't know it was her country. Plus this would be an excuse for Roman not to rule, so that was always a win. I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances because I really like Celia. Then Celia said "oh my god Roman is my brother, he was flirting with me earlier!" I couldn't stifle my laugh for that and she joined in. Well that's awkward for him.

After that dance she looked kinda upset and she said "I just wished it could of worked out between us, I really like you." It was super sweet to hear that and I felt the exact same way. I nodded then said "well we could still keep in touch and we will see each other often."she shook her head then said "it's not the same, now I have to watch you get married to someone else." I nodded that indeed would always be weird. At least we could be friends still though, I didn't have to cut her from my life completely.

After I finished talking to Celia I walked over to a girl wearing a pure white off the shoulder goddess type dress. It had lots of gold accenting. I recognized it was Autumn. She also had a golden mask and she had a fancy leaf golden headband. "Hello." I said wrapping my arms around her waist from behind. She smiled and turned around "hey" she replied and I held out my arm for her. She took it and we went off to the dance floor. "So who exactly are you? I know you're a Greek goddess but knowing you it would have to be specific." She smiled and said "Athena, goddess of war and wisdom." I nodded and whispered under my breath "that makes sense" it definitely sounded like Autumn that was for sure.

We kept on dancing and it would be an understatement to say we were bad at it. For starters I danced like mom, aka not good but Autumn seemed worse then me! We just kept laughing anytime we stumbled which was all the time so we pretty much laughed the whole dance.

After the dance Autumn lead me over to where the little orphanage girls were. Autumn described them as family so I persuaded the advisors to let them all come and eat a lot since they were hungry from what Autumn told me. They were all in one little bubble watching me and Autumn. Then I heard a little girl shout rather loud "quiet there coming!" This got a laugh from us.

When we walked over a small girl walked up and did a cute attempt at a curtsy then she said very cutely "hi I'm Amber." I smiled and crouched down to her level before saying "hi, I'm Connor." She smiled the said "you're a prince huh? Is that fun?" She sounded so sincere and I was about ready to melt. I nodded and she squealed. Then she turned around to the other girls and squealed "guys it's a real life Prince! Can you believe it?"

I grinned and turned towards Autumn, she was smiling too. "Your good with kids you know that?" I nodded then said "well I do have 5 younger siblings." She smiled again even brighter this time. She had become much more comfortable around me by now and I was glad, she was very fun once you broke off her hard shell.

All to soon I had to say goodbye to Autumn and all the little girls so I could get around to all the girls before the night was over. The next girl I spotted was Rowan. She was wearing a renaissance age dress that was Crimson red with yellow and gold braided rope. She was Juliet from the classic love tale Romeo and Juliet. It was really cute. She also had on a golden mask with an intricate braid detail around the border. I asked her to dance and she gladly accepted. "So have you had a fun night so far lady Rowan?" She nodded then said "oh it has been most enjoyable so far, this ball is beautiful!" I agreed and then we danced in a peaceful silence for the rest of the song.

For the next song mother got up on stage and sang for us all. It was beautiful, she still had a magnificent voice even after all these years. I didn't dance with anyone during that song because I just wanted to listen to mother sing. After that however I knew I needed to start getting to the girls again because the ball was about an hour from over.

I found Millicent sitting at a table by herself behind a bunch of random people. She was wearing a deep orange dress that had a little flower cluster to the side of her belt. It was all fall flowers. She looked absolutely stunning yet she looked sort of uncomfortable in the crowd. She looked like she was trying to hide. "Hello Millicent." I said as I sat down next to her. "Hi" she replied quietly. "Would you care to dance?" I asked cautiously.

She nodded and I got up and led her to the middle of the dance floor. We danced slowly because Millicent didn't exactly love to dance. It was fun all the same and I took the time to really talk to her, she was a sparkling conversationalist. She pointed out her mother and father standing somewhere in the crowd and I nodded. After that song I looked around to see if I could find another girl because there wasn't much time left for all the dances. So far I had danced with 7 of the 10 elite. I still needed to find Emmalee, Annie, and Midna.

After wandering for a minute I saw Annie over by the punch bowl. She looked rather bored so I figured that she would want to dance next.

She was wearing a beautiful blue dress that fell like a flower petal down to her knees. She had wings attached to the dress that looked very fragile and pretty. Her mask looked like it was in the shape of butterfly wings and it wasn't hard to tell she was a flower fairy. It was very fancy and cute. "Would you like to dance Annie?" I asked and she nodded. Once we walked over to the dance floor it was a little more upbeat song so we kind of did this step where we were doing the normal dancing then she would twirl. It was really fun.

Soon I said goodbye to Annie and went to look for the next girl. I found Midna over talking to Ria. When I walked over however Ria seemed to get the cue and she left. "Hello Connor." She said and I nodded "would you like to dance Midna?" She nodded and we were swept off to the dance floor. Midna was dressed as a very pretty cleopatra. Her hair was put in these little braids other little gold ties and she had dramatic makeup on. She had a long white dress with lots of blue, gold, and cream colored designs on the hems. It looked wonderful.

We danced for two songs because we were just having so much fun. I twirled her a couple of times and then caught her with the opposite hand. It was pretty silly and fancy at the same time. I only had to get around to one more girl, Emmalee.

However like usual she was impossible to find. I looked all around the room but the only red heads I spotted were mom and Aubrey. I decided to search outside since I knew she didn't like big spaces with large groups of people. She probably just wanted a break.

When I went outside and looked around I saw two figures off in the distant but since it was dark I couldn't make out anything about them. When I got nearer I heard snippets of the conversation. It sounded something like this: "oh come on baby just give me a kiss." A male voice said a little forcefully and I tried to work my way around the bushes to figure out where they were. Then a smaller yet fierce female voice said "get away from me!" And I heard a bunch of rustling. I knew that voice it was Emmalee!

I tried desperately to figure out where they were but I just saw a shadow outline some where distant. There were so many rows of plants in front of me and I couldn't figure out how to get around them. Come on Connor Emmalee needs help! I finally just jumped one of the shrub bushes and kept going. The voices shot louder so I knew I was closer "get over here!" The male voice called again and then I heard a gasp and a male shriek.

A small body came flying into me sending me to the ground. "Connor!" She yelled and I got up realizing it was Emmalee that I had bumped into. I was just glad she was safe. "Hey are you okay?" I said worriedly. She nodded then said "some guy attacked me out here, it was freaky but I kicked him then ran into you and now I'm here." I nodded then said "did you know who it was?" She shook her head "naw I couldn't see him, but I heard him loud and clear he was practically yelling at me." I nodded and said "I know I heard him."

After I made sure she was back at the palace safely I told her I would go look and see if I couldn't find him. She just told me she was coming to and I couldn't convince her otherwise. I agreed only because I knew I would be here this time and I had to admit she was pretty fierce. I knew the voice sounded at least semi recognizable so I must of met him before. Emmalee hold onto my arm as we walked around looking for movement. After we searched the area we gave up and went back to the party.

Before we went in I asked the guard by the door if he saw someone come in right after we left to go search and he said the only person was Ricardo. Wait the voice matched Ricardo, that jerk! Did he seriously just try and force himself upon a selected?! God was I lucky it was Emmalee because she could handle herself. She wasn't the type to just sit by and let anything happen, she didn't have brawn going for her but she could outsmart anyone in a heartbeat.

Once we were inside me and Emmalee went to go and find Ricardo. He was dancing with a very uncomfortable Annie and he looked drunk. Still no excuse plus there wasn't any alcohol here! I yanked him away from Annie and then asked Emmalee if it was the same guy. She nodded so I dragged him into the hallway leaving Emmalee there.

Once we were completely alone I let all my rage out "what the heck were you thinking?! Forcing yourself upon a selected?! God if you were anyone else right now you'd be dead already for treason!" I yelled loudly. He had a smug grin on his face. Just then his mother rounded the corner and yelled "you did what?!" That wiped the grin right off his face, he was used to getting away with anything but not today. I hadn't even planned this because karma took over and he was going to get it. "I swear I thought you were a good kid what's gotten into you?!" She yelled at him and I slyly walked away back to the party.

Emmalee was sitting at a table with a large plate full of food. She was eating a strawberry dipped in chocolate when I walked over. For the first time tonight I noticed her lovely costume, she had on a long black and white dress with the ties in the front and she had a long red cape with a hood. She was little red riding hood. Her eyes lit up and she said "what happened?" I shook my head and said "he's taken care of." She just smiled and said thanks then we danced for the next two songs.

All in all it had been a great night but my feet were so sore by the end of it all. After my dances with Emmalee I went around and just talked to the girls and there families. I didn't see Ricardo the whole rest of the night. I was still ticked off at him though but I'm trying to learn not to be so angry because let's face it I get mad easily.

I noticed Aubrey and Daniel dancing the whole night but I tried not to let it bother me, it was still weird and uncomfortable but I learned to live with it. It seemed like they really cared for each other but I swear if he broke Aubrey's heart I wouldn't care if he was my best friend.

After the party I walked back to my room and flopped down on my bed. I was so tired so my maid just came over and I clipped my cape thing and let me sleep.

I had a weird dream about me going to a room where nobody could hear me. Everyone from the party was there but they pretended I wasn't there no matter how much I yelled at them. Then one person finally responded to my screaming it was Celia. She then turned into a magical bird and flew out of my grasps.

Then I was left with a room full of people just ignoring me. I tried to call her back but she was to busy doing something on the clouds. When I left the party I saw Daniel and Aubrey kissing in the hallway and I threw up in my mouth a little. When I finally made it out of there I kept reliving the moment when I couldn't get to Emmalee. She was right next to me screaming but I couldn't reach her. She always stayed the same distance away from me no matter how much I ran. Then I heard Ricardo evilly laugh and he turned into a huge lizard and picked her up and carried her away.

I woke up with a scream on my tongue but it wouldn't come out of my mouth. I was glad because I didn't need to be waking anyone up at… What time was it? I looked at the clock and it read 5:43am great I was up way to early. I couldn't fall back asleep and I didn't particularly want to dream that again so I got up and changed out of my Halloween costume.

After I was dressed in some comfortable clothes I got up and wandered the palace like I usually did when I got up early. I decided I needed to be less stressed about things because it wasn't good for my health and when I would become a king I always needed to be ship shape.

I found it peaceful to wander the gardens usually but whenever I walked around I couldn't shake the images of Emmalee being just out of my reach or Ricardo kidnapping her. It haunted me. I even thought I saw Emmalee over across the garden… Oh wait I think she is real. I walked over to her (which was easier when I could see) and hugged her. I believe she was standing in the spot she was last night when she was with Ricardo.

She looked startled by my arrival but once she saw it was just me she relaxed. I was really growing on her considering the first time I met her she hadn't even let me touch her. I rubbed her shoulder and she confirmed my suspicions by saying "I wonder what would of happened last night if I hadn't gotten away from him? Or if you hadn't shown up when you did?" I just shook my head "I wasn't any help I was just standing there unable to do anything because I couldn't figure out the frickin plants."

It made me realize how useless I had been. Then she said "no you reassured me that I would be fine, I feel safer when your there." This made me smile. I kissed her softly on the lips then we stood there thinking about everything. Finally I broke the silence by saying "how come your up this early anyways?" She shrugged her shoulders and said "bad dream" and I nodded in agreement. I knew exactly what she meant.

Soon we headed back inside to get warmed up and maybe get some hot coco because the fall weather was really starting to show. It was getting colder outside everyday it felt like. All the tress were changing color.

I always marveled at that when I was younger. I thought that all the other seasons were jealous because there leaves either died or were just plain old green like all the other plants. But in the fall they were special. I knew I was a weird kid (well I still am weird but that's besides the point) but at least I appreciated what nature gave us!

We went inside and hung out in the library with some hot chocolate. Soon Haven joined us and we all sat on the couches reading books and sipping hot coco, it was probably the best date ever and it wasn't even planned or a date really.

Ok guys thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter! Now the questions!

1.) Who is your favorite girl? (Ps it's ok if it's your girl) I want you guys to help me with picking the one.

2.) Did you enjoy the Halloween ball? Did you have a favorite costume?

3.) Do you ever have weird dreams? (I had one last night where a bear chased me around my house and then it tied my shoe? I'm weird I know lol)

Thanks so much for reading guys! Now to answer the reviews from last chappie!

Suzannaheath- thanks so so so much for reviewing! Also thanks for always being super supportive for ever now even though my story is cra cra lol. I'm glad you like them! I do too! I'm glad I kept you on your feet! Thanks! It's so creepy I actually just had skittles when I read that lol I was like oh my god she really is a mind reader! Gah I'm glad you like my story! I feel like I know Connor and all the girls. literally they have become my imaginary friends lol jk… Maybe

MABubbles- I'm glad I'm not the only one that ships them lol is that weird? Lol I feel like I know these characters! Really like Danrey as well! Lol I have no idea how to describe drama as good maybe juicy? Lol I sound so stupid right now lol. Will try and do more romance stuff with the selected and Connor it's starting to get more intense now since it's the elite!

Ruby Casablanca- yeah I thought that was cute as well! I agree Connor was a little irrational just overprotective but he made up for it in this chapter! So yeah… Cool

Daniagogo- I like Danrey more too! I'm glad you liked the drama it was so tense to write lol! Don't worry Connor let his anger go no need to be scared he's not unstable ;)

Ok thanks guys! Bye!


	30. Chapter 30 Coma

Hello folks! I hope you like this chapter! It's got so,e drama so yay! To be honest though all my chapters have drama lol I'm just so dramatic. Sorry of this is coming out later the usual my town had a power outage, then I had a dentist appointment, and I just didn't know how to follow up the Halloween ball. Hope you like it thanks!

Chapter 30: Connors pov

After my little date with Emmalee and Haven I headed to breakfast with them. This morning we had really good waffles with fresh strawberries. This would be the last breakfast with all the royals because this afternoon the German federation royals would be heading home. Thank god Ricardo would be leaving. He was such an idiot. It would be weird when everyone went home especially when Daniel left. He was leaving in a day.

We still hadn't sorted out the whole Aubrey thing and I didn't specifically want to address that it was even real. But it was and I saw them hanging out all day today in the gardens or at one point they were in the halls wandering and laughing.

Since I couldn't hang out with Daniel because he was hanging out with Aubrey I decided it would be a perfect time to go on some more dates. I had been on two dates with everyone except Annie, Midna, and Diamond.

Since I didn't have anything to do today I figured I would see if Midna wanted to do something, maybe we could just wander around the gardens or see a movie. I decided to walk down to Midna's room and see if she wanted to go on a date with me.

While I was walking down there I saw Autumn walking around and I stopped and talked to her. As it turns out she was wandering around just because she was bored. I knew that feeling well.

We talked for a minute before a thought occurred to me. We should go on another date. I had made the selection a process so far where everyone had a first date before I went on a second with a girl. It made it a little more standard more then like I was winging it. But what was wrong with a third date when I hadn't had a second with three girls! The whole point of the selection was to get to know the girls not to have standardized dates.

"Autumn would you like go see a movie sometime?" I asked and she nodded and said "sure, sounds fun" I smiled and said "how about this afternoon?" I asked. She nodded that way I could still go on my date with Midna as well. We agreed on about 4:00 o'clock and then she walked away smiling.

After our little conversation I kept walking until I made it to Midna's door. Once I knocked she answered looking a little surprised. "Hey!" She said excitedly. "Hi Midna, would you like to go on a walk with me?" She nodded then grabbed a sweater.

She was wearing a pretty hot pink day dress that reached down to her knees. It had little cap sleeves and it was very classy.

We walked out to the gardens and talked about anything and everything. It was really fun. Around 3:00 we finished the walk and I dropped her off at her room. I still had an hour before my date with Autumn and I was anxious to do something or anything. I wandered around for a while trying to figure out where Daniel and Aubrey were.

I finally found them in a hallway near the one with the hole in the wall (I told the construction people to leave it) when I turned a corner I saw Aubrey and Daniel pushed up against a wall making out! It was freaky and I almost screamed. It was like I was in a horror movie! I quickly ran as fast as I could and as I ran away I heard Daniel mutter "oh god." So I knew they saw me.

I didn't stop running until I made it to my room. Then I slammed the door and did a dramatic flop onto my bed. My maid looked really surprised by me and she quietly walked away because she knew that I would dismiss her like I always did when I was upset and wanted to be alone.

I just stared blankly at the ceiling for a while and when I looked at the wall the clock told me that it was 3:57. Uh oh I was going to be late! I ran out of my room and headed down to the girls rooms.

I quickly ran to Autumns room and knocked. I was probably sweating by now because I just sprinted down a flight of stairs in a suit. When she opened up she looked very amused at my tiredness mad she laughed at my odd appearance. When she was finally done she said "wow you were right on time." I grinned then asked "really?" She shook her head then said "nope off by 3 minutes." We laughed and I held out my arm. She took it and we did a weird skip thing down to the theater.

Once we arrived we sat in the two front seats and we swiped through all movies until we found one we both agreed on. The movie was a recent comedy and it was really funny. About halfway through the movie I moved my arm around her shoulder (I swear it was subconscious and not on purpose) and she cuddled up to me. It was so sweet and cute. It felt super calming and natural. She shuffled a little and I wonder if I made her uncomfortable.

The rest of the movie we just kept laughing and we had a peaceful silence as we watched. It was really fun. After the movie was over we walked back to her room and she invited me in so we could hang out. She introduced me to her maids, they were really sweet. We talked all about how the selection was going and she told me about all the girls. I was happy to hear that all the girls were kind and fun even when I wasn't there.

After a while I had to leave because I needed to go to a meeting. Dad had tried and let most of my meetings slide since I had the selection going and all and he didn't want me to stress but there were some I just needed to attend. After I walked out of the door I hugged her and then I bent down and I kissed her gingerly she acted shocked then said goodbye.

Once I had left Autumns room I went and walked down to the meeting room where dad was already there early. He looked nervous and serious. When I walked in he looked a little relieved but he still looked upset. "Hey dad." I said as I went over and sat next to him. He smiled then said very seriously "Connor, this meeting is about the selection and some things might get personal. Just try and go along with it please." I nodded now I was scared about what they were going to ask.

A couple of minutes later the advisors walked in. After we were all seated one of the top advisors said "ok this meeting will be discussing Prince Connors selection status." Wait status what did that mean?

Then another advisor asked me "Prince Connor how dates have you been on with the elite?" He asked so casually and it felt like an invasion on my privacy. I looked over at dad and he mouthed 'sorry' then I looked back the advisor who asked and said "I have been on three dates with lady Autumn, two dates with ladies Millicent, Emmalee, Rowan, Haven, Midna, and Kayleigh. I have only been on one date with ladies Annie and Diamond."

They all nodded then a few advisors wrote some stuff down then the same advisor proceeded to ask "why have you been on three dates with lady Autumn and only one with ladies Annie and Diamond?" I had been caught off guard by this.

I shrugged my shoulders and tried to explain "well I saw Autumn, uh I mean lady Autumn in the halls and she was bored so I suggested we see a movie. I have been planning on taking Annie and Diamond on dates soon. Oops ladies Diamond and Annie." I kept forgetting to call them lady it was embarrassing.

The advisors scribbled more things down then another advisor from across the room asked "how many of the selected have you kissed?" My god why were they asking this. I panicked why were they being so nosey!

"Uh. Well it was um." I said stuttering and thankfully dad saved me. "That's not necessary." He boomed in his King voice. I smiled thankful for the save. Dad looked over at me and he winked. I winked back and he almost laughed.

The advisors moved on to a new question now because they knew better then argue with the king. "Would you say you have a favorite girl so far?" I shook my head and explained "no I like them all for different reasons, they are all so unique."

The advisors didn't look very happy with me as they wrote down more stuff. I knew they weren't glad that I wasn't giving them answers. They probably weren't happy that the selection was moving so slow as well, I had been on very few dates and we were about a month and a half into the selection. They just gave me this feeling that they didn't like me.

They asked a few more questions before saying "ok that's all the questions we have." And I sighed in relief. However we weren't done so I had no idea what was coming. "There are fan favorites. Would you like to hear them?" I thought for a moment. It wouldn't affect my feelings I decided and I nodded.

Then an advisor from the other side of the room said "the fans favorite amongst the higher castes is lady Diamond followed shortly by lady Midna. Amongst the lower castes the favorites are lady Autumn in the lead and ladies Kayleigh and Rowan close behind." I nodded that made sense. It still didn't change how I felt about all the girls but it was strange to hear what the public thought of them even though they didn't know them.

For the rest of the meeting the advisors and dad talked about other ways to spice up the selection to make it go faster. I droned off during this 30 minute period and I started thinking about the girls. Occasionally I would tune in and figure out what was going on just to make sure I didn't let my advisors do anything crazy.

Finally the meeting was over and I was excused. I left calmly and went to my room because I was so bored. I decided that I should probably go on another date but I just ain't feel like it. I started thinking about what would happen next in my crazy life.

There was a knock on my door and when I yelled for whoever it was to enter I saw it was Daniel. I jumped up as I remembered what I saw earlier. "I've been looking for you everywhere." Daniel said and I explained to him that I was busy being in an intrusive meeting. He nodded then said "soooo…" This was getting very awkward if it wasn't already. I tried not to look at him. Why was this all so confusing! God this was awful!

"What are you going to do?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders. I really didn't want to deal with drama right now. In fact the only thing I wanted to do was sleep. He looked confused but then he decided that I was so tired right now that he should just leave. "K well I'm just gonna go now then." I nodded and flopped back down. I didn't know how to react to anything anymore. I just wish someone would tell me what to feel. I wish something in my life would make sense for once!

I must of fallen asleep because I woke up to Aubrey poking my shoulder. "Hey get up its time for dinner" she said. She had given up on being mute now and she seemed to be relieved that she could speak now again. I nodded then got up. I looked at her differently now. She seemed so mature and grown up even compared to just two months ago. It was weird but I think the selection changed us all. Even if I was the only one who was holding the selection everyone changed during the time.

After I tried to comb out my hair unsuccessfully I gave up and walked down to the dining hall with Aubrey. I thought about asking her questions but it didn't seem right. However me and my big mouth didn't listen to what didn't seem right in my head and I blurted out "do you really like Daniel?" I instantly regretted it but I couldn't just take it back! She stopped dead in her tracks then whispered "I think so, Connor. It's different then it was with Ethan." I cringed at his name but I tried to be sympathetic and nodded. We walked the rest of the way in silence.

Once we arrived I noticed all the girls were there except Autumn and Diamond. I looked around and accounted for everyone else. Emmalee looked more relaxed now that Ricardo was gone. All the girls looked nervous, like they weren't telling me something. "What's going on?" I asked and all the girls tensed up. Uh oh, were Autumn and Diamond ok! Maybe they got hurt! Oh no I couldn't let that happen! "Ladies what aren't you telling me? Where is Autumn and Diamond?"

They all shook there heads before Emmalee spoke up "there was a… A fight of some sorts." She said. I shook my head what was happening! "Does anyone know exactly what happened?" They all shook there heads. Then Rowan said "well something happened and apparently Diamond attacked Autumn and then Diamond got dragged off by a guard. I don't know what happened between them." I nodded then rushed up and ran to Autumns room. I didn't bother knocking, I just needed to know what happened and make sure she wasn't hurt.

When I walked in I saw a black and blue Autumn. Her maids gasped and Autumn looked very scared. She looked banged up pretty bad. "What happened!?" I said as I walked over and took her hand. She tensed like it hurt her so I backed up. She was obviously in no condition to talk so one of her ladies maids said "lady Diamond attacked her by the women's room hallways. She said that since she was a favorite she must be eliminated so that lady Diamond could win the crown." I shook my head. First Cerise then Diamond! What's next! Poor Autumn, knowing her she probably fought back but Diamond must have been trained because Autumn looked so bad. God why was there always something in my life!

Autumn looked about ready to cry but I knew she was holding the tears back. She was to strong for that. I knew her pride was getting in the way. I softly brushed a hair out of her face then I kissed her temple.

I turned to the maids and asked "has she seen the doctor yet? Any medical treatment?" They shook there heads then one of then said "she came to us limping and we put her to bed so she could rest." I nodded. I decided it would be best not to move her now so I told one of the maids to go get the doctor from the medical wing. She agreed and ran off.

When I looked back at Autumn she had a small tear falling down her cheek. I brushed it away careful not to hurt her and I kept repeating "your safe now, it's ok." It was mostly for me to feel better but I think it might of helped her a little. I felt awful, if only I hadn't taken that darned nap or if I had went and wandered maybe I would of found them before she got hurt.

I was cursing myself for not doing anything. I pulled up a chair next to her bed and I could tell she was slipping away. I tied to keep her awake by constantly talking but I was probably just annoying her. She needed to stay awake or who knows she might never wake up. I wasn't going to let that happen.

About 5 minutes after I sent the maid out the doctor came in with a bunch of machines along with about 5 nurses. I didn't move as they set up around me. "Prince Connor please move." The doctor said swiftly and I didn't even flinch. "Do you want to be the reason she may die?" He said and I got up fast I wasn't going to let her die. A nurse started trying to push me out of the room but I didn't want to leave her. Not again.

The nurse finally pushed me out against my own complaints. I heard screaming from inside and I almost died inside. This isn't real I tried to tell myself but it was real. I stood outside pacing for a while just thinking about how many times I shared with Autumn. Our first date where we rode horses, during the tea, at the Halloween ball. She was so sweet and innocent, she didn't deserve this. It made me realize how petty I was acting about Aubrey and Daniel.

After a while I realized pacing was helping nothing and I decided to go down to the holding cells where Diamond was most likely to be and talk to her. To find out what had happened. When I finally made it down to the holding cells I requested a guard question Diamond. I also requested that he have an earpiece so I could tell him what to say.

The guard agreed and as soon as Diamond was brought into the interview room with the guard I felt my heart full of rage. I was behind the one way glass just like before. When she sat down she had this confused look on her face. I wasn't buying it though. I whispered into the earpiece "start by asking about what happened." The guard put his finger to his ear then said. "Lady Diamond please describe in detail what happened."

She looked up and said "me and Lady Autumn were walking through the halls when someone attacked us. Then she told everyone it was me." She was putting on a mask but I saw right through it. I then told the guard that I needed to do this. He walked out and a few minutes later and handed me the earpiece. I took it and then walked into the interview room.

She looked amused that I had walked in, this made me very angry. I asked her again "what happened? The truth this time." She dropped her smile and I knew she had given up her act.

"Fine you caught me, I was trying to kill her. She was fan favorite and I needed to get rid of her if I had any chance." She said growling. I grimaced at the thought of her fighting Autumn. I was losing my temper when I said "why? Why did you need to try and kill someone?" She grinned and said disgustingly "because I need to be queen. I was planning on taking you out after I won." It freaked me out. Imagine of I had somehow chosen her and then I was killed. What would happen if Autumn died. No I couldn't think like that.

After those two questions I was done with Diamond. Before leaving I said "well you will be joining Cerise soon enough." Her disgusting grin was wiped off her face. Cerise had been executed quietly and we told the media that she picked a fight and returned home. I felt bad about her but I felt no mercy for Diamond because of what she had done to Autumn.

After I left I went back to Autumns room to see if anything had happened yet. It was around 11:00 o'clock by now. I was tired but I wouldn't let that stop me.

I walked all the way to Autumns room and knocked on the door. It felt so familiar and I liked the sound of it. A nurse opened and shushed me. They said they were able to help her and we would find out tomorrow if she was ok. They put her on some medication that would put her under until at least tomorrow morning, after that if she didn't wake up it meant her mind went into a coma state and they didn't know if she would wake up if she did go into a coma state.

That scared me to death. If she never woke up. I couldn't handle that. I decided to stay in Autumns room for tonight so I had a nearby nurse bring me a cot to put next to her bed so if she woke up I would know.

Autumns pov

I was slipping in and out of conciseness and I vaguely saw Connor leaning over me. He kept saying something but I couldn't hear it. Then I saw him leave. That really upset me I thought he would stay and be there for me. As I drifted off I saw a vision of Diamond. She was trying to kill me and she was spitting insults at me as I tried to predict what she would do next so I could dodge it. I knew dodging her punches was my best option because I was fast but not strong.

I dodged a few punches before she surprised me, she went right to my rib and I heard a crack. At that moment I was convinced I would die. I was getting weaker and slower because of the pain in my side. She punched a few more times and it knocked the air out of me.

Luckily I was smart about it and while I was down I readied myself. She pulled out a knife and just as she was about to stab I acted on a whim and flipped over. I was lucky that after that a guard came and grabbed her. I would be dead by now if it wasn't for him. There was only the one guard so he left me there while he took Diamond to who knows where. I knew he called someone to come help me but I couldn't wait. I limped back to my room where my maids helped me a little. The next thing I knew Connor barged in. That's all I remembered form the fight.

After that memory disappeared a new dream floated into my head. I was sitting on a bench under a big tree in the garden. All of a sudden Connor walked over with a serious frown. He looked at me then snickered. Then he said the words that broke my heart "I will never like a scum like you" I sat there stunned while he explained that I was being sent home. I just kept repeating "no no no." Until I was yelling it out.

That nightmare ended and my brain switched to another dream. I imagined all the little orphanage girls out on the streets crying from hunger. I couldn't handle it. I kept screaming at them and waving at them but they wouldn't look at me.

I finally got a break from the horrible dreams and I had a good dream. I dreamt that me and Connor got married. I had won the selection. We had a bunch of little children running around and we were laughing about something.

I had many more dreams about my life in the future and my mind was like a long hallway when I would enter one room and then I would have a dream either good or bad then once that dream was over I would walk out of the room and walk to the next.

It never ended I just kept having little dream scenarios. Until one. After I had a short dream sequence about snakes trying to kill me (don't ask) it all went blank. Then I heard someone. They were sobbing and saying something. It kind of sounded like Connor but he left?

"Please don't die Autumn." The voice said quietly and it was indeed Connor. Wait how was I hearing him? Oh wait I've heard about this, they say coma patients can hear everything around them. Wait so if I was in a coma then I wasn't dead like I assumed.

I woke up quietly. First my eyes flinched open and then my hand moved to my side where I felt a bandage. Connor was sitting next to me and he looked up when he saw movement. "Oh thank god!" He yelled and I winced.

Moments later a doctor rushed in to check my "vital signs" whatever that means. I was extremely confused. What was going on? I felt a sharp pain in my right arm and then it all came back to me. I had been attacked and severely hurt by Diamond, then I fell into a coma.

I wanted to rest again but the doctors were bent on keeping me awake. They shoved Connor out of the room and I was sad to see him go. Everything was moving so fast and nobody stopped to explain what was happening to me.

I finally got up the strength to ask "what time is it? What day is it?" The nurses looked pitifully at me then one said "it's been three days since you were attacked by fellow selected Diamond. You were in a small coma after the medication wore off, we didn't know if you would ever wake up." I was confused it didn't feel like three days! It felt like a day tops!

I then asked if I could see Connor to which another kind nurse replied to "as soon as we make sure your heartbeat is ok and that you will be fine for a while." I nodded that must be what vital signs were.

After they declared that I was awake (I could've told them that) they all left for a minute and Connor came in.

Ok guys so pretty long chapter right? Well I couldn't stop writing lol. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you liked this chapter!

1.) What did you think of this chapter? I'm always up to something aren't I? Muhahahaha

2.) Do you think everything will be ok now?

3.) Do you have suggestions for what should happen next? I would love to hear them!

Thanks so much guys! Again so sorry for the wait I just had some hurdles to jump. Lol I'm so weird. Please tell me I'm not the onto weird one out there! Oh I am ok… Awkward.

Suzannaheath- once again thanks for being so amazing and always being so incredibly kind and supportive of my story! It means the world to me! I really love all the girls and I'm glad you have some favorites! I like them as well! OH MY RAINBOW UNICORNS that's really fun to say lol I'm so glad you liked the ball because I worked hard on it :) lol I'm glad I'm not the only one to have weird dreams because that sounds pretty weird but interesting lol. Aww happy tears right now you're the best reader I could ever ask for!

Missmya16- YES LONG LIVE PRINCESS CELIA! She is amazing and she will make a lovely queen one day!

MABubbles- I'm glad you like the girls! Im so happy you liked the ball because I worked super hard on it! Thanks so much! Ok tell me did you have a dream where Daniel and Aubrey kissed? I'm curious now lol. Now caterpillars sound scary lol and your grandad a just sat there laughing lol great dream! Glad I'm not the only one with weird dreams! Ha I liked the part with Ricardo's mom too I found it hilarious! I mean it wasn't hilarious what he almost did to Emmalee but she handled it like a boss! Thanks so much for the sweet review it left me with a a big grin after I read it!

Daniagogo- yes, yes I do have weird dreams lol. Lol funny dream thanks for sharing it! Lol I was cracking up after reading that!

Also quick thanks to Deeptha13 for favoriting/ following! Thanks!


	31. Chapter 31 Escapee

Hello guys! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks so much for reading!

Chapter 31: Diamomds pov

The prince found out! Little did he know I had something up my sleeve to get me out of this one. I always made back up plans what did they take me for an idiot? After Cerise got uncovered I found out she had a secret contact that the royal family overlooked for some reason.

After I found out there was another mole in the palace I requested his help in case I ever got uncovered. He agreed to help me get out of here just in case worst came to worst. Well now I needed that help and he delivered. He had apparently brought Cerise to a secure location somewhere in the middle of a forest and that's where he would bring me. He came by my cell and I smiled as I saw him. A guard questioned him so he yelled "the prince had requested for me to transport Diamond to a secure location for her execution." The guard totally bought it and we were off.

He snuck me onto one of the trucks that was leaving the palace to get more food. Then from there he took me to a safe house in the middle of a forest in whites. When I arrived I saw that cerise was there chilling. When she looked up she grinned and said "you too huh? I always suspected, nobody's that perky… Except maybe Rowan." We both laughed at this. Rowan was indeed very perky.

Connors pov

While Autumn was still in her coma Daniel and his family went home and so did Nicoletta and her family along with Celia who I guess was her family but it felt weird to say that. Celia would go through intense training and she would become queen after years of practice. It would be something to get used to but I knew if anyone could adjust it would be her. She would be an excellent queen, just not my queen.

Daniel and Aubrey made a big scene about leaving each other in my room because they said quote on quote "I'm going to miss you sooooo much!" It was super sappy but I found it sweet in a weird way. They actually did care for each other apparently.

All the girls came and visited Autumn telling her to get better. It was very sweet. After the problem with Cerise and now Diamond I got thorough background checks on all the girls. All of them were fine though and of I would have done them earlier I would of learned quicker that Diamond had a rough history with law and as it turns out I believe she murdered her family.

I was not at her execution I couldn't bring myself to watch that just like it was with Cerise. I had been told by a guard that it had been done though. It gave me shivers, after all the anger was drained out of me I wondered of execution was the right thing but she did attempt to assassinate not only another selected but she was planning on killing me and my family as well. It still hurt though.

Autumn had woken up and after they checked to make sure she was fine they let me see her. It was such a huge relief to see her sitting up with her eyes open again. I never realized how much I had missed her eyes. When I walked over she looked glad to see me again. I felt like leaping for joy! When I walked over I took her hand in mine and I smiled as I said "hey how are you feeling?" Very quietly so I wouldn't startle her.

She looked up into my eyes and said "I don't know." I smiled and she did to. Everything was finally looking up again thank goodness. She looked a little better now then she did a few days ago. Her bruises weren't as bad and her rib was healing fine according to the doctor.

Then I remembered something and I decided to inquire about it now. "While you were out for the first day you kept screaming 'no' in your sleep, you scared me half of death and the doctor said you were having a bad dream, do you remember what was happening?" I thought it was a harmless question but Autumn tensed up and she started to blush. What?

Autumns pov

Once they let Connor in he came over and took my hand as he sat next to me. He asked how I was feeling and I said I didn't know. The doctor gave me some pain meds but so far they weren't working because the wound in my side was hurting like Hades I just hope it wasn't showing.

Then he asked about why I was screaming in my sleep. I remember all the dreams painfully clear especially that one. I really didn't want to admit that it was about me being eliminated because that was plain embarrassing and I didn't want to admit that I had strong feelings for him even to myself.

I tried dodging the question but he was even more curious now. Oops I decided I might as well tell him because he did embarrassing things all the time and I guess I could be embarrassing for once. "I had a dream where you said you would never like me then you send me home." I said quickly hoping he didn't catch what I said. Unfortunately he did understand what I had said. "Oh" was all he replied but he was smiling, it made me sick to my stomach.

After a minute I couldn't stand the pain in my side anymore so I made up an excuse for Connor to go away. I really didn't want him to see me like this. After he left I rested a little and hoped the pain meds kicked in soon.

Connors pov

I hadn't been on dates with any of the girls since before Autumn got hurt because I was way to worried about her to do anything but sit next to her. I ate all my meals in her room and I stayed there almost all the time. Since she was now conscious and awake however I decided I should stop neglecting the other girls. I had still only been on one date with Annie so I decided she would be a wonderful date for today.

When I walked down to her room I decided I should probably wait until after lunch because that way I could announce that Autumn had woken up to everyone at the same time. That would be a happy surprise.

Besides lunch was about 10 minutes away so what would be the point of asking before lunch of the date would be after lunch? As I was walking away I heard someone inside Kayleigh's room. It sounded like two people no wait there were more voices then that.

I heard Kayleigh, Rowan and Midna all in Kayleigh's room talking about something no someone. They were talking about me! I knew it wasn't right but I couldn't help it I wanted to know what they thought of me!

I believe it was Rowan who said "do you think he really likes me?!" She sounded nervous and I wanted to walk in and say of course I do but then they would know I was snooping. All the girls responded kindly "of course!" And "why wouldn't he?" It was so incredibly nice to hear the girls being supportive of each other.

Then someone else spoke up "I wonder who of the 8 of us left will get eliminated first." All the girls went silent after that. It would be really hard to eliminate the elite they all meant so much to me.

Then I heard a girl get up and I darted out of there as fast as I could. I really didn't need to be caught snooping again.

After I was sure I was in the clear I walked to the dining hall for lunch. Nobody was there since I was like 10 minutes early so I sat down and waited for everyone to arrive. The first to come where mom and dad. They looked pleased that I was back at the meals.

They were quickly followed by Aubrey, Cameron, Kiera, and Kamri and Noah. Soon all the selected trickled in. First was Emmalee and Haven, they walked in together laughing. Then they were followed by Annie. Next was Rowan, Kayleigh, and Midna they must of just left Kayleigh's room together. Last but not least was Millicent, she must have been thinking hard because she almost ran into a server.

All the girls looked confused and glad that I was back which pleased me very much. I got up and clanked my spoon on my glass and I may have gotten carried away because I was having fun doing it. Soon dad cleared his throat and I realized I needed to make the announcement.

"Hello ladies I'm glad to see you all again, as you know I have been M.I.A for the last 4 days because I have been staying with lady Autumn. She was in critical condition and I would like to thank you all for praying for her and visiting her. She woke up this afternoon and she is healing. The doctor says she will be fine." There were lots of sighs of relief floating around and lots of smiling faces.

I decided that instead of one date we should all go on a group date, we hadn't had one since the tea and that was more of a quick get to know you then a date. I really needed to make it up to the girls because I had been gone for four days.

Before I sat down I said on a whim "would you ladies like to join me for a group date tonight? Maybe a movie?" They all agreed and we decided on a movie. That would be fun and relaxing after forever of little sleep. After we ate me and all the girls (except Autumn because she was in no condition to even think about moving) went down to the theater. We all decided that a comedy would be best. We picked one out from just last month that none of us had watched already.

It was hilariously timed and also very detailed which I appreciated. I couldn't stop laughing and it felt nice to feel happy again. It was lovely and I walked with them back to the hallway there rooms were. All the way back we were cracking jokes from the movie it was great.

After all the girls were in there rooms I slipped into Autumns room to check on her but she was sleeping so I slipped out quietly and went back to my room for the first time in forever. It was nice to be somewhere so familiar.

Ever since I had chosen the elite they palace workers have been constructing an add on to my room called 'the princess suite' so that when I got married whomever I married would live next door to me. I thought that was a pretty nifty idea. So far all they had was the skeleton of the room but it was weird to see it being built.

Dad insists that we take tons of pictures of it right now because one day they will be 'memorable' but I don't know. It's just some wood structure. But dad was most likely right so every week I went in and snapped a few pictures just to see the progress. So far it had only been a week so I should probably take more. Before I went to sleep. I walked over through the French doors attached to my room.

When I walked through I saw they had made a lot of profess since last week they had up the wood for the base of the walls they also started to get the flooring panels down. It was really coming along. After a few pictures I went back to my room to chill out and rest.

It was weird to be back in my own bed now since I hadn't been here for a while. It was relaxing and familiar though. Once my head hit my pillow I was out like a lightbulb. I hadn't had good rest in days and it felt nice.

I didn't dream tonight and I figure dot was because I was to tired. I read somewhere that if your body is extremely exhausted you won't dream.

I woke up in the morning with nothing to do because it was about two hours until breakfast. I got dressed and sat in my desk chair just thinking. I thought all about how my future would go. Who out of the 8 amazing girls staying here I would marry. How I would pick just one girl to spend my life with. It was all so complicated. It had been like two weeks since the elite elimination and I knew my advisors were pushing for at least one girl to be eliminated by now. I just couldn't do it though.

I decided I needed to go on another date with Annie alone this time just because I had only been on one with her where it was just us. Plus I just wanted to hang out with her, because she was so sweet.

I still couldn't walk down this early so I decided to wander more. Like I didn't do enough of that lately. I wandered down to the garden gates and from there I went to my mom and dads bench. Dad always said that this is where he fell in love during the selection. I found it comforting. It all seemed so surreal to me that I would get married soon. I felt so young still that I was still a kid.

Sometimes I just felt like I was not ready for all this. I couldn't rule a country! It was all to complex. I just knew I would let everyone down. It sucked. If only I was born after Aubrey. She would make a better ruler.

Ok guys so kinda a filler chapter sorry! I just really needed a break for all the drama because I'm tired and school is starting for me on the 8th I'm not ready to go back yet. It just hit me because I went back to school shopping today. Gah the summer just flew by. I'm excited to see my friends again though so yay! I'm so tired and I really want to get this chappie up so I'm not gonna respond to reviews sorry but I'm so lazy.

1.) What did you think of this chapter? Not very interesting huh

2.) Who would you like to see more of?

3.) What did you think about Diamond and Cerise escaping?

Ok thanks guys! Bye! Also super sorry about typos! I'm to tired to read through it again bye!


	32. Chapter 32 A girls day

Hello everyone! So this chapter again is kinda toned down because I haven't had much inspiration to write lately so I know it's so boring and just please stick with me. Thanks now let's get into the story. I have gotten so many requests for a girls pov chapter again so I hope this delivers! Thanks!

Chapter 32: Annie's pov

We were all really happy that Autumn was getting better and that the prince had returned back to meals and dates. I have only been on one date with him so far but that didn't bug me because I knew he was just busy and it wasn't like he just didn't want to go with me.

I have made so many great friends here I can't believe how nice all the girls are. I thought it would be like ruthless competition but nope so that's good.

I still had about an hour before breakfast and I knew my maids would come and get me soon to wake me up but I already got up on my own this morning which was rare because I value my sleep a lot.

Fiona, my head maid came in quietly and looked over at me. She was surprised to see that I was up already and she grinned. "Amber and Bailey are coming with a new gorgeous dress for you today." Amber and Bailey are my other two maids. I smiled as I got up and did a funny stretch like I did every morning, it was just natural to do.

I sat in front of the mirror where Fiona got started on my makeup. I always wore pretty natural colors like nude pinks and light cream colors, but today Fiona but a dash of blue on my lids. It was subtle but pretty. She also put a light pinky-coral color on my lips. Why was she dressing me up today? I knew to trust her though because she has impeccable fashion taste.

Amber and Bailey burst into the room with a garment bag while Fiona just finished my makeup and was starting to curl my hair. They all looked giddy with excitement and I knew this was a dress they were proud of. It was exciting seeing them so excited.

After my hair was all curled to perfection Amber excitedly said "miss, we stayed up all night finishing this dress we really hope you love it." I smiled there was no way I was going to hate something that they had all worked so hard on no matter what it looked like.

When Bailey pulled down the zipper on the garment bag I gasped, it was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It had a pretty beaded bodice with lots of gorgeous gems on it. It had a baby blue full skirt that fell like the ocean out of the bodice. It was absolutely perfect.

I turned to the maids, they all had nervous/excited expressions on there faces. I smiled and said "it's perfect! Absolutely gorgeous!"

After I put it on I was all ready. I still had like 20 minutes until breakfast though because apparently according to my maids "I didn't take long to get ready"

Since I had the time I sat at my desk and decided to write home. Me and mom had written a little and it reassured me she was ok. I had just received a letter yesterday from her, she said she missed me and that it was funny to see me on the report. She seemed to be getting a little better since she was happy for me and I was glad. She wasn't quite so depressed anymore.

Soon there was a knock on my door and I was confused. Bailey went over and answered it and I was at my desk craning my neck to see who was here. "Hello your majesty." Bailey said and I assumed it was Connor. When I got up I saw that it wasn't Connor but another royal. "Hello lady Annie." The Queen said with a smile. I blushed a little I wasn't expecting this but it was one of those happy surprises.

I was confused and it must of shown in my face because the queen said "oh don't worry dear I just wanted to tell you about a surprise party for Prince Connor." Then she looked around suspiciously and said "he's turning 20 tomorrow and we want him to have a special surprise! It will be in the great room at 11:00 tomorrow." I smiled and said "I wouldn't miss it for the world." She grinned then went down the hall to Millicent's room and knocked.

I shut my door because I felt like that would be intrusive if I listened. Then I sat back down smiling and wrote to mom about how the prince would have a surprise party.i knew she would be excited about it.

It was disappointing that she didn't get to come during the Halloween ball because she was to ill to travel but I made sure to tell her all about it.

It was about time to head to breakfast by now so I walked on out to find that Haven had the same idea.

We walked down to the dining room talking in hushed tones about the princes birthday. It was fun and I felt like I had known her for years.

Midna's pov

We all sat down for breakfast with a spring in our step. Connor was so confused and I was pretty sure he was the only one at the table who didn't know because well it was a surprise party for him. We all had an excited air about us.

After we all ate a delicious breakfast I headed back to my room. While I was walking my feet took a detour to the kitchen, I just felt the urge to cook again. The chefs looked a little surprised to see me but not that surprised. I've had this urge before and everyone gladly accepted me. It was always fun to cook with them.

After a few intense rounds of making my famous rigatoni I left them to prepare for lunch. It was funny how they all loved cooking as much as I did and I felt at home with them.

Once my quick cooking spree was done I returned to my room to find all three of my lovely maids standing over a dress. It was a beautiful lavender color with a tight fitting top and a full flowing bottom. It was absolutely gorgeous. They all grinned at me and then Annabelle, my head maid said "it's for the surprise tomorrow." I smiled tomorrow was going to be fun.

Rowan's pov

Oh my goodness I am so excited for the party! It would be so fun. My maids said they had a special dress for it and I can't wait to see it! Right before lunch when I was walking to the dining hall I stopped to look out the window. It was raining! This was the first time it had rained since I got here and I missed it. It was so pretty!

I sat there staring at the window for a while before I decided that I needed to move along before I was late. I almost started running by the time I saw a clock in the hallway. I only had a minute to get half way across the palace! I practically ran all the way and I knew Carla would scold me if she saw me.

When I finally burst through the doors I was about 5 minutes late and I was certain my hair was messed up. I walked over and took my seat next to Kayleigh. She smiled as I sat down and whispered "was it really that bad?" Out of the corner of my mouth. She smiled lightly and shook her head while saying "nah, your fine." I smiled at her, she always knew what to say.

Cerise's pov

The prince thought I had died but my secret contact that was hooked up with the new Asian spies, helped me escape and apparently he did the same for diamond.

I wasn't complaining though she could be of some use to me. With both of us it would be easier to infiltrate the palace again, only this time we would be in disguise.

The "guard" who helped us escape was apparently actually a guard before he had some bad blood with the royals and he was fired. So then he joined the new Asian army to try and take down the royals.

He took us to a secret house in the middle of the woods in Whites. After I got here I started planning my vengeance on the royal family especially that stupid princess.

It was about the middle of the afternoon and I finally decided to tell Diamond about my plan. When she walked into the small room with the kitchen and living room, I told her to come over and sit down. Once we were comfy I said "how would you feel about going back to the palace and killing the royals?" And she grinned, this would be a great plan. "Ok this is the plan…"

Millicent's pov

Ever since I came here I have been working on the bridge design however now that I've perfected it and I can't do anymore until I return home, I have nothing interesting to do in my spare time.

I felt so out of place here, I was anti social and hard working no matter what while the other girls are enjoying all the princess dresses and the luxury. I miss my family, and being on the job. Don't get me wrong I love being here and it's been a great experience but it's not home.

Of course I can't voice this to anyone except my sweet maids so I'm stuck here with nothing to do.

After about half an hour of doing nothing I just couldn't take it anymore, I am not the type to sit still doing nothing. I just walked out of my room wanting to know where my feet would take me. I walked all around the palace (except to the 3rd floor where I'm not allowed) and I just wandered. I looked at all the pillars and unlike most people, I admired the architectural structure of them.

Emmalees pov

I was so bored after lunch because it was raining outside and the guards wouldn't let me out. It's like they think water is toxic? Anyways I couldn't go to the pond like I wanted so I just sat on my bed bored out of my mind. It was torturous, I just wanted to have some fun adventures but those silly guards think the rain will hurt me! Seriously!

I really wanted to get some fresh air so I did the closest thing I could, I went onto my balcony. It was small and gated but at least it had some fresh air. There was just enough room on the balcony for the small lounge chair and a little table.

I just sat outside for what felt like a eternity just soaking up the little droplets that weren't stopped by the little roof. It was quite enjoyable. Wait did I seriously just say "quite enjoyable" in my own head! This place really has changed me!

Connors pov

I still had yet to be on a date with Annie so I decided to do that today. Tomorrow I didn't want to do dates though because it was my birthday, I have been trying unsuccessfully for the past 15 years to let my birthday slide under the radar and I'm hoping this year I can just relax in my room with a full day to myself. I have at least convinced mom not to throw a ball every year but she always did something.

Hopefully with all the extra planning for the selection and all mom and dad would simply forget, but I knew this was wishful thinking because mom forgot very little.

It was still about an hour before dinner so I thought now would be as good of time as any to go. I walked down to her room and knocked three times, knock knock knock "Annie?" Knock knock knock "Annie?" Knock knock knock "Annie?" (If you know what this is from you're the best person in the world!) She answered with an amused face and I couldn't help but stare at her. She was wearing a gorgeous blue dress that suited her very much.

She blushed a little and I'm sure I did too. "You look… Stunning tonight Annie." I said looking for the right words. She smiled then tilted her head "what are you doing here?" Oh right I was here for a reason. "Would you like to accompany me on a date tonight?" She smiled and said "of course, what will we be doing?"

Oh I hadn't thought about that "well I thought you would like some input on what we do?" I said trying to cover up the fact that I had not been prepared. She smiled and said "I've always wanted to see the city at night? Can we go to the roof?" I grinned that would be perfect. I hadn't been up there on a date yet and it would be very pretty.

"Ok I will see you at say 8:00 tonight?" She nodded then kissed my cheek and closed the door. I could feel the heat rising on my face as I walked away. I was such a fool sometimes, or a lot of the time actually.

When I was walking back I realized that the selection was going very slow in terms of me actually interacting with the girls. Sure I had made the proper eliminations, maybe in a little larger groups then liked but still I was down to the elite so that's all that mattered.

But I have been on very few dates and I've only officially kissed one of them! By this time I'm supposed to have at least kissed them right?! I don't know. I sure as heck couldn't talk to anyone because the only person who knows how I'm feeling is dad and I'm not talking to him about this, it's just to embarrassing.

Autumns pov

I was slowly but surly healing. As it turns out my rob was broken which translates to "you can't walk until at least a week more." It sucked majorly. Some of the girls visited me occasionally but I feel like it's from pity and I hate it when people pity me. Connor always comes and visits me before meals but it's not like anything ever changes in between his visits.

It's unhealthy for me, an adventurous free spirit, to be sitting here 24/7 doing literally nothing aside from counting the minutes until my food gets here. It was awful.

I tried reading a few books and I must admit some books are good, but I just don't like reading so much. I somehow was left with a pencil and pad while my maids were gone to do something. I decided to sketch little things around my room and I actually found it pretty fun. I drew the flowers on the balcony and the weird little base on my bedside table. It was a good hobby and I wasn't that bad actually. They at least looked semi realistic.

I requested my maids bring colored pencils and some paper after that and it became my hobby. It was more fun then sitting and counting minutes that's for sure.

Havens pov

I have lost me sense of concern about my scar now because all the girls, and Connor for that matter, were incredibly kind and nice about it. They didn't ask questions and I was glad because that memory was way to painful. I still have flashbacks of it from time to time and it scares the living heck out of me.

I've only been on two dates with the prince so far and I could tell he was trying to take things as slow as possible with whatever time he was allowed for his selection. It was nice. I'm just glad he's not stuck up and gross. That sounds awful but I figured he would be arrogant and horrible. He's not though so don't worry.

Kayleigh's pov

I'm extremely excited for the princes birthday! I know it will be wonderful! It scared me a little how two selected so far have turned out to be murders but I think the girls left are safe, they seem to genuinely kind, but then again so did Cerise and Diamond. I made great friends with all the girls especially Midna and Rowan.

It was about time for dinner by now so I walked to the dining hall. It was sprinkling a little outside but the rain had calmed since earlier. It was refreshing and nice to see rain again, it reminded me of home. It was always raining there and I think I took that for granted. I felt a strong urge to just go out and jump in the puddles just like I used to do back home with my sister prudence. Oh I missed her so much, I missed all my family.

It really bugged me that the prince hadn't made eliminations yet though. I feel like he just can't make up his mind and he was just pulling along some of us. I just hoped I wasn't one of those girls.

I'm so sorry you guys! I know I'm a horrible, person for not updating in forever but I'm really stressed and upset of late so I haven't felt like writing. Sorry! Please bear with me!

1.) who's pov did you enjoy most?

2.) Did you like a chapter with more povs? Or do you like less?

3.) When do you all go back to school? I go back the 8th of September hence why I'm stressing.

Thanks for all the amazing support you guys are the only reason why I'm not totally insane by now so thanks! Bye!

Suzannaheath- thanks for all your kind words! I agree it was calming and refreshing to just have a normal chapter for once thanks! I'm glad you like the girls! I like them too! Lol Aubrey is pretty great but I have something else in mind for this! Thanks so so so much for all your amazingly nice compliments you're the absolute best!

Daniagogo- thanks! I thought it wasn't that good but thanks for making me feel better! I'll try and do more of the girls perspectives just for you ;)

Mickeymouse1234- I'm super duper sorry I made you so upset I swear I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!

MABubbles- it's ok I'm to lazy to log in sometimes too! Lol! Hope this is enough for Annie yeah I noticed she was most neglected lately so I have her a big pov! Lol thanks your review made my day!

Bye guys! Ps sorry about all the typos I'm sure are in there but I'm don't feel well and I owed it to all you amazing readers to get something up no matter how terrible.


	33. Chapter 33 Illness

Hey guys! So I wrote this whole stinking chapter and forgot to save it… Darn it! Anyways for the past couple of days I couldn't log on because fanfic said the server wasn't found? Idk did that happen to you?

Chapter 33: Connors pov

I woke up with a smile on my face. I was now 20 years old. After laying for a moment I looked up at my clock. It was two hours past breakfast! Where were my maids? Why didn't they wake me up? As if to answer my question my head maid walked in with a tray of strawberry tarts and pancakes, my favorites.

It was then that I gave up hope that mom had forgotten about my birthday. I just sighed and ate my delicious breakfast. My maid left when I began eating.

After I ate my food I left the tray neatly on my side table and decided to hide. I knew mom would have some sort of party today I just didn't know when or where. I quietly got dressed and left my room.

After a few minutes of wandering I came across one of the many libraries and decided that would be a nice place to wait.

I walked in and looked at the shelves full of books. I finally selected a book from the American era, it was my favorite era. I decided upon a book named "Wonder" about a boy who was born disfigured and how his life changed when he went to school. About half way through the book I set it down to think.

I couldn't even imagine being a kid in that time period. Well I guess I wasn't a child anymore, I was 20 today. I would be ruling the whole country before next year. I would be married before I'm 21. My life seemed to be moving to fast and I just wasn't ready for it. I could feel the panic setting in and before I knew it I was on the floor blacked out.

America's pov

Everything was all set up for Connor birthday. I had it planned out so that when Connor came down for lunch we would have a surprise for him.

There was still about 5 minutes until he would get here so I took that time to get to know the girls. Like queen Amberley had I decided to hold off on getting attached to any girls just in case they were sent home. Since it was now the elite I felt that I could try and chat with the girls. One of them would marry my son to be fair, therefore I felt obliged to get to know them.

I walked over to where Emmalee was standing beside the punch bowl and stood there for a while while I grabbed some punch. "Hello lady Emmalee" I said with a bright smile. "Good afternoon queen America." She said. She reminded me so much if myself from this time in my life.

"You know we are a lot alike me and you." I said smiling at the thought of myself in the selection. It was funny how crazy I was back then. Her eyes went wide as she said "really?" I nodded on reply and she smiled. We talked for a minute about hobbies before I said goodbye to go talk to some other girls.

I remembered Aubrey saying she liked lady Annie so I decided to talk to her next. "Hello, lady Annie." I said and she smiled at me. She reminded me so much of Aspen. They may not look alike but she sure had his personality. It made me almost tear up. After a short conversation with her I decided I still had time for one more little chat before Connor would be here.

I hadn't talked much to lady Haven I realized so I decided I could get to know her a little. She was kind but I noticed she was the shyest of all the girls. She was quiet and poised, and I liked her a lot.

After a few more conversations with the rest of the girls it was about 10 minutes since lunch was supposed to start and Connor was supposed to be here. I was starting to get a little worried because he was never late. Nobody reported seeing him since his maid brought his breakfast to him. None of the guards had seen him either which bugged me a lot.

After another 5 minutes and still no Connor I sent out 5 different groups of guards to go search for him. 5 minutes after that he was 20 minutes late. I was fed up with waiting so I went out and searched for him myself.

I checked his room and his office but nothing. While I was walking out to go check the gardens I noticed a door set ajar slightly. It appeared to be one of the old libraries. When I opened up the door more I saw an unconscious Connor laying on the ground in front of a couch with a book laid on him.

I must of let out a subconscious scream because soon there was two guards running around the corner. One guard grabbed his hands while the other took his feet, and they rushed him down to the hospital wing. I was behind them the whole time running.

When we finally arrived the doctor had the guards put Connor in one of the rooms on a bed. They hooked him up to a heart monitor and lots of other stuff. They pushed me out of the room while they tried to figure out what was wrong.

I realized Maxon and everyone else still didn't know what was going on so I walked back to the party with small tears forming in my eyes. When I walked into the dining hall where everyone was all gathered I pulled Maxon into the hall.

"Maaaaxxoonn" I said stuttering and shaking. I felt the tears begin to fall as I stood in Maxons arms. He softly stroked my hair and calmed me down enough so I could tell him. "When I found Connor he was collapsed"

Maxon became stiff and pale as he held me in his arms. "Hey it will all be fine, Connors strong." He said quietly. Maxon went in and told the girls and the kids about Connor collapsing then we headed back down to the hospital wing.

When we finally made it to the room the doctor was there with a clipboard and a grim expression. This isn't a good sign. "Hello you majesties." She said kindly but I could see the worry in her eyes. "Queen America do you recall the heart disease your father died of?" I shook my head at her. I was to grief stricken to even notice what it was called.

"We believe it may be hereditary, you do not have a dominant case of it however you are a carrier of the disease." Wait did this mean? "We believe prince Connor is suffering symptoms of this disease." I froze and almost fainted. So this was all my fault!

After a moment I ran out of that room so fast it must have been some sorta record. I sprinted to an empty hallway and shrunk down in the corner and cried. Maxon was right behind me as I ran and he caught up soon because of my stupid heels. He came over and crouched down next to me while I sobbed and repeated "it's all my fault" quietly under my breath.

He rubbed my back and sat there with me for a while before he said "hey, look at me" then he pulled my chin up so I was looking him in the eye. "This isn't your fault, don't beat yourself up about this." I just cried some more. I felt like shouting "it is! I passed on this disease!" I just couldn't take this anymore.

I was the reason Connor was passed out in that hospital room, it was my fault. I just couldn't stop crying. "Maxon, it's… It's my fault!" He just hugged me tighter and whispered soft words into my ear. When I finally calmed down a little more we walked back to Connors hospital room to sit for a while.

When we got there I saw Kamri and Noah curled up next to Kiera and Aubrey, while Cameron was sitting in the corner quietly. It broke my heart. What if they all had the disease? I couldn't take that risk. When we walked in and sat down Noah climbed onto my lap and I was grateful. Kamri crawled over to Maxon while Kiera laid her head on my shoulder.

We were all just staring at Connor, I'm sure we were all thinking about memories of him. I was. Noah dosed to sleep in my arms and Kamri was going to fall asleep soon, they were so little and innocent I couldn't imagine them getting sick as well.

Soon Kiera was breathing even and I knew she fell asleep as well. Cameron was staring off into space while Aubrey was curled up tight with little tears falling down her cheek. This hit her the hardest.

Soon a doctor came in and told me and Maxon "hello, as you know we believe prince Connor has a hereditary heart disease. We can give him some medication to postpone the effects of the disease but it can't hold it off forever, we believe it will hold him until he is about 45. We don't expect him to live much longer then that though." I squeezed Maxons hand so hard I swore it would come off.

"Can we have my other children tested to see if they have the disease as well?" I asked as quietly as possible. It didn't work though Aubrey and Cameron heard me. There eyes were wide with fear. I was helping no one today.

The doctor nodded then said "I will need a blood sample from each of them for testing." Cameron got up and followed the doctor out of the room while I prepared to wake up everyone. "Hey wake up." I said softly whole shaking Kiera slightly.

At first she didn't open her eyes then they darted open "what happened?!" She practically yelled. "Sh it's ok we are going to get you tested to make sure you don't have the same disease as Connor ok?" She nodded grimly.

Once Cameron came back a nurse came and brought Kiera back. I knew Noah would hate this because he didn't like needles so I decided to wake him last.

Soon everyone had there blood drawn except Noah. I softly got him up and led him to where the nurse was. His eyes widened when he saw the needle. "Hey, Noah look it's ok." He shook his head and almost broke into tears he was so afraid of that needle. "You know what, Connor would want you to be brave. Could you be brave for Connor?" He thought for a moment then stuck out his arm for the needle.

I held his hand and he was fine. We all walked down to the dining hall and got a little food. None of us really had an appetite though. A few girls took there dinner to there rooms but a few stayed. It was nice. Before we all left I made an announcement.

"As you all know prince Connor has a heart disease. He should be fine but we don't know when he will get up, last time it was 10 hours but it could be more this time." I was forcing myself not to cry and I know I let a few tears slip. What kind of queen was I? The castes are still here, my own son was hospitalized because of me, and I can't even put on a strong face for the sake of my own kids!

Maxons pov

America was so broken about this. She keeps blaming herself and she's so darned stubborn she can't see it's not her fault. I knew I had a hard decision to make. Should I allow Connor to ascend the throne if he could go at any time? This was the hardest thing. I knew he was still the rightful heir but he could pass out at anytime and that's not healthy. Especially not for a king.

On the other hand if he were to be king I knew he could really help the country. I had no doubt he couldn't mentally do it but physically I didn't know with this disease. Stress would induce more of the heart disease and being king was probably the most stressful thing there is. I knew my advisors would want me to begin to train Cameron.

Why not Aubrey you ask? Well while I have no doubts in my mind she would be a great ruler there was laws saying the eldest son must become king. Aubrey is my daughter. I could change the law but it would take a while and there would be riots. I didn't know if we would have enough time. I just don't know what to do.

I was trying trying to look at a business angle of this because I couldn't bare just think of my son being sick. I wasn't going to think of the worst for him. America and the kids need me to be strong right now. Connor is a string young man now I'm confident he can fight this. I didn't even want to think about if he couldn't.

Ok guys so yeah chapter… Yeah. Pretty sad. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. oh also guys I hit 100 reviews! Yay! Thanks so much!

1.) What do you think? About the chapter and Connor being sick?

2.) Did fanfic let you log on? I couldn't it said server not found?

3.) Who's pov would you like to see more of?

Thanks so much!

Missmya16- yeah they are evil they are scheming something big ;)

Deeptha13- thanks so much! I'm glad there are some Big Bang fans out there ;) gosh I love that show so much! Thanks again!


	34. Chapter 34 Condition

Hello guys! Thanks so much for reading my story thanks! Also thanks so much for the reviews last chapter you all were so concerned for Connor it was so touching thanks! So yeah… Chapter 34!

Chapter 34: Kayleigh's pov

Ever since the prince had collapsed a week ago the selection was put on hold, because how could you have a selection for the prince without the prince. So far me and the other girls have just been hanging out in our rooms or the women's room. It was extremely grim and quiet since he's been gone because we all felt upset and scared for Connor.

The king and queen kept telling us he was in the same condition but I have a feeling they just aren't telling us everything. We were allowed to see him for the first two days then after that we were told we couldn't visit him anymore.

Aubrey's pov

Connors condition has been steadily growing worse. He was still unconscious and his heart was starting to fail. They don't know if he will wake up from this. Mom had us tested but none of her other kids has the heart disease except Connor.

I was so worried about him and hardly left his hospital room. I was panicking because if he didn't wake up either I or Cameron would become the ruler. Dad said he could change the law so that I could be queen but it would take time that he doesn't know if he has. It was so nerve racking not even knowing if I have to be nervous or not.

It was awful thinking about becoming queen. I hated even thinking about it because it meant Connor would uh you know. I couldn't handle losing Connor.

All the relatives had come to visit during this hard time. Aunt Kenna and Uncle James were here with my cousins Astra and Leo. Aunt May and her husband Uncle Zander, they had a 5 year old and Aunt may is expecting another before Christmas.

Uncle Gerard was also here with his fiancé Annabelle. She was nice enough but I just got a vibe I didn't like her. I put on a act for uncle Gerard though because I love him, he's that crazy fun uncle everybody has. Everyone came except for Kota though. I didn't even call him uncle he was practically disowned from the family and didn't even care that his own nephew was dying.

My aunt Marlee and Uncle carter also came with there two kids. Kile and Josie they were both odd but it was nice they came. The reason they are called aunt and uncle is because Marlee is practically moms sister, they are really close.

I also heard that Daniel would be coming again and I didn't know how to feel about that. I should be happy but under these circumstances I just didn't know. It was like they were all coming for a funeral, like they were planning it already.

I stopped talking again. I'm not proud of it I just, I can't. I just can't take this. I hated all of this I just wish he never got this darned disease. It was just awful, that's the only thing to describe it.

Maxons pov

I was stressing about everything. All the in-laws were here and my aunt would be coming soon with her kids as well. We had a full house to say the least. Not only that but I still had to figure out the law for inheritance so Aubrey could be queen. I tried to drown myself in work so I didn't have to think about Connor but I found myself breaking into sobs for him at random times.

America still blamed herself about all this despite me and her family telling her it's not her fault. She only had her siblings now because her mother passed about 15 years ago. It was nice they all came to support us but it made my job about 20 times more stressful. I hated all of this.

It was awful to even think I had to replace Connor for king but the country needs to live on. I hated myself for thinking like that but I know it's the truth.

Havens pov

The selection has essentially been put on hold because the prince is still in his coma. I heard a rumor that they were preparing Princess Aubrey for the crown and they expected Prince Connor to die. I had no idea what would happen to all the selected if he did… Pass. We were all still hoping he would come out of this coma but after that he could have another black out at any time. Even if he did survive this the selection could be canceled.

We had all gotten into the habit of taking out dinner to ours rooms because nobody came to dinner anymore anyways. We would be alone in the dining hall because all the royals ate in there rooms or together in the parlor on the third floor.

The royal extended family was here and it made me extremely uncomfortable, like they knew he was dead already or something. It was scary to think about him dying and I noticed me and the other girls were all kinda depressed now a days. I knew we all had feelings for him.

America's pov

We had all driven ourselves up a wall. My family had come which was nice I got to meet Gerard's fiancé for the first time. She seemed nice enough. I was just always upset now and I could tell everyone else was as well. Things had gotten very depressing in the palace.

I was sitting with Connor like I usually did in the morning, I had developed this habit where I would talk to him. It is believed people in a coma can hear there surrounding which was silly sounding but it was the only sliver of hope I had left.

I was holding his hand while telling him about how much we all missed him, when his hand flinched. I didn't notice it at first then I realized he was moving. He's moving! I quickly called a nurse to fetch the doctor and she ran off with a smile. Everyone on the palace was pulling for him.

By the time the doctor came in Connors whole hand was slightly shaking. The doctor however didn't look excited. He looked sad in fact? I thought this was a good sign? "No, this isn't good!" He almost yelled to himself.

He quickly pulled a few nurses over and they escorted me from the room. I had no idea what was happening. Eventually a nurse came out and said "I'm sorry to get your hopes up your majesty, he is having a mini seizure in his coma state. It means the disease is progressing faster then we thought." I almost broke. So he wasn't waking up but getting worse? This is bad, horrible.

Finally after quite a few shouts from his room they let me in. They almost lost him. However the heart machine saved him. I prayed that he didn't die, he was to young. I knew of he would just wake up from this he could get better. I just need that one wish to come true.

I knew this would push the advisors over though. If this disease was progressing fast they would never let him ascend the throne. However if they never asked I wouldn't be lying right? I wanted more then anything that me passing on this god awful disease wouldn't be the reason Connor couldn't be king. He deserved it and I know he would offer so much to this country if he could just get better.

It has officially been 8 days and some odd hours since Connor collapsed and he still wasn't awake. I knew if this went longer then a month the advisors agreed to send home the selected girls because there was no point in them being here especially if they were going to strip Connor of being king after all this. I hope they won't though.

After a moment I realized I was letting these horrible advisors run my life! They were deciding if my son was getting his throne he rightfully deserved. They were deciding how he found his wife and how he should proceed with his own selection. They have been pushing around this family for long enough.

I knew Maxon was probably in a meeting with said advisors so I stormed in to the main board room where they held all meetings. I was lucky and they were all there. Maxon looked surprised to see me and his eyes shun with hope. He probably thought I had news about Connor sadly I didn't. I ignored Maxon and stared down everyone of those stupid advisors.

I was so filled with hatred towards them, they were always deciding my life and I wouldn't take it anymore. "You may all leave, your fired." I said at all of them. Maxon started to argue but I cut in "no they have been pushing around our lives for long enough they do not decide my sons fate." And that was that Maxon agreed with me and all the advisors left with grim looks and stomping feet like 4 year olds.

After they left all the anger was deflated out of me as I remembered what triggered the anger. Connors seizure. He was getting worse. "I can't believe I just did that." I muttered and Maxon nodded. And whispered "good job" I knew he felt the same way. They had always pushed us around and I simply got sick of it. Sure they had some good aspects not many, but some. We probably needed some new advisors with fresh ideas that wouldn't try and just pull the plug on my son any chance they got.

Me and Maxon decided to head back to Connors room and check up to make sure everything was ok. When we got there all the family was in the waiting room. I didn't know of that was good or bad. After I finally pushed through my hordes of family and made my way into Connors room I burst into tears.

Ok so yeah cliffhanger. Lol yay! So yeah thanks for reading!

1.) What do you think? Is he awake or… You know not :(

2.) What did you think of this chapter overall?

3.) What is my writing missing? I feel like I don't have enough dimension but I don't know what to add? Any advice accepted thanks :)

So yeah chapter… As you can tell I have no idea what to say I know I'm awkward lol.

Suzannaheath- I have some surprises in stock (muhahahahaha) evil laugh if you couldn't tell. It's really hard to translate evil laughs without context lol. Yeah that was weird it wouldn't let me log on and I was like seriously! I gave you both ;) Aubrey and two elite so yay! Thanks so much for all your kind words like I can't even comprehend! I love the Big Bang theory so much! Ah when I first started watching I hated Sheldon so much because he's so smart but so stupid! But lol I grew to love him and Shamy ;) lol so cute!

Orangerosey32- I'm sorry but I actually forgot about the vascular surgeon thing I'm super sorry but sometimes I even get the girls mixed up lol I'm so jumble minded I can't remember very much about each girl so I always look back at the pm from the writer to see stuff about her. But that's cool I didn't think about her being a heart doctor it might be helpful if they get married ;) thanks so much!

Deeptha13- thanks I read your story and loved it! But you already knew that cause I entered a girl ;) lol yeah that was weird about not being able to log on but at least it's fixed now ;)

Daniagogo- yeah… Yeah. Ok then awkward start but hey awkward is my middle name ;) I totally get what your saying about Maxon and I would love to include him more! Thanks for the idea! Thanks so much for being your awesome self like always :)

MABubbles- I know what story your talking about cough cough DIVERGENT! Cough. I have tricks up my sleeve ;) thanks for reading and being so concerned for him like I know you're a true fan when you write in all caps "DON'T LET HIM DIE!" Lol thanks you're the best ;)

Well yeah… Thanks guys. Wow I'm so awkward today like even more awkward then Connor… Wow I need help lol bye guys thanks! Please review and favorite/follow thanks!


	35. Chapter 35 Memories

Hello everyone! Thanks so much for reading! I know your all anxious to see if Connors okay (it makes me so happy you guys care so much!) so without further delay let's start! (Also of you don't recall I will catch you up, America doesn't know yet if Connor is awake or dead. Because all the family was gathered it could be either.)

"After I finally pushed through my hordes of family and made my way into Connors room I burst into tears." – America last chapter.

Chapter 35: America's pov

His eyes were opened! He was ok for now! He couldn't quite sit up yet but I don't care. I rushed over to him with tears in my eyes. I was just so happy he was ok! I was getting all emotional and I could tell Maxon was too. Connor seemed sort of confided though he wasn't moving around. He was looking around the room and finally his eyes landed on me and Maxon.

We rushed over to his side but he kind of scooted away from us in his bed. He finally sat up and I reached down for his hand out of habit, but he pulled it away. He looked kind of frightened?

"Who are you?" He asked suspiciously. I just laughed and said "Connor don't be coy you know me. Don't you remember me? I'm your mother." He looked shocked for a moment then said "and he is?" Pointing towards Maxon. "He he's you dad. Do you not remember us?" He shook his head and I could see the hurt in Maxons eyes. I was so disappointed how can he not remember his own parents? He had a heart disease not memory problems?

A nurse walked in and she looked surprised to see us. "Hello your majesties, you are probably wondering what's going on I presume." Me and Maxon nodded and she looked sympathetic as she said "well after you left prince Connors seizure somehow effected his memory. This should be temporary don't worry it should return within the week. Until then try and jog his memory, tell him about you and all his family. That should help." I was just utterly dumbfounded. If he didn't even remember us then he didn't remember anyone because I've known him longer then anyone.

This would be hard trying to teach him everything all over again but I would take this over him being in a coma any day. After learning a few things to talk about with the nurse I walked back over to Connor. "Hey how do you feel?" I asked and he looked just as confused. "Ok I guess" he replied. "How much do you remember?" He just shook his head.

"I have these faint memories but I can't place them." I nodded and he told me about a few. He had some of Aubrey and me and Maxon. He also remembered what he described as a golden ballroom with lots of people in masks, which I figured was his elite Halloween ball.

That was good it meant he at least had some memory of recent events. "What's going on?" He asked after telling me all he remembered. I sighed and told him the truth "your grandpa, who is my dad, died of a heart disease a long time ago. They think I passed this on to you which is why you collapsed, your heart is failing. You were in a coma state for the past week and you had a seizure just before you woke up it must have effected your memories though."

He sat there staring off into space for a moment before uttering "wow"

Connors pov

Two people claiming to be my parents came in and told me a bunch of stuff. I couldn't process it all and I didn't even know if it was the truth they could just be crazy for all I know. They kept calling me Connor so I assume it's my name but again they could be random crazy people and my name could be like Harold or something. It was all a lot to take in. They said I was dying but I felt perfectly fine. After a while they finally left me alone but not soon after another red headed women walked in.

She said her name was May and she was my aunt supposedly. She brought in a man who was her husband and a little girl that didn't look like she could be older then 6. She talked to me for a while then she left.

Soon all these people walked in saying they were one relative or another it's weird. I was apparently related to a lot of people. Soon they had my "siblings" coming in and the first to come in was literally a mini me of my mom. She looked familiar and I realized I saw her in one of me memories. She ran over to me and embraced me in a hug before I knew it. I finally managed to pull away from her, she was confused but so was I. "Who are you?" I asked. She smiled and said "quit messing around Connor."

After explain to her I had no idea who the heck she was she told me she was my sister and that we were really close. I smiled and pretended to go along with it all. Soon they brought in like 4 other kids that were my brothers and sisters and they finally left me alone.

Once I was sitting alone a nurse walked in and asked if I wanted anything I just asked "are there anymore out there?" She smiled and said "no, visiting hours are over you need some sleep. Would you like me to tell the other nurses not to disturb you?" I nodded and she walked off.

I just sat in bed for a while trying to remember anything but it wasn't working so I got up carefully and peaked out my door. Nobody was on the hallway so I just walked away. I really needed to stretch because apparently being asleep for a week tends to make your muscles tired.

I snuck out if the hospital place and found myself wandering the halls. They were so intricate and beautiful. I must live in a big house or something. When I was wandering some more I passed a women carrying what appeared to be laundry. "Hello Prince Connor glad to see you up and about again." Wait what?! I'm a prince?! That's crazy. I nodded to the women and walked off. What in the world was happening?

After a lot more wandering and thinking I found myself in a hall with small fist sized hole in it. Odd a place like this you would think there would be people to come and fix it instantly. When I turned the next corner there was a girl looking around. She was about the age of my sister, she was looking at something on the wall. A piece of art.

When I walked over to see what was happening she yelled "Connor!" And tackled me in a hug. I couldn't take all these people claiming they knew me when I don't even know me so I pushed her off of me a little to harshly because of my frustration. She looked hurt and asked what was wrong. "Who are you and why are you attacking me?" I asked. She looked confused "what do you mean? I'm Rowan remember?" I shook my head maybe she was another one of my sisters I seem to have a lot of those.

I turned to walk away and she grabbed my shoulder "Connor? What's going on with you?" I felt all my anger build up about everything and I yelled "I don't even know who Connor is! I don't know any of you people!" I threw my hands in the air. She looked scared by me but I didn't care it was all to confusing.

I stormed off from there to try and find some answers. However there was a slight flaw in my plan. I had no idea where anything was in this.. This castle place. I decided to just keep walking and hope I run into someone who knows what's happening. I couldn't even go back to that room thing I was in because I lost track of where I walked. Great now I'm lost in this huge place.

I finally bumped into another girl the same age as the one before. She was in a wheelchair. I wonder why? "What happened to you?" I asked and she looked at me like I was stupid or something, at this rate maybe I am.

"Are you kidding?" She said and I just stood there dumbfounded, she didn't look to happy either. "What are you talking about Connor? And why are you walking around? Last I heard you just got up from a coma, I'm pretty sure that means bed rest." "I needed to walk around and breath all these people kept on telling me things and I needed a break." I replied. She looked even more confused now though. "Telling you what?" I thought for a minute before answering "everything, who they are, how I know them, and they kept telling me about me." She looked surprised by this but just nodded along with it. I highly doubted she knew what I was talking about but it was nice that she wasn't just telling me who I am and what I'm supposed to be.

"So what happened to you?" I asked again. "A trained assassin tried to kill me, she broke three of my ribs and beat me up pretty good, but I managed get away from her and stay alive."

That was not what I was expecting. Wow. "So why are you here then? Are you related to me too?" She laughed and replied "no, no not related to you. Let's just say I'm here for a different reason." I nodded am went with it. After a moment she whispered really quietly. "So you don't remember anything?" So I shook my head softly and said "no"

After a minute she turned her wheelchair so she was facing me and said "well hello then I'm Autumn." And she held out her hand. I shook it glad that someone was finally making sense. I know she wasn't expecting a reply but I answered "hi I'm Connor, or so everyone tells me." We both laughed about that.

Then she looked at me and said "do you need help getting back?" I nodded and she told me how to get back. I didn't understand half the places she was talking about though so I wheeled her and she told me where to turn.

When we finally arrived there were nurses frantically rushing around and my mother was there. They all stopped when we arrived. My mother rushed over and hugged me "we were worried sick, why did you leave?" I shrugged my shoulders. I was tired and I just wanted people to leave me alone. After a while they started to shove me back into my little room.

"Thank you Autumn." My mom told the girl. She just smiled and they talked for a bit about things that didn't make sense. Finally a nurse went over to help her leave but she stubbornly disagreed saying she would do it herself.

I feel asleep trying to figure everything out.

Ok guys so thanks so so so much for reading dint worry I won't pull a divergent on you all ;) he lived! However I pulled a legend on you ;) how many of you saw this coming?

1.) Did you see this coming?

2.) Did you expect him to live or die?

3.) Did you like how I played it out?

Thanks so much guys! Bye! Ps I can't answer reviews today on account that I'm writing this whilst camping therefor I can't read the reviews so yay!


	36. Chapter 36 Re-meeting old friends

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading and please review it warms my heart so much that you guys like my story! Thanks! Also there is a poll on my profile for fan favorite so go vote!

Chapter 36: Connors pov

I woke up with a jolt, I had an awful dream I just couldn't quite remember it. I think it had something to do with those two girls I saw yesterday except there was like 6 more of them. I still had no idea who they were or what they were doing here.

I didn't exactly feel like getting answers though. My brain was getting crammed with 20 years of memories and I don't think I could take any more.

Yesterday I went to sleep intending to just take a quick nap but I woke up and it was 6:54 the next day so I must have been really tired. Apparently comas not only make your joints need stretching but also makes you extremely tired.

Once a nurse realized I was awake she came in and asked about my memory again and checked my vital signs. I still had no idea anything from my memory but I did tell her about the girls I saw in my dreams. They seemed oddly familiar. I must of seen them somewhere because you can only dream of people you've seen before, your mind can not physically imagine a new person.

The nurse seemed pleased to hear about those girls so I figured they must be of some importance to me.

After the nurse left I realized I had nothing to do for a while so I got up and stretched around in the small little room. I began to wonder when food was coming because I ate next to nothing yesterday and the full week before.

A nurse came on and gave me a little bowl of really good strawberries. Apparently they were my favorite food before the coma and they were hoping it might spike some memories. It didn't. I ate them and she told me real food would be in an hour.

She finally let me leave the little room and she took me to my real room. It was up lots of flights of stairs. When we made it to like the third hallway we went down there was one door on the end of the hall.

When she opened it I walked into a huge room with a bed and lots of space, it felt familiar. She told me there was a suit in the wardrobe and that I should get dressed. She said she would be back before breakfast to take me to the "dining hall" I think that's where I will eat.

I got dressed but she still didn't come back yet so I figured I could look around a little. I felt like an intruder even though they told me it was my room. I poked around all the drawers and looked inside all the doors. There was a closet, a bathroom, and a little sitting room attached to my room. I noticed two French doors smack dap in the middle of a wall and decided to investigate.

As it turns out the doors led to another room though it looked like it was still being built. The walls were all up and the flooring was down. They still had yet to paint though. I wonder who's room this is?

Soon while I was looking around this bizarre extra room the nurse came back and escorted me to where I would eat. After a lot more walking we came to a huge door and she opened it for me.

Inside there was a large table with lots of plates set up. My family was all sitting there including my aunts and uncles. There was a strange boy around my age sitting next to my sister. He looked kind of familiar as well but I couldn't place him.

When I looked at the other end of the enormous table I saw all the girls from my dream sitting there. They all looked at me as I sat in an empty chair next to my sister.

It was apparent they all knew me but I didn't know half of them. I think they were all warned that as well because nobody said anything. Finally the nurse walked over and asked who looked familiar. I told her that those were the girls from my dream and that the boy sitting next to my sister seemed familiar, and then of course everyone from yesterday I met.

The nurse looked glad I remembered the people from yesterday and she walked over to my mom and said something like "he's retaining memories now so that's good" she smiled and then the nurse walked off.

Everyone was looking at me expectedly and I didn't know why. Finally a handful of ladies brought in plates upon plates of food. They never seemed to stop they just set down there plate and went back for two more.

I was on awe of all the food and everyone found that very amusing. They seemed pretty weird. There was pancakes, bacon, some kind of tart. Pretty much any breakfast foods you could imagine was in front of me.

I piled on tons of food and ate it all. It was so good, I really liked the strawberry tart things. Apparently they were a favorite before and that was a good sign.

After the great breakfast they wanted me to meet all the girls one on one. I still had no idea why they were here and my mother finally explained.

"These 8 girls are here for something called a selection. Do you remember what a selection is?" I shook my head no so she told me. "A selection is where 35 girls come to the palace and one of them ends up getting married to the prince who will become king. You are that Prince. They are here and you will marry one of these ladies." Wait wha? I'm getting married? I'm gonna be a king? Wow never saw that coming. The. She sent me into a room with a girl and we were supposed to reintroduce ourselves.

I extended my hand. She took it and shook it. Then she said "hi my name is Kayleigh." I knew she was supposed to tell me more about her but she wasn't. Well this is rather uncomfortable. After a minute another girl walked in and Kayleigh left.

The girl just looked at me and said "I'm Millicent" I extended my hand for her to shake and she took it warily. As weird as it was for me to forget everything it must be just as weird for them on account of I was going to marry one of them. I was trying to be friendly unlike yesterday.

After Millicent left a girl that looked similar to my sister walked in. She looked at me curiously then said "hi… I'm Emmalee." She shook my hand and I told her a little I remembered about her from my dream. She was the one screaming in the dark and then running into me. When I inquired about this she said it really did happen. After a moment another girl walked in and she left.

The next girl to come on just looked at me for a moment and she said "hi my name is Midna" rather odd. It must be weird to introduce herself after I should already know her. This got me thinking how long have I known these girls? I thought she said there was 35 yet she said only 8 are left? What happened to the others?

My thoughts were interrupted by another girl walking in, or should I say rolling in. I actually knew this girl it was Autumn from yesterday. She smiled and said "hey fancy meeting you again" I laughed and then she rolled away as another girl walked in. Autumn wasn't here for long probably because we re-met yesterday.

The next girl that walked in I also already knew. She was the other girl from yesterday named Rowan. She smiled kindly and I felt kind of guilty yesterday I had been a jerk to her. "I'm so sorry Rowan, for pushing you yesterday." She smiled again "no problem I understand, if there was a stranger randomly hugging me I'd push them too." And then she winked and I was glad she wasn't upset.

After she left another girl walked in. How many has it been so far? Kayleigh, Millicent, Emmalee, Midna, Autumn, and Rowan" that's 6 so two more. The next girl to walk in looked pretty uncomfortable as well. She was trying to face only one way I wonder why? When she turned briefly I saw a long scar down the side of her face. I tired to hide my surprise but she saw. Wow great I just embarrassed myself and probably hurt this girls feelings. Great.

She seemed kind of quiet and shy as she said "I'm Haven" I tried to smile and be kind but I had a feeling I already blew it. I was curious about where the scar came from, it made her unique and I like it. Soon she walked out and in walked the last girl.

The last girl to walk in looked nervous. I wonder why? She quietly slipped into the door and looked at me. "Hi I'm Annie" she said softly. That name sounded so familiar like if had some meaning and now I knew why.

After she left the boy from breakfast that was sitting next to my sister came in. I thought I was done but apparently there was more people that I had to re-meet.

"Hi" he said strangely. He looked kind of familiar and I felt like I should know him. I felt like I should know a lot of stuff though.

"Do you remember anything about me?" He asked and I replied with "vaguely, should I?" He nodded and I tried to think harder. I think he was in the dream with all those selection girls.

After a moment he said "well I'm Daniel, the prince of Notenson. We are best friends and have been since we were kids." I nodded. That at least made some sense. I felt like there was something else that he just wasn't telling me but I'm not gonna ask.

After all the little mini meetings I had a maid lead me back to my room so I could sleep. I tried hard to figure out anything from before my coma but I couldn't and I was just straining my brain so I laid back and went to sleep.

Ok so yeah thanks so much for reading guys! Yay!

1.) Do you think this will all work out?

2.) Any suggestions for what should happen next?

3.) What are your thoughts on school? Do you like it, hate it? When do you go back? Fav subject?

Bye! Again I can't answer reviews because I'm pre-writing this and the chapter before this isn't even out yet so yeah don't know the reviews lol. Thanks for reading have a lovely day! Bye!


	37. Chapter 37 Flash backs and attacks

Hello people of the fanfic Internet! Weird intro I know but I realized I almost always say "hello everyone!" Or something along that lines and I wanted to shake it up! So yeah I am a weirdo what else is new lol! Thanks so much for reading! Also sorry this chapter is sorta late but my school started today. Bleh

Chapter 37: Connors pov

When I woke up from my nap after breakfast I had a bad head ache so I decided to try and walk back to that hospital place I was in when I woke up. I thought I could get there myself because I thought I remembered how to walk there.

I was sadly mistaken and I wound up in some random hallway that I didn't recognize. Finally I wandered into a hallway with a person in it. She was dressed in all black and her hair was tied up. She looked amused that I was lost.

"What's wrong Connor? don't remember me?" She said dauntingly. I had no idea who she was but I was getting a bad feeling about this. She grinned and then two other people rounded the corner. They were both grinning too. I felt like they had some significance and tried hard to remember. From what I've heard from everyone I've re-met that said I was a nice person so I wonder what I did to these three?

I realized they were going to try attack me a moment to late. The man dressed as a guard shoved me down and I hit my head against the wall.

All of a sudden all my memories flew back to me and I realized who my attackers were. Diamond, Cerise, and Ethan. But Diamomd and Cerise should be dead right now?! And Ethan was banned from the palace?! What's going on!?

Apparently they were all furious with me and were trying to kill me… Great. I was still on the ground so I bounced up. I had basic hand to hand combat knowledge but nothing like Aubrey and she barely beat one of these three! I knew I couldn't run either because I am extremely slow and they would catch me instantly.

What should I do?! I can't just let them kill me! But all my options wouldn't work! Fight or flight and I can't do either!

Right as Ethan ran over with his fist high I decided my best bet was to try and dodge everything and hope for a miracle. I ducked down right as Ethan threw his punch. He skidded my hair but didn't actually hurt me. He was angry and he shouted "why you little…!" Both of the girls told him to shut up or he would alert the guards. I prayed that would happen.

Next Diamond tried to kick me and my reflexes kicked in. I grabbed her leg, and since I'm bigger then her she flung down. She landed on the floor with a loud thud. They were all really angry now.

Luckily for me I heard footsteps coming. Right before Cerise could get in a kick 4 guards rounded the corner. Once they saw the three trying to kill me they rushed over and tazed them. At first Diamond put up a major fight but soon she was out. The guards hauled off Diamond and Cerise easily but the remaining two guards had to work together to pick up Ethan. Like I said he's a big dude.

After they were drug out to the holding cells I walked to the only place I could think of, Aubrey's room. I was a while away from my original destination of the hospital wing but I was actually pretty close to her room.

Once I finally got there I knocked softly and she called for me to come in. When I walked in I saw her and Daniel talking. "Is this a bad time?" I asked sarcastically while grinning. Daniel caught on first "you remember stuff don't you?" I nodded and they both ran over and engulfed me in a hug.

Aubrey was sort of tearing up. "What happened?" She asked after a moment. Oh right. "I ran into Diamond, Cerise, and uh Ethan" I said. She flinched when I said his name and Daniel put and arm around her waist protectively, so sweet. "I thought they were you know… dead." Aubrey asked. I knew she was talking about Cerise and Diamond. I shook my head I don't know how but they were alive. I wasn't making the same mistake twice though… Or I guess three times.

I decided they would all be staying in a lockdown prison with 24/7 surveillance because apparently I couldn't trust if they are dead or not. That way of they escaped again at least we would know. It seemed legit in my mind.

They both started catching me up on everything. Apparently they were officially dating now… Gross my sister is dating my best friend. After a while I left them to go and find the rest of my family since they all thought I was still confused and all. Before I left Daniel kissed Aubrey's cheek and as I turned around I yelled "get a room!"

I heard laughing and Aubrey yelled back "this is my room!" I stopped in my tracks before I rounded the corner and yelled "touché" she smiled and I winked before walking away.

I figured my best bet for finding my parents was my moms office, she seemed to always be there these days and dad would drop anything to get to mom.

When I finally made got to her office I realized I was right about one thing when I had my memory loss, there was a lot of walking in this place.

I knocked and she told me to open the door. When I walked in she looked surprised to see me. "How did you find your way here?" She asked. I grinned and said quietly "mom, I remember everything."

She dropped the pen she was holding and jumped up. She ran over to me and tackled me in a hug. She had tears in her eyes as she told a guard to go get the king immediately. The guard obeyed and ran off.

Within minutes dad was bursting in. "What's wrong!" He yelled. Mom grinned, while flicking tears from her eyes. "Dad." I said as I went over and have him a hug. I'm fairly certain he knew that I remembered everything… That or he was hopelessly lost and thought I was dying.

He looked at mom and asked "he… He remembers?" We both nodded in unison and he smiled. "Oh son!" He screamed and pulled me into a hug so tight I thought my head would pop off. Oh right I should probably tell them how. "Um mom, dad the reason I got my memory back is kind of… What's the word? Awful?" Mom looked at me like I was crazy but I continued.

"well you remember how there were those two selected girls that tried to murder us? Yeah and we thought they were dead? They aren't. They actually teamed up with our good friend Ethan. Yeah. So I was all dazed trying to get to the hospital wing but I couldn't remember how to get there because… Memory lost. So yeah long story short I bonked my head, then got my memories back and escaped them."

Mom and dad looked shocked and I couldn't blame them. Everyone you think is dead apparently isn't now. I still have no idea how. "So where are they now?" Dad asked cautiously. Oh right. "Well some guards heard us and came and tazed them and now they are in the holding cells. I've decided that they won't stay dead so they can be put in 24/7 prison lock down surveillance."

Dad nodded and said "good decision, your always making good decisions… Great kingly qualities." He looked saddened by this and all of a sudden the room got eerie and quiet. They both weren't saying anything. Why would this be sad?

"What's wrong?" I asked. Why were they so upset all of a sudden? Mom and dad shared a glance back and forth and finally mom nodded. Dad looked back to me and said grimly "the.. The nurse told us that even if you survived this little black out you will have more. The advisors argued that a king has to be healthy and fit, and well if you're always passing out or sick…" Wait was he saying. "What?!" I yelled furiously.

How could they do this?! I was perfectly fit to become king and I've worked for it my whole life! I could tell they were leaving something else out though. "What else?" I asked sternly and again they did the glancing back and forth thing.

Finally mom blurted out "the nurse also said that… That they don't expect you to live past 45." I stood stone still and shocked. I… I would die by the time I was 45 years old?! That's only 25 years?! Even if I was king I would have to be married and have a child soon or he wouldn't be old enough to become king before I passed. Quickly mom said "Do not stress Connor. It will trigger another black out. Nobody wants that."

How could I not stress?! I was dying, I might not be king, and even if I was I needed to be married and have a child fast or this country would be doomed?! Why does my life suck so much right now?! First I go into a coma not knowing if I will ever wake up?! Then I wake up with no memory whatsoever, and three people try and murder me?! Now apparently I'm dying?! That's all this past week alone!? Good lord I'm screwed either way.

If I'm not king then Aubrey would either take over depending on if dad could change the law, or Cameron would rule. Neither of those options sounded good. I figured that Aubrey would become queen of Notenson since her and Daniel and dating now and all. I guess that's pushing it and they might not even last but still thinking ahead. And he's crown prince he can't marry to become king here he's got his own country.

And if Cameron was king… I don't even want to imagine. He's such a trouble maker he'd probably restart the war with new Asia! I mean maybe I'm thinking to low of him but still he's not made for this.

Life sucks right now. I realized I was so absorbed in my own thoughts and that I was still standing in moms office. Mom and dad looked worried like I was going to faint at any given moment. I could in fact. I took a deep breath in because mom was right I didn't need anymore black outs. I finally calmed myself enough to breath normally.

Mom looked pleased that I could calm myself and she turned to dad and said "see Maxon if they are triggered by stress and he can control himself then it will all work out." He didn't look convinced and to be honest I wasn't either. I didn't want to ruin this country because I'm incompetent. No not after all the work mom and dad put into it.

I felt plain awful and I needed some air. I quietly excused myself and went to the gardens. I had lots of thinking to do. I wandered over to my parents bench, where dad claimed they fell in love. I sat down and made a pro and con list of me being king

Pros:

I would be king

Dad would have less stress

I could help the country

Aubrey or Cameron wouldn't be an unprepared ruler

Cons:

I might die faster

I might leave this country in ruins because I die

I would need to move the selection on fast

I could screw everything up

I realized all the cons were "I" but this wasn't about me, no this is about my country not me. I finally figured that if dad and the advisors would let me it would be best if I was king. I could handle it.

I didn't feel like going back in quite yet so I figured I could wander some more because lord knows I haven't done enough of that in my life time. I walked all through the mazes of bright flowers and swerved all around. I finally found myself at the edge of the gardens and at the beginning of the woods.

I decided just for the heck of it I should go to the pond. It helped clear my mind and I realized now I needed to figure out who to eliminate next. I don't think I can eliminate any of them. They were all so nice and perfect in there own way. I didn't want to hurt any of them.

When I arrived at the pond I saw an old muddy log and thought "screw the suit" so I sat down in the mud. I was to tired to care.

I put my elbows on my knees and had my hands hold up my head while I thought. I probably looked ridiculous sitting in a pile of dirt concentrating but it's not like anyone can see me.

I was so deep in my own thoughts that I never heard the rustling of the branches behind me or the snap of twigs being stepped on. Eventually I noticed the little snaps of branches coming. I stood up prepared to attack whoever it was coming, I have already been attacked once today and I'm praying it doesn't happen again.

The noise was getting louder and louder and I began to realize how silly I was being. It was probably just Emmalee. After a minute I noticed a voice, wait two voices? They were talking about something that I couldn't make out. It sounded like a girl and a guy. I soon figured out that it was none other then Daniel and Aubrey.

I realized this would be the perfect time to spy on what Daniel was doing with my sister so I hid behind a tree out of the way of the pond. They walked over and Aubrey just starred at the water. She had a men's jacket on and I figured out that Daniel had given her his jacket. So cliché man.

It was incredibly awkward watching them. After a while they started talking a little. At first they talked about the country but soon the conversation took a different turn. They started talking about me. We'll sort of.

They were talking about what would happen if I died and Aubrey took over. "Daniel, I don't think Connor knows yet but he's dying. I don't want to sugar coat it. My dad is considering changing the laws of inheritance so I would be queen." Daniel seemed stunned for a minute and he slowly realized what it meant for them. "So we can't be together?"

She frowned slightly and grabbed his hand as she said, "I just can't get into something if it can't go the distance." He slipped his hand out of hers and backed up. He looked hurt and I couldn't tell from my position but in pretty sure Aubrey was upset as well.

All he said in reply was "ok" and then he walked away. After a minute I heard a small whimper and I saw a few tears rolling down her cheek. I decided this was the right time to show support. I walked out from behind my little tree and asked softly "Aubrey? I heard the whole thing I'm so sorry." She looked startled at first but then threw herself into a hug with me.

She cried for a couple more minutes and I didn't say anything. She just needed quiet for now. After a while we walked quietly back to the palace. Soon the realization hit her, "how much did you hear?" I smiled softly and said "I already knew don't worry."

I walked her back to her room and sent her to bed. She went to sleep instantly and I quietly snuck out of her room. She was absolutely heart broken.

Ok thanks so much guys! Ok today's questions are:

1.) What did you think of how he got his memory back?

2.) What about Aubrey and Daniel?

3.) Did you go back to school today? I did.

Thanks guys!


	38. Chapter 38 The first REAL elimination

Good morning (afternoon, evening, and or night) I hope you are all having a lovely day :) without further ado lets jump right into the chapter! Also I may make the first real elimination between the elite so… Sorry if she was your favorite girl or your girl but I don't think she's right for Connor, I hope you all still read my story. Also there is a poll on my profile please go vote for your fav girl! Thanks!

Chapter 38: Aubrey's pov

After I broke up with Daniel in the woods Connor came from nowhere and took me back to my room. I pretended to fall asleep so he would leave. I really just wanted to be alone so I could cry some more. It was single handedly the hardest thing I had ever done and I beat a trained assassin in a hand to hand fight while she had a knife.

I just couldn't take it if I had to be queen and breaking the news then. It would be devastating on so many more levels. Although I'm pretty sure this was probably as devastating as it gets. I really like Daniel but my country and Connor must come first and if it were to go any further… Well it couldn't.

We could never have a life together so I had to squash it while it was small. It still hurt like hades though I was so sure this time would be different. I was wrong. Everything I seem to do to have a normal life backfires horribly.

All of a sudden I realized I was still wearing his jacket from when we walked into the woods. I don't know what came over me but in a fit of rage I jerked it off. I was so furious with myself, if Connor was okay and he could be king then I just ended one of the best things in my life for nothing. In all my anger I ran onto my balcony and threw it off. I don't know why. It landed on a rose bush and I fell to my knees crying.

There was a knock on my door and I quickly got up and wiped my tears away. I walked over to the mirror, fixed my hair a little and cleared off all my runny mascara. Then I rushed over to my door and opened it. "Hello?" I chocked out before I saw who it was. When I looked up I saw dad. Great the one time he decides to come check on me. "Aubrey? What's wrong baby?" He asked worriedly.

Me and Daniel had decided not to tell my parents a long time ago. Its use made sense at the time. Dad had no idea what was going on. This didn't feel like the right time to spill the beans. Dad already had enough problems and stress with Connor being sick and all his king duties. "Why were you crying? Aubrey?" He sounded scared and I didn't like it. Dad has always been overprotective. "Dad I can't" I said hoping he would just leave. "Aubrey what's wrong?" He said sternly. "Daddy." I said pleadingly. He really needed to butt out.

"I'm not leaving until I know what's wrong. Why were you crying?" If he was just going to keep pestering me then I decided my best option was just to tell him. I just hope he's not mad.

After I explained everything he was furious… Just not at me. He convinced himself it was Daniels fault. I repeatedly told him it wasn't but he wouldn't listen to me. He rushed out of my room and started down some hallways. I ran in front of him but he just wasn't listening. I never saw him this mad before and he scared me. It's like he couldn't hear me. I kept screaming "dad!" But he wasn't listening.

Soon he finally reached to where Daniel is staying but when he burst through the door nobody was home. Everything was packed up. A maid came out of the bathroom and said "Prince Daniel has taken a flight home. He asked me to give this to you when he was gone." Then she handed me a note and curtsied. She ran off out the door and I unfolded the note.

Dear Aubrey,

I have returned home. I'm sorry about my abrupt departure but I can't stand being here and seeing you if I can't be with you. I wish things could of worked out.

Sincerely Daniel.

There were little drops of water on the paper and I realized he must have been crying as well. It never occurred to me this upset him too. He just seemed so emotionless when he left the forest.

It made me feel historical all over again. He was gone now forever and I was the only one to blame. I dropped the note shaking and dad picked it up. He finally calmed down and realized Daniel wasn't to blame. He tried to comfort me but my instinct kicked in and I ran from the room and dad.

I didn't stop running until I reached an empty hallway. I found a closet and sat on an upside down bucket. I just cried for what must have been an hour before a maid walked in looking for a broom. I handed her a broom then I got up and left. It was rather embarrassing.

I walked back to my room where I found a pacing Connor with his hand stuck in his hair. (Nervous ticks from dad) "Aubrey!" He yelled when I walked back in. He pulled me into a hug and I felt the need to cry again. "Everybody was worried sick! Where were you?" He asked and I took a deep breath before explaining "well dad kept pestering me and I told him and then we walked to Daniels room but he wasn't there and a maid handed me a note saying he left and then I hid in a storage closet." I said quickly.

Connors pov

Aubrey was real upset about this and I could understand why. Meanwhile I still had no idea who to eliminate and I know the people will expect me to soon. I just can't do it! They are all so great and I can't send any of them home. I really have to make a decision soon though because I can't marry all of them.

While Aubrey was hiding I spoke with dad and after a large argument we agreed that unless I had another black out before the end of the selection, I could become king. Which meant I should probably speed up the process. It was clear to all that I was procrastinating the eliminations and the public was starting to get bored of the selection stand still.

I walked out of Aubrey's room after I was reassured about everything and headed back to my own room. I really needed a nap because I can't stress anymore not unless I wanted to black out again. Before I went to sleep I checked in on the princess suit. I looked at it when I still had my memory loss but I didn't know what it was then.

When I opened the connecting French doors I saw they had made plenty of progress. The flooring and walls were there like when I had my memory loss but now they had painted the walls. They were a light purplish color and it was pretty. There was actually a man in the room finishing the last coat of paint in the corner. They also started bringing in some furniture and it really looked like a bedroom now.

I wandered back into my bedroom and laid down, after a couple of minutes I was out like a lightbulb.

When I woke up I was shaking. I had a horrid dream where I eliminated the wrong girl that I was actually loved.

I got up and decided I needed to do the elimination now, or else it would keep haunting me. I figured the women's room would be my best bet to find all of them together. When I walked down I knocked and soon they allowed me in. Everyone was there except ladies Kayleigh and Haven. I sent a maid for them and they arrived shortly.

"Hello ladies thank you all for joining me, I would like to start off with some news you might have heard already. I have regained my memory." They were all smiling and happy. It was heartbreaking to think one of these lovely ladies would go home tonight. "Since this near death experience I have realized that the selection has been going rather slow. You are all wonderful ladies but I'm expected to make an elimination." There faces went grave and I felt awful I hated to do this.

"I will speak to each of you individually because I don't want to call anyone out. I hope you all understand thank you. First I would like to speak with lady Autumn." Everyone looked tense and nervous and I didn't like it, not one bit. I hate to do this so much to any if them.

Autumn wheeled out and we went down to an empty hall right next to the women's room door. "Are you going to eliminate me because I'm in a wheel chair?" She asked and I shook my head "your not being eliminated and anyways it's my fault your in that stupid thing" she tilted her head to the side and said "how so?" In a smart Alec voice. It was the truth though. "Diamomd was in MY selection when she attacked you, your in MY house therefore I'm supposed to protect you, and and I wasn't there to do anything because I had to take a freaking nap!" I said a little to loudly. I was agitated with myself though everyone has gotten hurt because of me: Aubrey and Daniel, Autumn, and everyone else it seems.

She seemed a little taken back from this but she didn't disagree, everything I said was the truth. I just let everyone I care about get hurt. Finally after a long awkward pause she said "it's not your fault, you don't have to protect me I take care of myself." She seemed defensive about this and I guess I can see why. I stayed quiet after that because I just honestly didn't know how to respond non-offensively. I knew she wasn't weak by any means but I still felt responsible for her getting hurt.

After a moment I helped her roll back into the women's room and I asked her to send out lady Kayleigh next. She must have done so because a minute later Kayleigh walked out. "Hello" I said as I bent down to kiss her hand. She smiled and we walked over to the same empty hallway I was previously in.

"I'm glad to see you have your memories back Connor." She said politely and I smiled, it was sweet that she cared. "You are not being eliminated Kayleigh" I said finally and she smiled.

It went pretty much the same with the other 5 girls until I got to the girl I was planning on eliminating.

"Hello" I said as she walked in, I was probably more nervous then she was. She smiled but I could see her brain was elsewhere. "What are you thinking about?" I asked and she replied with "home" I froze. What was going on?

"I figured as much and don't worry I'm not upset." I was still so dumbfounded and confused. "Oh… Ok." I said weirdly. "Well it's been great having you here lady Millicent, I wish you nothing but luck in your life and I hope to stay in touch." She smiled again and said "oh I'll be fine, this way I can work on my architecture more. But I expect an invite to the wedding!" She said jokingly. I laughed and said "I wouldn't have it any other way."

We talked a little more and she told me what she would be doing. I was so glad she took it so well.

After that she headed to her room and I went to talk to the rest of the girls. There was only 7 of them now.

"Hello ladies, you all will be staying. Lady Millicent is packing now. Thank you all. I know you are all close so of you would like to go say goodbye to her you may go." They all nodded then they all rushed out so they didn't miss her. It would be weird with one more girl not here.

Millicent's pov

I knew the prince would be eliminating me. We just didn't have that spark that I knew we should if we were in love. It wasn't the end of the world to me or anything because I didn't feel much more then friendship between us.

After we were done talking I headed back to my room and packed. I found myself thinking about all of the great times I've had here. I also realized for the first time that I was actually glad my dad signed me up because it had been a great experience for me. My lovely maids helped me pack up. They were sweet and I was going to miss them, actually I think I will miss everyone here.

While I was in the middle of packing the few things I brought with me there was a knock on my door and lots of low voices. My maid, Annalise offered to open it but I went over and got it myself.

Standing in front of me where the other 7 girls. They looked more upset then I was and I found it funny. "Hey Millicent." Kayleigh finally said. I told them all to come in and they did so with grave faces.

They all helped me pack and it got done all to soon. Finally my two small packs were stuffed to the brim with stuff my maids, and friends insisted I keep. I gave all of the girls a hug and wished them luck, I secretly had a girl I was rooting for. Once I said all my goodbyes I walked to the front gate where a car was waiting for me so I could go to the airport. Whatever happened next would never be the same as it once was that's for sure.

Connors pov

After Millicent left I felt so bad so all I did was sit in my room and think. She was the first elite I had to eliminate because the other three kind of eliminated themselves. Speaking of the other elite I should call up Celia and see how she's doing. Maybe the other girls would want to speak to her as well. That would be nice.

I headed to my office which I rarely used and dialed the Italian phone number that we kept written down. A man answered he must be a guard or butler or something. "Hello?" He asked in Italian. I forgot they don't speak English there. "I don't speak very good Italian" I said and he replied in English "do not worry sir I speak English as well." Oh good. "Ok this is Prince Connor of Illea and I would like to speak to princess Celia? Is she able to talk at this time?" I asked and he left momentarily to go ask someone.

When the voice returned o found that it wasn't the man anymore but it was Celia. "Hey!" I said a little to enthusiastically. "Connor?" She asked and I replied with "yep." I smiled. This would be fun to chat. "So how's the selection going? Oh wait aren't you sick? Oh my gosh my more told me you passed out? Are you ok? Have you eliminated any girls yet?" She asked bombarding me with questions. I couldn't get a word in edgewise.

"The selections going fine. Yes I'm sick but I'm ok. I was in a coma for a week but I woke up about two or three days ago, I had memory loss but I got my memory back today. I'm ok. And of the elite I actually just eliminated Millicent, she's the first girl I've had to eliminate from the elite. She was nice about it though."

I told her. The phone went silent for a minute before she said quietly "wow that's complex"

I laughed a little it was true my life is very complex. "So how's learning to be a princess going?" I asked because I haven't talked to her since the ball. "Oh it's brutal you wouldn't believe… Actually you would believe you did the same stuff huh. It's been hard learning Italian but my tutor says I'm a natural. I guess I should be I'm an Italian princess." She was so funny. I laughed a bit and she caught on and soon we were laughing about nothing.

"Hey do you want to speak with the other girls as well? I can ask Sylvia to go get them?"

"That would be so cool!" She replied enthusiastically. "Hang on I'll be right back." I said. The. I walked over to a guard near the door and asked him to ask Sylvia to bring all the girls here. It would the first time they are on the third floor.

The guard quickly left and I returned to the phone. We chatted for a while while we waited and it was great fun. I caught her up on all the royal families and everything like that. I also told her about diamond and cerise and all that trying to kill me. She told me all about how her foster mom got to move to Italy with her little sister Lena and that they are adjusting well. She also told me Roman is just a big if butt as ever but she was whipping him into shape. I had to laugh about this because I could just picture Celia, a small girl yelling at him. He probably wasn't happy that she would get the crown now instead of him.

Soon Sylvia knocked on the door followed by all 7 of the elite. "Oh Celia there here I will put you on speaker phone." I said before switching it to speaker mode. "Hey Celia!" All the girls yelled. They were just as excited as I was.

They all asked a bunch of questions that I already asked and it was really fun. Soon she had to go and do more of her studies because she has a limited time to learn everything I learned in 20 years… She's got her work cut out for her.

I walked back down upstairs with all the girls and I was in the mood to do something fun. "Would you ladies like to try a group date?" I asked and they were all nodding. Now the only problem was to figure out what to do.

We finally decided on a movie and we headed off to the theater.

Ok guys I know you all hate me right now for not uploading for like a full week. I can practically see the pitchforks and torches from here. I'm super sorry but I just started school and I'm still getting used to it! I know, I know still no excuse but I'm sorry! Anyways here's the questions oh and also please go check out the poll on my profile! I learned how to make one just for you guys ;)

1.) What do you think will happen to Danrey? (Aubrey and Daniels ship name lol)

2.) What did you think of Millicent's elimination? (It legit broke my heart because I love all the girls, guys this is really hard!)

3.) Who do you think will win Connors heart in the end?

Thanks to you all for being so a,along and sticking with me even when I isn't update in forever. Also special thanks to everyone following and favoriting it makes me so happy :) now I will answer reviews from not only thins chapter but the last few since I didn't do that lol.

Chapter 36 reviews:

That-crazy-obsessive-fangirl: aka suzannaheath- thanks for reading! Also I'm glad you guys were all pulling for Connor that's so sweet! I could never kill him off… Or so you think muhahhaha. Jk I won't do that anytime soon! I get what you mean about school I'm exactly the same way. AND OH MY OCTOPUS JELLYBEANS YOUR AMAZING! Thanks!

XOStarbrightXO- Awww thanks! And I get it school makes us all busy lol hence why this chapter is late by a week… Oops lol! Thanks!

MABubbles- it didn't exactly go off and come back but his memory has returned lol thanks for the amazing review it was so nice! It's cool that you like German! I'm actually like 70% German or something crazy like that lol. For me I don't like science that much it's just so complex. Also are you British? Because saying you don't fancy something is British slang stuff (lol learned that from watching British youtubers) if so that's cool! Thanks!

Deeptha13- yeah I went back to school he same day as you… I wish I had gotten a project because in every class we just went over the rules and it was so boring! Literally the same in each 7 classes ugh. Anyways as for your question I have my own secret otp for Connor but I can't share it, it's secret because I don't want my opinion to change someone else's or think that there girl doesn't have a shot now. Me liking one girl more doesn't effect Connors selection don't worry :) in fact I would like you guys to have more choice then me hence why I put up a poll for it ): thanks!

Ok now chapter 37 reviews:

Daniagogo- I agree Connor power all the way! Lol That's cool that there's a kid in your class named Connor, wanna know why I chose that name? Well my best friend named Connor recently moved away when I started this story so I was like hey I should name him Connor to honor my friend who will never read this lol. Yeah he's based off of my real friend named Connor (he's super clumsy as well lol that where that came from) so yeah… ha.

Deeptha13- I'm glad you like how it happened! I'm not going to kill them though lol there just going to prison now. Omg I ship Danrey so much! They are so cute! Is that weird since I'm the author? Yep :)! Lol I'm so weird ha. Same I went back on the 8th as well. Thanks!

XOStarbrightXO- thanks! I agree poor Aubrey she's just so heart broken :( anyways yeah I went back to school as well :) thanks!

MABubbles- well that's sort of how he regained his memory but it was mostly just banging his head lol I'm not that deep hehehe. I'm a puppeteer lol maybe there will be a happy ending maybe not… (If you can't tell I'm wiggling my eyebrows mysteriously lol) thanks!

Suzannaheath- lol I would love to see the dog and cat thing with Aubrey and Daniel hahaha thanks you so so so so so much for all the sweet reviews and everything nice you say! Your legit the reason I even write these chapters anymore lol thanks! Ps I went back to school as well and I sucks because I have no classes with any of my friends! Oh well better luck next year am I right? Lol I'm so weird hahahhaha!

Thanks to all you lovely reviewers and OH MY COTTON BALLS I HAVE 125 REVIEWS! THAT'S INSANE I NEVER EVEN THOUGHT THIS STORY WOULD GET EVEN LIKE 10 REVIEWS AHHHH THE FEELS! ~boom~ my heart just exploded from all the love. Thanks guys and I will try and update more! Bye!


	39. Chapter 39 Minor accidents

Hello everyone! Hope you having a great day! I'm going to try and update more since I missed like a full week because of school sorry! Please go vote on my poll! I really want to find the fan favorite! It might even persuade who the winner is!

Chapter 39: Connors pov

After we watched the movie it was sort of late so we headed off to bed. It was fun to spend time with the girls again. I realized I haven't been on any dates in like forever but for good reason since I didn't exactly remember any of the girls for a while. I really need to decide who I'm actually in love with because I need to finish the selection soon.

As I dosed off to sleep I thought of different dates with different girls. I think I will ask Annie on a date tomorrow.

~The next day~

When I woke up I realized I was late already. I quickly threw on a suit and got ready. My maids didn't wake me up again. When I rushed into the dining hall everyone looked surprised to see me which was weird.

"Oh Connor we were going to let you sleep in." My dad told me. Oh. Well I was here so I went and sat down in my place next to Aubrey. I could tell her eyes were still puffy and that she was still upset. "You ok?" I whispered quietly. She nodded slightly then asked "yeah what about you?" I nodded as well and we were quiet for the rest if breakfast.

After breakfast everyone got up to leave and all the girls exited in a group with Emmalee pushing Autumns wheelchair. While they were walking away I called out "wait Annie can I speak with you?" Immediately everyone got tense.

They probably thought she was going to get eliminated or something crazy like that. Great his was exactly what I wanted to happen, I didn't want them to be constantly afraid of me.

She looked at all of them and Rowan even mouthed good luck to her. Then she walked over to me nervously. Before all the girls walked away I said "you ladies should know if there is an elimination I will tell you, there is no need to worry if I ask you to simply speak to me." Annie relaxed more and so did all the other girls.

We walked around the hall and I said to Annie "lady Annie would you like to join me for a date?" She replied with "I would love to."

We wandered a little bit before she asked "what are we going to do on this date?" Oh right I seem to always forget that part. "I don't know, what do you wanna do?" I asked.

She thought for a moment before she said "what about just talking? I still don't know that much about you?" I nodded and we just began wandering. I put my arm around her shoulder and we did that side step thing where we were in sync it was funny.

"So mr Prince Connor, I still do not know very basic facts about you. For instance what is your middle name?" I replied very sarcastically with "well you see lady Annie that is highly top secret information. If it were to get into the wrong hands it would be drastic on so many levels." This got a laugh out of her and I'm glad I was lightening the mood. "But seriously my middle name is Max." She nodded then after a minute she said "like after your dad?" I nodded and she said "oh you're a lot like him you know, I mean from what I've met of the both of you your pretty similar."

That made me proud. All I ever thrived to be was like my dad. I decided it was my turn to ask a question now so I asked "what about you? What's your middle name?" She looked pained for a minute then said "willow, like how my dad was named Aspen? My mom thought it would be funny she called us her little tree buddies." She smiled at that memory then bounced back to reality.

We just kept walking in silence for a while before she asked another question. "What about your favorite color? Do you have one?"

I thought for a moment. It wasn't one of those questions I really ever got in interviews I got. This was a basic question and I haven't thought about it.

"I guess like orange or blue maybe? To be honest I haven't thought about that one." She laughed slightly then said "well mine is red, but not like a bright red. like a rose red, or a crimson red." Wow she has apparently thought of this a lot.

We went back and forth like this for a while with simple questions. Meanwhile we were wandering all over the palace. Finally we made it outside and we wandered though all the rows of flowers. I found out lots about her.

When we walked back out of the palace a guard told us that we were 5 minutes late for lunch already.

While we were rushing to the dining hall Annie tripped. It must if been those darned heels. I helped her up but she said she couldn't move her ankle, Well mr overprotective kicked in and I swooped her up bridal style and started rushing to the hospital wing.

"Connor… Connor… CONNOR!" She said and I finally realized she was yelling my name. "What's wrong does it hurt?" I asked. She laughed and said "I'm okay calm down, I probably just twisted it wrong or something." Well now don't I feel like an idiot.

"Oh sorry." I said. She just started giggling again and I could feel my face getting red. Well this is embarrassing. "So uh" I started rubbing the back of my neck. "Should I put you down now?" I didn't want her to walk on it if it hurt and all but if she wasn't hurt then there was no point in me carrying her. "She laughed again and said "you can put me down, but a little support wouldn't hurt."

I gently set her on the ground so she was standing and she grabbed my arm while we hobbled down the hall to the hospital wing. We were quite a funny sight. When we finally made it to the hospital wing I was surprised to see Aubrey sitting on one of the chairs in the waiting area.

After I helped Annie sit down I walked over to Aubrey to see what she was doing. "Hey" she said quietly. "What's wrong? Why are you here?" I asked. She looked tired.

"Um I haven't been feeling well lately." I grabbed her hand and said sternly, but kindly "Aubrey what's wrong?" She was really concerning me. "I haven't been able to sleep well for the past few nights, I've had this reoccurring night mare. I've also been getting these awful headaches every now and then." Oh man I didn't realize this was effecting her physically as well.

I rubbed her shoulder because I had no power over helping her with this one, and let me tell you, that sucked the life out of me. I always tried to do anything in my power to help her but I have no power over stuff like this…unless?

Ok guys so I know short chapter but I feel awful for not uploading for like ever! Thanks so much for reading hope you enjoyed this little chapter!

1.) What do you think Connor is planning? (Muhahhaha)

2.) Who do you think deserves the next date?

3.) What would you like to see next?

Thanks guys! I'll answer the three reviews I got! Please review guys I absolutely LOVE seeing them! They make my day! Thanks y'all!

Missmya16- hey thanks for the awesome review! I'm glad you like Autumn she's pretty amazing isn't she? I'm also super happy to see that you are enjoying her even though your character attacked her lol! Also don't worry I may have something up my sleeve for Cerise! Muhahhaha. Also I know your excited for a ball or something so I think I will deliver soon! Thanks for being so awesome!

MABubbles- I'm gonna be real eliminating Millicent was heartbreaking for me. I absolutely adored her and she was so amazing but alas the selection has to end sometime :( aw I don't wanna end it! It's funny how your bros name is Connor! Lol I actually named him for my best friend and it sucks cause he moved :( lol Connor is more or less based on my friend in real life Connor that moved, he was also a klutz but super kind and caring lol! Thanks!

XOStarbrightXO- Thanks! Yeah I agree poor Aubrey she's having a rough time now but I promise it'll get better for her ;)

Thanks guys! Your legit the best! Thanks!


	40. Chapter 40 Connor plays match maker

Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating for a while but… School. Sorry! Anyways lets get into this story! Yay! Also I'm so incredibly excited that this is my 40th chapter! I never imagined it would go this far! Also please go vote on my poll! It's up on my profile and I would love to know who the favorite girl is!

Chapter 40: Daniels pov

Around dinner time a butler came in and told me I had a call waiting. I walked to my little office attached to my room and answered the phone "Hallo?" I asked. I was speaking Norwegian since it's my home language. "Daniel?" A male voice asked. It sounded Illean so I switched to English. "Who is this?" I asked. "It's me Connor." He replied.

Oh I wasn't expecting to hear from him so soon… Or ever again. It was mortifying. I got dumped by a girl I really thought I loved. I planned on detaching myself from that family as a whole because that was far to painful. I was finally starting to be all happy again and then boom Connor goes and drops a phone call on me.

"Uh hi?" I said cautiously. "Listen I will get right to the point Aubrey is a wreck." That was a shock to me. I figured she was fine living her life. She did dump me after all. "Why?" I asked. He went silent for a minute then said "is that even a question Daniel?" I was absolutely dumbfounded. "What are you saying Connor?" I ask. I'm so confused at this point. Why would he call to say Aubrey felt bad. To make me feel worse then I already do? What's the point?

"Come visit for a while, see if things will work out again. Listen my dad and I concluded I will be king unless I pass out again before the end of the selection." Now I am extremely confused. Wait does this mean?

"Ok if you agree Aubrey's birthday is in a week, you could surprise her. She's been really depressed." He wasn't even waiting for my answer before carrying on. "She really needs help help Daniel, she really likes you." Wow. That was my first reaction. Just wow.

I was extremely overwhelmed with feelings. I was excited and slightly mad. I was happy yet confused at the same time.

Eventually Connor said "hello?" I snapped out of my daze if thoughts and said "I will be on the next plane there." It was a whim and she might not even want me but I was going to take that risk because I love her and Connor.

I quickly ended the phone call and started packing.

Connors pov

After I made my special call I felt better instantly. I still didn't like the idea of me being together but I hate seeing Aubrey like this WAY more.

Aubrey is turning 18 in exactly 6 days and she says she doesn't want to do anything. She worries me a lot. Hopefully Daniel coming will fix all of this, I may not be able to fix this myself but Daniel can. There is still this small part of me though, the part that says that phone call was wrong and it will only upset her more.

Annie is fine she just twisted her ankle wrong and the doctor said to ice it. I felt bad for leaving her to call Daniel but it needed to be done. When I walked back to the hospital wing Annie and Aubrey were gone already. Darn.

It was a few hours away from dinner still but I was starved because I missed lunch so I walked down to the kitchen to see if I can't get some food. When I wandered down there I'm surprised to see Midna there stirring something in a pot on the stove.

"Hey Midna." I said as she turned to look at me. I decided to be bold since I'm in such a good mood and I kissed her cheek. It's pathetic that that's bold for me considering that we are about three months into the selection and I'm down to the elite. Oh well.

She smiled at me then turned back to her food. I asked a chef where they had some snacks and she pointed me to a pantry and I walked over and grabbed a sandwich. I ate about 5 little sandwiches and then I said goodbye to Midna and all the others and left.

I still had nothing to do for a while for I decided to wander on out to the pond again. I haven't been there in a long time.

After the long walk to the pond I finally made it to the peaceful serene pond I felt all my stress float away. It was really relaxing. I was half expecting Emmalee to pop out of nowhere but it didn't happen. I just stood in the middle of the woods near the calm little pond for like an hour. By this time I needed to go get cleaned up for dinner.

Aubrey's pov

I'm turning 18 in a matter of days and my life is a wreck. I can't sleep, think, and I have constant headaches. It sucks. All I want is for everyone to leave me alone. I doubt that but I'm hoping since I'm heart broken mom will just let it slide. Like Connor I dislike big birthdays and would rather just hide, but when you grow up with my mom it's sorta impossible. I'm still kind of upset with dad as well for freaking out but I know I should get over that, he was just being a good dad and with my dating history who could blame him? I really suck at relationships.

Connor seems back to normal now so I try and put on a face for him and the rest of the family. I know it doesn't work though. I really don't want Connor stressing about this because of his disease and all. It's not healthy for him.

His selection is still going well and all. He seems to be favoring a particular girl though and I can't say I blame him, I know he try's to be equal with all of them but the way he acts around her it's like he's floating. Great he gets floating love and I get heartbroken sadness. Just my luck. Don't get me wrong I'm incredibly happy for him but it sucks seeing him and all the girls while I'm over here crying my face off, oh well it's my own fault.

During dinner I excused myself early and went to my room. I just want to lay down. I walked over to my balcony and sat on the little chair. The breeze felt nice. It was like a slap across the face, a reality check.

I need to stop mopping and go see of Daniel will take me back because I love him. I devised a plan so I could fly to Notenson before mom and dad found out. This was so important to me I will lie to mom and dad and even Connor.

I left a note for my maids saying I will be back in a few days and not to tell anyone that I had gone to Notenson until tomorrow afternoon. That way I can at least get there before I get caught.

I had a highly trusted guard sworn to secrecy drive me to the nearest airport and from there I instructed the pilot to fly me to Notenson. Not until I was on the plane that it hit me, what I was doing was insane, immature, and probably pretty stupid but I didn't care.

I arrived at like one on the morning Illean time but it was worth it. Besides in Notenson it was about 6:00 in the morning because the time differences. When I arrived at the palace though the king and queen greeted me kindly. They were surprised I was here because apparently Daniel left on a plane an hour before I got there to go see me! Crud.

So I visited for a while with the king and queen of Notenson then hopped back on another plane to go home. It was all very tiring. This had turned into a wild goose chase.

On the way home I had lots of time to think. I thought about how mad dad would be or how upset mom would be. How disappointed Connor would be in me. But then a happy thought crossed my mind, if Daniel was coming back to see me then did he still love me? He wouldn't come back for no reason that's for sure. That filled me with hope.

A long time later I was finally home. It was only around 5:00 on the morning here and I felt like I lost no time. Literally ha. My hope was that since it was early nobody had noticed my disappearance and I could just slip back in unnoticed. I was so mistaken.

Right when the gates opened for the car to come in I could see mom standing in the stairs. She looked furious. Oops. When I stepped out of the car moms face softened and she pulled me into a hug.

"Young lady what were you thinking? Traveling half way across the world without telling anyone?! You about gave me a heart attack Aubrey!" She kept going on like this, going from mad to happy in a snap of a finger. It was sort of funny to watch. "We had search parties everywhere looking for you and finally the guard that drove you to the airport spilled the beans! And your lucky he did or you would be in a hecka lot more trouble! We thought you were kidnapped again!" She carried on and finally I interrupted her saying "mom, I'm fine and I'm sorry I snuck out I just had to ok?" She nodded and I could tell she understood. Finally.

After I finished up with her I went back to my room and thought I would rest up a little then go find Daniel. As it turns out though he found me. When I walked in to my room I saw Daniel sitting on my bed. I dropped everything immediately and ran over and hugged him. When he saw me walk in he jumped up and engulfed me in a hug as well. It felt comfortable and almost natural to be in his arms again.

He picked me up and swung me around and at that moment I think I felt happier then I ever have before. I could feel the happy tears in my eyes but I don't care because all that matters right now is that Daniel is here and he loves me. When he finally set me down I looked at the door to see a smiling Connor leaning on the door frame with a big grin on his face.

"You did this?" I asked Connor as he stood there, he nodded and I walked over and engulfed him in a big hug. "Thank you" I whispered quietly. Everything was finally working out for me and everyone else around me.

This was the only birthday present I could ever ask for, it was amazing. Suddenly Connor stood up and said "well I will leave you two to talk this out good luck." Then he proceeded to walk down the hall.

When I turned back to Daniel I couldn't help but grin. I have known him my entire life and never did I see the way his hair falls perfectly right above his eyes, or how clear his green eyes were. It sounds cliché I know but its so true.

He kissed me softly and when I pulled away I whispered quietly "I'm sorry" he just shook his head and said "that doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you're here."

Connors pov

Now that Daniel and Aubrey have figured everything out… More or less, I need to start attending to the selection. I figure I should make another elimination soon I just don't want to. It's to hard.

I really don't want to eliminate any of them. Ugh why can't I marry them all? Yeah smart Connor. I'm not making sense whatsoever. Gosh I'm crazy yep that's the only explanation.

I walked outside for some fresh air before breakfast. It helped clear my mind. I thought it all over and I think I've decided which girl is going home next. It was tough but I don't see much of a future between us. I'm sure she will be fine though.

I read somewhere that all the girls that never even made it to the elite all got at least 5 marriage proposals and Millicent got over 50 suitors at her door and around 20 proposals. I also read that she turned down them all because she wanted to focus on her architecture. She is determined like that.

I'm thinking I will tell the girl after lunch today. I really hate to do this and I hope she will take it well.

Alright guys thanks for reading! Please review because I would love any input! Thanks!

1.) who do you think it is being eliminated?

2.) Who's your favorite girl? Go vote on my poll as well as answering my question plz!

3.) Are you happy for Daniel and Aubrey? Danrey?

Thanks everyone now for the review answers from last chapter!

MABubbles- thanks for the amazing review as always! They are all so sweet and I find myself re-reading them I'm down thank you so much! As you can tell from this chapter Connor was planning on getting Danrey back together ;) lol. Rowan and Haven will definitely get a date soon thanks for giving me the suggestion! I hope this was a cute scene I tried to make it as adorable as possible with Aubrey and Daniel :) thanks!

Deeptha13- lol that's so cute! Connalee! I love it! Such a cute ship name! Should I create a ship name for all of them? Or have you guys decide on ship names? Lol maybe Emmalee will get a date soon ;) and I will work on getting more individual dates because I LOVE writing those! Thanks!


	41. Chapter 41 Fun Ideas

Hello everyone! So pretty exciting it's chapter 41! Yay! Without further ado lets jump right in!

Chapter 41: Rowan's pov

When I arrived for lunch there was an eerie feeling in the air. I couldn't place it and everyone seemed fine except Connor. I hope he's ok. We all ate in silence and I got the feeling we should be upset just from Connors expression. Did I miss something?

Near the end of the meal Connor stood and said "ladies I'm terribly sorry but I must be making another elimination, I hate to keep someone here if I don't think we will end up getting married." My hand froze and I almost dropped my fork. So that was why it was so depressing around here.

I looked at Haven who was sitting next to me and I could see the same worry in her eyes. I held out my hand and she grabbed it. I know we were both thinking the same thing, that we hope it's not us going home.

After a minute of pure surprise not only from the selected but form Connors family, he said "lady Rowan I'm terribly sorry, may I speak to you outside?" Uh oh I'm going home.

I followed him out and thought of everything I've been able to do here. All in all it was a great experience.

"I'm sorry Rowan" he said quietly and I nodded grimly. "It's ok, I'd rather know now then later." I smiled slightly before saying more "this has been great, it's been lovely getting to know you and the other girls and I wish you the best of luck with the selection."

He looked quite surprised by my reaction, he probably expected me to throw a fit or cry or something like that but I'm above that. Besides I've been noticing that it's been sort of distant with him of late especially in the last few days. He feels like an old friend.

He smiled slightly and said quietly "so your not mad?" I shook my head. "Nah, how could I be mad at you of your just trying to find your wife? I don't blame you." He seemed t relax a little more and he gave me a friendly hug before walking away back to the dining hall.

I'm going to miss this place but I must admit I've been slightly homesick lately and it will be nice to get home.

Just as he did with Millicent Connor sent all the girls my way to say goodbye. This was harder then being told I was eliminated. I felt like I was sisters with these girls now and I will miss them a lot. I told them all to write me soon and gave them my address. After a few hugs and a couple of tears I walked out the door with the small suitcase I came with. It was now chalked full of memories of my wonderful time here and all my friends.

As I got into the car that would take me to my plane I realized how much I have changed. This was definitely a life changing situation and I regret nothing. I know my life will never be the same now.

Connors pov

After I eliminated Rowan and she was so nice about it I felt a huge weight fall off my shoulders. It was sad to see her go but I know she will have a huge life ahead of her. She's smart and pretty and I have no doubt she will have plenty of suitors waiting for her.

I wanted to do something with the selection because lately it's been sort of plain and just not exciting. I'm thinking of asking mom and dad for some ideas for what to do.

Since lunch was already over when I headed in and told the remaining 6 girls to go say goodbye I just headed off to a library, I felt like reading and relaxing.

When I got to one near my room I sat down on a small sofa and grabbed a book. I didn't even read the title I just picked it up. Only when I opened the book did I realize that I've read it before. It was "Wonder" the book I was reading right before I passed out on this very library, I could feel the panic forming and I tried hard to stay calm. If I passed out again it would be a catastrophe. I did a breathing exercise the doctor recommended.

In and out Connor, in and out. I breathed slowly and shallowly.

I was freaking out and I realized it was because of my surroundings, I need to get out if here then maybe I will calm down. It didn't help that I was panicking over the fact that I was panicking in the first place. It was like a cycle and once I started it I couldn't stop it.

I finally managed to get off the small sofa and as I was trying to get out the door I fell sending me to my knees. I couldn't see right and my body was going crazy. I could feel my eyes forcing themselves shut but I made them stay open. It was like this stupid heart disease just took over.

Finally I crawled pit of the room and a guard walking by helped me up and calmed me down. This wasn't good. After I was I was finally back into reality I made the guard promise not to tell my parents, I couldn't risk it. Even if it wasn't even technically a collapse I don't want to take chances. Because if they knew I collapsed either Aubrey or Cameron would be forced into ruling when they have no preparation whatsoever plus Aubrey can't be worth Daniel then and I can't help my country.

Wait calm down Connor it's ok now, I told myself because I was thinking way to hard about this.

I walked steadily to my room and tried not to focus on anything to deep. As I was walking there, and counting my steps to keep my mind occupied I bumped into my dad. He was walking to his study. He stopped me and we talked briefly. I was so panicked and guilty feeling since I wasn't going to tell him about my little freak out. He asked me questions about how the elimination went and stuff like that. After a while I calmed down a little and remembered what I was going to ask him "oh dad I was wondering is there anything you did for your selection that you think would be beneficial for mine?" He thought for a minute before saying

"well Sylvia, you know Carla's mother? She had the girls do these things called philanthropy projects, though I must say you shouldn't judge them purely for that because your mother did a very… Let's say interesting project and I love her all the same."

I smiled at him. He was always talking so highly of mom and I could see the adoration in his eyes, I want that for myself.

I thought for a moment before saying "yeah that would be good, I could see what the girls wanted to do to help with the country. So what would we do? Air it on the report?" He nodded and told me to step by his office later today because right now he had a meeting.

I felt very calm now thanks to dad and I was actually kind of excited for this project. It would give me a chance to see what the girls believed in. I know girls like Autumn and Emmalee had it rougher then the other girls. Autumn, though a 4 was raised in an orphanage and Emmalee was a 5. I guess technically Annie had it rough as well but she was born and raised a 2 and was made a 6 after the death of her father last year so she will probably have some great ideas as well..

Haven, Midna, and Kayleigh were all on the higher end of the caste system but I know they will still all have valid points and helpful opinions on how to better help the country.

I plan on putting all there ideas into action.

I didn't have much to do today and since I had to wait until dads meeting was over to talk to him about the project idea I figured I should go on a date with a girl. I haven't been doing many individual dates lately because life got in the way.

As I walked down the halls to my room I ran into Aubrey and Daniel, they were walking around with there fingers intertwined. I heard her laughing and I saw him grinning with the pure adoration in his eyes like dad looks at mom. They were perfect together and I am extremely happy I decided to call him. They were in love.

After stopping and chatting with the incredibly giddy couple for a moment I let them be and continued in my walk down to the girls rooms. I'm thinking I will ask Emmalee on a date because I haven't seen much of her lately. Well I guess technically if you count the multiple times we met at the pond we met more then usual but I consider those run ins not dates.

As it turns out when I finally arrived at the large hallway that contained all the girls rooms Emmalee was just leaving her room. When she looked up and saw me she looked surprised but she quickly hid it. She's good at hiding emotion but I see right through that. "Hey" I said waving. She did a small wave back then turned around and closed her door. "What are you doing round these parts?" She asked in a slightly southern accent. I laughed at this and she smiled. "Well I was actually just coming to see if you wanted to go on a date?" She smirked slightly and said "oh, was that really why you came here because I think your lying?" I laughed and said "no really I'm not improvising at ALL." We were both laughing hard now and I said "so… Wanna go on that date?" I asked again.

She pretend to really ponder that question before she said "oh I suppose, I was actually just going to go a walk so I guess I can LET you come." I laughed and we started walking.

We wandered all through random halls and looked at the art on them. Eventually we hit a hall near the throne room where there were portraits of my family hung all along the wall. There was portraits of my grandparents whom I never met, form both sides of the family.

Then there was my aunt May and uncle Zander with there little girl Nora. Soon aunt May would give birth to another little girl and we would add another portrait up there. There was a family portrait of aunt Kenna and uncle James with my cousins Astra and Leo. There was a single painting of uncle Gerard since he wasn't married yet. Then there was mom and dad. They were both smiling bright and they looked like perfection, how could I ever follow that? Next to there picture was a portrait of me, Aubrey and Cameron. Then finally, there was Kiera, Noah, and Kamri.

I stopped and dazed off for a while, while I thought of my huge family and how much I loved them. I was unaware of what Emmalee was doing while I was ignoring her but once I snapped out of my little daze I realized how rude I was being. When I looked over at her she was staring up at the pictures, she seemed lost in her thoughts too. "Emmalee?" I asked. Her head seemed to snap back as she jumped back into reality. "Sorry, it's just… Beautiful." She said. I smiled.

"It reminds me of how my father and grandfather paint, they do people's portraits as well. He always told me to use little brushstrokes to add every bit of detail like the painter did in your families portraits. Guess it just gave me some flashbacks of them." I grabbed her hand and she looked into my eyes. The world seemed to stand still for a minute before I looked down at my shoes.

We moved on from that hallway and to Emmalee's suggestion we went outside for some air. It was nice and refreshing. The topic came up of things happening with the selection in the future and I nearly told her about the philanthropy project idea but decided against it, she would get an unfair head start for her idea and I don't even know if it will happen.

Wait what time is it? Dads meeting usually only last up to two hours and it feels longer then that. I looked down at my watch and saw we had been hanging out for over three hours. "Oh shoot!" I exclaimed a little loudly. "What?" She asked. "I was supposed to meet my dad after his meeting, which judging by how long his meetings usually last was an hour ago!" I quickly got up from my seat on the stone bench we were sitting on. Told Emmalee goodbye and kissed her! I don't know what came over me but I bent down and kissed her softly and quickly on the lips then ran out of there. Not until I was about to my dads office did I realize what I had done. Oh that was embarrassing she probably didn't even know what to think and then I just ran from our date. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

When I got to dads office I knocked loudly and frantically hoping he wasn't stuck in another meeting. He yelled "come in!" And I walked in.

"Oh Connor I'm glad you're here." He said as he set down the paper he was reading. "Dad, sorry I'm late I was on a date then I realized it was like three hours ago when I talked to you and your meetings last usually two hours which meant you might have another so I hurried as fast as I could" I rambled on. He looked a little amused and then said "Connor, you just left the date? Oh son, lesson one never do that to a girl." He laughed a little before he continued "anyways I was thinking…"

Alright thanks guys! I currently have the flu (fun I know lol) so I might get some extra writing time this week since I need to rest and all so yay! Exciting! My life is sad when getting the flu is a good thing lol. Anyways thanks for reading and please review because I would love to hear from y'all! Thanks!

1.) What did you think of Rowan getting eliminated? Did you expect it to be her?

2.) What did you think of Connor in this chapter? He seemed pretty frazzled lol

3.) Are you excited to see what the girls do for there philanthropy projects? (Ps don't worry none of them will pull an America on them lol)

So yeah thanks guys! Also thanks to everyone who has favorited/followed my story it means so much to me! Thanks again you guys are the reason I love to write so much :)

Oh also I want to do ship names! Thanks to deeptha13 for suggesting I make them! So here they are!

Connalee: Connor*Emmalee

Connumn: Connor*Autumn (lol this ship name was hard!)

Cannie: Connor*Annie

Connven: Connor*Haven

Midnor: Midna*Connor

Conleigh: Connor*Kayleigh

Lol Midna's name was the only one that worked for the beginning. If you guys have any more suggestions (or better ship names because the ones I made up don't sound great) please tell me! Thanks guys also I won't be answering reviews today because it is currently 1:23 am while I finish writing this and I'm sick so I need to sleep. Thanks everyone for reading and for being so supportive and nice! Love y'all and can't wait to see ya next time! Todaloo!


	42. Chapter 42 The scare of a lifetime

Welcome everyone to chapter 42! Now this chapter deals with some pretty serious issues and I would like to encourage you all to read the authors note I have at the end. It's pretty important and I want it get a message across thank you. Now without further ado the chapter!

Chapter 42: Emmalee's pov

After the abrupt ending to our date and the kiss I just walked back to my room. I felt nauseous so I requested that my dinner be brought to my room and I just stayed in the rest if the night. My maids were so courteous and kind, they stayed with me to make sure I didn't need anything and they were great company. They taught me a card game and we played for most the evening. I grew good at it but somehow my head maid always won.

Around the time dinner was supposed to be over I heard all the girls returning to there rooms, they were all chatting and I felt bad that I'd missed that.

After a bit my maids had to go and finish up sewing me a dress. They were awfully excited about it but I was sad to see them go.

A couple minutes after they were gone there was a knock on my door and I got up to answer it. As I opened the door I was surprised to see Connor standing there with a concerned look on his face. I instinctively looked down at my feet and I could feel the blush coming to my face. Stop Emmalee you don't want to get hurt. I told myself.

"Are you ok? A maid informed me you weren't feeling well." I nodded slightly and tried to be distant. He looked confused and asked again "what wrong? I have a feeling you didn't just come down with a sudden case of the flu. Is it my fault?" He asked innocently. It was hard not to just burst out everything I was feeling.

I nodded slightly again and he asked if he could come in, I obliged and he sat on one of the little sofas I had while I sat in my bed. We were silent for a while before I whispered "I'm just afraid" it was true. I am afraid of falling in love and then having it ripped right out from under me, like my moms life had. Like everything in my whole life seemed to have.

He was very confused and I didn't blame him, I sound like I'm going insane. "Why are you scared? You know your safe here? I'm not going to hurt you." Not the same thing.

"No you don't get it, you've always been sure of everything. That your family would be ok, that you will have food on the table or money, that you will fall in love. I don't have that, none of it. I don't want myself to like you because I know it will just end up in disappointment like everything else seemed to."

Connors pov

I was dumbfounded at what she was telling me. What does she mean? She carried on a little more sure of herself this time. "You have 6 hearts right at your disposal, and 5 of them will be left absolutely heart broken. If one of them will be me I want to be prepared for it."

I didn't know what to say. I'm not prepared for this. I can't definitely say I will marry her because I care for all the girls here greatly but I also can't say I didn't like her a lot.

It was all so confusing and I could feel my head panicking already. All the stress from earlier returned and I felt myself having to hyperventilate just to be able to breath. Emmalee seemed to catch on quick and she yelled out as calmly as a person can "Connor! Just breath. Come on breath, you'll be ok"

All these things flashed through my mind. I kept seeing this version of all the girls hating me because I couldn't make up my mind. I kept screaming "it's not my fault!" And I was lost in my hallucination.

After a while I heard someone screaming my name and I slowly came back to reality. I saw a horrified and frightened Emmalee staring at me. What have I done? I'm turning into a crazed monster. I quickly got up and ran out of there. I need to control myself, I can't let these black outs or creepy hallucinations control my life.

When I got to my room I took the meds my doctor gave me for my heart disease. I realized there was an extra pill in the small compartment for today. Shoot I must of forgotten this morning that's why they were so crazy today. That and just being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I fell asleep quickly after that and I slept soundly through the night.

When I awoke I was fresh and felt like a new person. I ignored what happened last night. I wasn't myself.

I was actually excited because I was going to announce to the girls this morning at breakfast about the projects. I really wanted to see what they would come up with to better the country.

When I arrived at the dining hall everyone was in a good mood and they were chatting amongst themselves except Emmalee. I problem scared her last night, I made a mental note to myself to apologize to her later.

While we were eating I caught her eyes and mouthed "I'm sorry" to her. She smiled slightly and shook her head, indicating it was fine. Good with that off my chest I could now be happy and calm again.

After we all finished eating right before the girls were dismissed I stood and said "ladies I have an announcement to make, you will be doing a philanthropy project! Basically it is a way to show what you would like to do as Queen and for me to see what you would like to help with. Carla will give you all the details on it and you have until Friday because you will be presenting them on the report. That gives you 4 days. Thank you, that's all." I sat back down and they proceeded to file out talking quietly and excitedly.

Kayleigh's pov

After the prince told us we would be doing a project I got kind of excited but also nervous I would have to speak on the report! We all went straight to the women's room so Carla could tell us about the project further more. I had all these ideas flying through my mind and I could hardly focus.

I always volunteered at places before the selection especially at a daycare with lots of little children! They needed help a lot though and it would be great to be able to set up daycare so in each province so that parents that must go to work each day can drop there kids off and the kids can learn and enjoy themselves! It's brilliant and I'm excited to help!

Midna's pov

After Carla finally finished her long speech about the projects I already knew what I wanted to do. There were always beggars outside my families restaurant asking for food and I tried to help them as much as possible. It would be nice if there could be some system set up so that restaurants make extra and say once a week they serve free food to people in poor situations.

I know my family would go along with it and maybe if it works we could do it every night so they could always have fresh meals, that would be great.

Havens pov

It took me a little deciding to do for my project because I have so many ideas, I wanted to help people with diseases such as Connor, since I'm a vascular surgeon in training and all but I also want to help people who have been in accidents such as I had been when I was younger. I was in a car wreck with my father, I made it out with a few scars but my father wasn't so fortunate he died.

I wanted to be able to help the people that survived stuff like that because it is traumatizing and it effects you your whole life afterwards. I decided on that because it was really close to my heart. I just imagined if I had someone to help me through that time maybe I wouldn't have been so depressed or insecure my whole life.

Annie's pov

As soon as Connor said we would be doing projects I immediately thought one thing, dad. I knew absolutely for sure that if I could do one thing to help people in this world it would be those he fought for us and there families that must suffer while they are gone.

I know it's slightly far fetched but if I can I would love to get the rule abolished that says once the man or women that was serving dies the family must return to there previous caste. It's stupid they deserve support in hard times not lack of it.

I personally knew another family in the same position as mine that when the women's husband who was the guard and reason they were twos died she was stripped of her last name and caste because he was the one that earned them. She was left with 5 children to care for and she was made a 6 as well as me and my family. It was awful and me and my mother often offered to watch her kids while she worked when we had the time. They were all absolute angels and they didn't deserve to starve like they did. It really hit close to home and I know I want to help.

Autumns pov

It took me quit a while after Carla's long speech to decide what I wanted to do. I really had lots of ideas that this country needed and though most of them were unattainable such as making sure no one was ever orphaned again, I figured that I could at least help those children that were orphaned. Maybe I could think up a system where it's easier for a child to be adopted? Or that orphanages have better care and get money from the palace to run, that would help a lot.

I know this would help all the little girls in my orphanage because sometimes they wouldn't get enough food. That would be wonderful. Now that I know what I want to do my project I just need to write my speech and get my visual presentation ready. I still have 4 days should en a pinch right? Wrong I suck at writing speeches.

Emmalee's pov

Once breakfast was over I felt better, last night was a mess on so many levels I felt awful because of it but I think everything's ok now. Connor seems fine so that's good.

I haven't the slightest clue what I'm doing for my project though because I have all these ideas that I don't know how to put into action. I tried to think of all the things I wished I had growing up but the only answer my mind came up with was my mom. She died while giving birth to me so I was raised by my dad and grandfather. I always longed for a mother. I'm interested in art as well maybe there could be some sort of art classes for kids, but I feel like that wouldn't be beneficial for the world I want to do something that matters.

I really want to do something that could change someone's life and help them out. I can think of one beneficial thing that has affected me before, what if there were medical clinics for pregnant women? That way maybe nobody will ever grow up without a mom, well at least maybe less women will die while giving birth. That would be great plus that way maybe more babies would be born healthy.

Connors pov

Carla was discussing the philanthropy projects with the girls so I couldn't go on any dates therefore I was sitting in my room bored. Aubrey and Daniel were both off hanging out together so I couldn't hang out with them, and mom and dad were both busy with work stuff.

I did more wandering around because I literally have nothing else to do here. Sometimes my life gets so boring. As I was walking around I found myself near Cameron's room. I decided to see how my little bro was doing. He was often forgotten and I felt bad especially with the selection going on and all the drama surrounding Aubrey and Daniel. Come to think of it I haven't seen him for the past few days not even during meals.

When I knocked on the door there was aquifer shuffle of feet then Cameron came and opened the door, as soon as he saw me he looked mad. "Go away." He almost yelled. What's wrong with him? "Cam? What's wrong?" I asked as I placed a hand on his shoulder. He brushed it off swiftly and just about slammed the door in my face.

Before it shut I pushed it open and even though he was trying to push it closed I was still the bigger brother and I won. "Hey! What's going on with you?" I asked. He looked furious with me and I have absolutely no idea why. He looked as though he was about to punch me "what?! Since now you can't be off with your pretty little girls, or Aubrey and Daniel you think you can just waltz in and pretend to be my brother again? No try a month ago and I might have talked to you but I'm beyond mad now!" This was surprising.

"I would like to point out that you are talking to me." I said. He wasn't having it though. Probably not the best time Connor. He was standing there with his arms crossed, he looked like a little kid that was mad because he didn't get a cookie. Under any other circumstances I would have laughed. "Cam your being ridiculous." I stated. He stared daggers at me and spat out "QUIT CALLING ME THAT!"

He took me by total surprise as he attempted to shove me, but like I said I'm bigger and have 7 years on him. I hardly moved at all and this infuriated him even more. "STOP!" I yelled as I grabbed his arms. He was trying to break my grip but like I said I'm bigger. I made sure I wasn't hurting him before I continued. "What in the world is going on with you?" He was really starting to scare me.

All his emotions seemed to come out at once in a furry of fast words "you think the whole world revolves around you! Nobody ever cares what happens to me! It's stupid and I just want to die! Ever think maybe I pulled all those stupid pranks because I wanted some stupid attention for once in my freaking life?! I HATE YOU!"

I just stood there taking all his words in. At some point I released the grip I had on his arms and he ran right out of the room. It would do no good to try and chase him, I'm like the slowest person in existence. I stood in his room still processing everything. My own brother said he hated me? He said he wanted to die? The thought of Cameron dying sent horrible shivers down my back. It was horrifying to think of him getting hurt.

Maybe he was right though to some extent, I hadn't even noticed he wasn't at meals for the past week. Now I feel absolutely awful, I was being such a horrible brother. I needed to think of something fast because if he was having thoughts like that he could try something… Something awful.

I instantly knew who to find.

Aubrey's pov

I was walking around the palace with Daniel some more. We seemed to always be doing this and sometimes we just walked in silence. It was nice and peaceful and I found myself just enjoying his presence, I had missed it so much. Today however was not one of our silent days we were talking about the future. It was a scary subject and we talked a little about it sometimes but it always seemed to be avoided.

"I want lots of kids" I said out of the blue. Daniel looked slightly surprised momentarily before saying "me too" he kissed the top of my head and we kept walking along.

When we turned the next corner I saw a frantic Connor running towards us. When he finally ran over to is he said in a. Tired yet frantic voice "thank the lord I found you! Come on its urgent!" And he grabbed my hand as he pulled me along. Daniel followed and I started shouting to Connor "what's going on!?"

After I shouted his name a couple more times he finally stopped. "We don't have much time but here it goes" he took a deep breath before saying " I went to see Cameron and he was really mad and I didn't know why, and I finally got him to talk to me and he said that he hated me and he never got any attention and he wanted to just die, and I'm afraid he might try and hurt himself because he's so mad and upset and you knew where he was during when we thought there was an assassin here that turned out to be cerise. So I figured you knew where he went."

He was talking so fast I barely caught it all. But I did and the thought of my little brother getting hurt made me freeze and go pale. "The old safe room! The one that the lock doesn't work on!" I yelled and I led the way as fast as I could down the halls toward it.

It was his secret hide out when we were younger and when we were still really close he told me he just liked to disappear there when he was mad.

As we ran there we surprisingly ran into no one and we were able to get there in record time. While we were descending the MANY stairs there were signs that he had come here. We could see a faint light near the bottom of the stairs and it was the only thing that have me faith that everything would be ok.

When we reached the bottom I threw open the door and yelled "CAMERON?" Frantically. I was so worried. He was sitting in a corner of the room with his knees up to his head and he was crying. For a minute I saw my little brother, the same kid who scraped his knee while we were playing chase when he was 5 and I was 10. He was crying so bad that day and he was so little and innocent. The Cameron I know now didn't even seem like the same kid.

He looked up as I walked over carefully. I didn't really know what to expect. He didn't seem angry anymore. "Hey" I said softly and I crouched down next to him. He looked me in the eye for a while before he pulled me into a hug.

I grabbed the back of his head and I started crying quietly. "You scared me so bad Cameron!" I cried. He nodded and I knew everything would be okay.

Ok everybody I want to get this message across. I know Cameron talked about some really serious things such as suicide. I do not take these things lightly and I would advise you to do the same. It takes lives every day and it's not ok. I don't believe any if you reading is are suffering from severe depression but if you are or you know someone who is just know there is always someone in the world that loves you. If anything that person is me. Me and my family went through a VERY similar thing with my brother. Feel free to skip this part of you don't want to hear the story you don't have to read it and don't worry nobody gets hurt. I just feel the need to justify why I wrote on such a serious chapter, it's because I experienced a similar thing. Here it goes:

My brother and my dad had a very serious fight and my brother ended up punching the wall. This drove my dad over the line because he dented the wall and he's a perfectionist. He raised his voice loud, which he never does and my brother was scared. I was as well because my dad was never this loud. (Just to be clear my father is a completely nice man and he would NEVER hurt us) my brother took his depression meds and then we couldn't find him for about 10 minutes. I have never been so scared in my entire life. He is depressed and he has to take pills for it. Me and my dad didn't see where he went and we didn't know if he actually took the bottle of his meds so he could take an overdose or something. We searched all over the neighbor hood for him and I was outside crying out his name. I was so afraid he wouldn't come back. Right before my dad almost called the police to help us because we were so scared he was unstable and angry. I thank the lord that he decided to come back. He was hiding in our shed so he could think. It really opened my eyes at how bad his depression was and how much I absolutely love him. He is fine now, this was about a month ago.

I'm sorry for the long story but I felt I needed to tell you guys. I can't talk to anyone about it and it really felt good to open up. Please be kind about this as well it was the scariest think ever and I know what Connor and Aubrey would be feeling. Please go and find your brother, sister, mom or dad and tell them you love them. You never know how long you will have them I learned that the hard way. Thanks guys and no questions today I don't really feel like it after something like that. God bless you all.


	43. Chapter 43 Decisions to make

Hello everybody! So this chapter will be more upbeat and happy since last chapter was sort of sad and grim but I felt it should be addressed and I've been leading up to it for a while. I would just like to thank everyone for there amazingly sweet comments last chapter not only on the chapter but on my short little story about my brother. Thanks and now the chapter!

Chapter 43: Connors pov It's been two days since Cameron's freak out thing and we've since gotten everything figured out. He was just a scared kid who was being ignored nobody could blame him for that. Since that was all done now I really needed to go on more dates. I haven't been on many and I really need to start wrapping the selection up, as in get married soon. I was walking down the hall to my room thinking hard, I was looking down at my feet while I thought, when all of a sudden my dad comes walking out of my door and says "oh there you are Connor! I would like you to come meet the new advisors, they should be more open and caring then the old group was." I nodded.

Sometime after I woke up dad filled me in that mom had fired all of them and I have to admit that excited me. I really hated those guys. Me and dad walked down to the meeting room together and we had slight conversation. When we were about halfway there the questions had bouncing inside me popped out, I really wanted to know some answers.

"Dad, how did you eliminate girls in your selection? It's so hard! I don't want to hurt there feelings! I know it's coming again soon because there are 6 girls here and I will only marry 1! That leaves me to eliminate 5! I can't do it!" I said a little loud. He chuckled and patted my back while saying "oh Connor, it's never fun and I'm not going to sugar coat it, it will be hard but you have to do it. It was easy for me because I knew that I loved your mother." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well that's great dad… For you! I don't know who I will marry yet. This is probably the hardest thing ever!" I threw my hands up in defeat and he laughed. After a little more thinking he said "just think about this, who can you see your future with, and who can't you live without for the rest of your life?" That was hard. I thought for a while and we walked the whole way in silence. That was a valid point.

There were at least two girls that I saw no future with but they were so nice and thinking about eliminating them seemed worse then anything I ever could have imagined. It gave me shivers. When we got to the meeting room there was a whole table full of new faces. They all looked relatively pleased to be here so that's good. For pretty much the entire meeting the advisors just introduced themselves. Right before the end however they got a quick recap on the selection and they told me that from the people's view it was going very emotionless. They didn't think it was fast enough but in other ways it was to fast. They also said they know from experience that the people would like to see more of us on the report.

We had refrained from having the girls on each week because it was nerve racking for them and lots more work for us but apparently the people wanted to see how I interacted with them. We planned having them appear for interviews with me the week after they presented there philanthropy projects, which the advisors said was a brilliant move that everyone would love. I like these advisors much more. They weren't so boring and serious, why hadn't mom fired the old ones ages ago? After the short little meeting me and dad walked out together.

"Do you want to do something Connor?" My dad asked. "I feel like I never see you anymore." He said quickly as if it was an explanation. I nodded and we just walked out to the gardens and sat in the fresh air. It was great, but soon dad had to go do some work stuff. I sat there long after he was gone. I was just enjoying the breeze and looking at all the bright flowers, despite it being autumn already they were still just as bright and cheerful.

It would start getting cold soon though and turn into winter. That meant snow which was always a good thing. As I was sitting there, absorbed in my own thoughts someone walked over to me. I looked up very surprised to see Autumn walking with the help of crutches. Looks like she's healing fine. I quickly move over on the little bench and made room for her to sit. She looked very happy. "Hey look at you, how's it feel to walk again?" I asked. She was shining as she said "it's lovely thanks for asking." Wow she was VERY cheerful today she didn't have any of her regular sarcasm or anything.

I started thinking again before I asked "when's you birthday? I assume it's in the fall since your name is Autumn, and autumn is almost over." She grinned a little but didn't say anything. She just sat there fidgeting slightly. "Wait did we miss it?" I asked this made her laugh a little and I realized it was probably today.

"Oh I see its today!" She smiled more and she didn't deny it. After a minute she said "yeah but I didn't want to make a big deal. You royals really love parties and the thing is I'm not a party person." I laughed it was so true. I wasn't either. "Oh come on!" I joked "you could've told me! I would've at least gotten you a gift! It's your birthday and look at that your sitting here without telling no one." I kept teasing her and she just smiled and laughed.

She was in a really good mood because she didn't even have a witty remark for me. That made everything funnier because she was always so snappy. After Autumn walked away I still sat there just staring off into the wilderness. It was so peaceful. After a long while I got up and went back inside. It was starting to get late and I figure dinner is soon. My suspicions were correct because when I walked through the garden gate a guard told me to high tail it to the dining hall because dinner was starting in minutes. I didn't really feel like rushing though.

It wasn't the end of the world if I was slightly late. As I wandered there I stopped to look at some paintings. For some reason I felt I shouldn't be in a hurry. I finally arrived at dinner and much to my mothers dismay I was 3 minutes late. We all are the delicious food and I attempted making dinner conversation. Key word: attempted.

"So, ladies how have your projects been going?" I ask. They look around at each other then they all seem to look around the room avoiding me or they look at there food. Bizarre I guess they just don't want to talk about that.

"Well everyone it's lady Autumns birthday today!" I said excitedly. Everyone looked over at autumn but they didn't all seem happy. My family seemed excited though. There must be a disagreement between the girls. Me and my family didn't know why the girls were being so quiet and of the girls Autumn and Kayleigh seems just as confused as us.

"Ladies what's going on?" I ask. Haven, Annie, Midna, and Emmalee were all starring daggers at each other. What happened? After my question Haven asked if she could be excused and I let her leave. They were obviously upset about something. Soon after she left we all finished the main course and dessert was about to begin when Annie, Midna, and Emmalee all asked to leave. I allowed them to. I was extremely confused.

When I looked back over there was only a confused Autumn and Kayleigh left trying to figure out what went wrong. I couldn't even finish my dessert. I was so worried and confused at the same time and eventually I gave up trying to eat and I excused myself as I set out to find out what happened. I walked to the girls rooms and I knocked on Havens door since she seemed to start the glaring.

Nobody answered for a while but soon a maid came and answered. She looked quite surprised to see me. "Hello" I said kindly. She smiled a little and I asked "is lady Haven in here?" She nodded quietly and moved out of the way of the door. The room appeared to be empty until I noticed the balcony door open. I walked over and saw Haven sitting on the lounge chair she looked disheveled and upset. "Haven what's going on?" I ask. She looks up. She almost said something then thought better of it and she closed her mouth. Dear lord why are girls so confusing?

"Are you okay?" I ask. She just sat there and said "I'm fine" I highly doubted that but I didn't want to press into it. She sat there pouting for a while before I got up and just left. I needed to find real answers not just sit here while she's upset. She seemed even more upset I was leaving and I didn't know what to do. She wasn't even talking!

After I left Haven alone I decided my best bet was Emmalee. She was usually upfront about stuff. When I knocked she answered and looked sorta mad. Maybe she wasn't a great choice since she would most likely be aggravated. "What's happening" I ask carefully. She glared at me and but she finally told me. "There was a.. disagreement between the girls. Kayleigh was in her room with a headache and Autumn was off flirting with you." I ignored the comment about Autumn and asked "what kind of disagreement?"

She looked annoyed by this but answered. "We just realized it was a competition for once okay? Nothing more to it." I was still completely confused but I have at least an answer now. Well sort of. I left there because she still seemed heated from whatever the heck happened. I knew everyone would be done with dinner and dessert by now so I didn't even bother heading back to the dining hall. I went straight to my room. I really didn't know where else to go.

If I went to the gardens it was very probable that I would run into one of the girls and I really didn't need more drama now. I sorta just want to ignore them right now, I feel bad for doing that to the two who didn't do anything but right now I just need some space from them all. I just spread out on my bed like a starfish and thought for a moment. I thought about what Emmalee had said and I found myself imagining some strange scenarios where the girls got mad. It got weird.

Eventually I got bored of living inside my own head so I went to see the only teenage girl I knew that wasn't caught up in any of this mess, Aubrey. As I came down the hall I noticed her door open and I could hear conversation. I couldn't make out the whole thing because they were being sorta quiet but I got some information from it. When I got closer I heard everything more clearly.

"my dad would throw a fit Danny." Aubrey said. Danny? Well that's new. What are they talking about?

"Oh come on your dad loves me." Daniel said in reply. I tried hard to stifle my laugh because I could picture the cocky grin on his face. Ah something Daniel would do.

I could hear Aubrey laughing at this as well "my dad almost killed you! I don't necessarily call that love!" She laughed I knew she wasn't serious about it and it was really funny. I still had no idea what they were talking about. "Come on I can't stay away from home for much longer, my father is getting upset that I'm not home. I'm still crown prince you know." Oh so this was about Daniel going home for a while. It seemed odd to think about he just kind of became someone that stuck around.

"Yes I know it just doesn't seem right. I can't just leave either, it doesn't seem comfortable." I heard Aubrey say. Wait so he was trying to get her to come to Notenson with him. I felt very conflicted about this. On the one hand I was happy for them and they were great and all but on the other hand I wouldn't be there to be able to watch them and make sure no funny business happens. I also don't want my sister to leave just yet, I still need her help.

"Just think about it." Daniel said and I heard a bunch of rustling so I realized he must of gotten up. Uh oh he's going to see me eavesdropping! Oh well he should know by now that I'm everywhere… Not true but I seem to be in the right places at the right times (except that one time when I was ambushed by three people that hate me, but that ended up making me regain my memory is so I guess that's a win as well) He walked out of the door and was surprised to see me crouched by the door, I was just sitting there waiting for him to say something.

His expression was priceless I must say. "Connor? What are you doing?" He asked. As if its not obvious already. "you want Aubrey to go to Notenson?" I ask. He nodded and just seeing the confirmation made me shiver. Aubrey heard us and she walked out of the room as well. We all stood there quietly not knowing what to do. Finally Daniel told me everything "my parents want me back home soon because I've been away for to long. I don't want to leave her." He said.

He looked like he was pleading with me. Daniel? Pleading? What has become of him? He seemed changed now, and I think it's for the better. After a while I just walked away. I'm really awful at handling these situations. It's just not my strong suit. Add that to the list of running, making conversations, being romantic, and walking in general. I'm so talented wow.

Alright guys so thanks for reading again sorry this is so late but… School. Sorry! Anyways hope you liked this chapter and please review and tell me what you thought!

1.) What exactly do you thing went down with the girls?

2.) What do you think Aubrey will do? Will she go to Notenson with "Danny" or stay home?

3.) Is there anything in particular that you want to see next and or more of?

Thanks guys! Bye!


	44. Chapter 44 Philanthropy Projects

Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank you all for reading and I hope you have a magical day! Alright now into the chapter!

Chapter 44: Connors pov

The girls were giving there presentations on the report tonight and they were all still angry with one another (excluding Autumn and Kayleigh) that aside I think there presentations will be great and I'm excited to see what they come up with.

I have nothing on my schedule for before the report so I figured this would be a great time to go on another date. I think it would be nice to go on a date with Kayleigh because she wasn't part of the drama and she's an amazing girl.

It was a little past noon now so maybe we could have a lunch date, that would be fun. I walked down to her room and as I got there I saw Midna leaving her room. I said a quick hello and she went off to wherever she was going.

I knocked on Kayleigh's door and she looked stunning. Her dark colored hair was curled down and she was wearing a gorgeous deep purple dress. It was like she knew I would ask her on a date. "Oh hi Connor" she said as she saw me.

"Would you like to join me for a lunch date this afternoon?" I ask. She nods and we walk out to the garden. I had a maid set up a picnic for us. It was beautiful, under neath two willow trees in the corner of the gardens to give us some privacy. The while palace was crawling with press and media since the girls would be giving there presentations in a matter of hours.

We were quietly eating some sandwiches and talking about Kayleigh's family when a rather rude reporter barged into the clearing we were sitting in and started snapping pictures and shouting at us. Kayleigh looked frightened by him and I was trying to make him leave.

"Just a few shots please prince Connor!" He yelled. "Pose with the lady!" I told him to leave and he wouldn't go away. "The prince and lady Kayleigh are over here!" He yelled to about 20 reporters waiting near the garden gate.

They all rushed over and soon there was tons of camera flashes flying into our eyes. I quickly helped Kayleigh up and we bolted for the gate. They were all following us as we ran straight to the first stair case. I knew we needed to get up to the third floor because nobody was permitted up there without my permission or my family's so the guards would stop them all.

Kayleigh looked confused as I pulled her along up the stairs. I stopped briefly and told the guards at the top of the stairs to not let any reporters up. He nodded and stood there with the other guard.

I led her to my room and we sat down. It was weird, nobody was ever in my room let alone a selected. She looked around at everything and her eyes landed on a small framed picture in the corner of my room.

It was a picture of my entire family. They all came when Kamri and Noah were born.

I smiled at the memory and I returned to the real world to see Kayleigh staring at me. I probably looked crazy. "That's a nice picture" she said kindly.

She looked curious about everything and I couldn't blame her, to anyone but me it looked like total chaos. I had lots of paper work scattered around and books were lying carelessly.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting company." I said and she giggled a little. "What's that?" She asked pointing to the large French doors in the middle of my wall.

"Oh that's the princess suite they are building for after I get married. Who ever I end up with will live right through there." I said pointing at it as well. She nodded and then her eyes fell on something else.

It was a bright orange folder marked selected. Oh I remember that those are all the girls applications. She looked at me and I nodded indicating she could open the folder.

She walked over and opened it up. She looked frightened by what she might find. The elites were the only ones left in the folder because I got rid of the rest, they were gone now anyways. She looked at the first name and cringed slightly.

It fell out and I saw it was Diamonds application. That was probably why she was cringing Diamond tried to kill one of her friends after all. She looked through all the applications and hers was the last one.

She read through it throughly and I saw her smile or laugh at some of the answers. After she was done she set it back on my desk and said quietly under her breath "of course prudence would write that." I looked at her confused "who's prudence?" I ask.

She looked over at me and said "oh right you have no idea what I'm talking about! Well I didn't really care to enter so I tossed my application in the bin but my sister rummaged through it and filled it out for me. I was interested to see what she wrote down for me." Ouch that kinda hurt. She just threw away the application like that.

I guess she could see the disappointment on my face when she said that because she quickly said "oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that Connor! I love it here and all but I never saw myself doing any of this. I didn't think I could do this. But I'm happy to be here now and I love you."

I smiled lightly before saying "really? You love me?" That was the nicest thing I've heard in a long time. She nodded and I felt like my heart was going to explode. She came over and sat next to me on my bed and I put my arm around her shoulder. I was absolutely beaming.

We just sat there for a while. It was comfortable. After like half an hour she said "I think the camera people might be gone by now." I nodded but I didn't want to get up.

"I'm sorry Kayleigh they shouldn't have done that. The date was ruined." She looked into my eyes and said sincerely "it's fine, I still had fun with you." It was pretty fun.

She looked all around my room again as she took it in. "So am I the first one up here?" She asked and I nodded a little. It was weird that she was here. But I'm glad it was her because she's so kind and curious.

After a minute our eyes locked and I leaned in. Our lips met and it felt like fireworks. We kept kissing passionately and then she pulled away. She was blushing and I knew I was too.

She looked down at her feet then said "I should probably go now, I'm not even supposed to be here." She got up and walked away and I felt sad to see her go. It would be so hard to decide who I would marry.

I loved her but I also loved two other girls here. I should probably eliminate the other three soon because I really don't feel a strong connection with them. It's just hard and I don't want to hurt there feelings.

I sighed and got up. My lunch date had been ruined but at least we had a good time. The only problem is that I didn't get much food before the reporter showed up so now I'm starving.

I laid back on my bed and thought for a while before one of my maids came in to do the cleaning. "Excuse me miss? Could you please inform some maids that the picnic outside needs to be cleaned up and could you please bring me some lunch up?"

She nodded and I thanked her. Then she ran off and I was back to my thoughts.

Aubrey's pov

Daniel has told me that he will be leaving tomorrow because his father needs him for some meetings about a war or something. I really need to make up my mind but I just can't. It's so difficult and it really shouldn't be. It's just for a visit right?

But then I think about how long Daniel has stayed here. I don't think I can be away from my family that long. Connor is still dealing with his selection and I don't want him to get married while I'm away.

I think I know the right thing to do though, I'm just not sure. Especially since most decisions I've had to do with dating turned out pretty cruddy.

Connors pov

After a while it was time for dinner, after that we would all head off to the report. All the girls have said there projects are done. I think I will do an elimination after the projects. I have prepared my little introduction speech for the girls and that's all I need to do.

As I walked down to the dining hall I found myself nervous for the girls. They have probably never had to speak in front of all of Illea before.

When I walked into the dining hall I could practically smell the tension between all the girls. They were all nervous just as I suspected.

I sat down in my seat next to Aubrey and she seemed tense as well. As far as I knew she still hadn't made up her mind about staying with Daniel in Notenson. It's a pretty big deal since its so far away.

"Are you ok?" I whispered out of the side of my mouth to her. "I don't know what to do" she whispered back. I nodded and squeezed her hand reassuringly. We ate most of the meal in silence and right before dessert came out I stood and announced.

"ladies, tonight as you know you will be giving presentations on your philanthropy projects. I believe I will have an elimination afterwards. Thank you." The room got even quieter then before and everyone was quiet. I really didn't seem to be helping there nerves.

Maybe I shouldn't have told them. Then I thought of how I promised I would always warn them ahead of time about eliminations. It felt right to give them a heads up.

When dessert was carried out Haven, Kayleigh, and Annie all politely declined the food. Where as Emmalee, Autumn, and Midna all accepted eagerly. They were probably trying to distract themselves for the time being.

After dinner we all walked down to the report room where we had our original interviews, which seemed like ages ago. We all came in and the girls all took seats in the back while me and my family, along with Daniel all sat on the thrones set up in the front.

Xander introduced me and asked me to come up and say a few words about the philanthropy projects and what I plan to do.

"Now folks let's give a warm welcome to prince Connor! He will be telling us about what these ladies have prepared and then they will share what they have worked on!" He said enthusiastically.

I stood and walked to the center of the room. "Hello everyone" I began.

"As you know these 6 lovely ladies are here for the selection. In my fathers selection he had the ladies prepare presentations to see what they would like to do as Queen. I think this is a brilliant idea and I'm very excited to see what they have come up with. I would like to put all there ideas into action so we can better this wonderful country."

There was clapping and I sat back down. Xander carried off of what I said and then he chose a girl to go first. "Lady Midna! Would you do us the honor of starting off the projects?" She nodded and said "of course."

She walked off camera for a moment and grabbed a big chart. She set it up on an easel and started her speech.

Midna's pov

I was a nervous wreck while Connor did the short introduction thing. I tried to be calm but I couldn't. Millions of people were watching this right now. Soon Xander picked the first girl and lucky it was me. I was so nervous as I walked off camera and grabbed my large chart that I had prepared.

I memorized my speech ages ago but I found myself spacing on some of the words. When I finally got the darned easel set up I put on my chart and began.

"hello everyone, for my project I would like to set up essentially a soup kitchen for the less fortunate. As you might know my parents own a semi-famous restaurant in Waverly. I would always see beggars on the street while working there and I always wanted to help them. My idea consists of restaurants giving up there leftovers for the day and instead of tossing them they open there doors for about an hour and let people come eat for free."

I took a deep breath before continuing. "This charts shows that restaurants throw away around 4 tons of perfectly good food each year. That food could be fed to someone in need of a warm meal. Families could come and fill there bellies so for just once they can go to bed full." I concluded.

Before I grabbed my graph and ran off stage I said a quick thank you and disappeared out of the cameras eye to put away my presentation. It was over finally. It seemed to drag on forever.

As I sat back down next to Haven she whispered into my ear "good job." And I found myself bursting with pride from the complement. Finally Xander picked the next girl.

Annie's pov

After Midna finished her seemingly perfect presentation Xander thought it would be brilliant to pick on me. I quietly stood up and grabbed a picture form under my chair. I moved to the center of the room and began.

"Good evening everyone. For my project I chose something very close to my heart. Just last year my father died tragically in the war with New Asia. He was among the last few to help settle the war and I couldn't be more proud of him."

I breathed and re-composed myself as I fought off the tears that came with his memory. "When me and my mother were informed of his death the officials striped us of the caste my father gave us from his duty as a guard. They also took his name from us."

Deep breath. "We were a happy family of two's with the wonderful name of "Ledger" but when he died our caste if two was are placed with six because that was my mothers original caste. We were also forced to change our last name to my mothers maiden name of "Cohan" it hit us both financially and emotionally."

I stopped again then continued. "We were left to fend without a house, any money, and no supporter. My goal with this project is to change that so if a man or women dies in battle for this country that there family should be rewarded for there deeds not hurt by them."

After my speech I pulled out the picture and held it up. "This was my father. He was a wonderful man and I miss him dearly, I don't want any child to go through what I did."

Then I graciously left the center of the room and headed back to my seat. I could finally breath again and I let out a huge breath I was holding in.

Xander moved on to the next girl and I relaxed a little now that to was over.

Kayleighs pov

I was praying Xander wouldn't pick me to go next but sadly my prayers were ignored and I was chosen to go. I quickly stood and grabbed a photo and a sheet of paper form under my chair.

I hurriedly walked to the middle of the room and before I started I looked over at Connor. He winked and mouthed "good luck" to me. It made me feel calmer and I instantly felt all the tension float off my shoulders. It wasn't the end of the world of this didn't go well because Connor wasn't so shallow as to eliminate me because I mess up a little.

I smiled brightly before beginning. "hello everyone! As you know I was asked to do a project stating what I would like to do to help this country. I instantly had lots of ideas when I heard about this project but one stuck out. For about the past three years I have been volunteering at a daycare in my spare time and it has been one of the best experiences."

I stopped and breathed for a minute before I went on.

"My idea consists of having each province set up multiple daycare centers so that busy parents that must go to work each day to provide for there families, can go to work knowing there children will be fine. There will be meals and supervision at all times. I think it would be very fun and it would help the children to become more social and there would of course be education involved."

I took a breather and pictured Miss Kivett, the lady I volunteered for sitting at home smiling as she watched me.

"On this sheet of paper I have a list of all the children that have ever passed through the daycare I worked at. At one point one very sweet women was carrying for 15 young children for free so there parents could go to work. Here is a picture of them all. They are such innocent and sweet children and I'm sure that we can help them have a better childhood. Thank you all so much."

I walked back to my seat and I felt like I was floating on air. That was much easier then I'd imagined. Xander chose the next girl and I couldn't hear him because I was so caught up in a daydream.

Havens pov

Xander asked me to go next and I obliged. I had a folder full of photos, which seemed to be a common trend. I also had an X-Ray of my skull and some statistics written on a piece of paper.

I walked up and faced the camera as I started speaking.

"Hi. My name is Haven. I'm going to get right to the point of my speech. When I was a young girl I was riding in a car with my father and I don't remember how but we got in a wreck. My father died and I was left with this huge scar."

I pointed to the scar on my face then continued.

"I would like to help people who faced traumatic experiences such as this. I know personally it would really have helped me if I had someone there to help me. It effects you long after it happens and it will change your life forever. If there was someone there to just reassure people who have been through things like attacks or fires they could get there life back on track and keep living there lives to the fullest."

"I brought a couple pictures of the car accident I was in and I also brought an X-ray of my skull. Some how I got struck by some thing and I now have this permanent scar and a gash in my skull, I was lucky to live that."

"I also have a percentage of people who have ever experienced something traumatizing and his many people it had effected. Over a million people's lives changed from these accidents. I think we can help them feel better and help them jump start there lives again. Thank you for listening, goodbye."

I swiftly walked back to my chair and sat down. I was pretty proud of what I had done.

Emmalee's pov

It was my turn after Haven sat down and I was as nervous as it gets. I didn't quit register when Xander told me it was my turn so I was sitting there for a while before my mind figured out what was going on.

I stood up and went off camera momentarily to grab my little clinic model. I carried it out and someone had placed a small table there so I could set it down. I was grateful for that person because it was starting to get heavy. I set it down and then looked at the camera and smiled.

"Hi everyone! I'm going to be honest with you. When I first heard if this project we would be doing I knew I wanted to make an impact in people's lives but I didn't know. I thought about it for a long time and I finally decided to try and help people so that they wouldn't have to live without a mother. It seems impossible I know, but hear me out. I know women will still die but I would like to knock out one of the main causes of death in women today. Child birth."

I stopped for dramatic effect then continued.

"My mom died while giving birth to me. I don't want children to grow up without a mom because it's not fun. I would love to instate a clinic in each province so that women can go and see the gender of the baby, get pregnancy tips, and to give birth. If you are in the the lower half of the caste system you are left to give birth in your home won no pain reliever except biting a stick. If these women had treatment maybe not so many babies would be born with defects of more women would survive child birth."

I stopped again and motioned towards my model.

"This is a small version of what I picture the clinics would need. There would be rooms for the women to give birth in the corner here." I pointed to the top left corner and continued. "They would have ultrasound machines and there would be doctors there to help. It would hopefully help lots of women and children. Thanks."

I walked off stage and set my model down then returned to my seat.

Autumns pov

I didn't need Xander to tell me I was next because I was the last girl. For the visual part of my presentation I had a big graph showing the amount of kids orphaned and adopted as there age goes up. It also had the amount of money each orphanage receives a year which was very little to sustain a household of kids.

I walked up and my hand immediately went to an old yarn bracelet one of the little girls had made me from the orphanage. I always fiddled with it when I was nervous.

"Hello everyone. For my project I wanted to do something of importance, something that would help many people and children and I think I've done just that."

I breathed in and out then kept going. "I grew up in an orphanage, my parents abandoned me at such a young age I don't even remember them. I like to think it was for my own good because they couldn't care for me but I'm probably just giving them the benefit of the doubt.

I never knew more then the old orphanage I was raised in."

"There were about 12 other girls there and I was oldest. As I got bigger I realized that only the little girls got adopted and nobody wanted me. At this same time I realized that it was up to me to feed those girls because they were family. We weren't getting enough money for even one meal and we had to feed 13 hungry mouths."

"I want to be able to give orphanage caretakers more money from the palace because they are housing more then 2/8 of the future population. This way there could be updated housing, enough food, and clothing for all the kids. I also want to make the adoption process easier and better so that people of higher castes may help a suffering child. It could make such a difference in a child's life."

I showed off the big chart and there numbers then sat down. It was finally over.

Ok everyone so yay! The presentations are over! Sorry this was such a long chapter and it's so late but I was busy this week again. Wow I really need a new excuse lol anyways hope you liked all the girls projects! I thought they were all super great! Thanks guys! Also please review and vote on my poll because it's still up!

1.) who's project did you like best?

2.) Who do you think will be eliminated?

3.) What and who do you want to see more of?

Thanks guys and see ya next time!


	45. Chapter 45 Attacks

Hey guys! What's up? This chapter is pretty… Intense. Lol to say the least. Um I'm gonna make an announcement/ ask an important question at the bottoms so please read the authors note at the end! Without further ado!

Chapter 45: Aubrey's pov

Last night after the report I headed back into my room. I was so tired but I was really happy with what the girls came up with they were all amazing.

Daniel is leaving today and I still haven't made a decision. I'm really afraid I will make the wrong choice.

I have a bag packed and ready but I just can't make up my mind. Daniel told me he would he be leaving the palace at around 11:00, that gives me about half an hour to think it over and make up my mind. I just hope I will make up my mind soon.

It might seem very trivial, after all it's just a visit right? Wrong, it has so much more meaning.

Connors pov

I was so incredibly proud of what the girls came up with last night. All the projects were great, just like I knew they would be.

I have been in meeting all morning with dad trying to figure out how to put the girls ideas into action. So far we have figured out Annie's, Havens, and Kayleigh's (to some extent) but dad thought it would do us some good to take a break for a little while. He suggested I go on a date and I thought that would be a good idea.

I didn't want to go on a date with any of the girls I would be eliminating because that just seemed to string them along. That was plain mean.

I walked down to the rooms. It was weird to think these halls were once occupied by 35 ladies. Now it was down to just 6 and soon to be only 3. It seemed to go by so fast.

I stopped in front of Autumns door and knocked. She opened and seemed surprised to see me, probably because I missed breakfast.

"Oh hi Connor" she said. "Hey Autumn, would you like to join me for a walk in the gardens?" She nodded and we headed off.

As we were, we were benign very quiet so I said "I really loved your project, it was very well done." She smiled at her feet as we kept walking "thanks." She whispered.

We kept walking and swaying in step. It was fun. As we were right in the middle of the garden, near the fountain there a plane flying over head and then we heard lots of shouting. Men started to jump out and I knew we needed to head inside fast, this definitely wasn't good.

"Come on!" I shouted over the engine sounds. I pulled on her arm and we started rushing inside. We were nearing the gate as the alarm started sounding, I never thought I would have to hear it again.

It brought back so many awful memories, and I almost had another panic attack. Autumn calmed down a little and we kept running. A guard escorted us to the nearest safe room because there was no way we could get to the royal one.

There was people right behind us, in fact one was just a couple inches behind Autumn. He tired to yank on Autumns hand but I kept pulling her along. The guard stopped escorting us, yelled directions, then went to stop the guy following us.

We finally arrived at where the guard told us there was a safe room and I pushed my hand along the wall panel. Eventually I found the right panel and as I helped Autumn in we heard yelling. I looked both ways down the hall to make sure no one was there that needed help then ran inside and slammed the door.

It locked automatically and we rushed down the stairs to the actual safe room. When were both inside the door we shut it and it locked as well, then we put a big wood piece over the door.

Once I knew we were both safe the adrenaline disappeared and my head started worrying again. What if my family got hurt?! What if any of the selected were hurt?! What would happen if they couldn't find a safe room?! After all nobody knew where they were really because they haven't been used in over 5 years.

I could feel my breath quickening and my heart speeding up as I thought of someone hurting my family. As I was absorbed in my awful thoughts Autumn came over and touched my arm. I jumped back into where we were. I took a deep breath and thanked her.

She say down next to me and I grabbed her hand. After around 5 minutes of this Autumn whispered quietly "what's going on Connor?" I shook my head and said "I have no freaking idea, we made peace with the rebels years ago after they kidnapped Aubrey and there leader was killed."

She looked up and opened her mouth. Then she closed it, obviously deciding not to say whatever she was going to say.

"What is it?" I asked as calmly and gentle as I could at the moment.

"There was symbol on the side of the plane, I didn't see much of it but it was red. It looked like the new Asian flag." Of course, we couldn't seriously think that the new Asians would just give up. We had thought the war was over because they retreated from all the fighting.

We took that as a sign of defeat from them but we were wrong. Apparently they were planning something else. To attack us in our home.

After that we were completely silent. After a while Autumn rested her head on my shoulder, her breathing became steady and I knew she was asleep.

We had been in here for about 3 hours. It was torture. After a while I must of fell asleep as well because I jerked my head awake. Autumn was sitting there watching me and for a minute I forgot where we were in my daze.

Then reality hit me like a punch to the face and I felt all the worry I had earlier return. We must have been in here for hours.

I looked around the walls to see if there was a clock. I finally found it in the corner of the room. It was around 10:30 in the morning when we got here and now the clock was telling me it was past 4:00 pm. Wow.

There was no possible way to know when we would be able to leave. The guards would have to do all the rounds before they hit this particular safe room. It may be minutes it might be hours. We have already been here about 6 hours how much longer could this last?

When I looked over at Autumn she looked just as worried. Of course I've been fretting about everything and just let her there to fend for herself. "It'll be alright." I said trying to comfort her. I am really bad at this.

Autumns pov

We have been stuck in this dark room for more then 6 hours, there has been no talking hardly and I'm worried that Connor will have one of his coma pass outs again. All of a sudden he broke the silence by saying everything will be alright but will it really?

He's on the verge of collapsing from what I can tell, people outside are fighting for there lives while we are being attacked, and I have no idea if any of my friends or the other royals are okay. It doesn't seem alright.

But I didn't want to stress him more so I just nodded and tried to relax. It wasn't working, I could feel all my muscles stiff ready to jump at the nearest sound or movement. These safe rooms are supposed to be secure but they supposedly haven't been used in years so how safe can they be?

I must admit though, having Connor be there really helped calm me a little. Partially because I knew if I worried he would worry and then he would pass out, but also because he made me feel safer.

I'm sure if I was alone I would have been kidnapped or killed on the spot. I thought it was a routine plane but he knew immediately. Say he would have realized just a moment later I would have been killed. They were right behind us. One grabbed my hand. It made me shutter, remembering the cold man that yanked on my arm.

After a while I couldn't stand sitting the same position for any longer, my spine felt like putty from all the sitting. I got up and stretched my back.

While I was walking around I noticed there was a small cupboard in the corner. I wandered over and opened it up. Inside there were food bags and water bottles. There was also extra blankets and some extra clothing. This would be enough for at least two weeks.

I brought over a food packet for me, and one for Connor. Then I grabbed a blanket and wrapped myself up because I was freezing. It was starting to get really cold down here. I also brought us some water then I sat back down on the bench next to Connor.

"Here eat something." I said handing him the package of dried fruit, he did and I did too. We both sat in silence just eating some fruit when we both jumped. There was pounding on the door.

I froze in fear. Quietly Connor put his finger to his lip then motioned for us to clean everything up. If it was the new Asian trying to come here then we needed to hide.

Silently I grabbed the wrappers and hid them in the cupboard. We made it look like nobody was every down here. Then with my blanket and a few packages of food, we made our way into the small bathroom in the back corner of the room.

Connor pushed me to the back of the room and he blocked the door with a chair. We both waited silently, knowing that of we talked we could be discovered within minutes.

I could feel my heart practically falling out of my chest, just waiting there not knowing if we would live to see tomorrow.

Eventually the pounding stopped and we heard a loud thump as the door came crashing open. I re-thought everything, my whole life just flashed before me. I never met my parents, did I wish they would have kept me? Would my life have been so different? Yes maybe I wouldn't be here today but I also wouldn't have met one of the sweetest people in my life.

It was awful just sitting there. It was pitch black, so I couldn't see anything. It just made every little noise that much more vivid.

At some point through all the tension Connor reached down and grabbed my hand. It was really hard to hold in the tears. I was going to die. At least I've had a full life, well as full as 18 years can be. What scared me worse though was that Connor might die.

Nobody cared if a poor orphaned girl died heck even my parents didn't care (they didn't even know me) but if Connor died, well he was crown prince. Everyone would care. It was really bugging me that he was standing in front of me. He was going to get the biggest damage.

The men had climbed down the stairs and we're now pounding on the door to the entry way. It scared me to death. I clenched Connors hand so hard I swore it was going to come off soon.

At this point it was pure agony to just sit and wait for them. We both knew it was coming it was just a matter of when.

I looked over at Connor one last time and I faintly saw him smile grimly at me before everything was chaos.

Connors pov

It was all my fault. Everything. Because of me Autumn came here. Because of me she would die here. I just had to ask her on the date now didn't I?! Maybe if we were inside we wouldn't be in this specific safe room that was under attack.

We both knew how this would end, I gave up hope as soon as that first door came crashing down. I just felt awful for dragging Autumn into all of this. Because of me a beautiful young girl with so much potential was going to die. I just hope I don't have to watch.

Maybe it will be swift and painless. Doubtful we would probably be taken on for questioning and torture us slowly until we die. But dying swiftly was the only hope I had right now so I held on to it with my life.

The pounding and beating was loud and continuous on the door and then suddenly the men gave a loud yell in frustration. Maybe that had given up.

"I KNOW HES DOWN THERE!" I heard someone yell. It was quiet and I don't think Autumn heard it, it was very faint.

There was a little more chatter that I couldn't pick up on and then it was quiet for a while, I thought maybe they left finally and I turned to Autumn and smiled a little maybe we would make it out if this together.

Then I knew just how wrong I was. I heard a faint ticking, like a clock except…

It was a bomb of some sort! I figured being quiet was useless at this point so I turned towards Autumn and said "duck!" She looked confused and in a moment of haste I shoved her further and closer onto the wall. I abandoned my place by the door and sat back with her.

In my efforts to try and give her some hope before we both went down I shouted to her "don't give up! They will try and pry information out if you but keep on fighting! Your strong you can live this!"

And even in the pitch black I could see her beautiful eyes twinkle.

Then the impact hit us.

They must have been using a couple sticks of dynamite because the jolt sent us both tumbling against the wall. It was loud, oh so loud. It will probably forever ring in my ears.

As I fell back my head hit something and I felt myself slip unconscious.

In my last moments of being awake I heard lots of shouts and even more screaming. I felt Autumn squeeze my hand one last time, and then I was out.

Alright so quite the way to end a chapter huh? What'd ya think? I would love to get some feedback! You guys seriously have no idea how much it warms my heart when I check my mail and see I've gotten a review. I literally squeal lol no joke. Alrighty question time! Oh

1.) What do you guys think of a sequel? You wouldn't have had to read this story and it would be a SYOC like this one maybe following around Connors and whoever he marries kids? More info next chapter if you guys want :)

2.) What did you think of this? Do you think Autumn, Connor, and everyone else will be okay?

3.) What do you think Aubrey will do now? Concerning Daniel and all especially since they are under attack? Do you think she's okay?

Alrighty guys so yeah… Goodness I'm so awkward lol. I'm gonna do an old tradition and answer reviews again! Yay!

Suzannaheath- I'm glad you liked all there projects! I thought all of them were amazing as well! I really want to thank you for always being so nice and always being there to make me smile :) seriously just whenever I'm down I read your reviews and they put the biggest smile on my face!

XOStarbrightXO- I'm glad you ship it ;) I'm glad you liked the girls projects they were so fun to write and come up with! Lol I realized while reading this that Connalee and Connaleigh are the same just spelt differently lol maybe one of them should change. Hahaha either way thanks!

Deeptha13- ha I absolutely adored this review! I love ya! I'm glad you love Emmalee so much (I know how hard you ship them lol) because she really is so amazing! Lol yeah I really need to speed things along in thinking that by 50 chapters everything should be wrapped up so pretty soon! I'll try and do more dates just for you ;)

MABubbles- thanks! I will try and add more Connor*selected time because I absolutely love writing it! I'm glad you love reading it!

Wynter Skylin (guest)- HOLY COW CAN I JUST STEAL YOUR NAME! It is so cool! I'm so glad to see I have a new reader! Aww it always makes me feel so fuzzy inside! I'm so happy you like the girls and there projects! You should make an account and then you should totally pm me and we can just be best friends and it will be amazing… This is just getting weird lol but for realz. Love ya! Thanks and bye!


	46. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE CONCERNING SEQUEL

Ok guys when I first started this story I promised myself that I wouldn't be one of those people that just wrote an authors note on a chapter and got all the numbers messed up because me and my stupid ocd self hates when the numbers and the chapters are off but here we are :( lol (I'm a weirdo what's new?)

Anyways I wanted to clear up a few things about a sequel! I actually have lots of great ideas for it and I've been planning this out since like chapter 32 lol. I already planned out endings for everyone (except Connor I'm still on the fence about him because I have so many ideas for him!) also I just want you guys to know I haven't even decided who he's marrying yet so don't think I know and try and pry it put of me cause I haven't decided ;)

So I'm thinking if I do decide upon writing a sequel it will either begin during Christmas break or next summer because updating during school just isn't working. I hate not being able to update often for you guys and I feel so guilty for always being late to the update train!

You wouldn't have had to read this so it would be independent but for you guys that did read this there would be some Easter eggs and like cameos of your favs from this story. So some things you would be like "hey there's that thing from that other story I'm so cool!" Lol I highly doubt any of you would do that but hey! I never know!

Now I'm not going to give away the genders or number of kids Connor and whomever he marries he has but I would love some help with names! I need some boy and girl name suggestions and I will choose my favs! I think that would be really fun for you guys to be apart of naming them!

Along with that I would like your guys help naming the sequel! I can't really just do like "the next NEXT generation" lol so I would love some suggestions! Hahaha I'm so confused about what to call it so I've just been referring to it in my head as "sequel book thingy" lol more proof I'm an utter weirdo.

So yeah it would be an another SYOC following Connors children! It would be all self explanatory and all so they wouldn't have to read this. Yeah! I'm actually really excited for this! I hope some of you guys would read it and that you won't totally forget since it's gonna be in like forever. Maybe if I'm just so excited I will start bits and pieces of it sooner! Like the intro and start getting forms and then start the actual thing this summer? Would you guys like that?

Oh and I'm planning on doing something I didn't do for this story for like the intro! I would love to have like snippets or like one shots from the kids childhood in there to get a better feel for them!

Seriously guys I don't think you can tell how excited I am for this! Yay! I hope you guys are excited too!

Wow if you read all that congrats you deserve a pat on the back lol. So yeah quick recap:

Please review names for the kids and title suggestions!

Tell me what you think of this sequel in works!

Give me any more suggestions of what you would like to see in the sequel! I would absolutely love to have you guys help me with it! I mean I doubt you guys know how much your opinion matter to me!

Love ya oddles and oddles guys! See ya next chapter (lol when it's really the story!)


	47. Chapter 46 Broken

Ok guys so a pretty tense way to end last chapter lol, I was originally thinking of ending this story at 50 chapters but idk now because of all the chaos last chapter. Lol I never plan what's going to happen I just start typing, ah I'm so unorganized ha anyways now the chapter! Oh also I made a Pinterest board for this story! Yay! I got all the girls up and pretty much all characters from this story! My username is Karolyn Keyser or karolynkeyser and lol yes that's my name. Plz check it out so you can see what everyone looks like!

Chapter 46: Aubrey's pov

We've been stuck in this stupid safe room for the past 7 hours or so and there's no signs of us leaving anytime soon.

I'm so worried because Connor, Daniel, Autumn, and Kayleigh never showed up. Dad doesn't know who's attacking us, were completely in the dark about what's happening.

I can tell him and mom are worried sick about everyone missing but especially Connor because he is prone to have black outs during stressful times and this is about as stressful as it gets.

Meanwhile, all the girls that are here are freaking out. They've never had to do this before and Midna almost got lost coming here. Thank goodness none of them were outside when the attack hit or they really would have been screwed.

Autumns pov

I remembered Connors words vividly as the bomb impact hit us. He crashed against the wall and he didn't seem to be conscious anymore, heck I didn't even know if I was alive.

Maybe I'm dead, maybe this is all just a dream and I will wake up in the orphanage. The loud piercing scream told me this was in fact not a dream but my real life.

The men had made it through the second door and were in the actual safe room when there was loud shouts and it sounded like more men coming. I think they are fighting them? Wait are we being saved? Oh I hope so.

I crouched down further and prayed for my life and Connors. Soon it seemed that the fighting stopped and I hoped the guards won.

A minute later my prayers were answered. "PRINCE CONNOR ARE YOU IN HERE?" I heard someone yell.

I immediately jumped up and ran out of the bathroom. There were two guards standing, they looked wounded. There was two more laying on the ground they looked like they had been shot.

There were three new Asian soldiers laying on the ground, they were all dead or close to it. When I burst through the bathroom door the guards shot there guns up, ready to attack.

"Connors in there!" I yelled and they ran in and picked him up. We couldn't really go any where since we were still under attack so we sat and waited. The guards were ready to spring at any second and Connor was sprawled out on a cot in the corner.

I was trying to help the hurt guards but I really didn't have much to work with. The only thing I could find were some bandages.

Connor was still out of it. Since the guards came we've been waiting for about 20 minutes, just waiting until there's any sign that it's safe. So far we haven't heard anything up there so maybe it's over. It's gotta be soon I mean how long would it be to find a couple soldiers in a palace? I take that back this is a big freaking place.

After a while one of the guards turned towards me and asked "what exactly happened?"

I winced a little before I explained everything that happened right up until they came and saved us. He said they were on there routes looking for the enemy when they heard the bomb go off and they ran here, thank goodness they did too. A couple minutes later and they could have found us hiding there.

After about another hour of this agony, just waiting for anything to happen, one of the two heathy guards decided it would be good if he went out briefly and scouted around. He thought it was to quiet to be true.

The other guard stayed behind with me, Connor, and the other two wounded guards. He had a gun and a knife but that was it. After a while he must have gotten paranoid like me and he handed me the knife, just in case.

I gladly took it and as we sat in silence I felt a little better about the situation. I was small but fast, and I could hold my own in a fight after all Diamond was a trained murder and I managed to escape with only a few broken ribs and small bruises (which had finally healed and I was off my crutches.)

I could fend for myself if I had to, maybe. The thing was, Connor couldn't he was sorta asleep or something and there was no way I was leaving him here alone. So I wasn't going to run and having the knife made me feel better about having to fight.

After about half an hour of the guard being gone me and the other guard were starting to get nervous, he said he was just going to go look around really quick yet thirty minutes later still no sign of him.

After a while we heard steps and me and the remaining guard just assumed it was the scouting guard. We hoped up and when the person came into the room we saw it was none other then a new Asian.

The guard didn't have enough time to register everything and before we could both blink there was a knife in his chest.

Instinct kicked in and I ducked down, grabbed the guards gun and shot wildly at the attacker. He went down really fast and I was glad to be safe.

After a minute I realized what I had just done, I had killed a man but I had probably saved myself, Connor, and the guards in here. Wow I can't believe I just did that. That's insane.

The guard was starting to fade and I was really freakin out. All the adrenaline left me and it hit me hard what I had done.

I had just taken a life but I had just possibly saved 5 people. Still despite knowing if I didn't do it I could have died, it didn't seen right.

I just kept processing everything, this was all so insane. After a while I heard a small sound coming from the corner where Connor was laying. He was awake now.

"Autumn?" He asked. He was sort of out of it but other then that he seemed fine.

"Hey, how you feeling?" I asked as gentle as I could. My heart was pounding out of my chest and I knew any more guards or new Asians could pop down here at any moment so I needed to be prepared. Yet I couldn't help just sitting next to Connor and making sure he was alright.

He sat up a little but he immediately grabbed the back of his head so I had him lay back down. He must of hit it pretty hard but luckily there wasn't much damage.

I was the only one fully conscious and able to stand since the guard had been stabbed and Connor hurt his head. It was definitely scary knowing at any minute someone could come down here and try and kill us again.

After a minute I sat down on the edge of Connors cot and grabbed his hand. It helped reassure me that I wasn't the only living person here.

A while after I had settled in there was some shuffling as someone descended down the long stairs. I jumped to my feet and grabbed the thing nearest to me, which just happened to be the large piece of wood used to block the door.

I walked over to the door, well more like hole in the wall now, and stood ready to attack whoever was coming. Connor just about jumped up but I told him to hide in the corner, he was in no condition to stand, let alone fight.

The footsteps got louder and nearer. And then they were on the last few steps. I was braced, ready to swing my wood weapon when I caught a glimpse of our attacker. I dropped the wood, I was so relieved to see it was just the scout guard returning

He turned towards me surprised by the loud noise and then saw his fellow solider with a knife in his chest. He had died instantly. "What happened?" He asked worried and I filled him and Connor in on what's been going on for the past few hours.

they were both shocked when I told about the man that came down here. After I finished the guard told me it was now safe enough to go out and try and get us to the royal safe room.

He handed me a small knife and he carried his gun as we wandered through the halls. Connor had to lean on him but he was doing ok. We didn't run into anyone and we made our way down to the Royal safe room safely.

As we came in everyone got tense until the realized who it was. We must have looked crazed because we were all so tattered and dirty from the explosion. Connor looked at me for a minute and then gave me a quick hug before he went to check on his family.

I walked over and sat next to Emmalee. She looked over at me as I sat before she glanced at Connor and said "what happened to you two?" I briefly explained the situation and by the time I was done all the girls were listening intently.

I looked around at them all and noticed Kayleigh was missing. "Where's Kayleigh?" I asked. They all looked at each other and finally Midna said "she never came, we don't know what happened to her" oh man that's awful, I hope she got to a safe room.

She'll be fine, she's got to be. After a while the still silence was to much for me and I got up and started wandering, well more like pacing because there wasn't much of anywhere to walk in this room. It was bigger then the other safe room and it had a wall of cots of the side and a bunch of rows of benches on the other wall, where everyone was sitting.

I walked over to a cot and sat down for a minute and put my head in my hands. I really needed to just clear my mind and really register what had happened. I had been in an explosion, almost killed multiple times, and I killed a man. This would make for an interesting story to tell my future children if I have any.

After a while I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Connor standing over me. "Are you okay?" He asked me. I thought for a long while, was I really okay? Maybe physically but mentally I felt like a tornado.

In reply I shrugged my shoulders. I made room and Connor sat down next to me. It was so weird, my whole life seemed to be so different now. Everything that ever seemed important really didn't anymore.

Connors pov

After I talked to my family for a while to check that they were all okay I walked over and sat down next to Autumn. We had just been through a very traumatic experience and she seemed really beat.

She had cuts, bruises, and scrapes all over and I probably wasn't much better. I had a horrible headache from hitting my head but I'm sure I'm fine. After a while of sitting in silence with Autumn I walked over to check on all the girls.

They all seemed fine but I came to the sickening realization that Kayleigh wasn't there. Neither was Daniel. It was probably okay but my mind had other theories as well. What if they were attacked? What if they were dying?! I was getting all woozy so I quickly finished up with the last girl, who happened to be Midna and I sat back down next to Aubrey.

She grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring tug. She was probably just as worried.

About an hour later it was finally safe for us to leave. I waited behind until everyone had left except me and Autumn. She was still sitting there with her head in her hands.

"Autumn?" I ask and she looks up. She seems so confused right now. "Are you okay?" I ask and she just stared at me for a while. Finally she said "I don't know."

She looked around and then she stood up. After a minute she latched onto my arm and we started walking up the stairs. She was being very quiet but I didn't want to push her, so much has happened.

Finally about half way up the stairs she said "I just can't stop thinking about that man… The one I… I killed. What if he had a family back home? He was only fighting for his country, he was just doing what he was raised and taught to do. I feel awful." She had obviously been thinking deep about this.

After a minute she continued "I feel responsible for ruining someone's life. I don't like it." I just rubbed her shoulder, unsure of what to do.

"It not your fault, you were acting upon instinct and protecting yourself and others." It was the only thing I could think to say. She didn't seemed convinced by my reply.

We kept walking in silence right before we turned the hallway to get to her room she stopped and whispered quietly "I'm sorry." I stood there confused. Sorry? She had saved my life when I couldn't even manage to protect her.

"What for, my dear?" I asked. She looked me dead in the eye and I couldn't allow myself to look away. "I'm not supposed to feel bad for someone fighting against our country, the country you will rule soon. It makes me feel like I'm committing treason or something."

I really have no idea whatsoever how to respond to that. I was absolutely flabbergasted. She started walking away but I grabbed her hand and I pulled her back over to me. I looked straight at her and said:

"Autumn, you aren't committing treason, you are being a human being. You saved my life today, and your own. He was treating you and you responded, that man knew he was going to die, he knew it when he signed up for the army there's always that risk. Maybe he shouldn't have taken it, but he probably didn't expect to come across such an amazing kick-butt girl like you."

She looked down and I pulled her chin up. She had small tears forming in her eyes. I slowly bent down and kissed her. It was short and sweet.

After a minute she looked up and I brushed the tears out of her eyes. I pulled her into a big hug and she rested her head on my chest. I rubbed her back for a minute and she said with a small laugh "I was almost died, you almost died and I'm sitting here crying over a man I've never met. I feel ridiculous but that full last hour I just had this image in my mind, he had a wife and a little girl and they received a note that he had been killed. It just… It just broke me."

"I know baby, I know" I said in a soft soothing tone. We stood there for a minute before a maid walked by with a note informing me that I was needed for a meeting.

I couldn't bear to leave her when she was so broken but I had to. "I have to go now." I said quietly. "I wish you didn't." She whispered back. "Me too love, me too."

I quickly kissed the top of her hair and hurried off to see my father and the advisors.

Ok guys yay! Finally finished this chapter! I am not kidding when I say I rewrite that ending like 20 times because I really can't write kissing scenes lol! Anyways what did you think!? I hope you liked it! Also update on the sequel! I have decided some major plot points for the story that I think most of you will kill me for and I've picked the gender and children and all for his kids! I still need more names though! So far I have only settled on two names: one for a girl and one for a boy! There will be 4 more kids that need names so please keep giving me your ideas! Thanks!

1.) What did you think of this chapter? Also are you excited for the sequel and would you enter it?

2.) What do you think happened to Kayleigh? Remember how I said she was missing!

3.) Did you like the Connor*Autumn fluff! (I suck at writing kiss scenes lol!)

Thanks guys! Love ya!


	48. Chapter 47 Final decisions

Hello everyone! How's life? I hope good! Sorry for being gone so long but I'm having writers block and sort of an annoying school time… But who cares about that! Naw lets get into the chapter! Oh and I've decided upon stuff for the sequel I think you guys will love! I have all these scenarios in my head that I'm hoping to write soon! Alright chapter now! Yay!

Chapter 47: Connors pov

As soon as I walked into the meeting room I could practically smell the tension. It was clearly a stressful time for everyone. My head was still killing me but I took my seat down next to my dad and surprisingly my mom and Aubrey came to this meeting. I was apparently very late by the looks of it.

Dad looked over at me, squeezed my hand and then turned back towards the advisors. "Now that Prince Connor has arrived I will open the letter left for me by the new Asian soldiers."

I quickly looked up surprised. The new Asian definitely weren't ones for negotiations. Quietly dad opened up the letter and glanced through it. His eyes grew wide and I saw something I rarely saw from him, fear. Mom swiftly grabbed the letter and as soon as started reading her hand flew to her mouth stifling gasps. After she was done she whispered over to dad and I grabbed the note from her.

As my eyes swiftly read through understood everyone's panic. It read:

Dearest royals,

We are sorry we missed you we were hoping to catch you but we will have other opportunities. We would like to end this war because it really would be a pity when we destroyed you. We would like to became alias the old fashioned way. We could join our country's by marriage. As you are aware Prince Zhang is turning 18 in a matter of weeks, when he will be crowned the next Emperor. We suggest that if you sell off your eldest daughter, in exchange there will be peace. If not we will attack and prevail, chose wisely King Maxon.

Sincerely, Emperor Zuko

I couldn't believe it, they wanted dad to sell off Aubrey! That's pure insanity! Dad would never agree to that. Aubrey tried to grab the paper from me but I glanced over at dad to make sure it was okay. When he gave a grim nod I handed her the paper.

We were all silent after Aubrey finished reading it. We all knew it wasn't even an option to consider but that didn't mean the new Asians wouldn't try and take her unwillingly. Her safety wasn't exactly secured right now. Finally an advisor snatched the paper up and read it aloud.

Hearing it made it all the worse. I wanted to scream, panic, and flip all at once. Everything in my life was turning upside down and I didn't like it.

Finally dad cleared his throat and said "Aubrey, baby maybe it would be good if you took Daniel up on his offer to go to Notenson." I knew how hard it must have been for him to say that, he wouldn't be there to help her or protect her if the new Asians figured out where she was hiding.

She looked up with little tears in her eyes but she nodded. I grabbed her hand from under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze. After a bit I stood, which startled everyone, and taking Aubrey's hand we walked out. This was far to emotional for her, and me for that matter to be sitting in a stuffy business room with advisors watching her every movement.

Once we left the room she seemed to break. Her eyes were wet with tears and I pulled her into a deep hug. In between sobs she whispered "we don't know where he is." Very quietly. I knew she meant Daniel, I assumed he had been found and dad had mentioned it before I arrived. Now that I think of it I assumed that for Kayleigh. What if she was hurt?!

Worry flooded me but hearing Aubrey's sobs zapped me back into reality and I realized I needed to be there for her for now.

After a while she stood quietly and I knew she was feeling maybe even a little better. "It'll be okay, it'll all be okay." I whisper soothingly to her. She looked unsure.

"But what if it's not? Even if we find him and I go there for a while we are just putting him, his country, and his family in danger! I'm just a nuisance where ever I go!" Aubrey yelled at me.

She broke down again and I could feel her pain. It made sense really it would put Daniel and his family in a sense of danger but it would also be safer in a way. However she was not a nuisance… Ever.

I walked her to her room and told her to get some sleep. It had been a long day for all of us. After I was satisfied with her situation and there were many guards and maids with her, I left to be see if I couldn't find Kayleigh or Daniel, or both.

I headed towards all the girls rooms and I stopped at Kayleigh's first. It appeared very trashed and empty but I heard rustling coming from somewhere I couldn't pin point. After awhile I shouted "Kayleigh? It's Connor! Are you in here?"

There was more rustling and I figured out it was coming from her wardrobe. I walked over and opened it up. What I saw was horrifying.

It was Kayleigh but she was tied up, and she had horrible bruises all over her arms. There was a deep gash on her cheek and she had tears forming in her eyes.

I quickly took her out of the small wardrobe and untied her. She was sobbing and a huge mess. I had no idea what had happened.

As soon as her feet and hands were free from the rope she collapsed into my sobbing. I quickly swooped her up and headed straight for the hospital wing.

I tried multiple times to ask what was wrong but she couldn't speak. She seemed really beat up. Right when we arrived nurses swarmed her and they took her into some separate room I wasn't allowed in. I paced outside the door for a while and finally I have up any hope I had that she would come out soon. I realized I was getting nothing done waiting here so I headed off to go get some paper work done in my office.

Since I had left the meeting there was probably stuff I needed to get caught up on, but as I worked on mindless paperwork my mind kept wandering, to the selection. I knew it needed to end soon and I wanted to do it now.

I knew who I wanted to propose to, she seemed the obvious choice for me and though all the girls here were lovely she stood out like a sore thumb, and I lived her for it. I didn't want to keep anyone here if there was a chance they could be safer at there homes.

It was a Tuesday which meant 3 days until the report, if I got the ring tomorrow, and proposed the day after, I could announce it Friday on the report. It was a perfect plan.

I couldn't stand keeping them here if I wasn't going to marry them, after all I can only marry one lady.

I was staring to get a bad headache, and I knew I was starting to stress so I put away the papers and laid down to rest. So much had happened.

Hello y'all sorry about the super short chapter but I knew I had to get something up! I'm so sorry I've been gone so long! I'm still getting used to being at school! Anyways happy Halloween (I'm a little late lol but still!) thanks for reading!

1.) Who do you think Connor will marry?

2.) Anything in particular you want to see in the sequel? (also please send more names I'm sorta struggling!)

3.) What did you dress up as for Halloween or what were your Halloween plans?

Thanks! Now I'm gonna answer reviews since I haven't in forever!

Deeptha13- thanks so much for your constant support! I love ya sister! I'm so glad you would want to enter the sequel! I'm hoping to get some more entry's this time around! Lol don't worry she's not dead (as told by this chapter) lol I know how hard you ship Connalee lol hope school went well! Thanks again!

Suzannaheath- hahaha thanks I'm hoping to get lots of submissions this time around! Don't worry she's not dead! I wouldn't do that without your consent ;) but I hope your not angry about this all! Sorry! Thanks so much!

XOStarbrightXO- hey star! I'm so glad you liked the chapter! Don't worry she wasn't kidnapped! Thanks for your concern though lol! I'm glad you ship them! It makes me so unbelievably happy that people are so invested in my story that they ship characters! Like ahhhh so happy! Thanks!

MABubbles- thanks for your nice review! I'm so happy you liked the chapter! I hope your happy with the sequel! Thanks again lol and it's been fun talking to ya! Love ya sister!


	49. Chapter 48 The Proposal!

Hey peeps so it's all going down! This story will end at 50 chapters! Then it will go into the sequel which will be about the royal children of Connor and his wife! I already have a Pinterest board set up but it's secret until the sequel officially starts! I got major plot points figured out for the sequel and I'm really excited! Alrighty lets get into it!

Chapter 48: Connors pov

After I had made up my mind on who I was going to marry I went to bed, feeling a little better now that it was all going to end.

But I also felt a sense of sadness. Everyone was going home now and I might not love them all but they were still good friends and I would be lying if I said I wouldn't miss them. The dining hall was about to get really empty.

As I off to sleep I dreamt of the future.

It seemed like minutes later when a maid came in and told me it was morning. I quickly jumped out of bed with pep in my step.

As soon as I was up I realized maybe I shouldn't see dad right away, maybe I should wait a while. He still needed to sort out stuff, since he's king and all. He still had to figure out what to do about the new Asians attacking.

God, that was only yesterday! It seemed like a while by now.

I started feeling really heartless because my whole family was dealing with a hard time, my best friend is missing, and one of the selected got seriously hurt.

Kayleigh should be my main priority right now. Of course ending the selection really was important as well, because more girls could get hurt, but Kayleigh was already hurt so she needed help.

I got dressed in more of a panic and headed off to the hospital wing. As for rushed through the halls maids nodded sympathetically. This was a hard time for everyone, I wonder how many were injured because of this all.

When I got there I was surprised to see that Kayleigh was already checked out and back in her room. I quickly turned around and headed straight for her room.

When I walked in she was lying on her bed, she looked much better. She was sleeping so I quietly shut the door so I wouldn't wake her. She looked so peaceful. I walked out and decided it was finally time to consult my dad.

I headed down to my dads office in less of a rushed manner. As I came around a hallway I saw a concentrated Emmalee looking at a painting. She must have been deep in thought because she didn't acknowledge my presence, or at least I didn't think she noticed me.

"Hi" I said walking closer. She was staring at a portrait of my grandmother, Amberley. She looked like a poised and beautiful queen in the picture.

Emmalee just sort of turned to me. She looked very confused. "I…I uh hi." She replied.

She looked at me for a while before turning back to the portrait. After a minute she turned back to me and said

"How does someone do that?" She pointed toward the portrait. Now I was the confused one. "What do y.." I was interrupted by Emmalee

"I mean this!" She said with her arms up all around her. "I mean I don't know how to be prim and proper and what freaking fork to use! This isn't my life!"

She slowly lowered her hands and looked towards me. Quietly she said "I'm sorry, but I can't handle these attack things. I just saw a maid being lifted onto a gurney she'd been shot at least 4 times, I doubt she'll live. Being here comes with a risk that I'm afraid I don't want to take. I want to go home and see my dad, and my grandpa. I want to paint and be safe and happy."

She looked as if she was expecting some big outburst from me but I just nodded. It was alright and I could understand and where she was coming from. It really did make sense and it would all work out. She wasn't the one I was planning on marrying.

"It's alright. Can I tell you a secret?" She nodded and I whispered very quietly "the selection will be ending Friday. Don't worry you'll be able to go home."

She looked surprised, happy, and sad all at the same time. A thought hit her and she yelled "who is it! Who's the one!"

Quickly I put my hand over her mouth and said "shhhh! Nobody knows yet! Not even my dad!" Then I pulled her into a storage closet and whispered very quietly. "It's…."

"I knew it! Aw that's perfect! Good luck!" She quietly exited and I came out right after. "You can't tell anyone!" I said. "I promise. I expect to be a bridesmaid at the wedding though!" We both laughed and she headed off. "NOT A WORD!" I called back.

She walked further down the hall and I could practically hear her smiling. She took that very well, I'm so glad. I really hope all the other girls are this supportive. Even more so I hope the one says yes when I ask her to marry me.

I walked down to my dads office with new hope. This will all be okay. No matter what it will all turn out alright.

When I knocked on my dads office door, he promptly shouted for me to come in. Just as I suspected he was knee deep in papers because of this attack. I could tell he hadn't gotten any sleep. This was really getting to him.

"Dad?" I asked and his head shot up. His eyes were bloodshot and he was really stressed. I decided to keep it straight to the point. "I want to end the selection."

He seemed surprised but I could tell he was pleased. "That's great son! Have you found the lady you love?" I nodded in response and he got up and gave me a hug. "That's great, I'm very happy for you. So who's my new daughter in law to be?"

I looked around, even though no one was in the room. Then I leaned in close to my dad and whispered her name. He smiled and said really quietly "your mother called it"

I backed up shocked. "Mom called it? That's strange, were you people betting on me?" I was only joking and dad laughed. He had no shame when he said "yep!" We were both laughing now.

After a while he sat back down at his desk and said. "Now we need to get rings, and you need to decide when to do it." I nodded. "I was thinking of going to see the jeweler today, then proposing tomorrow night. That way the girls can have time to pack up and say goodbye before we announce it on the report on Friday."

Dad looked up surprised at me and said "wow son, you've got this all down to a science. I'm so proud of you." I smiled. It felt very good to have him be proud of me, it's all I've ever strived for.

After I left my dads office I requested a car be brought, so that I could head into the city. I requested that it be of the upmost secrecy because I didn't want the media to know I was buying the ring yet, because they would figure out the selection was ending. I wanted that to be a surprise.

As I got into the car the gates opened. I hadn't been outside the palace since at least last year. It felt nice to be outside the confinement of the palace for once.

As we drove past, I saw lots of people walking by. It was nice seeing people outside going about there normal business.

When we pulled up to the jewelry shop the guards all got out of the car in front of me and instantly they surrounded the door, way to be subtle guys.

I quickly got out of the car and walked in. I told half the guards to just go back into the car, at this rate the media would be surrounding me in seconds.

I walked in and as soon as the women behind the counter saw me she seemed to panic. "Uh um hello your majesty" I smiled kindly I really wanted this to be easy.

"Hello miss, I would like to find a ring. If we can I would like to keep this discrete and quiet."

She understood the message that I didn't want the media involved, and she led me over to a glass case filled with rings. There were many beautiful options but right away one caught my eye.

It wasn't too flashy, because she wasn't. It was just the right amount of beauty and unique. It was perfect.

It had a beautiful band, with a branch design and there was a small simple, yet elegant diamond in the center. The women saw me eyeing it and she took it out.

"It's perfect" she nodded and asked if it was the one I wanted to buy. I said yes and she got a little box and handed it to me. It felt so light in my hand and I knew this was right. It was all right. One guard took out some money and payed her. Then I walked back out to the car quickly. That had been much faster then I had anticipated.

We quickly left and started heading back to the palace. It seemed like I should've done something else since I was in town, but I really needed to go home.

When I saw the gates opening I was extremely excited. Once I was back in the palace I went to go show mom and dad.

I walked up the steps and just as I was to the door I heard the gates open again and I saw another black car driving up. I was extremely curious as to who was here so I waited by the door.

The car pulled around and someone exited. They started running and I saw it was Daniel.

"Daniel!" I yelled and he spotted me. He was sprinting towards the front door, where I was standing. "oh… Thank.. God." He said panting. He must have been running a lot before he got here because he was beat.

After he calmed down a little he said "after I got home, I heard you guys had been attacked so (against my fathers wishes might I add) I ran back to the airport, and boarded the next flight here. Except we had to land in Iceland because there was bad weather. And so now I'm here to make sure you are all okay."

We walked inside and he went off to find Aubrey, while I went off to find my parents. I was now extremely happy that we had figured out what happened to Daniel. It made me feel better. He had left probably minutes before the attack.

I finally found my parents, they were in the garden wandering around. When I saw them I waved like a maniac and rushed over towards them.

They waited there, expecting me. "Look! Look!" I yelled as I ran towards them. When I finally got there I pulled the little box out if my pocket and showed them. Mom told me it was beautiful and dad told me she was really lucky.

I also told them about Daniel which made them both extremely relived. Dad seemed better already. I talked with them for a little while, mostly about how the engagement would go down. Dad told me I should prepare a speech and mom said to wing it.

They were starting to make me nervous with all their planning stuff so I went off to try and find Aubrey and Daniel. To figure out what happened, and figure everything out.

I wandered down to Aubrey's room, I was in a very good mood. As I skipped along (well metaphorically) I actually ran into Aubrey and Daniel on the way. They seemed well and I didn't want to disturb them since they were in deep conversation, so I nodded to them as they walked past and I headed for a new destination, my office.

I hardly ever used my office because I found it stuffy, but at times like this I wouldn't be able to focus in my room. I needed to analyze every small detail that would go into the proposal. It needed to be perfect.

Maybe this was to soon, maybe she won't say yes. This is why I'm not doing it on live television. There were so many what ifs that I couldn't risk it. It was to personal, and needed to be done in private.

However this made it challenging because she wouldn't be able to tell anyone because the "official" proposal has to be on the report. And she would have to act surprised. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe I should just do it in the spur of the moment, ugh this is all very confusing!

I had missed lunch and it was becoming very apparent that I needed food soon, because my stomach was growling bad. I didn't feel like walking down to the kitchen so I rang for a maid and asked her if she could bring me some leftovers from lunch earlier. She kindly obliged.

As I sat at my desk I looked down and realized I had yet to figure out each girls projects. It seemed like forever ago that me and dad had been planning them out. In reality it hadn't been that long.

I started sorting papers into piles when the maid came back with my lunch, I decided that food was more important at the moment. I was starving, I didn't have much for breakfast except some fruit while I was in the car driving to the jewelry shop, and I missed lunch altogether.

After I finished eating I finally got back to the paperwork, but my mind kept wandering. How was I going to do this proposal? I had to do it tomorrow night, but how? Should I just be like "wanna marry me?" Or like "will you marry me, dear?" Gah I'm the worst at this stuff.

This has got to be harder then all the dates I've been on, and I got pretty awkward on those.

After a while (a LONG while) I decided on the best possible way to ask and I could finally work on my papers in peace.

I worked the rest of the day until dinner. Everyone was surprised to see me since I had missed the previous two meals. The girls seemed more relaxed and Emmalee kept looking at me and my future fiancé (if all went well that is) at one point I was sure she had already spilled to everyone, but nobody seemed to acknowledge it so my paranoia died down. We had a wonderful dinner.

Towards the end of dessert Aubrey stood and, quickly stole a glance down at Daniel before saying "I'm going to Notenson, to stay a while." Her eyes didn't land on anyone and she looked around aimlessly. I could tell she was nervous.

Quietly I pushed my chair back and got up and gave her a hug. My family quickly followed suit. "Be careful, sis" I whispered quietly in her ear. She nodded and I walked over to Daniel. I put my hand on his shoulder and said sarcastically "when did she stop being my sister, and became your girlfriend?" He laughed and then I turned serious "take care of her. Seriously she's strong but everyone needs someone to be there, and since I won't be there I'm handing my position to you."

He nodded grimly and I walked back to my chair and sat down again. One by one everyone said goodbye to them and she told us they would leave in the morning. It made me sad really. The last time me and Aubrey we're apart for a long period of time, she was kidnapped by rebels. That was years ago.

Honestly it made me very nervous. Especially since she was with a boy. Granted it was my best friend, and I knew him better then anyone. I was still nervous.

After dinner we all headed back to our rooms. I think everyone was exhausted after today. I was planning on checking up on Kayleigh again, but once I got to my room I flopped onto my bed and fell into deep sleep. But it was alright she was at dinner and she seemed fine. It was just minor injuries.

When I awoke I found it was morning. Today seemed like a big day. Daniel and Aubrey would be leaving in a matter of hours and I might be engaged before the sun goes down today. Wow it was a big day.

I got dressed and then went to see Aubrey and Daniel off. Even though we had all said our goodbyes last night it seemed even more real today. My little sister was going away. We all put on smiles but poor little Kamri almost had a full on breakdown at Aubrey leaving. After all she's been through recently with the attack and all she wasn't as cheerful. That was her and Noah's first attack, well that they were fully aware of what was going on.

It was hard for them, since they were still so little. Cameron was pretty sad as well. Our whole family was sad. I knew she would be coming back soon, for the engagement ball (which mom had already started planning since I showed her the ring) and the wedding. Still that seemed like forever.

Finally they left in the cars to go to the airport. We all stayed outside until we couldn't see the car anymore. It was weird, the palace was going to be extremely empty.

We all went back to business as usual, the selected girls had come to the send off and we're all extremely nice about it. They understood it was sort of hard for us. Apparently Aubrey made friends with quite a few of them.

I was a nervous wreck the whole day, I didn't go to lunch and chose to eat in my room because I was having a whole breakdown. I had it all planned out but I kept going over scenarios in my head where it all went wrong. Dad found my situation very hilarious. He kept telling me to calm down but I couldn't.

Finally we ate dinner, and I felt lonely without having my sister to sit by. I was having a serious nervous breakdown and every time I glanced up at her, the one I started sweating like a pig. God Connor pull it together. Be smooth.

I needed to propose tonight and I was a freaking mess. Immediately after dinner I skipped dessert and headed to my room. I went into my bathroom, feeling like I would be sick. Then I splashed water on my face and looked in the mirror. "Your Connor Schreave, Prince of Illea and future king you can do this."

Great now I was talking to myself in the mirror. I am very pathetic. I wished Aubrey was here, she would say just the right thing. For the first time I realized I didn't want her to go not only because I wanted to protect her, but I needed her to help me keep my head on.

Huh the things you learn when you're a crazy man talking to your own reflection. After about 15 minutes of the mirror confidence (which worked surprisingly well) I changed out of my sweaty clothes, and finally I headed off to her room.

I figured they would have finished eating by now, so this would be perfectly timed. She wouldn't have started getting ready for bed yet, and she wouldn't be still on her way from the dining hall. I secretly applauded myself for taking so long with the mirror.

As soon as I knocked on her door I felt like running. Maybe I could make it around the corner before she opened up. I seriously considered sprinting but I decided I needed to man up and propose to the girl of my dreams.

Suddenly I panicked, thinking I'd forgotten the ring. Luckily I didn't. After what seemed like an eternity (which was actually only about 30 seconds) she opened up looking as glorious as ever.

"Hi" she said sweetly. I froze. Come on pull it together. I think I might stop breathing. After a minute I said "hi, you look very nice tonight." Nice? Nice?! Really Connor!

She invited me in and we sat on the small sofa pushed up on the side of the wall. This was going cruddy so far I'm screwing it up! After she realized I was to nervous to talk she said "so what's up? Why did you leave dinner early are you okay?" I didn't know what to do, should I just kneel and ask her now? Gah I forgot everything I'd planned!

"Um yes I'm fine, just… Nervous." She tilted her head and I decided this would be the perfect time. Well probably not perfect but I really wanted to get the worst behind me because I was making a fool of myself.

Quickly I got off the couch and knelt on one knee, I pulled out the little box and held it out. Quickly, realizing what was happening she put her hand to her mouth. "I love you, will you marry me?" It was very straightforward, even though I had planned out a whole romantic speech I couldn't do it. I opened the little box with the ring in it and looked up at her.

"Oh Connor. Oh yes!" She cried. "Oh thank god!" I yelled out and she laughed. I stood up a do she came crashing into me. I swung her around and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it might pop out of my chest.

After I set her down I put the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. For the first time she looked down at it "it's beautiful." She said. I was smiling so bright. This had gone just fine despite all my worries.

Finally we both sat down again and I explained everything about the report and how I just wanted it to be private before hand but nobody could know. She was incredibly supportive about it. She had to take off the ring so I could re-give it to her tomorrow evening, but it was worth it.

I finally calmed down a little and we spent the rest of the evening just talking. It was a great time. I learned a lot about her and I told her what I was like as a child. We avoided the topic of the future and that was fine with me. I laid down on the couch and she leaned against me.

Soon her heartbeat steadied and I realized she had fallen asleep. She was curled up with her head on my chest, it was perfect. She still wore the ring. Quietly I asked a maid to turn off the light and I settled into the couch.

Sleep found me easily and I had a wonderful dream full of lots of little children and a very happy life.

Okay guys so yay! Gah lol I'm not gonna lie I loved writing this chapter! Haha when I wrote the proposal I actually stopped and yelled out "my little Connors all grown up!" Ha my mom was like "quiet down" since it's like midnight and I'm supposed to be asleep. I'm so excited guys! I have so much in store for y'all! Alright question time! Also just to be clear I haven't said who he's marrying sorry if that was confusing!

1.) I think I made it pretty obvious who he's marrying but I'm curious as to who you guys think it is! Pretty sure y'all know though. Ha I always try and be sneaky but it never works!

2.) Haha did you enjoy this chapter? I hope so!

3.) Any name suggestions for the sequel? I'm fresh out of ideas!

Haha so yeah thanks for reading y'all! This story will end at 50 chapters! So next chapter will be the wedding and stuff and then the epilogue Yay! I'm so excited for the sequel and I have big ideas! Now reviews!

Deeptha13- lol I'm so happy my story gives you so many feels! Yeah I legit sat at my computer and thought "well hmm I should add Connalee for Deeps" and I tried but I kinda eliminated her so yeah don't hate me (or try and kill me) cause I know they were your otp. Sorry deeps! Lol thanks so much for being so amazing and nice and just great! Your on to something with your second question answer but that's all I'm gonna say for now ;) lol I love legend! Being called June is like an honor cause she's boss I mean for real, a perfect 1500! Like her and day are just! Gah perfection! Thanks again deeps! Or should I say June ;)

Suzannaheath- thanks so much! Lol your so nice! Haha my Halloween was basically the same except I watched tremors 5 with my fam and answered the door for the trick or treaters! I ate so much if my families candy lol. Thanks so much for the compliments!

XOStarbrightXO- lol sorry it's killin ya sister! I gotta keep ya guessing though! *muhahaha I know I'm so evil lol. Funny you mention having a ball cause that's actually what sorta puts my sequel into motion! You'll understand when you read it lol but yeah definitely I will add lots of balls and parties! Lol sounds like a fun Halloween I did pretty much the same hahaha. Also I just wanted to say loved your story you started! Thanks bye!

MABubbles- Awww thanks! You have good guesses but I kinda just eliminated one of your options! I feel like it's like really obvious even though I wanted to be sneaky! Lol it never works for me, I can't get anything past y'all. Yes I feel like with Connors personality it didn't work too well with romance, but don't worry the character for the sequel isn't so adorkable and will have much more fluff! Lol yeah we've been talking a lot through pm so I already know how your Halloween went! Lol you've definitely got a place in my sequel! I really hope lots enter this time around! I don't know how many I will accept, I guess just however many I get or if I don't like some then I will have enough that I don't have to have them in! But yeah I've got a good feeling about it! Thanks!


	50. Chapter 49 The Best Night Ever

Hey y'all! So pretty excited! Again this story will end at 50 chapters so this is the second to last chapter! Wow I can't believe it's finally over! It seems like just yesterday I started this fic, and now I'm done and gonna start a sequel soon! Alright enough chit chat lets get into the story!

Chapter 49: Autumns pov

As I woke up I though it had been a dream. I thought I had just imagined all of last night and that I wasn't actually getting married. But I smiled as I looked down and saw the ring around my finger.

Then I noticed where I was laying. I was on top of a snoring Connor, on the couch in my room. I stayed still for the next ten minutes or so, so that I wouldn't wake my fiancé. My fiancé. It felt weird to hear that, even in my head. It sounded… Nice.

Finally his soft snoring stopped, and he woke up dazed. "Good mornin sweetheart." He said groggily. I laughed and planted a quick kiss on his forehead.

I got up and smoothed down my dress. I was still wearing yesterday's clothes, since we fell asleep mid conversation.

After a while Connor sat up as well, and I looked down at my beautiful ring for the last time until tonight. Then I took it off and handed it back to Connor. He took it and put it back I to the little box.

He then left to go and get changed into fresh clothes, and I did the same. My maids came in and I fought off the urge to tell them everything.

Connors pov

After I left autumns room I headed back to my own to get changed. I had the ring back, it made me feel bad but nobody could know and a ring on her finger would certainly draw attention and give it away.

After I showered and changed I headed off to breakfast. Everyone was there and eating. It was pretty joyful and I kept sneaking glances with Autumn.

After we ate mom asked to talk to me, and dad tagged along. She pulled me along into a hallway and then when she was content we were alone she started asking all these questions "how did the proposal go? Connor I don't mean to be pushy but you weren't in your room all last night. Is there something you want to tell us?"

Oh god was she implying… Oh god did she think I broke the law?! Before she could say anything else I yelled out "oh god no mom! Nooooo! I wouldn't break the law!" I could see the worry flee from her eyes. "Oh thank goodness" she said.

"The proposal went very well, she said yes." Pride was just gleaming in mom and dads eyes.

After that incredibly awkward conversation I walked back to my room, where I stayed for the rest of the day until the report. Autumn came up at one point and we spent the day hanging out.

Eventually she left to get ready for the report and I did the same.

All to soon we were all on the set of the report. All the nervous feelings I had yesterday resurfaced, I made sure I had the ring but I kept imagining things going wrong.

Eventually a camera man started counting down and then they hit zero. Xander started talking about how the selection would be ending and blah blah blah. I'm sure to everyone else it was a surprise but I sort of droned him out in my worries.

Eventually I heard him say my name and I looked up and began my small speech. "Hello Illea! As Xander had told you I will be ending the selection. Having this selection has been a wonderful experience and I'm grateful to be able to get to know each and every one of these lovely ladies. However there can only be one, the one."

I then walked over to where the girls were lined up and knelt in front of Autumn. "Autumn Carmicheal, will you do me the honors of marrying me?"

I held out the little box, just as I had the night before and she smiled. "Of course!" Her voice was full of passion and love. I grinned like an idiot and felt my heart beat faster.

I stood up and gave her a big hug. I was smiling from ear to ear. There were large amounts of "awwww's" from the audience, and clapping. The other girls were quietly escorted off the stage and I put the ring back on Autumns finger.

They then had us pose for lots (and I mean a LOT) of pictures. I had my arm around her shoulder and I kissed her on the cheek. We had a grand old time but I could tell Autumn wasn't quite used to all the cameras and to be honest I wasn't exactly comfortable with them.

We finally got to leave and we headed off to dinner. I was starving, all the other girls ate in there rooms while me, Autumn, and my whole family enjoyed dinner for the first time as a family. Kiera wouldn't stop bombarding Autumn with questions, and Kamri and Noah were jumping all around.

Autumn seemed to be enjoying all of it though. After dinner I realized I wanted to show her the princess suite. After all it was her new room. This was now her home.

We walked back to the rooms hand in hand. "This has been perfect." She said. I agreed. We were quiet for a while and finally out of he blue she said "I love you, Connor." My heart swelled. I was right everything would be alright. Everything would be just perfect.

"You know that's the most romantic thing you've said to me since you told me you didn't hate me on our first date." We both laughed at that. It seemed like forever ago, and we'd grown so much since then.

"We should go horseback riding again sometime. It was fun." She said. "Most definitely, fiancé" I said with a smirk and she laughed.

Finally we made it to my room, we walked in and I led her over to the French doors. "Close your eyes." I said before I opened the doors. She put her hands up to her face and I quickly led her in. "Okay now." I said.

As soon as her hands were down they went right back up to her mouth again. "Oh my god… It's beautiful. Oh you're too good Connor!" She hugged me tight and I didn't want to let her go.

She looked around a little before turning back to me and saying "so this is home now? Wow" I smiled brightly and said "yep forever, you're stuck with me forever now." She laughed and said "I wouldn't want it any other way."

She glanced around a while more and turned serious momentarily "I've never had a place to call home, let alone some place this beautiful." I grabbed her hand and she turned around and faced me in the eye "I know, I hate that. I'm sorry."

She then glanced down at her feet and said "it's not your fault my parents didn't want me." It seemed like a very uncomfortable topic for her, and it just made me steaming mad. I didn't see how any parent could give up a child. That will never happen to my children.

I pulled her in for a long passionate kiss and we stayed like that for a while. Then I held her in my arms as we swayed around. After a minute I pulled her along and we went up to the roof. It was a beautiful crisp night and we could see all the lights from the city. There was a slight chill in the air so I gave her my suit jacket and we sat up on the roof just watching the city.

She dozed off and around midnight I carried her back into her new room and tucked her in. She was so peaceful. It was funny she always fell asleep on our dates. After I was satisfied that she would be comfortable I headed through the French doors right into my room.

I slept easy knowing my love was right next door with my ring on her finger.

~3 months later~

Today was the big day, me and Autumns wedding. Everyone was here. All the selected girls came, and all the elite were bridesmaids along with Aubrey and Kiera. They were all dressed beautifully in matching purple dresses. Kamri was our little flower girl and Noah was our ring bearer.

Everyone was in the best mood. Dad had made an negotiation with new Asia, and though Aubrey would be fine here she stayed over in Notenson with Daniel. I had a sneaking suspicion that Daniel might propose soon (which I'm not gonna lie gave me chills)

Daniel was my best man, Cameron was a groomsmen and then the elites had some dates or brothers or something that they brought with them to be there pair. It was all wonderful.

Dad insisted on walking Autumn down the isle since she didn't have a father of her own. It almost brought her to tears and she said she would be honored.

Everything was planned to a tee thanks to mom and there I was waiting at the end of the aisle waiting for my beautiful bride.

As soon as the doors opened I was absolutely star struck. Autumn looked absolutely breath taking, I couldn't take my eyes off her. Everyone turned to watch her walk in. I had a hard time keeping my jaw closed.

Her dress fell like waves from her torso and she looked like a goddess. She was smiling brightly, it's like she was radiating. It was like she was floating towards me. I can't even express all my feelings in this moment.

As she got closer my heart beat faster. However I wasn't nervous, those nerves had long since passed because I realized all that mattered was that Autumn loved me.

Soon she reached the front and dad handed her off. She stepped onto the small altar and took my hands. I gave them a reassuring squeeze before we turned towards the priest.

He went through the whole ceremony and finally it was time for our vows. I went first. I pulled a small folded up paper out of my suit pocket and even though I'd memorized it, I read it aloud.

"Autumn, ever since we met I knew I wanted you to like me. Since our first date when you said you didn't hate me I took that as an accomplishment and decided to try harder. Whenever I saw you my heart sped up and I found myself trying to impress you, granted I usually ended up embarrassing myself."

Everyone laughed there and then I continued.

"I've known for a long while that you were a very special girl, and you deserve to be loved and admired for what you are. You're a fighter. You risked your own life in a safe room to try and save me and a man you didn't even know. You have real courage that I admire you greatly for. I love you Autumn forever. You're stuck with me."

She smiled brightly, which just made my heart melt and then she began her vows.

"When I first entered your selection I didn't think I could find love in you. I was so obviously mistaken. I entered as a getaway for the luxuries of the palace and I never expected to fall in love. On our first date I panicked and ran away from you on a horse, yet for crazy reasons you still liked me. I thought for sure I would be going home. You were always extremely kind and patient with me and I didn't realize until we were trapped in that safe room that I would give anything for you, because I love you. I always thought I was nothing more then a girl who's parents didn't want her, but you loved me and made me feel so special. I love you Connor, forever."

I was so touched by her words. I just wanted to kiss her but I knew I had to wait. I smiled at all the memories in her speech. I could feel my heart beating straight out of my chest at this point. I was grinning like an idiot, I was sure but I didn't care.

After a while we both said "I do" and finally the priest said the words I'd been waiting to hear all along "you may now kiss the bride" I quickly bent down and my lips crashed against Autumns. Finally we walked back down the aisle, now a married couple.

I felt like skipping the whole way. I felt like doing backflips really. I was so overjoyed in that moment that nothing could have brought me down.

We walked into the great room, where the reception was set up and we had 10 glorious seconds of privacy before all the guests started filling in. Soon the place was absolutely crowded. Everyone that me or Autumn had known at one point in our lives were here, and even a couple of people that I didn't even know.

Autumn went away to go talk to the girls from the selection and as she walked away I yelled back "see you later Mrs. Schreave!" She turned around with a wild grin on her face and then continued on.

I went off and found Daniel and talked with him a bit. "So how's it feel to be married?" He asked. I laughed. If only words could explain how happy I felt right now. "It's… It's wonderful. I don't know how to explain how happy I am. I love her so much." He nodded in understanding and I realized Aubrey was to him what Autumn was to me.

I walked around and chatted with everyone before I finally found Autumn again. "Come on Mrs Schreave, let's dance!" She took my hand and we were swept off into the hoards of people dancing. Slowly they made a large circle around us as we swayed back and forth to the beautiful music. It was perfect.

"It feels weird with all of them watching us." She whispered into my ear. I laughed and said "yes, well you just look to beautiful right now. They can't take there eyes off you." I kissed the top of her forehead and she blushed. "Do you really think I can do this? I mean being a princess." She whispered again.

"I am 100% confident that you will do just fine, because you are you. And that's perfect for me." She smiled again and finally we went and sat down at a table to eat. Aubrey, mom, Daniel, and dad all said speeches. They shared speeches about how I was like as a child, and how glad they were that I found Autumn, I was grinning through all of them. Each of them relived some of my favorite memories.

Autumn didn't leave my side the rest of the night, I didn't want her to leave me. We danced like goofballs and had a blast. Everyone had so much fun.

During one of our last dances she leaned into me and whispered "I feel like a princess." I laughed before responding "dear now you are a princess." It took a minute for that to sink in with her and she was grinning even more now.

Every last detail was absolutely perfect. Some where around midnight the party started dying down and everyone went to there respective rooms. Everyone was worn out, yet strangely I felt energized by all the excitement.

It had undoubtedly been the best day of my life.

OH YM GOOSE BALLS GUYS ITS ALMOST OVER! Next chapter is the sorta epilogue and then it's the sequel surrounding Connor and Autumns kids! IM SO EXCITED EVERYONE! Lol as if you can tell. Even though it's not actually over yet I really just wanted to thank everyone for being so absolutely nice and supportive thought this crazy journey. Writing this has actually helped me in my life and through it I made so many amazing friends, so thank you all for inspiring me.

1.) What did you think if this chapter? The wedding? Was it to rushed?

2.) Were you surprised that it was autumn? (Lol I don't really think anyone was because I'm horrible at being sneaky)

3.) Tell me what you wanna see in the sequel!

Thanks to you all, you're the reason I've kept going for so long. Thank you specifically to my friends who've helped me so much in this process: Suzannaheath, XOStarbrightXO, deeptha13, daniagogo, and last but certainly not least my sequel buddy MABubbles!


	51. Epilogue

Hello lovelies! Today is the epilogue and then this story is completely over! Then it's the sequel which will be named "the selection~ the story continues" and it will be about Connors and Autumns kids! It would mean the world to me if some of you read it and maybe even entered cuz it's an SYOC? Thanks y'all. Alrighty then let's get into the last chapter ever in this story!

Chapter 50: Connors pov

It's been 2 years since I married Autumn, lots has changed.

Millicent went on to become a world famous architect and we still keep in touch with her all the time, in fact she helped us re-design the palace. She's been good and she's decided to stay single and follow her dreams.

Emmalee ended up back home with her dad and grandfather. She had the most suitors out of everyone and she has been since known as somewhat of a celebrity. She still does her painting and last I heard she was getting pretty serious with one of the men that chased her after the selection.

Rowan, like Emmalee had a plethora of suitors as well when she arrived home. She was seen in magazines all the time and she became an actress. She settled down with a man last year and they are married now, she's expecting a child in 3 months.

Celia was crowned queen of Italy just months ago, after Queen Nicolette decided she was too old for the crown. So far she's been doing wonderfully and we still have a strong alliance with Italy. She herself is married now and planning on children for he future. We keep in contact with her all the time.

Annie went home to take care of her mother. She tried to slip under the radar but the press wasn't having it, she is a full fledged celebrity and currently dating one of the biggest movie stars there are.

Diamond and Cerise are still locked up, along with Ethan. They were classified as mentally unstable and will be kept there for life.

Haven took up a career in modeling and despite her scars she's known as one of the most famous, and beautiful models ever. She's an inspiration to many and so far she's avoided dating.

Midna went back and worked in her family's restaurant. Business increased immensely and her families small semi famous restaurant was now one of the best places to get food. People had to make reservations 3 months in advance just to be able to get in. She sometimes signs autographs while on her breaks and we had been to see her multiple times, the food was delicious.

As for Kayleigh, she was seemingly and surprisingly the only elite to disappear into normal life. She was featured fairly regularly in magazines but she didn't take up any profession having to do with media. She could have made a big face for herself but she decided to be a stay at home mother for her 3 month old son, and her husband is a factory worker. She uses extra money she has to organize charities and the palace has worked with her many times to set up charities.

Daniel was since crowned king of Notenson, and on the same day he proposed to Aubrey she said yes and she is now Queen of Notenson. They are happier then ever and they have a very bright future. I missed Aubrey all the time and she visited often.

Xander and Carla did end up getting married and they had a beautiful wedding just last year. They made a wonderful couple and everyone on the report found it amazingly cute.

After mom and dad retired as rulers of Illea they bought a large farmhouse on the outskirts of Angeles, near my grandmothers house, where they now live.

Cameron grew up to be the ladies man of the media. He's only 15 and he's had more relationships then me in the selection. He was much better, and he still pulled the occasional prank on me.

Kiera was a great role model for young girls, she was an inspiration to many and she had a large fan base. Lots of people looked up to her and she was very respectable. She was growing up to be a beautiful young lady.

Kamri and Noah were still mom and dads little babies and they were Illea's sweethearts. They seemed to be growing up much of fast for my taste, but they were still young and energetic as always. They did nearly everything together and everyone adored them.

And as for me and Autumn, I was crowned king last year on my 21st birthday and Autumn was crowned queen on the same day. We were a joyful couple and just recently we received the most wonderful news, we were expecting twins girls in 5 months! I have since made Autumn cease work much to her dismay. My heart disease has been steady and with Autumn by my side I haven't blacked out once since the selection.

Our relationship is stronger then ever and I'm incredibly excited to become a dad. I finally did figure out every ladies philanthropy projects, even after they all left. Also with the help of my parents me and Autumn were able to eliminate the castes in double the time my parents had expected. They were now no castes whatsoever, and everyone was able to pick there own career based on whatever they wanted.

We are planning a selection reunion in the near future and me and autumn are both excited to catch up to our old friends personally, all we know about them has been either through thr magazines, or the few visits we've had with them.

Me and Autumn did finally get around to horse riding again but when Autumn got pregnant I insisted she take a break from it. She misses it a lot, and it was her favorite activity to do here. She really doesn't like sitting around, and being sick because of the babies. She's had morning sickness like no other. We've recently been discussing baby names and we think we've decided on Amber (after my grandmother Amberley) and Stella.

All in all everyone's well and there a bright future ahead for everyone.

OH MY GOD GUYS ITS OVER, THIS STORY IS NOW OFFICIALLY DONE! THAT SEEMS INSANE! I FEEL LIKE I JUST STARTED IT! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHOS STUCK WITH ME I LOVE YOU SO MUCH YOU'RE LITERALLY THE BEST READERS I COULD EVER HOPE FOR! THANK YOU A MILLION TIMES! PLEASE READ MY SEQUEL IF YOU WANNA KNOW MORE ABOUT THIS UNIVERSE IVE CREATED, I'D LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER IF YOU CHECKED IT OUT AFTER I START IT! THANKS AGAIN.

These are last questions that will ever be asked on this story… I better make them good. (Wow the pressures really on now lol)

1.) what was your over all opinion of my story?

2.) Did you like the ending?

3.) Will you read "the selection~the story continues"? Also will you enter in it?

Thanks again everyone your all the reason I haven't ripped off my head yet, you all keep me sane. Lol just thank you from the bottom of my heart. God bless you all.


End file.
